America's Suite Hearts
by SuperZEROXX
Summary: AU Future Glee. Santana owns a very exclusive kind of club in NYC. Mainly Faberry with some extra. Much fuller summary inside. Rated M mostly for sexual content. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**AU Glee.**

_Santana Lopez owns a very high class, underground sex club in New York City. Sex, Power, and above all Money control everything within this universe. Santana meets her match, one Quinn Fabray, and her world turns upside down. _

_I own not one damn thing, and this story is rated **'M"** for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it. _

**A/N** - _To those who aren't familiar with me, I do have a character in all of my stories, named Jade Price. She's a part of this story and if you aren't familiar with that character or why she is a part of everything that I write...please see my profile or shoot me a PM. Also, this story is very strong in the sexual department. You've been warned. I'm al about feedback, so please feel free to leave reviews._

* * *

Nervous wasn't the word. In fact, there couldn't be just one word to describe her feelings. She was almost sick with fear as she drove into the underground parking structure that she was pointed to a few minutes prior. Confusion was definitely a word that could be used at the time. The thirty story building she was parking under was empty. **For Sale** signs hanging in random spots all over the outside of the building. There didn't seem to by any light coming from any of the hundreds of windows. Regardless, her the confusion was somewhat cleared up once the parking garage door she pulled up to opened, and she pulled inside. The lights were dim, and it was sending chills down her spine. As she drove inside, she looked into her rear view mirror. She watched as the large garage door slowly sank closed. She was officially committed to what she was doing.

"No turning back now...", she whispered to herself.

She drove a few feet until she came to another garage door. It was closed, and the word '**PRIVATE**' was stamped across it in huge red letters. She rolled her window down, reached out and shakily pressed the call button like she was told. Minutes later, a large, African American man, built like a line backer, appeared from a smaller door that was next to the garage door. He approached her window, and leaned down.

"How you doin' this evening, Blondie?"

"I...I'm fine, thank you", she answered, nervously.

"Good to hear. Can I have your name please", he asked, as he looked on the screen of the iPad he was holding.

"Um, it's Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Okay, Ms. Fabray, I have your name on my list right here. Would you mind giving the name of the member who invited you here this evening?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Alight, you passed the test", he said, with a wink. She smiled nervously."I'm sure Mr. Anderson told you, that as a guest, you're required to pay an entrance and tour fee of two hundred dollars cash."

"Oh! Yes, he did", said Quinn, as she reached into her purse. She went into her wallet, and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills. She smiled shyly, and handed the money to him. Never in her life had she spent two hundred dollars to tour anything, much less a place she hadn't ever once been to.

"Thank you. Ms. Fabray, welcome to Temptation Playground, my name is Azimio. Now, when you pull through, you'll wanna' park over to your left, those are the guest spots. If you become a member, you'll be allowed to park in the members area. Between you and me though, the only advantage to those spots, is that they're closer to the elevator", he said, with a wink. Quinn giggled nervously."Speaking of the elevator, this is your key card. You'll need it to open the elevator doors. Once you leave this building, it will be deactivated, since it's just a guest card. Again, if you become a member, you'll get a different key card."

"Thank you", said Quinn, as she took the card.

"Once inside the elevator, you'll need to go to the twenty-seventh floor. There will be a girl up there with a bad-ass attitude. Her name's Lauren, but don't call her by name, cause' she don't take well to strangers. Give her your name, she'll take care of you, alright?"

"Alright, sounds good. Thank you...A...Azi...", she stuttered.

"Azimio, and you're welcome, Blondie. Have a good evening, and I hope to see you again soon."

Quinn nodded politely, and waited for the second garage door to open. When it did, she drove forward, and parked where she was told. She looked around, and noticed there were plenty of other cars inside of the garage. She couldn't help but think it was funny. It was supposed to be an exclusive place. She wondered just how many other people in New York City were members of an exclusive, underground, homosexual brothel. As she rode the elevator up, her phone went off. She glanced down at the screen, and saw that she had a text from Blaine.

**Waiting on U. Please say U R still coming. Don't back out! - B**

She was about to answer, but she knew she'd see him in a few minutes, so opted to ignore it. Her stomach was in knots, and she wanted nothing more than to just relax. She knew there was a bar where she was going, so her plan was to get a drink before she did anything else. When she reached the right floor, the doors opened, and she slowly stepped out. She was in what looked like a medium sized lobby type area. The entire room was red, with the exception of the floor, which was black tile. It was much fancier than she had thought it would be. There was a large fountain against one wall, and the room smelled like roses. It was a beautiful room, and she could have stood for hours distracting herself with it. Only, she didn't get the chance. The sound of somebody clearing their throat took her from her trance. She looked to her right, and noticed a fairly large woman sitting on a stool, reading a magazine.

"Oh, hello. You must be...".

"I must be what", she snapped, looking up.

"Nothing...nobody...I mean...Oh God. I'm sorry", said Quinn.

"Relax, don't worry about it. You gonna' stand there looking around, or you gonna' go inside?"

"I'll be going in. Sorry...".

"It's fine. Come on, let's have your name", she said, picking up an iPad from the table next to her.

"Quinn Fabray, I'm a guest of Blaine Anderson."

"I see that. Alright, welcome Quinn. My name is Lauren, but you really don't need to call me that."

"I won't. What should I call you?"

"Nothing, you don't need to address me at all, I'm just the door chick", she answered,"You got that?"

"Yeah...yes, I...I've got it", answered Quinn, nervously.

"Good to know, now hang on a second."

Lauren grabbed her cell phone, and started texting on it. While she waited patiently, Quinn decided to text Blaine back, since the process was taking much longer than she thought it would.

**I'm right outside. See U in a few. - Q**

Quinn shoved her phone into her jacket pocket, and looked back up at Lauren. She was simply reading her magazine as if she'd been doing it all day long. She was about to say something, but lucky for her, Lauren spoke first.

"She'll be right with you."

"Um...who will?"

"Santana."

"What, is she like the whore house tour guide or something", asked Quinn. She was trying make a joke, just to lighten the tension, but it failed miserably.

"First of all, don't say _whore house_ when you're around here, it's frowned upon, and you will get your ass beat. Second, you should probably respect Santana from the minute you meet her. She's not a tour guide, she runs this whole operation, and if you piss her off, you will regret it. I'm in a good mood, so how about I give you tip?"

"Wait, this is a _good_ mood for you? I'll be honest, I'd hate to see you in a bad mood", said Quinn, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, keep that notion in the back of your mind. As for my tip, be lucky you're even getting one from me. Worship the ground Santana walks on. You're a guest here, and even if you become a member, you'll be new. If you don't know people around here, you don't get the luxury of joking around, or being a smart ass. Trust me, keep your attitude in check, and listen to what you're told while you're here tonight. Also, know that me telling you this right now is a bigger favor then my own mother would ever get from me", said Lauren, not looking up from her magazine.

"I'll remember that, thank you."

"Yeah, you'd be wise to do so."

At that moment, the double doors, which were coated in red velvet opened before Quinn. She was greeted with the face of a beautiful, dark haired Latina, dressed in a sexy red and black outfit. She eyed Quinn from head to toe, before making eye contact with her, and smirking.

"You must be Quinn."

"Yeah...yes. I'm Quinn."

"Damn, your boy Blaine didn't do you justice, you're a lot sexier than I thought you'd be", laughed the Latina as she walked towards her."Welcome to Temptation Playground. My name is Santana Lopez. I run things around here", she said, extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you", said Quinn, as she shook the woman's hand.

"I know it is, you don't have to tell me."

Quinn liked the woman. She already knew that her confidence was the very trait that completed her as a person.

"Before we go inside, I need to know...can you handle it?"

Quinn swallowed hard, and looked right at Santana. She was intimidated, and she knew that the Latina had picked up on it. She also knew that she was loving it a little too much.

"Can I...handle what?"

"That sexy little fantasy that lives within the back of your mind. The inner feelings you've been suppressing for years about feeling another girl's tongue inside of your mouth. The urge to put your hands on a girl's ass and squeeze as hard as you can. The want of a female's body rubbing up against yours, breathing into your ear, begging you for more...".

Quinn's eyes grew wide, and her mouth went completely dry.

"Mhm, that's right baby, Auntie Tana knows. You can't fool me. You smell like the inside of a closet, so don't be so modest."

"Did...Blaine talk to you about me or something?"

Santana laughed and grabbed one of Quinn's hands.

"Sweetie, trust me, I know how you feel. Most of the new clients feel the same, it's nothing different for me. Follow me to the playground."

She rushed her towards the doors, and Quinn's nerves were suddenly pulling at her more than they had been since she'd gotten there.

"Lauren, you better cheer the Hell up. You always scare the Hell out of all the new clients. You're such a bitch", laughed the Latina.

"Yeah, well it takes one to know one, doesn't it Boss Lady?"

"You knows it baby, you knows it", answered Santana as she pulled the paranoid blond through the doors. Quinn couldn't help but stare wide eyed, jaw dropped at what she had just been pulled into. She wasn't expecting the size of the place, or the amount of people. She wasn't even sure what she was expecting, but she knew it wasn't what she was looking at. A large lobby type hallway, flooded with random people. Drink's in their hands, talking and chatting. A ways down the hall, she could see a large glass elevator, with two spiral stair cases on either side of it. The entire place, as she could see it so far, looked like a multi-story night club.

"So this is Temptation Playground. We're large, in charge, and full of gay. You'll see lots of faces and personalities up here. You'll see familiar faces, famous faces, but no matter what, as a member you are expected to respect people's privacy", explained Santana.

"I don't know that I'll be a member yet", said Quinn, politely. She was scared of Santana, but got a certain vibe from her as well. One that made her feel that she could be somewhat forward with the Boss lady. The funny thing was, she felt like she already knew her. Like she was a person she would have gotten along with when she was younger. Only Quinn had changed a lot over the years. She had gotten in touch with the person that lived inside of her, and wasn't about to let go of that. She needed it, especially at that time in her life. After all, the person living inside was in the closet, and needing that one special female that would hold her heart in the palm of their hands until the end of time.

"Trust me, sweetie", laughed Santana."By the time you leave here, you'll be a member. That's not a suggestion or a maybe kind of statement, it's a promise. One that I'll keep."

Quinn wanted to throw up. She was so nervous, yet excited. It was as if her mind and her stomach were at war with one another. Santana asking her if she could handle it wasn't okay with her. Not that she thought it was rude, or out of line. She just didn't understand how somebody she had just met had the ability to see right through her so clearly and quickly."Come on, let's find your lady boy buddy."

Quinn smiled at Santana's nickname for Blaine. She was led into the very large bar area, where Blaine was sitting and sipping on a drink. When he saw Santana approach with Quinn, he jumped up.

"There you are! Finally! I was so worried that you weren't coming anymore", he said, giving her a comforting hug."I see you've met the lovely and flawless Santana Lopez."

"I have", answered the blond, with a smile.

"Lady Boy, you didn't tell me she was such a hottie. It's just a damn shame I'm off the market, I'd totally rock this one unconscious", she said, gesturing towards Quinn.

"Oh God, Santana, stop. You'll scare her off", laughed Blaine.

"Oh no way, she's not going anywhere. We have a tour to take. Now, before we get started, would you like a drink?"

"God yes...", breathed Quinn.

Blaine laughed, and rubbed Quinn's back."Obviously you're nervous. Just relax."

"I thought you might want a drink. In fact, I was pretty sure you _needed _one. Puckerman! Bring your ass over here please", Santana snapped, as she pounded her fist on the bar top. Quinn watched as a fairly attractive man, with a Mohawk, made his way towards Santana."Quinn, this is our head bartender, Noah Puckerman. However, such names as Mohawk, Straighty, and Cute Buns are permitted."

"Jesus, are you kidding me, San? Stop corrupting the new members", he snapped.

"Please, like you could come into a place like this, and not be corrupted", laughed Santana.

"No, you can just call me Puck", he said, looking at Quinn. She just smiled and nodded politely."What can I get you to drink?"

"Vodka and Cranberry with a lime, if you don't mind", she answered.

"Feel free to make it somewhat strong, Straighty", laughed Blaine.

"Blaine, do not screw with me right now, it's been a long ass day", snapped Puck, as he started on Quinn's drink.

"Uh-Oh...did you have a bad day today today, Puck", teased Blaine, with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, I did so please just...shut the Hell up."

Quinn could tell that Puck was probably one of the ones to mess with around that place. He was obviously fun to pick on, and everybody knew it. She liked it.

"Oh boo hoo, what are you talking about", asked Santana."Why was your day soooooo hard Puckerman?"

"How can you even ask me that? I work for you, enough said right there."

"Don't listen to his pampered ass, Quinn. He's probably the highest paid bartender in the entire city. He's just being a little bitch about it", teased Santana."Don't act like you ain't got it easy, Puck."

"Yeah, sweet! I make money, but I never have time to spend any of it because I'm here more than I'm not", he shot back, as he placed Quinn's drink on the bar."That will be...".

"No, just put that one on my tab, Puck", Blaine cut in.

"Thank you", said Quinn.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Quinn was on her second Vodka and Cran, Blaine had another drink, and Santana had taken two shots. Once the nervous blond had calmed her nerves a bit, it was decided they should start the tour. It was what she was there for after all.

"Alright, so obviously that was the bar area. Most people assume that after you pay to be a member, you drink for free. That's so not the case though. If you're drinking up here, you're paying for it, because only serve top shelf liquor. The bar itself seats fifty, and I recently had to order more tables, because members were bitching. Anyways, you just met the best bartender in the world. I'm short on tenders right now, so I admit his hours are a little ridiculous. That's why he's being such a bitch right now."

"He's not gay", asked Quinn, as they strolled into a different room."I'm only asking because you said one of his nickname's is Straighty."

"I wish that man was gay", laughed Blaine." He is straight as a line."

"True, he is but for him I make exceptions", stated Santana, as they approached a a doorway. "Now, here we have the Red Light Lounge. As you can see, it's one of the more popular area up here."

Quinn knew right away why it had that name. All the couches in the room were white, as well as the tables, and floor. However, the lighting in the room was a very dim red. Almost too dark to really see anything, but it worked. It looked amazing, and the room itself smelled like cherry. There was at least twelve or thirteen people hanging out inside the room with drinks. Some just sitting and talking, other kissing and holding each other.

"I like this room, it's amazing", said Quinn, sipping her drink."Smells good too."

"Thank you" said Blaine, proudly.

"Oh, is this one of the rooms you designed", asked Quinn.

"Are you kidding me, I had him design the entire club. All except the third floor. Those are the living facilities, I'd prefer to have my employees design their space as they please."

"The people who work here, they also live here?"

"Most of them, yes. My muscle doesn't. Azimio, Lauren, Dave and my security guy, they live elsewhere. As does Puckerman, but he might as well just move in upstairs. Anyways, on weekdays, certain employees are assigned to certain rooms. Usually it's the ones who make the big money, and have the most clients. On the weekends, it's pretty much a free for all, anybody could be anywhere. If an employee is assigned to one place, their client has to be in whatever room they are working in. Only until they retreat to a private room for...other activities. However, since it's Monday, Red Light Lounge is assigned. Tonight, the room belongs to Sunshine and Sweet lips."

"Sweet Lips", questioned Quinn.

"Oh yeah, all my babies have nicknames. You're free to call them by their real names if you want, but they all have nicknames. Oddly enough Sunshine's actual name is Sunshine."

"I see", said Quinn.

"Did you say my name Miss Santana", asked a tiny Asian girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I did sweetheart, I was just explaining something", smiled Santana, as she ran her fingers though tiny girl's hair."This is Quinn, she's taking a tour and might become a member. Say hi, Sunshine."

"Hello Quinn, my name is Sunshine. It's very nice to meet you."

Quinn smiled. She couldn't help it, the girl's English wasn't very good, but she sounded cute.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too."

"Have any of your clients shown up yet", asked Santana.

"No, one is not coming, and the other is running late", answered Sunshine, attentively.

"Okay, do me a favor, and help Puck out at the bar until she gets here."

"Yes Miss Santana", said Sunshine, and she was out the door headed for the bar area.

"She is too cute", laughed Blaine."It's hard to believe she's old enough to work here."

"I know, but it works out. As twisted as it is, I have a lot of members that like how young she looks. I can't tell you how many times she's had to wear footie pajamas and carry a baby bottle for certain members. Hey, Quinn...I bet you would never guess that the Mayor's daughter has a thing for Asian girls."

"Wow, no I wouldn't."

"Yeah, she spends so much on Sunshine and Sweet Lips, it's ridiculous. I think she's in love, but you don't know that", laughed Santana. "Moving right along...".

They moved to another room, and Quinn's eyes grew wide.

"This is the E- Lounge. E for Entertainment. Occasionally we have people preform music, but as you can see, it's mostly for the dancers."

Quinn looked around. There was pretty decent sized stage with four or five stripper poles on it. A DJ booth to the right side of the stage, and seating ranging from tables and chairs, to couches and stools. Only one of the poles was occupied, and it was by a tall, blond haired, leggy, dancer. She was surrounded by six members, all of then with hands full of cash. Not that the girl would have noticed, she was too busy hanging upside down with one leg wrapped around the top of the pole.

"Whoa, she's really flexible. Pretty girl", said Quinn.

"She's pretty to look at but that's all you get to do. If I find out that you proposition her, I will kick your pretty pale ass and you will not be permitted back."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh to himself. All the color is Quinn's face drained, as she stared wide eyed at Santana.

"You got that", she asked, a little too sweetly.

"Yes, I got it. Am I allowed to know her name?"

"Her name it's Blue Eyes. She's our number one female dancer, and she manages certain things around here. Also, in case you were wondering, the reason why she's off limits, is because she's mine. All mine", the Latina stated proudly.

"I figured", smiled Quinn.

"I'd introduce you to our number one male dancer, but he's probably doing a private dance. See those double doors on the left side of the DJ booth?" Quinn nodded, as she brought her attention to where Santana was pointing."Through there are all the private rooms for dancing. Just keep in mind, that not everybody here dances. Only a select few."

A few minutes later, they were in the elevator headed to the second floor. Quinn couldn't believe the amount of time, effort, and above all money that went into the place. The elevator was glass, and even though it was only one floor up, and there was more than one spiral staircase to get to the second floor, it was very fancy. There was just so much to look at through the glass walls of the elevator.

"Blaine, how long did it take you to design this place", she wondered.

"About a year. I had lots of other projects, if you can imagine, but I did manage to keep Santana here one of my top priorities", he bragged."As if she'd have it any other way."

"Oh Hell no I wouldn't have it any other way. Not only is he one of the best interior decorators in New York, I couldn't pass up the wankyness. The fact that I own a sex playground, and it was designed by famous decorator, Blaine Anderson, yeah way too awesome to pass up. Even if most people don't know it. Gets me every time I think about it", she laughed."He did get a free membership out of it. Which lead him to the love of his life."

"Kurt is barely the love of my life, Santana. He's just my little toy."

"Porcelain is more than just your toy, he's your baby. I don't know why you won't admit it."

"Because it's not true."

"Whatever", laughed the Latina as the three of them stepped off the elevator.

"I can't say I've been on an elevator with a better view", said Quinn.

"No, you can't", agreed Santana."So this next lounge we're heading into next it called the Rainbow Lounge. It's a pretty...interesting lounge, so you might have to avert your eyes."

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean", asked Quinn, nervously.

"It's a lounge we're you're allowed to do more then just kiss in front of everyone else", giggled Blaine."We don't have to go in there, as long as you know what it is."

"Oh I think I've got a pretty good idea. Let's not go in there right now", said Quinn, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh come on, just take a peek. It's pretty damn sexy, not about to lie", said Santana. Before Quinn could say a word or even argue, the doors to the Rainbow Lounge opened, and a male and female came out laughing together.

"Oh, two more of my babies."

"Oh my god, Blaine", said the male, as his eyes rested on the trio.

"Kurt...what the Hell, I thought...", Blaine started, in confusion.

"Come here you two", ordered Santana, and they quickly complied."Quinn meet Porcelain and Sugar Baby."

"Hi", squealed Sugar Baby."You don't have to call me _Sugar Baby_ if you don't want because my real name is Sugar. But it's whatever, I'm not really picky. At least when it comes to my name. Are you a natural blond, because your hair is like ridiculous pretty", she rambled.

"Sugar! Down girl", snapped Santana, jokingly.

"Sorry, Miss Santana."

Blaine just stood silently. He was looking down at the ground, and didn't seem happy at all.

"It's nice to meet you both", said Quinn, smiling a little at Sugar's energy.

"Porcelain, did you let her drink Red Bull or something", asked Santana.

"It wasn't me, she got her own drinks. Downstairs earlier she asked Puck for Vodka and Redbull, but she said hold the vodka", defended Kurt."I apologize Miss Santana."

"It's okay, my hansom little porcelain doll", said Santana, as she caressed his cheek."I still love you."

Quinn could tell Santana had an abundance of control over the people that worked there. She clearly worked hard for it, and was most likely getting off a little because of it. She was always touching them, and talking sweetly to them. Yet, no matter how sweet she was, they always answered her as if they feared her. Quinn wasn't sure if she liked it, and she wanted to find out why that was.

"Blaine, what's the matter? You look so sad", observed Sugar.

He didn't answer. He just calmly sipped his drink, and looked away.

"Oh my god, alright. Porcelain and Blaine, step aside and solve your issues. The tension is fucking killing me", said Santana.

"Whatever", breathed Blaine, as him and Kurt stepped away. They started arguing back and forth, and Quinn couldn't help but be a little concerned. Blaine was her best male friend, and he had been raving and ranting about the place to her for months. He seemed much happier to her, and she knew it had something to do with Kurt. Or _Porcelain_ rather.

"You said you requested not to work in the Rainbow Lounge anymore, why were you in there", Blaine was asking.

"Please, like I'd really debate my room assignments. You know I could never do that Blaine!"

"Then why did you tell me that you would?"

"Oh my God...", breathed Kurt, grabbing Blaine's drink, and taking a sip.

"Sugar Baby...", said Santana."Be a good girl, and go drink some water. After, please return to the Rainbow Lounge, I can only assume one of your clients is waiting on you."

"Yes Miss Santana", answered Sugar.

"Oh, and no more Redbull baby."

"Yes Miss Santana."

With that Sugar was gone, and Santana's attention rested on Quinn. She was still listening and watching her friend and his '_toy_' fighting.

"You have to be careful here,Quinn."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not hard to fall in love here. Sure, certain fantasies are played out. Things can get pretty kinky, however, if a client wants something real, they are allowed to go after it, if they want it bad enough. We do some pretty extensive match work with our clients, so the whole love thing isn't exactly out of the question. I can tell you, your boy Blaine there...he has for sure fallen in love with Porcelain. He didn't plan on it, but it happened. It does happen."

"I can see that. Just out of curiosity, what do you mean by extensive match work", questioned Quinn, as she finished what was left of her drink.

Fifteen minutes later, they were back on the first floor, seated in Satana's office. Blaine had been left upstairs to deal with his problems, but Quinn was wishing he was in the office with her. Santana was seated at her desk, leaned back in her chair, with her feet up on the desk. She had a cocky little smirk on her face and it was freaking the young blonde out.

"So, before we get started I need to sense that I have some sort of commitment from you. I know you didn't get the full tour, however you've seen enough to be able to form some sort of opinion. What do you think of Temptation Playground?"

"I can see the appeal. It seems like you've thought of it all."

"It should seem like that, because I have. I know sex, I have since high school, so I figured out a way to make money from it. I'm not pimp, and the people that work here are not hookers, or prostitutes. This is not a whore house. Tell me, did you notice that the people watching my girlfriend dance weren't throwing their money at her from their seats?"

"I did, yes."

"That's because it's not permitted. There is no throwing cash around, and there is no loud cat calling, and whistling. When you watch the dancers, you place the money on the stage, and if you have comments to simply say what's on your mind, you do not yell and scream like an animal. This place is meant to be classy and respectable. I'm not saying we don't deal with drama, but when drama occurs, it's dealt with quickly. I make sure of that."

"I noticed, that this is a very respectable operation here, and I do admire you for it."

"I appreciate that, thank you for saying so. Now, what is it that you do for a living, Quinn?"

"Is that important?"

"When you're a member here, yes it is", laughed Santana, as she sat up. She opened her laptop, and started to type."It's alright, let's just see what pops up on Google."

"You don't have to do that, I can just tell you", said Quinn, laughing a little.

"Oh, nice, a photographer. Wow, a very successful one! You've shot for Vogue, Allure, In Style...damn. You must be good. I see you've even got your own Website."

"I do. To be honest...the fashion stuff isn't really what I like to shoot", stated Quinn.

"I see that. These photos on your page are much more...personal."

"Yeah."

"Alright, well you obviously have money. We like that around here. You still haven't told me. Do you want to be a member here?"

"I...think so."

"That's cute, but you have to know so. I'll ask once more, do you want to be a member here?"

Santana was obviously a straight forward kind of person. No bullshit. Quinn liked it, but she was also somewhat intimidated by it. She had a life, a good one, a real one. However, she longed for something so much more. She had a feeling she could find it there.

"Yes. I want to be a member here."

"I love it", smiled Santana."And, I knew it. So let's get down to it then. The membership fee is five grand, and thirty-five hundred a month after that. You're allowed to have fun with more than one person here, however most of the time, people like to have just one toy. What are you wanting to do?"

"I think I'm more interested in having just one for now", stated Quinn, quietly.

"We can do that for you, no problem", said Santana, with a wink. A second later, the door opened and Quinn saw Blue Eyes walk through the door.

"Hi baby", she said happily."I've been missing you."

"Hey you. Been missing you too. You have good timing, we have a new member, and we need to find her a match. Can you help me please", asked Santana.

"Yeah, I can help, I'm on break."

"Baby, this is Quinn Fabray. She's Blaine's good friend."

"Hello", said Quinn.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Brittany, or...Blue Eyes. You can call me whatever", she said, as she shook Quinn's hand."You're super beautiful."

"Oh wow, thank you", laughed Quinn.

"Come see me, baby", purred Santana, eying her girlfriend up and down."Damn you look sexy."

Brittany giggled, as she moved to Santana, and sat on her lap. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, while Quinn sat awkwardly wishing that it would stop. It was so clear how they felt about each other, lovingly and passionately. However, it didn't stop Quinn was being uncomfortable.

"Mmmm...sorry about that Quinn. I can't help it, my girl is just so...mmmm", said Santana, giggling.

"San, stop...you're embarrassing her", said Brittany."Let's get her a match."

The tall blond stood from her lover's lap, and switched on a flat screen TV that hung on the wall behind the desk. Santana pulled something up on her laptop screen, and it appeared on the TV behind her."Let's get the information we need from you", she said."Oh and as you can see, we're pretty high tech here. We got it like that...if you know what I mean."

After Quinn filled out a profile, and answered some questions about what kind of girl she was looking for, they settled in to discuss her options.

"Okay, so you're a love maker, you're not really into dominatrix, or fetish. You're looking for somebody that you can talk to, and who will listen?"

"As weird as that sounds, yes."

"Oh boy", laughed Santana.

"What's so funny", asked Quinn.

"I promise you Quinn, you will be falling in love with somebody. You're going to be one of those clients."

"Why do you say that? I won't, I won't fall in love."

"Yes you will, because it's what you're looking for", stated Brittany, sweetly."It's not like a bad thing, it's okay."

"No, no I just recently discovered that I want to sleep with women, not men. I confided in Blaine and he eventually told me about this place. Trust me, it took him a long time to convince me to even take the tour", defended Quinn."I'm not here to fall in love."

"I promise you that you will. Just remember, I promised that you'd be a member by the end of your tour. Look what we're doing right now", said Santana."Don't be ashamed. Blaine isn't the first to fall for his toy. It happens more then anybody here would like to admit."

"It really does", added Brittany."I think it's sweet."

"You're both wrong", stated Quinn."Just so wrong."

Deep down, Quinn knew that they might be right. However, there was no way she would admit it. Quinn did want love, and she would do whatever it took to find it. Even if it meant becoming a member of an underground, sex playground. Subconsciously, she had a hidden agenda in becoming a member, but she couldn't even admit it to herself, much less to two people she had just met.

"Well, moving along...", smirked Santana."We do have some matches here, so this is what we'll do. Tomorrow is Tuesday. Oddly enough, Tuesdays we have a line up for new members. A line up is when you get to meet new girls personally, we find it's much more effective."

"More effective then what", questioned Quinn.

"It's just better than having our clients pick the girl from the books, or the computer profiles", answered Brittany."It's sexier, and it's easier. When you get to meet a girl, and you're looking at her face dead on...it's easier to picture what you've been fantasizing about."

"The books?"

"Baby, grab a tablet and show her", said Santana.

Brittany picked up an iPad from the desk, and did some things on it before handing it to Quinn.

"Just scroll through. The photos I pulled up are the girls that match what you're looking for", the tall dancer explained."The books are just photos, you don't get any real info from looking at those."

Quinn took it, and started swiping through photos. They were professionally taken, glamor shots of each girl. Some in suggestive positions, others in much more simple poses. All the girls she was looking at were gorgeous. She thought it would be amazing to take photos of some of them, she couldn't help it. As a photographer, she had developed somewhat of a third eyeball. It was something that she had gotten used to pretty quickly. She made it through about eight different girls before she landed on one that she couldn't stop herself from staring at. Looking at the photo of this girl particular girl was making her heart pound faster and hard. It damn near took her breath away.

"Wow...", she whispered.

"Did you just say wow", asked Brittany."Who are you looking?"

"She's...beautiful...".

"Show us", said Santana.

Quinn lifted the tablet from her lap, and turned it so they could see.

"Oh my God, I knew it", squealed Brittany, happily."I knew she'd pick her."

"You knew what now", asked Quinn.

Santana just started to laughed and shake her head.

"That's Star", said Brittany."She's very popular."

"Star?"

"Yeah...she's a feisty one, but she's got a soft side", laughed Santana."Would you like to meet her?"

"What's her real name", asked Quinn, as she went back to staring at the photo. The young women was clearly shorter than most. She had dark hair, and chocolate colored eyes. Her lips were pouty, and full. Her body seemed flawless, and Quinn wanted to know how her skin felt. She looked soft, like silk. She looked cold, as if she wanted to be held.

"Well, you'll have to ask her what her real name is when you meet her", said the Boss Lady."I think you'll like her."

"Who takes these photos?"

"We do", answered Santana."Why, you don't think they're good enough?"

"No, I think they're nice. They look like head shots."

"That's what we were going for. We like to show off how attractive our toys are."

"I see", answered Quinn, as she ran her fingers over the photo."God...she's beautiful."

"Alright, well be here tomorrow night at nine o'clock. The line up starts at nine thirty, and we'll make sure you meet Star. Bring five grand in cash, and be prepared to sign a few things. After that, your membership will be complete", said Santana. Quinn nodded."Just know you're about to enter a whole new world. A world that you've never known, one that will take some getting used to. It's addictive, Quinn. You won't want to leave, ever. It's dangerous. This whole operation is illegal, and you're taking a huge risk."

"Why are you telling me all of this if you want me to be a member? I mean, it kind of feels like you're trying to scare me away", said Quinn.

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't warn you. We have fun here, don't get me wrong. It's just important that you know what you're getting yourself into. Notice how the profile you just filled out was rather personal? So now I have you exactly where I want you. I have information on you. So, if for some reason you ever choose to be deceitful, and betray the trust of this place...I'll be able to take you down. I can ruin you, you're family, and everything that you love about your life. Don't fuck my business."

"I understand."

"Quinn Fabray...welcome to The Temptation Playground."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm really happy about the amount of interest I've gotten in this story already. You guys are awesome. This story pretty much involves most of the Glee characters via the first three seasons. The main focus is Faberry, but just keep in mind, there will be focus on other characters too. This chapter kind of shows what goes on behind closed doors of Santana's Playground. BUT don't worry, there will be lots of what you're all expecting in the next update. I promise. Please don't be scared to review, because reviews and feedback keep me going. Also, clothing is important in this chapter so if you want to look at the links before, just remember to add the "h" before 'ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. Love you guys. **

Quinn & Blaine

**ttp:/www. polyvore quinns_first_night_at_temptation/set?id=64186517**

Rachel

**ttp:/www. polyvore rachel_star/set?id=64188241#stream_box**

Kurt, Puck & Mike

**ttp:/www. polyvore diesel_boys/set?id=64188357#stream_box**

* * *

It was early, Tuesday afternoon inside of Temptation Playground when Noah Puckerman exited the elevator. He wasn't greeted by Lauren. The club didn't open until five o'clock, so there was no need for anybody to be on the door. Early afternoons were reserved for personal time and preparation for the nights ahead. As he approached the doors, he heard the security camera to his left move a little bit. He looked up, and sure enough it was following him. He rolled his eyes, and stuck his middle finger up to the lens. It was common knowledge that the room was wired for security. Microphones and all. The security guy had a reputation for being a creeper.

"Screw you Jacob", Puck hollered.

"Right back at you, Puckerman", said a voice over the intercom.

"Dude, be nice, or I'm not bringing up your goodies", said Puckerman."I got you some good shit too."

"Alright, I'll be nice."

"That's what I thought. See you in a few man", laughed Puck.

He yawned as he swiped his key card, and walked inside. He was just in time to see Tina running from the stairs, and into the bar area. Santana and Brittany chased after her seconds later.

"Damn it, Tina! You get your ass back here, or I swear to God I will slap you so hard your head will spin", Santana was yelling.

"San, please stop, you're scaring her", whined Brittany."Just calm down, and she'll stop running away from us."

"Great", said Puck, as he headed towards the bar. When walked in, Tina was behind the bar, and Santana was being held back by Brittany a few feet away.

"Get over here and talk to me, Tina", she was screaming.

"No...no no no no no...", cried Tina, as she scrambled away from her boss. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt shaky, and overwhelmed."Don't hurt me San...please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, you should be fucking sorry! I'm tired of telling you to cut this shit! Sick, and tired of it, Tina!"

"Okay, I give up. What the Hell is going on", asked Puck, tossing his backpack onto a table.

"Puck, don't be like that, you should already know what's going on", said Brittany.

"Oh fantastic! You're just in time, ass hole", yelled the very angry Latina."How many fucking times do I have to tell you, not to sell your drugs to her! She cannot handle it, and I'm sick and tired of having to tell you that Puckerman!"

"Look, you can tell me til' you're blue in the face. I know that she can't handle it, but you know what? It's money in my pocket, so I ain't about to say no to her", he argued."It's not my fault that she doesn't know when enough is enough."

"Oh you son of bitch", growled Santana."How dare you!"

Tina thought she could get away with a stealthy escape, with Santana being distracted by Puck. She shakily hopped onto the counter, and attempted to jump to the other side.

"Oh God, Tina...please be careful", yelled Brittany.

Startled by the loud warning, Tina lost her balance, and fell from the counter, taking out two bar stools on her way to the floor. She landed hard, on her side, and let out a loud groan.

"Jesus...", mumbled Santana, as her, Brittany, and Puck scrambled to help her up. Puck reached down, and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay, sweetie", asked Brittany.

"Yeah, my elbow broke my fall", she cried."Oh my God...".

"Damn it", hollered Santana, causing Tina to flinch."What the Hell is the matter with you?"

"Come on, sit down", said Puck, leading towards a bar stool. Once she sat down, Puck grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eyes."How much?"

"Here we go", breathed Santana. She was a little calmer, but still angry.

"It doesn't matter", cried Tina."Just leave me alone."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. Tell me how many lines you blew", demanded Puck.

Tina looked shyly up and Santana and Brittany, who both gave her reassuring nods. They wanted her to know it was okay for her to say it, but it didn't work.

"Just let it go", she snapped.

"Out with it" ,snapped Puck.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know", asked Santana.

"I don't remember how much I did today, okay? Are you happy now", she cried.

"Holy shit...", said Puck, straightening up, and taking a few steps back.

"See what happens when you pull shit like this, Puckerman", asked Santana, anger in her tone."I went to her room to talk to her about something, and she was just off. I mean I knew something was up. When I questioned her about it, she actually had the nerve to take a swing at me! She got scared after that, I dumped her purse, and guess what the fuck I find?" She took a small baggie of white powder from her pocket and dangled it in the air.

"Wait a minute, what", they heard a voice say. They all looked to see the club's number one male Stripper, Mike Chang walk into the bar area. He had obviously just gotten there."Tina...again with this?"

"Oh my God...Mike...", cried Tina, as she stood up, and went to him. She flew into his arms, and he held her tight."I'm so glad you're here."

"What the Hell, she'll go to you, but not me", asked Santana, in disbelief.

"San, they're best friends, of course she'd be okay with talking to him", reminded Brittany, sweetly."You scared her."

Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Tina...I thought you were keeping this under control. What happened", asked Mike, rubbing her back.

"Dude, she blows coke. There is no such thing as keeping it under control", laughed Puck.

"That's cute, Puckerman. You _know_ that, yet you continue to sell to her", snapped the angry Latina."You are such a dick!"

"Yeah man, that's not cool. That actually really pisses me off", said Mike.

"Money is money, so get off my back", Puck shrugged.

"Excuse you? You work for me! If you feel the need to sell that shit, by all means do it, but I've told you a million damn times not to bring it around here! The fact that you literally ignore that order, makes me fucking sick, and I should fire your sorry ass!"

"Please, you won't fire me! You know damn well you will never find another bartender to work these hours, so screw you!"

"Oh my God...talk to him", said Santana, to Brittany."Get him out of my face before I punch him."

"Whatever", laughed Puck."I'm untouchable and you know it, San."

"Puck please stop talking for a minute. Mike, will you please take Tina to Santana's office and wait for us", asked Brittany."We can't solve anything like this."

The young Asian man nodded, and lead a very upset and crying Tina from the room.

"Puck...", started the nervous dancer."...if you're not gonna' stop selling stuff, whatever. But how about just stop selling to Tina for right now? Can you please at least do that?"

"Yeah fine", he breathed."Whatever."

"No there is no _whatever _Puckerman. You're going to stop selling to her, or I will destroy you", said Santana."You obviously know how to keep your usage in check, but she does not. So it needs to stop."

"Whoa whoa whoa...I don't blow coke. I just sell it. All I'm guilty of is smoking pot, but that's pot, there is no real threat there."

"Regardless, you will not be selling to her anymore. This is the third time she's spazzed out, and I'm done. You hear me? I'm fucking done!"

It was true, Puck loved how much money he made from selling, and often thought that being a dealer was one of the best choices he had ever made. However, he was starting to feel bad for going against Santana's wishes so often. Sure, she was his boss, but she was also one of his closest friends.

"Alright. I'm sorry", he said."I won't sell certain stuff in here anymore, no more 'snow storms'. I'm really sorry, San."

"Yeah ,not yet you're not", she laughed."You're making it up to me tonight, how about that?"

"Fine", he answered, rolling his eyes."What am I doing?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, but just know that you're not allowed to argue. You will comply, or I swear to God, I will smother you. That's a promise. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you. Loud and clear, I hear you, but you need to hear me out on one thing."

"What", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest."What do I need to hear you out on, ass hole?"

"I have a bag of the of happy leaf in my backpack for our stir crazy security man. You can't deny that ever since I got him to smoke pot, he's been a lot more tolerable." Santana rolled her eyes."No no, don't even, because when he started smoking, he mellowed out, and actually found the courage to cut the crazy fro he had going on. He's a little less creepy, and barely leaves the office. Admit it, I helped the creeper out!"

"Yeah, okay fine. Go give it to him. Sell weed, I don't give a damn about that. All the other shit, needs to stop though. You got that?"

"Yeah, I got it", he laughed.

"Good", said Santana, before grabbing her girlfriend's hand, and walking away.

Puck just shook his head, and grabbed his backpack. Five minutes later, he was walking into the security office.

"Hey Jacob", he said, shutting the door behind him."You are so lucky you get to stay in here man. You have no idea the drama I just had to deal with."

"Why do you think I stay in here?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I had your job", laughed Puck, as he handed over a large bag of pot."Don't smoke it all at once."

"I won't", the awkward, squeaky voiced man laughed."Can I ask you something?"

Puck nodded.

"That blond that was here last night...did she become a member?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"Yeah, I know...she's pretty sexy", laughed Puck, knowing exactly why he was being asked that question."Ass like a Goddess. But, be careful with that leering, alright dude? If the boss lady finds out you're straight, she'll beat your ass and fire you."

"I know. Thank you for keeping it a secret, Puck."

"No problem mad. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Puck turned around and left the office smiling to himself. He thought it was hilarious that Jacob really believed that his secret was only between the two of them. Sure, Santana had no idea yet, but there were plenty of other people working in Temptation Playground that knew.

Meanwhile, in Santana's office, she was sitting at her desk, taking deep breathes. Her tall blond girlfriend standing right next to her chair. Tina was sitting on the couch in the corner, with Mike right by her side. Sure, she had stopped crying, and was much calmer, but Santana was still a little angry. It was awkwardly silent until Brittany decided to speak up.

"San?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Um, are you okay to talk or...".

"Yeah, I'm good", she breathed."Tina...look at me."

Tina wouldn't look.

"_Sweet Lips_...look at me, baby."

"No, you hate me. I can't look at you when you hate me like this. It hurts too much", she sobbed.

"I don't hate you. I'm upset with you, but I don't hate you. I never will. Just look at me, please."

She finally looked up, and felt a wave of relief when she saw that her boss wasn't scowling at her.

"I love you, okay? You know I do. I care about you, and the only reason I get so pissed off when you poison yourself like this, is because I'm scared for you. Before you started doing this shit, you never would have tried to hit me, and let me tell you something, you are just damn lucky you missed."

"I know, I'm sorry Miss Santana, I really am. I don't know why I did that."

"You did that because of the drugs", said Mike calmly."You need to stop."

"I will stop."

"You always say that. I've heard that a lot from you. If you don't already have a problem, you are sure as Hell on your way to having one", said Santana."So this is what we're going to do. You have one more chance. I will be watching you very closely. As will other people, like Brittany, and I'm sure Mike will be too."

"You know I will", he said.

"Let me guess, if I fuck up again, you're firing me", cried Tina.

"No, I won't fire you, I'll send you to get help."

"What, like rehab", asked Tina, in shock.

"Yes, rehab. You have one more chance and that's it. Do you understand that?"

Tina said nothing, she just shook her head.

"I'll ask you one more time. Do you understand that?"

"Yes Miss Santana", she whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that", asked Santana, putting her hand to her ear.

"Yes Miss Santana!"

"That's better. You're dismissed, please go and get cleaned up, find Sunshine and pick your outfits for tonight. You two are assigned to the Rainbow Lounge."

Tina stood from the couch, and Mike went to follow her.

"Mike, I need you to go get Puckerman, and the both you come back in here. I just figured out what he's doing to make up for his bullshit."

"Yes Miss Santana", he said, before following Tina out the door.

"They are so cute. It's actually kind of a shame that they're both gay", smiled Brittany.

"What", asked Santana, as she pulled her girlfriend into her lap."Why would you say that?"

"Well, they're best friends, they're both Asian, and their nicknames match. Sugar Lips, and Sugar Hips. Come on, admit it San, it's cute", she giggled.

"Oh God", laughed the Latina."It's a little cute, but you're so much damn cuter."

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, before their was a knock on the door.

"Damn it...", groaned Santana."Come in."

When Puck walked into the office with Mike, a huge smile made it's way across the boss lady's lips, and he knew he was in trouble. When Santana smiled a certain way, it was sometimes a little too easy to tell what she was going to happen.

"Shit...", said Puck, trying to turn around and walk out. Mike grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Thank you, Mike", laughed Santana.

"God...what do I have to do", he asked."If you're making me like have sex with a dude, I quit here and now."

"That's be really funny", giggled Brittany.

"Well Puck, you're going with Mike to get waxed from head to toe. Him and Kurt are doing the whole Diesel thing tonight. Put two and two together, straighty", she laughed.

"Oh God. No no no no, screw that! I'm not wearing that outfit!"

"The Hell you're not! The best part is that you get the wear the multicolored briefs, with nothing but a little bow tie, and black converse sneakers. I'm sure some of the members will love you serving drinks in that."

"I hate you", whined Puck, while Brittany and Mike giggled a little.

"Yeah, well hate me on your way out the door. Brittany went ahead and made a call so they know you guys are coming. Don't forget to grab Kurt before you go."

"Alright. Let's go Puckerman", said Mike. Puck just shook his head, and walked out of the office with his male stripper friends.

"I can't believe you're making him do that", laughed Brittany.

"Really? You can't?"

"Well, okay I guess I can."

"I could make him do so much worse."

"True."

"Have you seen Rachel today, baby? I need to talk to her about her about her new client."

"She's outfit shopping with Sugar. The wardrobe room was cleaned out last weekend, so hey decided to go find some other stuff. They should be back soon, they've been gone all morning. San, what if Quinn doesn't pick her in the line up?"

"I'm not putting Rachel in the line up. I've decided to just set them up for a private session...I can't help it. I know I rarely do that, but I need to see where this goes", she said, with a huge smile on her face."I mean this Quinn chick...she's got the lesbian love virus, and she's got it bad. I have to mess with her."

"Mess with her? San come on. That's not very nice. She's a new member, she's paying like everybody else. Why mess with her", asked Brittany, a bit of sadness in her voice."She's really sweet."

"Did you see the way she looked at Rachel's photo? She's already lovesick, and I think it's hilarious. Rachel will never give into that shit."

"So...why don't we let her pick somebody else from the line up? Why waste her time if you really think Rachel will treat her like all her other clients?"

"Simple. She's fresh out of the closet. She has a lot to learn, and as the leader of this sexy little parade, it's my responsibility to teach her."

Brittany shook her head."If you say so, baby."

"I do say so."

Later that night, Blaine was sitting in his car outside of Quinn's apartment building. He was impatiently waiting for her to come outside so they could get to the Playground. They were already running a little late, and he was more then just slightly anxious to see his Toy.

"Come on...", he mumbled to himself. He looked down at his phone.

_8:38 P.M._

"Damn it."

He was about to text Quinn, when he noticed he had a text from Kurt.

**"Baby where R U? I really thought U would be here by now! I'm working the E-Lounge tonight...I'm hoping U will be right up front. Hurry up sexy...your Porcelain awaits. - K**

Blaine smiled and sent a quick text back. He looked up, and noticed Quinn getting out of a cab directly behind his car.

"What the Hell...".

Quinn was headed for the building, when Blaine rolled down the passenger side window.

"Hey!"

"Oh, God Blaine I am so sorry", she said, hurrying to over to the car. She bent down and looked at him through the window."I had a dinner meeting with some people from Vogue, and it went much later then I thought it would. Those people are relentless."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Get in, let's get go."

"I need to run upstairs and change, can you wait just a few minutes, please?"

"No, you look fine. That dress is actually super cute. I love you in black! No way, you're not changing, get in the car."

"Blaine, you cannot be serious!"

"I'm very serious! Get in the car", he laughed."You look amazing, seriously. You know I wouldn't lie about something like that. Can we just go?"

"Oh my God, fine", breathed Quinn, as she got into the car. Blaine wasted no time pulling into traffic."I barely ate anything at dinner, I'm so nervous."

"Don't worry about it, this is just what you need. You liked it there last night, didn't you?"

"I did, I mean I admit it wasn't what I was expecting at all. Let's face it, the way you described it, I had no choice but to expect something much more...sleazy."

"Come on...I didn't make it sound sleazy."

"Well no you didn't, but you told me it was a gay sex club before you went into any details. What else was I supposed to think?"

"Not that. It's alright though, you've seen it, you love it, and it's amazing! You're making my life right now with all of this, you know that", asked Blaine, excitement taking over his tone.

"Oh yeah", she asked, through her laughter."How am I doing that?"

"Are you kidding me? I've known you were gay since the day I met you. When you finally came out to me, I was so damn happy!"

"You were, I remember you cried", laughed the blond.

"I did, tears of pure joy. Anyways, finding out that your best friend is gay...best thing ever until that same best friend agrees to become a member of the underground sex playground that you go to. Get me nothing for Christmas ever again, this is the greatest gift I will ever receive!"

"Wow, Blaine. Drama Queen doesn't even do you justice right now. I have no words."

"No, you haven't met a Drama Queen until you've met Kurt", he laughed.

"You know...I wanted to ask you about him", she stated, nervously.

"Ask me what?"

"It's not just sex with him...is it?"

"Of course it is."

"No, I don't believe you. I was watching you last night. I saw how upset you got when he came out of that orgy lounge."

"Rainbow Lounge", he corrected.

"Whatever, I saw the look on your face. You do love him, don't you?"

"No, I don't. He's a Toy, and that's all."

"Denial isn't a good color on you", she said, rubbing his shoulder a little bit."If you love him, just be honest about it. It's me, Blaine. I know you maybe a little bit better then you know yourself."

"Well what about you? I heard Santana called you out last night", he laughed.

"Wait, you _heard_? What the Hell, does Temptation Playground have a gossip blog or something?"

"No, it's nothing like that! Santana's a friend, we talk. She texted me this morning."

"God, she scares me", breathed Quinn."When she looks at me, it feels like she's looking into my thoughts."

"Yeah, she's pretty intense, but I love it. It's funny because you remind me of her a little bit."

"You can't be serious."

"No, really. You two are kind of alike in a few different ways. I didn't expect you to see it, but I do. It's not really a bad thing. She knows how to handle herself, and so do you. I just hope you find whatever it is that you're looking for."

"That makes two of us. It's not like I have a horrible life, I'm very happy with what I've accomplished, but...it's weird. I have this empty feeling inside of me."

"So, you think meeting the right girl will fill the void?"

"I'm hoping so."

"What exactly are you looking for in a girl? You're picky, so I have to ask", he laughed.

"Being picky is a good thing, and not just when it comes to dating. It helps to narrow things down. Like now I know, I want a girl that I can hold. A beautiful one with a personality like no other. She has to have a sweet voice, and she has to have confidence in herself. I don't know why, but it's important to me."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting somebody with confidence. I actually love that you want that. So, do you think _Star_ has everything that you're looking for?"

"Oh my god, Santana told you everything, didn't she?"

Blaine just laughed, as he turned onto a random street.

"Alright, so you obviously know that I saw her photo last night. Since you're a member, I can only assume you know who she is?"

"I do", he smiled."

"Great, then you can tell me. Is she what I'm looking for?"

Quinn was still nervous as ever, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to find out as much as she could about the beautiful young woman that she might end up in bed with that very night. It was the main reason why she was carrying five thousand dollars cash in her purse.

"Star is...a piece of work. She's very tiny, very cute. She's beautiful, but it's only fair that I warn you. She has a lot of clients. If you really are looking for love, you might be setting yourself up for disappointment with her. She's too popular for you to form anything real with her", Blaine explained, sadly.

"Well, you know I love a challenge" smiled Quinn."Aside from that, and contrary to popular belief...I'm not looking for love. I want to feel good, I need to make somebody else feel good. She looked so sexy in that photo, I can't wait to see her person. Her lips are perfect, I've been thinking about kissing her all day long."

"Yeah, she's very pouty", Blaine laughed.

Back at Temptation Playground, Santana was sitting at the bar, laughing harder than she had all day.

"Seriously Santana, it's bad enough I'm hairless, and half naked...I don't need you sitting here fucking laughing at me", Puck snapped, as he made a drink."You need to stop."

"You got yourself into this, Cute Buns. No complaining. Besides, the bar is quite busy tonight, and it for sure has a lot to do with your outfit. You might need to get used to wearing stuff like that."

"Screw that, this is a one time deal!"

"Go ahead, keep telling yourself that. I must say, I think that bow tie brings it all together."

"Whatever", snapped Puck, as he walked away.

"Miss Santana", a voice asked. She turned around to see Rachel standing behind her. She was wearing a cute little black dress with sparkles all over it. Black heels, with bows on the toes, and jewelry to match. She looked perfect.

"Star. You look beautiful as usual, is that a new dress?"

"Yes, it is. While I was shopping earlier, Brittany called me, and told me I was being taken out of the line up tonight. She said I was having a private session...so I thought maybe I'd get something special to wear. Do you really like my outfit, Miss Santana? I wanted to shine", rambled the tiny woman.

Santana was proud to have a girl like Rachel Berry working for her. She was so unique, so perfect, and beautiful. She made the Latina more money than most of her clients. Sure, she could be somewhat a Diva at times, but that was looked over most of the time. It was no secret. Rachel got special treatment. She was the star.

"You sure do shine, baby. Just like a star", the Latina smiled."Your new client isn't here yet, but when she is, I'll send for you. Is Kurt on stage yet?"

"Not yet, he was having a shoe crises. Luckily, his feet are small, so he was able to barrow a pair of sneakers from the female side of the wardrobe room", explained Rachel.

"How did he manage to turn shoes into a crises? He needed purple sneakers, how hard is it to find purple sneakers", asked Santana, annoyance in her tone."He's such a Queen."

"It's alright, he seemed happy with shoes he found.. They're woman's shoes, but I doubt he gives a shit", laughed Rachel."Miss Santana, my new client...what's her name?"

"Quinn. She's looking forward to meeting you, Star." Rachel smiled, and looked down."Do me a favor, please. Run up to the Rainbow Lounge, and check on Tina. You heard about that, right?"

"Yes, Puck filled me in. I love her, I do...but I think it was very bold for you to give her another chance. Hell, I think everybody here knows that she'll screw up. Don't you think so, Miss Santana?"

"I'm counting on, baby. I hate to say it, but I am. It's alright though, because when it happens, rehab will help her. I've already called in a favor. There's a spot being held for her, so don't you worry. I'll take care of her", said Santana, as she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair."Go check on her, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Santana."

Just about a minute after Rachel had left the bar, Santana noticed Blaine walking in. Quinn walked in behind him, looking nervous, and uncomfortable as ever. Santana smiled deviously, as she eyed Quinn up and down.

"Let the game begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you so much for your feedback guys. If I keep getting reviews and see that I have interest in this Fic, I will update faster, that's a promise. I hope you like it guys, and I love you all! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Santana was on a mission. One that she was sure would lead to some sort of destruction. She was on a natural high that night, and could barely keep her devious smirk at bay when she approached Quinn and Blaine. Being who she was, it was way too hard to resist the _'fresh meat'_ that was Quinn Fabray.

"Hey there hot stuff", she said, as she hugged Blaine.

"Hello lovely", he smiled, kissing her on the cheek."You're glowing right now. Is somebody having a good night?"

"I am, and I have all the faith in the world that it will be getting better", she smiled, as she looked at Quinn."Hello there newbie, how are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm fine", answered Quinn calmly."Thank you for asking."

"That's a lie, I can almost feel how nervous you are, and it's absolutely beautiful", laughed the Latina.

Quinn smiled nervously, but she was confused. She didn't know Santana well at all, but she felt like she was probably a little bit of a sadist. She was happy that Quinn's nerves were on edge, and obviously felt no shame about it.

"She is, she's freaking out a little", laughed Blaine."I thought she was doing a damn good job hiding it, but I guess I'm just blind to it."

"You must be, because I see it clear as day", she smiled."Quinn, would you mind coming to my office with me? We have some things to discuss before we introduce you to Star."

Quinn just nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you", asked Blaine, knowing his best friend might need him.

"Don't be crazy, I'll take care of her. Besides, your boy has been waiting on you. He's left the E-Lounge about three different damn times to check and see if you were here. I told him one more time, he was suspended."

"Santana, don't suspend him, come on", whined Blaine.

"Hey, I don't give a damn that you and your Toy are head over heels, he still has a job to do."

"Stop it, we aren't head over heels. I'm just saying, he doesn't deserve that. Plus, there is no way you could replace him."

"Oh trust me, Lady Boy I could. You know what Blaine, maybe before you hit the E-Lounge, you should take a little side trip to grab yourself a drink. Puck's outfit will prove my point", laughed Santana."Come on Quinn, let's get this night started for you."

Blaine hugged Quinn quickly before hurrying towards the bar. Santana simply smiled at the newest member as she grabbed her hand and lead her to her office. Once they were in there, Quinn took a seat in one of the chairs that sat in front of the desk. Santana sat at her desk, and opened her computer.

"So, I assume you have the money?"

"Oh! Yes, I do, I have it right here", said Quinn, as she dug into her purse. She took the enormous wad of cash, and handed it the Boss Lady."It's all hundreds, like you asked for."

"I see that, thank you", answered the Latina."So did you come from somewhere special, or are you all dressed up for your first official night here?"

"Oh, I'm coming from a work thing. A dinner meeting."

"I see, well you look very pretty."

The blond was in shock that she had just received a compliment from Santana. Shocked, yet very flattered.

"Wow, thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Now, just so you know...I've kind of changed my plans for you tonight."

"Really", asked Quinn, nervously.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I think you'll like it. We typically do the line ups with people who are unsure of what or who it is that they want. With you, it seems painfully obvious that you want Star."

"I do", said Quinn, a little too eagerly.

"Trust me, I know", laughed Santana."So, what I've done is set up a private session with you and her."

"Wow...seriously?"

"Do you not want that?"

"No. I mean, Yes I do...but...I just wasn't really expecting it."

"Okay. Well, why don't you tell me what your thoughts were on the line up? Because we can go back to that, it's still an option."

Quinn suddenly felt a little more comfortable. Santana still scared her, but she was getting a real feeling of compassion from her at the moment.

"To be honest...I was using the line up as a cop out."

"What do you mean", asked Santana.

"I know with the line up, that if I got too scared to talk to Star, I would have the option of choosing somebody else. Somebody that doesn't make me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"This is so insane", she laughed, earning a look of confusion from the blond."I mean, you're sitting here saying that she makes you so nervous, that you have butterflies. Quinn, all you saw was a photo."

"Look, I'm just as surprised as you. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never slept with another woman before. I've never even dated another woman. All I know is when I looked at the picture last night, I felt something that I have never in my life felt before." Santana just stared in shock."If you think I'm crazy, I'd be inclined to agree."

"I don't think you're crazy", she laughed."But...I know now more then ever that this private session is probably for the best."

"Oh my God. Alright, fine. I won't argue with you", breathed Quinn.

"Smart decision", said the Latina, with a wink."I'll give you about five minutes, then we'll head upstairs, okay?"

"Wait, it's private right? I mean, we don't have to go in the Rainbow Lounge, right", Quinn asked, nervously.

"No, of course not. Oh, that's right", she laughed."We never really finished the tour last night. The private rooms are upstairs as well. Each room is different, Blaine is the best decorator ever, I swear. Anyways, those rooms are used to exactly what you think they are used for."

"Alight", said Quinn, thoughtfully."I'm not judging anything right now, I promise. I just have to ask...".

"The sheets are switched out after each encounter."

"How did you know that I was about to ask that", asked Quinn, laughing.

"It's a pretty common question."

"Wow."

"Are we done stalling now, Quinn?"

"I'm no-"

"Yes, you are. You took the tour, you found a girl, you just handed over five grand in cash. You have one more step to make, and that is to meet her. So, why the Hell are we still sitting here?"

"Because...I'm...stalling."

Santana just laughed, as she stood from her desk. Quinn shook her head, and smiled a little bit.

"You're alright. I'll take care of you, I promise", said Santana, as she rounded her desk and extended her hand."You can trust me."

The blond hesitated for a few moments, but she eventually reached out, and grabbed the Boss Lady's hand. As she was pulled to her feet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had just made a deal with the Devil.

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn was sitting on a bed, in one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen in her life. There were only two colors to the theme of the room. Black, and gold. The bed was enormous, the sheets were black silk with gold trim. There was a big black couch, a coffee table with an ash tray. There wasn't any windows, and Quinn understood why, but it made her slightly uncomfortable. She decided not to think too much about it, because her mind was already spinning. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The room smelled nice, and oddly enough it was calming her nerves, but it wouldn't last. When she heard the door to the room open and close, the wave of relief she was feeling disappeared completely.

When she opened her eyes, and looked up, and she swore her heart stopped beating. She was looking at the most beautiful tiny woman she had ever seen in her whole life. When she spoke, Quinn let out the breath that she had apparently been holding.

"Hi. You must be Quinn", she said, sweetly."My name is Star."

Quinn stood from the bed, and smiled nervously.

"Hi Star."

The tiny woman approached her, and smiled sweetly.

"Wow...", she said softly."Your eyes...".

"What about them?"

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you. Yours are too. They shine."

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Um...yes, I would."

Quinn's hand was taken, and she was lead over to the couch. The two of them sat down, and Rachel wasted no time starting a conversation.

"So, tell me about yourself, Quinn."

"Oh...okay. If you want me to."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to hear it", she laughed.

"May I ask you a question first?"

"Sure."

"What's your real name?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose I just want a name to go with your face."

"You have one. It's star."

"Yes, but I know that's just your nickname."

"Yes, but it's still a name."

"It's not your real name."

"No, but it's the only name you need to know."

Quinn was getting a little frustrated, so she decided to just let it go. Obviously, her beauty was a stubborn one.

"Okay."

"What do you do, Quinn?"

"I'm a photographer."

"Really? I bet that's a fun career."

"It can be. It can also be frustrating, time consuming, and draining."

"Wow. Hearing that, I can't help but wonder why you chose that profession."

"I do love it, I really do. Like any other career, it has it's moments. I'm sure you have certain frustrations with working here."

"Why do you think that", Rachel asked, with a smile.

"I don't know...it just seems like things could get pretty challenging around here. Your boss is pretty...".

"Go ahead, say it. Santana is scary", she laughed.

"Yes", Quinn giggled."She is."

"She's an acquired taste. Lots of people around here are more then just a little intimidated by her, so it's alright. I understand."

"How long have you worked here?"

"Long enough to know that you're nervous as ever."Quinn just looked away."Yeah, see? You are just itching to get away from me right now, aren't you?"

"No. Don't say that, the last thing I want right now is to be away from you", said Quinn, not making eye contact."I'm sorry, I just...I've never done anything like this before."

"Like what", asked Rachel, as she scooted closer to the blond.

"Been to a place like this. Or...been so close to somebody as beautiful as you."

"That's a very sweet thing to say", smiled Rachel."I think you're very beautiful as well", she said with a giggle. Her being as equally nervous. Not that Quinn ever would have known. Rachel was cool, calm, and collected in her eyes. "You know something? I think I would like a drink. Would you like one too?"

"Yes please", answered Quinn.

"I thought so", laughed Rachel.

Quinn smiled, she couldn't help it. The girl's laugh was intoxicating.

"I'll order them. Meanwhile, why don't you take your jacket off. It might help you to relax a bit."

"Oh, yeah. Of course, I didn't really...realize that I still had it on...", said Quinn, as she stood up. Rachel walked over towards the bed, and sat down. She grabbed the iPad that was on the nightstand, and turned it on. After Quinn took her jacket off, she sat back down, and ran her hands down the skirt of her dress. She felt the need to look good for Star. She took a compact from her purse, quickly checked her make up and hard, and put it back. She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath. Once Rachel had finished doing whatever it was she was doing on the tablet, she set it down, and returned to the couch.

"It's pretty high tech about here, isn't it", observed Quinn.

"Yes, that's how it has to be", said Rachel."So, you like Vodka and Cranberry?"

"I do. Wait, how did you know that? Is that what you ordered for me?"

"It is. Don't underestimate this place, Quinn. Certain things are paid attention to around here", laughed the tiny woman."It's a good thing, don't worry."

"I have to worry. I do like it here, it's just...I kinda' feel like...I'm being watched", admitted the blond.

"You are. You're being watched right now."

"I am? Oh God, by who?"

"By me", smiled Rachel."That being said...I can't help but love what I'm watching."

Quinn suddenly felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't just that she wasn't sure what the woman had meant by that. It had so much to do with the woman herself. Her voice was so soft, and so sweet. It was turning the blond on, and she had never once thought that a person's voice alone could make her so wet. The danger of the situation was hot to Quinn. She'd never admit it out loud, but she was loving how illegal, dirty and secret her surroundings were. She felt high, and it was messing with her in so many different ways. Little did she know that her partner for the night was just as turned on as she was.

About thirty minutes, two Vodka and Cranberry, and a martini later, Rachel was in Quinn's lap. They had both kicked their heels off, and started to relax.

"I can't believe this...", said Quinn, as she looked into Rachel's eyes, and stroked her cheek softly.

"What can't you believe", asked the tiny woman, softly.

"That I haven't kissed you yet. Your lips...they look so damn kissable."

"What's keeping you from kissing me?"

"I don't know, but it must be something pretty important. I've wanted to kiss you since I saw your photo. All day I've been thinking about what your lips would feel like on mine. How you taste, how you feel. I couldn't help but know that you are just so...comfortable. I needed to hold you."

"Wow...that's very profound, Quinn. You wanted to hold me?"

"I did", answered Quinn, wrapping her arms tightly around her."You feel so good to me."

Rachel felt flattered. Sure, she'd gotten her fair share of compliments from other clients. Only with Quinn, it felt different. It felt real.

"You feel good to me too. I don't know what it is about you, Quinn. You have eyes like I've never seen, and you seem so caring, and loving. That means a lot to me."

"It does?"

"So much more then you probably know."

Quinn smiled, and leaned forward. She was going to kiss her on the lips, but got nervous. Rachel closed her eyes, but was let down when she felt Quinn's lips on her cheek instead of her lips. Quinn left a few pecks on her cheek, before moving her way to neck, and behind her ears.

"Oh God...", Rachel whimpered. She could feel the wetness increase between her legs. Most of her clients were able to turn her on, and make her wet, but Quinn was different. It was at that moment that she knew. It was the very first time in her life she had been as turned on as she was."Quinn...touch me. Kiss me...something. Anything."

"I want to", moaned Quinn.

"So do it."

"I can't...".

"Why not."

"Star...what's your real name. Please...", the blond begged."I need to know...please...tell me."

"Why do you need to know so badly, Quinn", breathed Rachel, her body shivering at the blond's touch. Quinn moved her kisses to the girl's ear, and rested them close.

"As crazy as it sounds...I just want to moan your real name...", she whispered right into her ear.

"Oh my God...", moaned Rachel, as she grabbed Quinn's face, and pressed her lips against hers. Both tongued fought for dominance but neither won the fight. They kissed hard, it was almost animalistic Both of them moaning into each others mouths, Rachel's hips grinding into Quinn.

"Baby...", moaned Quinn, in between the kisses."Tell me...please...".

Rachel stopped kissing for a moment. They were both breathing so heavily, so quick. She looked right into Quinn's eyes.

"Rachel. My name is Rachel."

"Rachel...", smiled Quinn."I like that."

"I told you. Now you know my name...so please...touch me", she begged.

"Touch you where?"

"Anywhere...everywhere...".

As their lips smashed together once again, Quinn's hands moved up Rachel's dress. True, she had never had sex with a female before, but she knew where she wanted to put her hands. She knew what Rachel wanted to feel. As they kissed, she moved her hands up Rachel's thighs, and onto her waist. She was so soft. So warm. Quinn was in heaven, and she didn't want to know what it was like with any other female. She just wanted this one. Rachel took her lips away from Quinn, and rested her head on he shoulder. She licked and sucked on the blond's neck a little before whispering into her ear.

"I need to feel you inside me...".

"Mmmmm, baby...", moaned Quinn."Say it again...".

"I need to feeling inside me...I'm so wet for you...please...please...", Rachel moaned, before lifting her head, and looking right into Quinn's eyes."Touch me baby...make me feel good."

Quinn felt so good, she could have sworn she was dreaming. She began to kiss Rachel on the lips again, while moving one hand towards he tint woman's center. She started to rub her hard, and low, feeling the wetness leak onto her hand.

"Jesus...are you not wearing any panties, Rachel?"

"I never do."

"Mmmmm...", Quinn moaned. She let Rachel's hard little nub move in between two of her fingers. She loved that the tiny brunette was wet, warm, and moving against her the way she was. She couldn't get over the soft, wetness she was feeling on her fingers. She was already feeling so good when she felt two little hands on her stomach. She moaned as Rachel moved her hands towards her breasts.

"Mmmm...Rachel baby, you feel so good."

"So do you...oh my god", moaned the tiny woman. She moved her hands to Quinn's breasts, and light squeezed. That action earned a moan, so she started to pinch and roll the blond's nipples in between her finger.

"Oh baby...", breathed Quinn.

"Oh baby nothing...put your finger in me and fuck me...", moaned Rachel."Oh God...please Quinn...please. Put them inside...".

There was no hesitation. No thought, no protest, nothing. Quinn stuck two fingers inside of Rachel, and pumped. She pumped hard, but it was slow. It felt so good to her having Rachel thrust herself onto her fingers. They both started moving so fast, and so hard, that the two of them were moaning into each other. Going faster, and harder, until Rachel's body started to quiver, and she threw her head back.

"Oh God...Oh my god...Quinn...Quinn...baby...I...I...I'm cumming...". Her body twitched, and jolted through the massive orgasm. Quinn watched as Rachel breathed heavily, moaned loudly and slowed her hips. She was sweaty, and looked simply warn out. Her mouth was open, eyes hooded yet staring into her own eyes, her body working through what she had just felt inside of her. That and the feeling of the brunette's hands on her nipples was enough to make the blond cum hard. It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath, and calm their bodies down. Even after they had, Rachel didn't move herself away from Quinn's lap. She could have easily moved, but she didn't want to. She rested her forehead to Quinn's and smiled.

"Thank God for sound proof walls...", she whispered.

Quinn didn't say a word. She couldn't. She was so overwhelmed by what she had just felt. By what she was still feeling. For the first time in her life, she felt something that she hadn't felt before. She didn't know what it was but she knew one thing.

Rachel would be a part of her life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Just whoa. My readers are awesome ,you guys have been so true to this. I need to say sorry for my typos. I made A LOT of typos in the last chapter, and I'm sorry. I thought I caught them all. Those of you who pointed it out without being jerks about it, thank you. I'll try to improve. Please enjoy this update. Love you ALL.**

* * *

Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it was about to bust out of her chest. She could barely catch her breath, as her back arched from the mattress. She had never felt so good in her life. It was the first time she had ever had another girl's tongue moving around inside of her, and she was sure it wasn't going to be the last. Rachel knew was she was doing, that was clear. Her tongue was swirling around Quinn's sweet spot, while two of her fingers pumped in and out of her. Her other arm was stretched forward, her hand squeezing and kneading at the blond's breast.

"Rachel...", she moaned, loudly."Please...d-don't st-st...stop...".

Not that she expected an answer from her little Star, but she got one. She felt her soft, wet tongue move even faster against her clit, her fingers matching the pace. She was pumping and licking so hard, Quinn knew she was about to cum any minute. She was moaning so loud, she was positive everybody at Temptation Playground could hear. Even knowing the rooms were all sound proofed.

"R-Rachel...holy shhhh...I'm gonna' cum...I'm...Oh...my...GOD!"

Rachel slowed her movements as the blond breathes and shook through her orgasm. She licked up the little mess Quinn had made, and slowly rubbed her thighs. After a few minutes, she lifted her head, and climbed on top of what was sure to be her new favorite client. There were no words yet, neither of them could think of what to say. They just laid, holding each others naked bodies, and breathing. Quinn's mind was racing. She felt so lucky. She had all these fears when she came out. Like having nothing but a series of awkward, bad dates with all the wrong women. Not knowing how to handle herself the very first time things got sexual. Having a hard time letting somebody in, getting close enough to know things about her and her life. It was the opposite. There she was holding a small beauty. Somebody that she had more sexual chemistry with then she could ever imagine. She could see herself getting close with the dark haired little diva. She wanted to. However, she needed to know what Rachel was thinking first. They had just met that night after all.

"You're a wonder, Rachel", she whispered, as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh yeah", she giggled."What do you mean?"

"I mean...I can't help but wonder what I did in my life to deserve you right now."

Rachel lifted her head, and looked at Quinn. The tiniest bit of surprise on her face. She felt like crying, but she managed not to.

"What", asked Quinn, as she moved her hair from her lover's face.

"Nobody's ever really talked to me like you do. It's so sweet."

"I've never wanted to say things like this to anybody else, I promise you that. You just...make me feel brand new."

Rachel smiled, leaned down and caught Quinn's lips in a kiss. She had no idea how to respond to what was just said to her. She thought kissing her would be the best option. Another hour passed by before they were done making out like two teenagers, and getting their clothes put back on.

"What do you say we head downstairs to the bar for a while? I'm thirsty as Hell, and after all the workout we just had, I can only assume that you are too", giggled Rachel, as she slipped her ring back on.

"I could use another drink. How long have we been in cooped up in here", asked Quinn, as she turned to let Rachel zip up her dress.

"I'm not sure, but it's just after midnight. I hope you don't have to get up early for work...", smiled the little Star.

"Why is that", asked Quinn, smirking with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, because...when you work in a place like this, your hours are quite different. I'm a night owl...", said Rachel, as she straddled herself over Quinn's lap."...I'm a star baby...and I shine brightest at night. I fully plan on keeping you here with me for as long as I possibly can...that's a promise."

"Wow...", whispered Quinn, and she kissed her hard on the lips. It started off innocently enough, until the blond's hands slipped under Rachel's dress once again.

"Ah ah ah...don't you dare, gorgeous", giggled Rachel, as she hurried off of Quinn's lap."Don't you get me started again. I won't stop."

Quinn just smiled deviously, and stood from the bed. After they were both fully dressed, and refreshed, they left the room, hand in hand. When Rachel shut the door, she allowed herself to be pulled into Rachel's arms, and kissed softly.

"Mmmm, my God I could kiss you all night long, and forever after that", breathed Quinn.

"Right back at you", smiled Rachel."There's a reason why I always pick this room."

"Yeah, I know, you told me. It's because of the gold, you love gold."

"That's not the only reason. I think it's enchanted or something."

"Enchanted?"

"Yeah, like it has this strong, passionate energy that flows through. It's intoxicating really, I'm surprised you didn't notice it."

"I was too busy looking at you", smiled Quinn."Maybe I'll notice later, now that's you've brought my attention to it. Don't mind me, Hun. I don't always pay attention to my surroundings. You know, I didn't even notice there was a bathroom in there until you pointed it out?"

Rachel just laughed and shook her head. Quinn was about to say something, but she was interrupted by the chilling voice of Santana.

"Well, well...look at you two. I haven't seen you for a couple hours, so I can only assume you've been having a delightful first date", she smirked.

"Yes, we have been", giggled Quinn.

"So, that means you're not wanting a refund", asked the Latina.

"Not at all."

"That's good, because we don't give refunds here. I'm heading downstairs for a drink. How would you two like to join me?"

"Thank you, Miss Santana, we'd love to", answered Rachel, sweetly.

The three of them, headed towards the elevator. The Boss Lady couldn't help but laugh to herself as she walked a few steps behind the duo. They were holding hands and walking together like two nervous teens on a first date. Once they go downstairs, they went to bar and ordered some drinks from Puck.

"San, I can't do this anymore", whined Puck, as he made a drink for a random member.

"I told, you're wearing that until close, don't argue with me about it", she snapped.

"No, that's not what I mean. I need help, you gotta' hire another bartender."

"Oh my God, how can you even ask me to find another bartender? Don't you remember what you said today, Puckerman? That I will never fire you because there isn't anybody else who would work your crazy ass hours?"

"Whatever...", he mumbled as he walked away."I hate this place."

"Wow, he's not in a good mood tonight", laughed Rachel.

"No, he's been pouting all damn day just because he got yelled at like a child earlier today. It's his own damn fault, let him be pissed off", said Santana, as she finished off her drink."I need to go check on my perfection. I'll be back."

After she walked away, Quinn couldn't help but ask. "What did she mean her perfection?"

"Her girlfriend, Blue Eyes."

"Oh, right. I guess I should have known that."

"Puck, can I have another Martini, please", said Rachel, loudly.

"Yeah, apple...right?"

She just nodded, and smiled.

"I take it that's your favorite drink", asked Quinn.

"One of them. It's a Martini kind of night for me", she laughed.

"Yeah, you have that system. I cannot stand that", said Puck, as he set Rachel's drink down."It's weird as Hell."

"Oh my God, stop. It's not a system", she shot back."I pick one drink for a day of the week, and that's what I drink the rest of the night!"

"Yeah, that's a system, right", asked Puck, looking at Quinn.

"Well...not really, it's more of a routine", answered the blond.

Rachel smiled, and then gave Puck an _I told you so_ look.

"Whatever. Why wouldn't you take her side, you guys just got nasty together. Forgot both of you", he said, once again, walking away to tend to other people.

"Martini Monday", stated Quinn, with a smile.

"Whoa, what", asked Rachel, in shock.

"Awe, did I not get it right?"

"No, you nailed it actually. Wow!"

"Yay, okay so what are the rest?"

"Well, see this is one more reason it's not a system like grumpy pants thinks. I don't have every day of the week covered just yet. I've got, Martini Monday, Gin and Tonic Tuesday, and Sangria Sunday"."

"Sangria...that's like, a wine slushy, right", questioned Quinn.

"Yeah, their delicious", beamed the little Diva.

"I bet you taste delicious after drinking a couple of those...", smiled the blond. Rachel giggled, and they kissed softly. Little did they know they were being watched from the bar entrance.

"God, San...they are so cute. I think Quinn really likes her already", Brittany was saying."It also kinda' seems like Rachel likes her back."

"I know, baby. Rachel isn't being herself with this one."

"She might be. I mean, maybe the way she acts when she works isn't really her", protested the tall blond."Don't rule that out, San."

"I don't know, I think our Star is just playing with her. Which is better in this situation. Quinn needs to learn that being on this side of things won't always work out the way you want, no matter how bad or how much you want it."

"But...things always work out the way you want...".

"That's because I'm the Queen Bee", she smirked."I always will be."

The truth was, Santana was threatened by Quinn Fabray. Why, she wasn't sure, but there just something about that she didn't like.

Santana's train of thought was interrupted when Tina walked by, dragging one of her clients behind her. She was moving a little too fast for Santana's liking.

"Sweet Lips...why are you trying so hard to get away from me", she asked, grabbing her by the arm.

Tina turned to her client, and smiled sweetly."Lilly, would you mind waiting for me up in the Rainbow Lounge?"

"Of course I don't, sexy...", purred a tall, skinny woman with dirty blond hair."You're plenty worth the weight." Once she had smacked Tina on the ass, causing her to speak, she walked towards the elevator.

"I'm sorry", whined Tina.

"Sorry for what? Look me in the eyes", ordered the Boss Lady. Tina looked up, fear in her eyes."Why are you sorry?"

"B-Because I was was trying to avoid you...".

"I wanna' know right now. Since we had our little chat earlier today, have you done anything that you know damn well you aren't supposed to? Don't you dare lie to me...", said Santana. The tone she was using was a weird mixture of sweet and threatening. Tina was shaking, and she was looking up at her boss as if she was about to cry. Santana moved closer, and cupped the fearful little face in both of her hands."Come on, baby...just be honest with me. I'm not gong to hurt you, I just want the truth."

"I...I...didn't blow coke."

"But you did something, right?"

"I...smoked pot with Jacob in the security office. You can ask him. I just wanted to be able to calm down, that's all. I'm sorry, Miss Santana."

Santana smiled, and kissed Tina on the forehead.

"Are you mad at me", me asked, nervously.

"No, I'm not. Thank you for being honest with me. You may go tend your client now, baby."

"Thank you, Miss Santana", said Tina, and she hurried off.

"San, was she telling the truth", asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I actually think she was. Maybe she will be able to avoid rehab after all."

"Should I call Mercedes, and tell her not to hold that spot?"

"No no, not just yet. She could still fuck up, and I love her to death, but I'm pretty sure she's going to", said Santana. She briefly put her attention back on the bar, where Blaine, and Kurt had joined Quinn and Rachel.

"Britt's...is Kurt's dancing shift over?"

The blond quickly checked her tablet.

"Yes, he's finished dancing for the night. Which means, I need to go change, my shift is coming up. Kisses, baby?"

"Of course, my perfection", smiled the Latina. She embraced her lover, and passionately kissed her. She didn't want to let her go, but she eventually had to."Mmm...go dance sexy. I'll pop in and see you in a bit."

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too."

As Brittany walked away, Santana put her attention back on the bar. Her eyes were glued to the newest blond haired member."Better watch your ass blondy."

At the bar, Blaine was questioning Rachel, making her blush like a lovesick school girl.

"So...Quinn, was you're world absolutely rocked, or what?"

"Oh my God, Blaine stop", giggled Quinn.

"I think we can take that as a yes", said Kurt."Look how pink her cheeks are?"

"You guys, leave her alone", defended Rachel."What was rocked, who was rocked is so not on your need to know list."

"Please, Star...you are always more than just a little vocal about your escapades", reminded Kurt."In fact, I think I've gotten way too much information from you in the past, and that's saying something considering where we are."

Quinn gave Rachel a questioning look, but of course, the tiny woman avoided it, and shook her head at Kurt.

"I can't help but agree with, Porcelain', Puck butted in.

"Oh, so now you choose to stick to the Diesel Boy code", she snapped."Screw you, Puck."

"You know what, these underwear aren't too bad. I could do without the bow tie though."

"Don't hate on the bow tie", said Blaine, playfully straitening his own."It's a man's best friend."

"No, it's a Lady Boy's best friend, and I'm the exact opposite of Lady Boy."

"I'm telling you Puck, you will learn to love them. You just wait", he argued.

"Tell you what, Blaine...I'll wear a bow tie every single day of my life if you quit putting gel in your hair."

Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter hearing that.

"Point taken. You don't have to befriend the bow tie", smiled Blaine.

"That's what I thought...Lady Boy", laughed Kurt, as he placed another round of what everybody was drinking onto the bar counter."Drink up, guys."

A bit later, Rachel was pulling a very protestant Quinn towards the Rainbow Lounge.

"Come on...it's not as bad as you think it is, I promise."

"No way. I'm not joining an orgy...I'm just not."

"See, that's what I'm trying to tell you, Quinn. It's not like that at all. It's very tasteful...and it's kinda' sexy."

Quinn couldn't help it. All she could picture was a bunch of people in the middle of the room, crawling and sweating all over each other. That might be the type of thing to turn somebody on, but not Quinn Fabray.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry."

Rachel sighed, and stopped walked. She moved into Quinn's arms, and kissed her softly on the neck."It's not that bad, baby."

"Alright", breathed Quinn, loving the kisses she was getting."What's sexy about it."

"You can't see much, because there's fog from a machine. The lights are multicolored but they're dim. There's a lot of room, and everybody spreads out. It's just random couples, having fun in their own little personal space. Sometimes, it's kinda' sexy to hear other people...you know?"

"That's really all it is?"

"I swear."

Quinn took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Really, you'll go in?"

"Yes, just this once to see what it's like. I can't knock it until I try it, right?"

"Oh my God, that makes me so happy", Rachel giggled."You have no idea...".

Quinn carefully reached down, and moved one of her hands up Rachel's dress., She ran her fingers threw her folds, as the tiny diva let out a quiet moan.

"I think I have a pretty good idea...", purred the blond.

"Come on baby...let's go...", whispered Rachel.

They walked into the lounge, holding hands. Rachel was right, it was very dim. However, it was easy to tell that there were other people in there. Soft moans, and heavy breathing could be heard from all directions. Strangely enough, it was making Quinn feel tingles all over. Rachel pulled Quinn over to a corner where there was a large, over sized bean bag chairs. Quinn wasn't sure, but she thought it was a dark gray color. Before she could decided whether or not it looked comfortable, she was forcefully pushed down, and straddled by her little Star. Their lips smashed together, and their tongues were at work right away. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's back, and pulled her close.

"Just let go baby...just listen, and let go...", Rachel whispered into her ear.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, and took in the feeling Rachel's lips and tongue on her neck. She could hear panting, and moaning throughout the room. She didn't know if she was ashamed or not, but it was making her feel good to hear the other people. She could feel Rachel's hips pushing, and thrusting into hers, and she knew how bad she wanted it. She was moaning, and whimpering into her ear. That combined with everything else Quinn heard, was driving her crazy.

"God baby...", she moaned."You really want it, don't you?"

"I want it...".

"How bad?"

"Damn...I want it so bad...".

Quinn moved her hand up Rachel's dress for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She rubbed her center, and found nothing but warmth and wetness.

"Mmmmmm", she moaned.

"Put them inside...please...", she begged, thrusting her hips hard against the blond."Don't you tease me."

Quinn was in heaven. She loved the way Rachel sounded when she moaned. She sound so desperate, and so innocent.

"Oh baby...when you beg...", she purred.

"Don't make me beg...please...".

Quinn wasted no time sticking two finger inside of her Star, and pumping softly. Rachel whimpered into Quinn's ear at the contact, and began moving her hips even harder and faster.

"Yeah baby...".

"Mmmmm God...you feel so good. You're like velvet on the inside", moaned Quinn."My little Star...".

"Oh Quinn...", she whimpered."More...".

Quinn couldn't believe the words that were coming from her own mouth. She had never felt the need to say such things during sex. Rachel made things different. She made her feel free, and the fact that they were int he Rainbow Lounge wasn't hurting. She wasn't used to being the dominant one, but Rachel and her surroundings were bring it out of her with a vengeance. It was making Quinn want to say things that she would never normally say.

"How hard will you cum for me, baby?"

"Quinn...", Rachel whispered, feeling the need to push her hims onto Quinn's fingers even harder."Baby...".

"How hard?"

"So hard...", she whispered."Harder then I ever have...".

"Mmmm, yeah let's just see about that...".

That being said, Quinn moved her fingers as hard and as fast as she could, using her other hand to pinch and roll one of Rachel's nipples.

"Cum for me", Quinn demanded, with a strong whisper."Cum hard for me."

"Oh Quinn", Rachel moaned, as her hips moved hard."Oh God...".

"Do it, beautiful. Cum, I need to feel it on my fingers.

"B-Baby...oh God I'm...I...I'm cumming...", she forcefully moaned out."I'm cumming...". Her whole body was trembling against Quinn which made the blonde orgasm. She knew it would be to loud, so she bit down into Rachel's neck, and just breathed. As they settled down, Quinn pulled Rachel's body into her as close as she could.

"You're so perfect."

"Quinn...never leave me. Ever."

* * *

**Thanks you guys, I really hope you liked this chapter. Remember, Reviews and feedback are my best friend. Keeps me going, so please don't be shy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** - _Thank you to those of you who are leaving reviews and feedback that's helpful. To that one random ANON reviewer who keeps saying weird crap that makes no sense...if you hate the story, why the Hell are you still reading it four updates later? Anyways, thank you for reading guys, and please keep up the reading, and reviewing. Remember, feedback is love, and it inspired me. _

_Special thanks to _**ljam86**_**.**...you are my sunshine and I couldn't write any of this without you. Thank you for your creativity._

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, Santana was seated in her office going through some things on her computer. Brittany, who was laying on the couch, was wrapped up in her own world. She was watching cartoons on one of the many flat screens that were in the office. Santana couldn't help but notice that she would randomly pick up her phone and text. Not that she didn't want her girlfriend to talk to anybody, but she couldn't help but be a little nosy. She didn't like other people paying any attention to what was hers.

"Britts...who are you texting with, baby?"

"Puck, Rachel, _and_ Lauren", she answered, casually."Puck wants to know if he can take the night off."

"Um, well obviously the answer to that is _no_, but why does he want to?"

"Not sure. I'll have him call you. Oh, and Rachel wants to know if she absolutely has to wear the Dorothy costume for her one client."

"Of course she does! What is happening, why is everybody asking you things to ask me", asked Santana, knowing full well why that was.

"Because, you get mad at everything, San."

"I do not", the Latina defended.

"You just got mad at me saying that you get mad", laughed the blond.

"Yeah well...I mean you...ugh! Whatever", she stuttered out. She knew it was the truth, but she hated it and would argue against it until the day she died. She was going to say something else, but her cell phone rang. She answered, with a roll of her eyes.

"No, you can't take off tonight."

"You don't understand, that one cop is on my ass again. He's been outside my apartment building all damn day, I can't make a move without him following me", argued Puck."I got drops to make, I can't have the po po trailing my every fucking move!"

"That's your fault, Puck! See, that comes with the territory of being a drug dealing scum bag! You better show up tonight, or I swear to God, you're done", she threatened.

"Santana, one of the guys I sell to has been stuck in my apartment for three hours. If he leaves, we're both fucked! If you're not gonna' let me take off tonight, can you at least help me out?"

"Oh my God, what am I supposed to do", snapped Santana.

"Call one of the detectives that's on your payroll, and get rid of this guy! I have about thirteen grand in illegal drugs in my apartment! I'm not going to prison!"

"Fine", breathed Santana."Sit tight, I'll get back to you in a bit."

As she hung up, she shook her head."Mother fucker shouldn't have started with the drugs and shit. Britts, could you please text-"

"Already did, baby...".

"How did you-"

"I heard Puck talking. He yells when he's frustrated. Just like you", she smiled.

"Very funny", smiled Santana."What did you tell him?"

"911 at Puck's again."

"That's my girl. When are Rachel, Sunshine, and Sugar getting back?"

"As soon as Rachel can find shoes that look like Dorothy's. That's why she wanted to change the costume, she can't find shoes."

"She can't find red shoes? Seriously?"

"Not ones that are glittery."

"Oh, well there isn't time for that. Dr. Sylvester will be here soon, and every single employee is due for a physical today. Everybody needs to be here, and upstairs within the next hour. Please get that out baby, and remind that suspension is a bitch."

"Okay, I'll tell Rachel, and text everybody else who's out right now", said Brittany, as she yawned."Is Dr. Sylvester staying for the night?"

"She usually does, why?"

"Well, her girl was Candy Cane."

"Who?"

"You know, Candy Cane? Candice?"

"Oh shit", breathed Santana, as she slammed her fist down on her desk.

"Yeah, she quit two weeks ago. You told me to notify Dr. Sylvester, and tell her that we'd have somebody new for her on her next visit."

"I know baby, I know. You did good, it's me. I just spaced on finding somebody else for her. Damn it!" Santana got busy on her computer, looking through her employee lists and schedules."Okay, let's see here. Sunshine has a big spender coming in tonight, so that's not gonna' happen. I'm not about to put Dr. Sylvester through the concentrated energy that we all know as Sugar." Brittany laughed a little at that."Damn. Our most popular girls are all taken. We'll have to do a line up with some of our other girls. Do you think she'll be okay with that?"

Santana didn't get an answer, so she looked up. Her blond beauty was staring at the TV, smiling, and giggling.

"Britts!"

"Yeah? Oh, sorry San."

"What are you watching anyway, this cartoon looks like it's on crack."

"No, don't say that. It's called Adventure Time, and it's awesome."

"If you say so, baby. Now, please focus...do you think she'd be okay with a line up?"

"Yeah, she's never been very picky, I'm sure she'd be fine."

"Okay, do me a favor when you get a chance. Go through some of the girls from the second string, and pick three. A red head, a brunette, and a blond if you can. That way she'll at least have a variety."

"Okay", said Brittany, happily."San?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can we cuddle later?"

Santana smiled lovingly at her girlfriend."Of course we can, my perfection."

In another part of the city, Quinn was being seated at one of her favorite restaurants.

"Would you like to see the wine list," the waiter asked as she settled into her seat.

Quinn looked up at him with a soft smile, "No thank you. My friend and I will have to go back to work after lunch. If we start, we'll drink the whole bottle," she joked.

"Yes ma'am. Can I get you anything while you wait for your friend?"

"You know what, there he is," she beamed as she watched her best friend notice her and begin to approach. "May we have a few minutes to decide?"

"Of course," he replied with a nod and backed away from the table.

The blond stood to greet Blaine with an embrace as he made it to the table. "Sorry I'm late," he said as they parted. "I had to go back to the office and grab my wallet."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," she assured as they both made themselves comfortable in their seats.

Picking up her menu, Quinn began to scan the menu as did her friend sitting across the table.

"I don't know why either of us bothers to look," Blaine laughed. "We always do this and in the end you'll decide to have the bacon wrapped scallops and a side salad and I'm going to end up with the rosemary chicken and vegetable medley."

"Hey I can't help it if this is where they do it best," Quinn giggled.

"We are way too predictable," Blaine laughed.

"I don't know Blaine...," the blond teased. "I don't think anyone would have guessed we'd be involved in the things we were involved in recently."

The man waved over the waiter to put his and Quinn's orders and made a big show of ordering iced tea for her to prove just how predictable she could be. She simply rolled her eyes and allowed him to do so.

"You really had a good time there, didn't you," Blaine asked his friend, who couldn't seem to wipe the goofy grin off of her face.

"That would be an understatement. It was….. magical," she answered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself but you need to be careful," he warned.

"I'll be fine, gosh," she said back with a giggle.

"No, I'm being serious. You're all starry eyed and I know exactly what star you're seeing."

"Come on! I thought that's what you wanted for me. To have some great lady loving experiences with someone that knows how to make me feel good," Quinn replied, as if she was offended.

"I'm all for that. I'm happy for you, I really am but I just want you to protect yourself," he stressed. "You need to remember that Temptation Playground is just that. It's a playground with lots of toys that we inevitably have to share with other people when we're not using them."

"I know that. I'm not an idiot Blaine. I didn't get into this thinking I was going to be able to reserve someone just for me and they'd go untouched until I came back for more," the blond said, now losing some of the high she had been on.

"Really, because it looks to me like you've already started planning your damn lives together. Just be careful with your heart, especially with her. She makes Santana the most money for a reason; she's great at what she does."

"I thought you liked her," the blond questioned with a raise of a perfectly sculpted brow.

Blaine giggled a little. "I like her just fine. In the real world I could see us being friends. But that place is its own little world; an entity, and she knows just how to work it in there." he answered.

"It's funny that you're all over me but you're so far gone for that Porcelain guy you can barely see straight," she challenged.

"I've never been able to see straight," Blaine joked, trying to steer the conversation off of him and Kurt.

"You'll have no disagreements from me there," she smirked. "But that doesn't get you off the hook. I may be smitten but the first time I went there, you threw a hissy fit over him."

"Look, he said he was going to ask if he could stay out of the Rainbow Lounge. I was only mad because he wasn't honest. Porcelain's just….."

"A _toy_," Quinn cut him off. "Blah, blah, blah, blah. Fine. Keep trying to convince yourself."

Blaine went to reply, however, the waiter placed their drinks in front of them. Before the man could leave the designer asked, "I'll need a glass of Chateau Ducru,"

"Don't you have to meet a client after this?"

"Oh yeah, Sandy Ryerson," Blaine paused for a second then said, "Better make it the whole bottle. I'll need to be buzzed to deal with his grabby hands and his inability to let me do my job." The waiter nodded and left the alone once again.

"Why do you keep taking him on as a client if he's so impossible?"

"Because his check comes with more zeros than most," the man groaned.

"Are you driving?"

"I can call for a car," he replied.

"So is it safe to assume the previous conversation is over," asked the blond.

"Yep," he answered shortly."I'm done."

"Good. Now what is up with that bartender?" she asked, hoping to cut some of the built tension.

"Oh, Puck? He can be an ass but he's alright. He gripes about having to work around, in his words, '_All the hot cookies and can't even get a taste_.' It's really funny. " Blaine answered with a laugh.

"That's terrible," his friend laughed back.

"And that's one of the good ones he uses."

"You mean it gets worse?"

"Cruder and less witty," Blaine deadpanned.

"Whoa." And just like that, the two were back to joking around and went on to enjoy the rest of their lunch.

Meanwhile, in Rachel's car, Sugar was going on about the shopping trip from the passenger's seat. Rachel was already annoyed with the traffic, yet the universe had decided to burden her with the mouth Sugar had on her.

"I really can't believe you actually found the right shoes! Not that I'm upset about it, I mean it's obviously a good thing, but it's just...we went to six different shoe places before we got them, that's a lot! I honestly didn't think we'd find them, but we did, that is so amazing! The good thing about us going to so many different shoe stores is that I got fourteen new pairs of shoes!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, as she stopped at a red light.

"I spent so much money today, but it's okay, I'm pretty sure I can get one of my clients to pay my credit card bill. God, I love it when they do that!"

"Sugar", snapped Rachel."Give me your purse."

"Why, Rach...", asked the energy driven woman."I have nothing to hide."

"Just give it!"

Sugar rolled her eyes, and placed her purse into Rachel's lap. Rachel sighed, and casually unzipped it."Oh my God, are you serious? Sugar!"

"I knew it", said Sunshine, from the backseat. She was peaking over the back of Rachel's seat."She has been talking so much, I just knew it."

Rachel pulled two empty Red Bull cans from Sugar's purse.

"Okay to be fair, I was really tired", Sugar whined."Be gentle."

"So take nap if you're tired! You can't drink this stuff! It's like putting gasoline on a fire", laughed Rachel."No more." She was annoyed, but couldn't hide how amused she was.

"Please, don't drink that stuff anymore, Sugar", said Sunshine."It makes you a little crazy."

"Are you guys gonna' tell Santana on me?"

"I won't", answered Sunshine."I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't say a word, but promise you'll cut back? I know you have a whole case of these in your room. I won't say anything about that either, but you need to cut back...", warned Rachel.

"I promise I will. I could have a worse addiction", laughed Sugar."Speaking of addictions! Oh my God, did you guys hear about Tina?"

"About what", asked Sunshine.

"Awe Sugar...no. Why would you say anything about that to her", asked Rachel, in a whiny tone."Come on..."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't supposed to", defended the hyper woman."We have to tell her now."

"Tell me what", asked Sunshine."What's wrong with Tina?"

Rachel wanted to hold back. It was well known that Tina was Sunshine's best friend at Temptation playground. Tina had shown Sunshine the ropes, and taken her under her wing. Due to that, Sunshine had grown very attached to the only other Asian female at the playground, and cared for her like an older sister. Something else well known, was the fact that Sunshine was always a little behind on things, due to the fact that she wasn't from the same country. She wasn't a dumb girl by any means, but it did take her a while to understand certain things. the Philippines seem to work much differently than what the tiny girl was used to. There was no doubt that she was adapting, but it was taking some time.

"Sunshine...", started Rachel."Tina is having a little bit of a problem, but it's nothing you need to worry about, okay?"

"Well, what does it have to do with addiction?"

"Damn it, Sugar I could slap you right now, and feel no remorse", snapped Rachel."You knew damn well that was a secret!"

"I'm sorry", whined the hyper girl. She was whining, but it wasn't hiding the laughter."I didn't know it was a secret, but I think we both know it would happen sooner or later. Seriously, she would have found out eventually."

"Okay, Sugar...you're officially done commenting on this situation...", said Rachel."I'm not kidding, don't speak!"

Sugar just giggled, and shook her head.

"Rachel...does Tina have an addiction", asked Sunshine."To what?"

"To cocaine...".

"Oh, I knew it", whined the tiny Asian woman."She's been acting so strange lately. I didn't want it to be true, but deep down inside, I knew it."

"Sunshine, don't worry about it too much okay? She seems to be doing much better, and even if she fails on her own...Santana is going to send her for help", Rachel said, trying her best to comfort her.

"That means she'll get sent away. What am I supposed to do without her?"

"Don't you worry about that, baby. We'll all be watching over you until she gets back. Just remember, if she does go away for a while, it won't be for good. She'll always come back, especially for you", said Rachel, looking at her friend through the rear view mirror.

"Really", asked Sunshine.

"Yes, really. Everything will be just fine."

"Okay, so not to interrupt this beautiful little moment, but I just got a text from Brittany. We needed to be back there like yesterday", said Sugar."Not that I love being rushed, but we're getting check ups today, and I don't wanna' miss that. I'm trying to lure Dr. Sylvester in, we need to be there."

"Yeah, I know Sugar, I'm trying. You've been in New York long enough to know that traffic is a problem, so shut up. I want my physical, for good reasons. Health reasons. That being said, stop trying with Sue, because it's really not going to happen", laughed Rachel."I love you, but it's super obvious that you drive her a little nuts."

"I don't care, I'll get her. She's a doctor, she'll spend extra money on me. Usually the doctor clients I have love paying bills for me, I need that in my life."

"So, the only reason you're so eager about the check up, is to lure in a Doctor, that clearly has no interest in you", asked Rachel, laughing slightly.

"That is so not the way you should have said that, but yeah I guess."

"Wow. Okay, let me know how that works out for you."

"I will."

Rachel was friends with lots of the people she worked with, and she loved it. She loved being close to people she had to see every single day, it meant a lot to her. Even the people that pissed her off on a daily basis were important to her. Sugar was her friend, and she did care about her, but she held a certain amount of hatred for the girl that she was certain would never go away. Her attitude mixed with her hyper personality were enough to make a lesbian straight. However, Rachel knew how to handle her, and would never let Sugar get to her the way she knew she was always trying to get to people.

Soon enough, a combination of Rachel's road rage, and illegal driving behavior helped the three of them get back to the playground in time for their physicals. While the employees all waited in the Employee Lounge, Santana was posted outside of the examination room, as she usually was. Brittany by her side, tablet in hand, ready to take notes on whatever was going on. Everybody was going in and out, one at a time, getting checked out by the Doctor that was on Santana's payroll.

"Hey San", asked the blue eyed dancer.

"Yeah babe?"

"What would happen if we got busted, and shut down?"

Santana looked at Brittany like she had just asked a question that was impossible to answer.

"I mean like...how would we explain everything? The fact that we have an exam room, a kitchen, rooms for living and for sex...stuff like that."

"It's pretty self explanatory, Britts. It's an empty Hotel, that we took the top three floors of, and turned it into a sex club. People live here, so certain types of living space is required. Trust me baby, it wouldn't be too hard for cop or anybody like that to figure it out."

"Oh. Alright."

"Why did you ask me that, baby?"

"I was just wondering."

"Don't think about things like that. It won't happen, ever."

"I believe you, baby..." answered the blond, with a smile. She leaned over, and kissed Santana on the cheek. The Latina smiled, and winked at her blond beauty.

A minute later, the door the exam room flew open, and Sugar came flying out.

"This is ridiculous, it's so not fair", she was yelling."How come we have to have _her_ as doctor, why can't we get one that knows what the Hell she's doing?"

"What are you talking about, Sugar", asked Brittany.

"That bitch has cold hands, a nasty attitude, and she obviously needs her damn eyes checked! She is not doing my physicals anymore!"

Santana laughed, and shook her head as Dr. Sue Sylvester appeared. She hovered in the doorway, and smirked.

"I see what's going on here", laughed Santana."Sugar, she doesn't want you, okay? Get over it, you can't add her to your Doctor list. You will continue to get your physicals with Dr. Sylvester, and if you don't, I'll put you out on your ass. Now go get dressed."

Sugar just rolled her eyes, and stomped passed her boss. Before she got very far, her arm was grabbed and she was being held in place."And I swear to God, if you drink one Red Bull tonight, I will suspend you! Jesus, I can smell it on you! Out of my site!"

"Fine", snapped Sugar, trying to pull her arm away. It was a lost cause.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly Sugar, so why don't we try that again", Santana said so calmly, it creeped Sugar out. Brittany had to turn away. She didn't like when her girlfriend got scary. Sue however watched happily. She liked how Santana took charge.

"Sugar, I'm waiting."

"Yes Miss Santana."

"That's better", said Santana, as she let her go. Sugar wasted no time getting out of site.

"Damn she's a little spitfire today...", laughed Santana.

"Yeah, for good reason. She needs to stop drinking all the Red Bull, because her body us adapting to them. She has pretty high blood pressure, so it'd be much better if she stuck to water from now on. Keep an eye on that", said Sue."Other then that, she's healthy and obnoxious as ever."

"God, I am so sorry for her", laughed Santana."What went down in there?"

"She was bringing out the compliments, and talking a mile a minute. I'm not sure how she did it, but she actually managed to keep talking while I was looking at the back of her throat." Santana and Brittany giggled."I'm pretty sure that she is the only patient I've had that can ramble on with a tongue compressor in her mouth. She's a peach, but I'm not touching it."

"I don't blame you. I wasn't even going to suggest her. To be honest, she was the very first people that I ruled out. Don't worry though, Brittany's got a line up set for you. I'm sure one of our girls will catch your eye."

"I appreciate that, thank you", smiled Sue."I'm all set in here for the next girl by the way."

"Alright", said Santana, as she turned towards the Employee Lounge."Who's next", she hollered.

"Me", said Sunshine, as she hurried over."Hi Dr. Sylvester."

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine. Come on in sweetie, let me crack you open like a fortune cookie", said Sue with a wink. Sunshine's eyes grew wide, and she looked at Santana.

"Oh, sweetie", laughed the Boss Lady."She's just joking it's okay."

Sunshine took a deep breath, and stepped passed Sue, into the room.

"I had to say it, there was just no passing that up", laughed the doctor before closed the door.

"She's funny", laughed Brittany.

"She really is."

"Santana", said Puck, as he walked out of the elevator. He was being followed by a buy a hunky looking blond guy.

"Good, you're not in jail", breathed Santana.

"Nah, Detective Schuester took care of it. He's stopping in to talk to you later", answered Puck.

"Sounds good. Who's your little friend with the blond Bieber hair", asked Santana, looking over Puck's shoulder.

"Be nice, he wants to be work here. You don't know him", asked Puck, in shock.

"I don't think so...", said Santana, as she looked him up and down.

"Sam Evans. Nice to meet you", he said, extending his hand."Puckerman didn't do you justice. You are a lot sexier than he described."

Santana smirked, and shook his hand.

"Oh! Oh my God, Sam Evans! Baby, he's famous", said Brittany, clearly excited."I have some of his songs on my iPod!"

"That's sweet. You're pretty sexy too", said smiled, shaking the blond's hand."Always nice to meet a fan."

"Oh okay, I do know who you are. I watched a TV special about you recently. If I'm not mistaken, you were named one of New York's Finest Ladies Men. Your music career was on the fast rise, and you own a penthouse apartment here in the city, and a beach house in Malibu. So, I can't help but wonder, why the fuck would you want to work here?"

Puck laughed nervously, and pulled Santana to the side. She wasn't okay with leaving her girlfriend standing with the musician, but she had no choice at the moment.

"Okay, see this is why I didn't want to bring him up here. I knew you'd hate him right away", he snapped.

"Right, so why did you bother?"

"Look, he was into the coke like really deep", admitted Puck.

"Seriously", asked the Latina, looking over at the blond haired man."He doesn't twitch like a coke head...".

"Yeah, he's clean, been clean for about five or six months. The problem is, when he was getting high, his music was a Hell of a lot better. But, he doesn't wanna' get hooked on the drugs again. I ran into him on my way here, he asked for my help", explained Puck.

"Okay, wait. I take it you used to be his dealer?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, so let me get this straight. He doesn't wanna' get hooked on the junk again, so he goes to his former dealer for help", she laughed."Puck, what the fuck, this doesn't make any damn sense."

"Well, we're buddies too. I mean, he's a close friend of mine. I'm gonna' help him get some new music out there, you know I jam. I ain't gonna' sell him anything either, and he knows I'll stay true to that. He needs another job though, a good one, until his career gets back on track."

"Okay, fine. Two things. First question, if he's such a big star, why does he want a job so badly?"

"He's coasting...a lot of his money went to drugs. He's even selling his Malibu house."

"Okay. Second question, and this should be so obvious to you, but I guess you're too much a dumb ass to pick up on shit."Puck just rolled his eyes."He's clearly straight. Look at him, he's over there flirting with my woman like he actually has a chance."

"Yeah...he's not as straight as you'd think. He doesn't _fuck_ dudes, but he likes giving blow jobs. He'll dance too, tiny Diesel briefs and all", said Puck. He was studying his boss as he talked, and could tell she wasn't totally convinced yet."Look, he'll take whatever you pay him, and I know he's a flirt, but I'll watch him."

"Puck, I don't know. What the fuck are you getting me into here?"

"He's my friend. I'd rather have him here, inside and safe. It's better then him being out there on the street, blowing random dudes at ten bucks a pop. He's attractive, he's got a way with words, and he knows how to move. What do you have to loose?"

Santana took one more look at Sam, and sighed."Alright, fine. I'll give him a chance, but Puckerman...I swear to God, you better watch him."

"I will, I swear to God."

"You fucking better. Both of you need to go chill in the lounge for a bit, you need a physical, and I guess now he will too. When I'm done dealing with Sue, get him in my office so I can explain how things work around here. Because the whole _him flirting with Britts and other females around here_? Yeah, that's gonna' stop real quick. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear Boss Lady."

About an hour later, Sue was sitting Santana's office. Santana at her desk, with Brittany seated comfortably on top of the desk.

"All your males are in good shape, STD free, and all. Kurt's got a little bit of a cold, but if he takes some cold medicine, it will be gone before it gets any worse", the Doctor was explaining. Brittany was taking notes on her tablet, while Santana sat and listened."Rachel is obnoxiously healthy, I don't know how she finds the damn time."

"We don't either ", laughed Santana.

"I have two concerns. I noticed that Tina has lost a huge amount of weight since my last visit. So, I did some testing, asked her some questions. Let's just say it doesn't take a cup full of urine to know, that girl is on drugs."

"Yeah, we know", said Brittany, sadly.

"We're on it. She's got one more chance to clean up her act, or she's off to rehab for a while", explained Santana.

"Good, she needs it. That being said, you need to watch your new guy, Sam. He told me his history, and that he's clean, and I can tell he is, but you'll still need to keep a close eye on him."

"I know, Puck's gonna' be his babysitter."

"I hope he's dancing...I got a look at him with his shirt off. Not too bad, if I was into that, I'd tear him apart", laughed Sue."He looks familiar too."

"He's a famous singer, and song writer", beamed Brittany.

"That makes sense", nodded Sue."Anyways, everything I've just explained and more is all in the files, and we're done."

"Fantastic, thank you Sue. You'll have your cash by the time you leave here later", said Santana politely.

Upstairs, in her room, Rachel was stripping down so that she could get into her Dorothy costume. She was about to get the dress from the hanger, when she heard her phone ring. She hurried to her bed, and grabbed her phone. She smiled when she saw that it was Quinn calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey there gorgeous, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just getting ready for the night. How are you?"

"I'm good, having a pretty decent day. I was hoping I could make it even better by coming to see you later tonight."

"Oh...well, you can come in. As you know, members can be here whenever. But...I think my night is full. I have three clients tonight. I don't have you scheduled again for a few days", Rachel said, sadly. She's never been so upset over not being able to spend time with a client. She wasn't sure she liked the feeling that was settling in her stomach at that moment.

"I see", answer Quinn. Rachel could tell that she was upset."That's alright. Good things come to those who wait."

"Mmmm, I hope you mean that the way I think you mean it...", purred Rachel.

"Oh I did", giggled Quinn."I wish I didn't have to wait...but you are so worth it."

"Likewise. So, what was your day like today", asked Rachel, as she plopped down onto her bed.

"Busy, but I did get to have lunch with Blaine, so that was nice. Now I'm sitting at my desk, thinking about blowing off my dinner meeting."

"Why would you blow it off?"

"I'm just not in the mood. I need to relax tonight, I'm a little stressed out", breathed the blond.

"Awe, I'm sorry that I can't be a stress reliever for you. Trust me...I really want to be."

"You're sweet. I hope you had a good day."

"I did. I went shopping, this morning. One of my clients has a film fetish. So...guess what costume I had to go buy?"

"Oh god", laughed Quinn."Let me think. Hmmm, Rose from Titanic?"

"What", asked Rachel, breaking into laughter."No, no way. Try again."

"Um, what about Wendy from Peter Pan?"

"No, but I have done Pocahontas once before."

"Really? I think I'd like to see that", Quinn laughed."I give up though, what costume is it?"

"I'll give you a hint. If you have any sisters you don't like, I'll be happy to drop a house on her."

"Oh my god...are you dressing up as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz?"

"I am", laughed Rachel."My first time too, it's pretty exciting."

"Wow, okay. I'm so coming in tonight, even if I don't get to spend any time with you. That I need to see."

Rachel smiled. There was no denying, she really wanted to see Quinn. She thought to herself for a minute, for getting that Quinn was waiting on the other line.

"You there, gorgeous?"

"Yeah...sorry. Um, I was just thinking. You know, if you really are coming in tonight...I could make some time for you, in between clients. It wouldn't be long, and Santana would probably kick my ass if she found out. You're worth it though."

"Rachel, you don't have to do that to me."

"I know, but i want to. I've been...thinking about you...".

"Really", asked Quinn.

"So much...".

Quinn smiled. She was happy Rachel couldn't see her at the moment, because she was pretty sure her face was beet red at the moment.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Good", smiled Rachel."I'll see you later tonight."

"Yes you will. By Rachel."

"Until tonight, beautiful."

Rachel hung up, and sighed. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew Quinn was different. Not like the rest, not like anyone she had ever been with. She wanted to keep her around for as long as she could.

Later that night, when the playground was in full swing, Quinn inside and looked around. She couldn't help but feel comfortable. Sure, she was new, but she truly felt like it was somewhere that she belonged. She was greeted with some smiled from other members, as she made her way to the bar. As she walked up to the counter, she noticed Santana sitting next to a tall woman, with short blond hair. She took a seat on the empty seat on the other side of the Latina, and waved Puck down.

"Well if it isn't the newbie", smiled Santana."How are you tonight, Quinn?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm alright. A little confused though."

"Why is that", questioned Quinn.

"It's not a big deal, I just know that Star is booked tonight. So, I'm not sure why you'd be here, unless you wanted to take on another girl."

"I don't, but I just thought I would come have a few drinks", smiled Quinn. She could tell Santana was annoyed by her presence."Is that against the rules?"

"Not at all." Santana wanted to lie to her, and tell her it was against the rules. However, she did need to maintain a professional appearance, no matter how much she disliked the new member."It's always nice to see you."

"It's always nice to see you as well."

"Hey Quinn", said Puck, as he bounced over."What's going on?"

"Not much, Puck. How are you tonight?"

"I'm fantastic now that I'm fully clothed", he smiled."Can I get you a Vodka and Cran?"

"You sure can", she smiled.

"With lime right?"

"Right, thank you."

"Yum, that sounds like a fun drink", Sue commented."I think I'll have to give that a try."

"Oh, Quinn...this is Dr Sue. Sylvester", said Santana, as she leaned back."Sue, this is our newest member, Quinn Fabray."

"It's nice to meet you", said Quinn, reaching in front of Santana, to shake the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. Welcome to the Playground, it's always great to see new faces. How are you liking it so far?"

Before Quinn could answer, Santana butted in.

"Her girl is Star...so you can imagine how she likes it so far."

"Wow, talk about top choice. Nice Pick, new girl", smiled Sue.

"And she would know", said Santana, winking at Quinn.

Quinn new what it meant, but she chose to ignore it. She simply smiled politely, as Puck placed her drink in front of her.

As an awkward silence settled in, Brittany hurried over to the bar with her tablet in her hands.

"Sanny...".

"Baby, what are you doing, you're supposed to be on stage by now", said Santana.

"I know, I'm going to change now. I just needed to tell you, Detective Schuester is waiting for you in your office."

"Oh, okay. Thank you baby", said Santana, as she finished her drink, and stood up."Ladies, I'll need to excuse myself. I'll catch up with you later."

With that, her and Brittany left the bar.

"So", said Sue, moving over one seat to sit next to Quinn."Has she been good to you?"

"Who star? Um...yes", she answered. She wasn't sure why it was any of the woman's business.

"She usually is. Star is every woman's fantasy, there is no doubt about it."

"Are you one of her clients?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh, did something happen?"

"Nothing bad. I ended my services with her respectfully. Let's just say we had a difference of opinion."

Quinn nodded.

"She's a beauty though."

"How long have you been a member", asked Quinn.

"Since it started. I'm a friend of Santana's family, so I'm actually apart of the whole operation."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, all the employees are my patients. It's my job to make sure that everybody working here is healthy enough to engage is such...activities."

"I see why that's necessary. Very nice", said Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, you feel like doing me a favor", asked Puck.

"Depends", she answered."What is it?"

"Santana left her phone. Can you take it to her office? She hates being without it."

"Um, yeah sure. Will she mind me going up there?"

"Not if you tell her I sent you", said Puck, reassuringly.

"Alright."

Up in Santana's office, she was in the middle of a pretty heated argument with one, Detective William Schuester.

"You are out of your mind if you think you're getting anymore money from me, Schuester!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you know how fast I could shut your entire operation down? You know as well as I do that if you get busted, you and most of these people will be in jail quicker then the judge slams the gavel and says guilty! Are you really willing to risk the reputations of your members?"

"Fuck you!"

"I'm not asking for a lot here! Face it, me being on your payroll is the best damn thing that's ever happened to this place! I want a raise!"

Santana hated the man. He was a pathetic dirty cop, and she didn't like that she needed him. She studied his behavior for a moment. He was antsy, and shaky. His eyes were glazed over, and he had sniffled a little more than what was normal.

"Jesus. You wanna' tell me when you started buying from Puckerman?"

"You don't need to know about that!"

"No, I think I do, because I know it's the reason why you're asking for more money!"

"Fine, you got me! Whatever! Now I want more money, or I swear to God, I will bust you and make sure you and everybody that works for you gets put away for a very long time! Give it up, you know I got you!"

Santana wanted to punch him. She wanted to beat him senseless. She knew there was probably some way around it, but she wouldn't risk it.

"Five hundred more a week, that's it", she said.

"Done. I need it now", he said, sticking his hand out.

"You are such a selfish bastard", she snapped, as she went behind her desk, and squatted down. She went to the safe that sat underneath the desk, and started spinning the dile. She grabbed five hundred dollars cash out, and locked it back up. She had barely gotten to her feet when Will moved to her,and snatched it from her hand.

"Watch it detective snow storm", she snapped.

"Whatever, I'm out of here", he said. As he walked towards the door."Call me when you need me."

He opened the door, to see Quinn standing there. She had her hand in the air as if she was about to knock.

"Whoa", said Will."Sorry."

"It's...okay", she said softly.

He rushed by her, almost knocking her down.

Santana was giving Quinn a dirty look, but eventually she waved her inside. Quinn shut the door behind her, and moved towards the clearly pissed off Latina.

"Um, you left this at the bar, and Puck asked me to bring it to you", she said, offering the iPhone to Santana.

"Wow, thanks", she breathed, as she took it. She shook her head, and sat down at her desk.

"So, who was that, if you don't mind me asking."

"What are you fucking news reporter", snapped Santana.

Quinn laughed nervously."I can take a hint, I'll just head back to the bar."

"No", said Santana."Have a seat."

Honestly, Quinn was the last person Santana wanted to talk to, but anybody else she wanted to talk to was busy. She decided to just vent to the newbie.

"That was a cop that I have on my payroll. He takes care of certain things for me. Up until a few week ago, he's been a blessing. Now that he's addicted to the money he makes from me, and the drugs he gets from Puck...he's getting more and more demanding."

"Ouch", said Quinn.

"Yeah, no shit. He could totally ruin me, but it's gonna' take me a while to figure out how to get rid of him without getting shut down."

"Wait, get rid of him? You don't mean...kill him, do you", asked Quinn, in shock.

"No...no, nothing like that", she assured.

"Oh okay, I was...just wondering."

"Let me let you in a little secret, Quinn. I love what I do. I love the money, I love the power, and I love that I make so many people happy using sex. It's a fucking beautiful thing. I'm a Goddess. I own this building, I had a dream, made plans, and did what I could to make it come true. Sex club or not, this place is my baby, and I'll do what I have to to keep it going. My job is a fucking dream come true."

"_But_...", said Quinn. She knew it was coming.

"But, it comes with a price. A high one, and sometimes figuring things out can be...really obnoxious."

"I can imagine."

"No, trust me, you can't."

Quinn wasn't sure why Santana was talking to her, or why she was letting her in on secrets, but it was a step up from the attitude she usually got. Sure, they weren't friends, and she never saw them being friends, but she knew that she could help. And she was going to.

"Santana...how much do you pay him?"

"Was fifteen hundred a week...now it's two grand."

"How long as he been blowing coke?"

"Long enough. That mother fucker is hooked."

"Interesting", said Quinn, with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you asking me this shit", asked Santana.

"I think I can help you out. Are you willing to listen to me, or should I just get up and walk out right now?"

* * *

**Again, you are all so damn awesome, I LOVE my readers, and please review, and leave your feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Santana goes a little insane in this chapter, but just know that it's needed. AU means OC, keep that in mind. Changes are coming, so I hope you're all prepared for some crazy. Thank you for your reviews,and please keep them coming, it's more inspiration than you even know! I love you all, and I hope you all love the update. It was meant to be posted sooner, but it didn't happen. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Quinn had walked into Santana's office, the two of them were walking back out. Santana had a devilish smile on her face, and was in a much better mood than she had been prior to her whole situation. She couldn't help but find it somewhat awkward that she was so happy due to Quinn.

"Quinn, I never say this to anybody else except my girlfriend, and my reflection, but you are a fucking genius."

"Am I", smiled Quinn."Good to know, thank you for confirming."

"This could work. I mean, I'll have to spend some extra money on Puckerman to get him on board, but it will be worth it once I'm rid of this ass hole. Now, are you sure about your contact with the NYPD?"

"I'm positive."

"Amazing", laughed Santana, as the two of them headed for the elevator. As the two of them stepped out of the elevator onto the first floor, Quinn felt something smack against the side of her cheek, and it stung bad.

"Ouch, damn it", she snapped.

"What's wrong", asked Santana, as they came to a stop."You alright?"

Quinn glanced to her left, and could see Rachel standing around a corner, motioning for her.

"Um...yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Would you mind if I met you in the bar? I need to make a quick phone call."

"No problem, and just because you're helping me out, your tab is free for tonight", said Santana, as if she was doing Quinn a huge favor.

"Wow. Well, thank you", smiled Quinn."That's very nice of you."

"Yeah, it's whatever. See you in few."

As Santana walked away, she looked to her left, and snapped at a random girl."Damn it, Kimmy...what did I say about that outfit? It's tacky, and you look like a five dollar hooker when you wear it! Go change!"

Quinn giggled, and shook her head. Once the Boss Lady was out of site, Quinn hustled towards Rachel. The tiny woman pulled her around the corner, and smashed her lips against the blond's.

"Mmmmmm", she moaned into her mouth. It seemed like forever until the kiss ended, and they just stared at each other.

"_Hello_ to you too", whispered Quinn, with a smile.

Rachel started to giggle."I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you int he face like that."

"Yeah, what the Hell was that", asked Quinn, laughing a little.

"I panicked, I didn't think I would get your attention so I flung one of my hair bands at you", she laughed."I'm so sorry."

"I don't think you _saying_ how sorry you are really proves it...how sorry are you", purred Quinn, as she lifted Rachel up, and pinned her to the wall. She moaned softly when she felt her Star's legs wrap around her waist.

"God...you have no idea how sorry. Let me show you...", Rachel answered.

"Show me anything you want...Dorothy", Quinn joked."You look so cute in this costume by the way."

"I'm glad you think so. Are you in the mood to follow the yellow brick road with me?"

Quinn smiled."I would like to say yes, but to be honest...that sounds like something a person with a urine fetish might say. Somebody who loves the Golden Showers...".

"Yeah it really does, so I'll go ahead and take that one back", the smaller woman laughed."How about I say..._there's no place like home_?"

"That all depends...where's home?"

"In between your legs...", smiled Rachel, as her hips pushed against the blond. Her action earned a response. Quinn pushed back, only she didn't just push once. She pressed her lips against Rachel, forcing her tongue into her mouth, and thrusting her hips at a steady, hard pace. She just couldn't help herself.

"Oh God...", moaned Rachel."Stop, and I will kill you...".

"Mmmmmm I won't stop", moaned Quinn, as she attached her lips onto Rachel's neck. She'd never felt so turned on, fully clothed, and grinding on somebody. It was awkward for her, but she was loving every second of it.

"Mmmm...mmm Quinn...baby...more", whimpered Rachel, her finger nails pressing into Quinn's back."Holy shit...".

The next five minutes was pure magic for the two of them, grinding and pushing into each other like two horny teenagers. Neither of them ever thought such a simple sexual action could turn them on, and bring them so close to the edge.

"Quinn...this is so...not...normal...for...me...but I'm about to...c-c-cum...oooooh my GOD", Rachel whimpered out, as she moaned through her climax, and squeezed the blond as hard as she could. She didn't think it would happen, but she heard Quinn climax too. She felt it, and she loved it. It took a few minutes, however the two of them managed to calm down, and breathe. They held onto each other, staring into each others eyes.

"God...", whispered Quinn."You are so beautiful...".

"No...", breathed Rachel."You are, baby. This has never happened to me before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I thought the whole dry humping thing was for the weak. I thought it was just something high school kids did so they would have something to brag to their friends about. I was wrong. It's real...and it's fucking hot", laughed Rachel."I guess that means you're pretty damn special to me."

"I can't lie...I've done it before but this is the first time it actually felt...real. What the Hell are you doing to me Rachel?"

The tiny woman smiled, and brought her legs down from Quinn's waist. She kissed her softly on the lips, and rested her head on Quinn's chest.

"Who am I keeping you from right now", asked Quinn. She didn't want to let go of her little Star, but she knew she didn't have a choice.

"Nobody as important as you. I'm on my way up to change. Dorothy's going back to Kansas for the night", she laughed."I really wish I could blow everyone off and just...hang out with you."

"I wish that too. More then anything", said Quinn, as they kissed again."Your boss said I'm drinking on a free tab for the night."

"Oh my God, you can't be serious", said Rachel, in shock."What the Hell did you do for her?"

"There's a detective she's having issues with. I guess he's demanding more money from her and threatening her."

"Oh God, it's Schuester. That ass hole has been bad news since day one, I knew he would cause issues. I knew it", breathed Rachel.

"Well, I know somebody that can help. He'll loose his badge, Puck will loose some inventory, and Santana will have to find another detective for her payroll. It will be worth it though, because judging from where this guy is at right now...I can only see it getting worse for Santana. Dealing with him won't be easy in the future, and she knows that."

"Wow. Quinn that's amazing, you are so sweet to help her like that", smiled Rachel."Just so sweet."

"Trust me, it's more for you then it is for her. I mean, I have to assume that if something were to happen, like this place getting shut down...I'd loose you. I can't have that."

Rachel wanted to kiss Quinn again, but her phone started to go off. She pulled it from her bra, and looked at the screen."Shit, time for my next client."

"Awwww...no", whined Quinn, making a sad face."I don't wanna' let you go...".

"I know...I know, I'm so sorry. Don't leave yet, please? I really want you to stick around...", said Rachel.

"I'm not going anywhere don't you worry", smiled the blond."I promise."

Rachel leaned in and kissed her passionately once more, before she moved away, and hurried towards the elevator."You better keep that promise."

A few minutes later, Quinn was down at the bar. She was sitting with Santana, drink in her hand, listening to their plan being explained to Puck.

"Look Puck, Quinn's got this girl she takes photos for. She's a cop but plans to ditch that career for modeling. She'll plant some powder somewhere so that it will be found by a Superior, and he'll get busted. All you have to do is give up enough of the snowy stuff to make him look worse than he already is", Santana was saying.

"I dunno' how much of my inventory I can give up, San. Sounds like an amazing plan, but I'm limited on certain things, ya' know", Puck argued.

"I know that, but I can take care of it. Trust me, I've been taking care of you for how long? You know I got this...and getting rid of this ass hole will do wonders for Me, you and so many other people", Santana laughed.

Not even halfway through the conversation, Quinn spaced out. It wasn't that she didn't want to listen. She didn't know that her mind would wander but it did. She couldn't stop thinking about her Star. It wasn't just that she wanted to know what she was doing at that very moment, or who she was with. It wasn't that she needed to know if she was feeling as good with her other clients, like when she was with her. To Quinn, the situation was unfair, in so many different ways.

_Why couldn't she have met Rachel outside of that place? _

_Why did she have to share her? _

_What was it about her that was so intoxicating, and why was she so much different? _

Quinn hated it. She hated that she fell so hard, and so fast. With all she was thinking about, everything weighing her thoughts down, she managed to squeeze one more worry into mind.

_What if Rachel was just pretending?_

She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it could be true. She was so caught up in how brand new she felt, that she hadn't really considered the worst. What if it was real for her, but not for Rachel...

Before Quinn left Temptation Playground that night, her and Rachel had managed to sneak two more little visits. One resulted in more heavy playtime behind the elevator. The other had just been a bunch of sexy little kisses, and goodbyes. Quinn didn't want to leave, but she was a little drunk and thought getting some sleep might be a good idea. She did have to work the next day, and it was going to be a long one. Only once she was at home, teeth brushed, face washed, and in bed, falling asleep became a challenge. She just couldn't get her mind to stop. As if the universe had known exactly what she was thinking about, her phone went off, and she wasted zero time grabbing it from her night stand, and looking. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Rachel.

**Wishing I was in bed with U...wishing I was anywhere with U right now...sweet dreams...- R**

**In bed wishing I was looking at just one Star...U have sweet dreams 2...- Q**

* * *

The next afternoon Rachel was being ripped from her sleep by the sound of somebody pounding on her door. She was upset to begin with, but more because she had been dreaming about a certain blond haired photographer.

"Oh God...", she grumbled."Hang on..."

She slowly got out of bed, and shuffled to the door. She was was annoyed, and who wouldn't be? Whoever it was clearly not going to stop pounding until the door was open. Once she did pull the door open, she was greeted with the face of the Boss Lady.

"Good morning, Santana."

"Morning? Bitch, it's after one o'clock in the afternoon", she laughed, as she pushed her way into the room. Rachel rolled her eyes, and moved back towards her bed. It was no surprise that the Latina had come to see her. She did randomly bother her employees if she felt they had been asleep for too long."So...how was your night last night?"

"It was fine. Busy, but everything went fine. I really hope I never have to wear that Dorothy costume again" sighed Rachel, as she climbed back into her bed, and pulled the covers over her.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"It was just...awkward I guess, I dunno'...".

Santana took a seat at the foot of Rachel's bed, and crossed her arms over er chest."That's confusing to me. You've never complained about wearing costumes before...".

"Well, you know I don't mind. It's just...sometimes, certain things people want me to wear...are just kind of strange to me. I'm dealing with it though, it's alright", the smaller woman yawned.

"I see", said Santana."That was a pretty big yawn, your night must have been crazy."

"I had four clients", reminded Rachel.

"Well, four and _one _on the side", smiled Santana.

"What?"

"Don't even lie", snapped Santana."Don't you dare pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about! I'm giving you one chance, and one chance only to be honest with me! Starting now!"

Rachel didn't say a word. She just looked away. And just like that, Santana's mood was flipped.

"Get up!"

"Santana...wait", begged Rachel, her eyes filling with tears.

"No, get the fuck up out of that bed, before I drag you out!"

Rachel let some of her tears fall. She had almost forgotten how scary it was when in trouble with the Boss Lady. The worst part was how sneaky she was about it. There were times when the Latina just flew off the handle, with no games or hesitation. There were also times when she'd stay so silent, it was hard to even begin to guess what she was thinking. The approach Rachel was dealing with had come to be everybody's least favorite. Acting like everything was fine, before exploding and putting somebody on the spot. Rachel felt like vomiting as she stood from her bed. She knew exactly what was coming, and she hated it.

"Lounge. Right. Now", growled Santana. Rachel started walking towards her bedroom door, but apparently it wasn't fast enough. A small cry escaped her lips as she felt Santana's hand gripping the back of her neck. She wasn't squeezing, or trying to hurt her, but she was scaring Rachel into moving much quicker. Once they were in the employee lounge, Rachel just wanted to die then and there. Most of the employees were sitting there. Some fully clothed, some in their pajamas, all eyes on her. She turned, and looked up at Santana.

"Please...I'm sorry Santana...please don't do this to me...", she cried.

"No no no, it's too late now, sweetie", said Santana, in her special _calm before the storm _type of tone. She wiped some of Rachel's tears away, and smiled at the fear in her eyes."I gave you a chance to be honest...now, I need to make an example out of you."

It was terrifying. Her sudden mood change was throwing everyone for a loop.

"Please", pleaded Rachel."I'm so sorry, I promise I won't-".

"Stop. Go sit down", said Santana. Rachel just shook her head, and did as she was told. A second later, Brittany appeared with a remote in one hand, and her tablet in the other. She was out of breath, and her expression gave away that she was worried.

"Here San, it's all set up. He said just press play", she said, handing the remote to her girlfriend.

"Thank you, baby", said Santana, as she walked to the center of the room."Listen up everybody."

All the mumbling, and whispering came to an end, as everybody brought their attention to their boss.

"As you all know, I'm a huge fan of having my babies follow my rules. I don't give a shit if you're at the top of the employee list. I don't give a shit how popular you are around here. I _especially_ don't give a shit if you happen to catch feelings for one of the members. You _do not_ break my fucking rules", she barked, looking directly at Rachel. She was sitting on one of the couches in between Kurt, and Sugar."Now, does anybody wanna' tell me what my number one rule is?"

Nobody wanted to speak. They all knew the rule, but not one person had the nerve to speak up.

"Nobody? Alright, fine. I'll pick some body. Let's see...", said Santana, as she scanned the room. Eventually her eyes landed on a tan skinned, dark eyed male, sitting up on the pool table."Casey...stand up, sweetie."

He rolled his eyes, and jumped down from the pool table."Yes, Miss Santana?"

"Tell me the number one rule."

"Never take time away from a client to spend time with somebody that isn't on your schedule", he stated, attentively.

"Good boy", she smiled."You may sit."

"Thank you, Miss Santana", he answered, as he sat back down.

"Now, I thought it was a fair rule, and I didn't think it was a very hard rule to follow. That was until two of Star's clients called me this morning, complaining about her being slow. Not getting to certain rooms on time, and not preforming as well as she normally does."

Rachel couldn't help but look down. She was so embarrassed, even knowing that she would be put through it. She'd always felt so horrible for other people who were put in the hot seat, but she never thought it would happen to her. She wanted to shower in gasoline, and set herself on fire.

"The first complaint came from her second client of the evening, who said that she didn't even cum by the time they were done having sex. She could tell that Rachel faked it."

Some people in the room laughed and giggled quietly. Others actually felt bad for their fellow employee, and stayed quiet.

"The second complaint came from her last client of the night, who said that Rachel fell asleep in the middle of them having sex."

"Oh God...", Rachel cried, softly.

Santana knew she was absolutely torturing the girl, but she didn't care, and she wasn't done.

"As you can imagine, I was a little upset. So, I went ahead and checked the security footage."

That did it.

"No... no no...Santana, please", cried Rachel."Please stop, don't do this...". She stood up."How can you do this to _me_?"

"Sit your little ass back down, before I slap the shit outta' you", snapped the angry Latina.

Rachel just cried, as she was pulled back onto the couch by Kurt. He held her hand, and rubbed her back. He would never vocally defend her, but he knew he could give her a little bit of comfort without getting yelled at.

Santana simply pressed play on the remote, and everybody turned their attention to the over sized projection screen that hung on the wall. It was security footage of Quinn and Rachel behind the elevator. Quinn had Rachel pinned against the wall, and everybody could clearly see that Quinn was pushing her fingers in and out of Rachel.

"Whoa...", said Sugar, her eyes glued to the screen."God...Rachel...she must be good...".

"Sugar...shut the Hell up", snapped Rachel, and she reached over, and shoved the hyper girl hard enough for her to fall off the couch."For once in your God Damn life, keep your chatty little talk box shut!"

"Hey! Don't you take it out on her", hollered Santana."You fucked up! You broke a rule! That is nobody elses fault but yours! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Rachel didn't answer. She just cried, and cried.

"Stand up."

Rachel did as she was told, and Santana moved towards her.

"Suspended for a week! No clients, no pay, and you do not leave this building!" Everybody exchanged looks of shock and confusion. It was the worst punishment they had ever seen given.

"Are you serious", asked Rachel, through her tears.

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking?"

"That is so unfair! You've never suspended anybody for a week before, ever! And...I can't leave the building? That is bullshit!"

"That's what happens when you're the best employee and you fuck up so badly. I don't wanna' hear one more argument out of your mouth. Every single one of your clients has been notified. That includes your new hallway fuck buddy. Now, get out of my site."

Rachel just stood, glaring at Santana. She couldn't believe what she was doing to her. She knew she could be a bitch, she knew she could be harsh and very cruel. Only this was different. She was being just plain evil.

"Let me tell you something Star...just because you think you're the best-"

"_Know_. I _know_ that I am the fucking best", growled Rachel through her tears. It was bold statement, given who she was talking to, but she couldn't hold it back.

"Shut your mouth", snapped Santana."True, you're my top girl, but you had to of known that by crossing me, and challenging my authority over you, that you'd be knocked all the way down to the fucking bottom! From now on, you are on my radar, I will be keeping a very close eye on you! Make no mistake about that! It's gonna' be a long climb back to the top, sweetie, so if I were you, I'd cut the shit, and keep in line! I can't keep you from talking to that bitch, but I'm counting on you to do the right fucking thing! You hear me? Do not fuck up again, or I will have your ass!"

The tiny woman didn't bother to stop the fresh set of tears streaming from her eyes. She just continued to glare at her boss. She was so angry, and wanted nothing more then to reach up, and slap her as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry, did you have something to say", asked the Boss Lady.

"No, Miss Santana", she mumbled softly.

"Good! Out of my face!"

Rachel wasted no time getting out of the lounge, and back to her room. She slammed her door, threw herself onto the bed, and cried her eyes out.

Back in the lounge, Santana continued to lecture.

"I know you all think you're off the hook, and that this little show is over, but you couldn't be more wrong! The curtain has closed for our dear friend Rachel, her number is up and over! Next on the list, we have our squinty eyed little beauty...Sweet Lips."

All eyes in the room were suddenly on Tina, who was cuddled into Mike on a lounge chair.

"Fuck...", she mumbled.

"Tina...come to me, baby", smiled Santana.

Tina complied. She didn't want to, but she was hoping that if she was attentive, Santana wouldn't be has hard on her as she was on Rachel. Little did she know just how wrong she was. She slowly walked over to her boss, and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Anything you wanna' tell me", asked Santana."Don't hold back."

Tina didn't say a word, she just stood there, looking down the the floor. She shivered a little when she felt Santana's hand on her chin, forcing her to look her in the eye."Anything at all?"

"No...n-nothing Miss Santana."

"Ouch. Don't say I didn't give you a chance", laughed Santana."Tina you are so bust-"

"Okay wait", interrupted Mike, as he stood up."I don't know how you found out, but it's true."

"Excuse me", asked Santana."You don't know how I found out?"

"I'm sorry. Don't punish her, it's my fault. I pursued her, I went after her. Do what you have to do with me, but please don't punish Tina", he rambled.

"Mike...shut up...", mumbled Tina. She knew he was about to make a huge mistake."Just shut up."

"No, I'm not shutting up, I can't let this happen. It's true...me and Tina...we're not just best friends. We're...engaged. We've been together for a while and …..we're getting married."

Gasps, whispers and mumbles filled the room as Santana shot Mike a look. One that implied he might not make it out of that room alive.

"Holy shit, this day just keeps getting better and better" laughed Sugar.

"Sugar, stop talking", said Kurt."Just keep quiet."

"Oh my God", said Brittany."Mike...you're not gay?"

"No. I never have been. That's why I requested to just dance after a while. I was never comfortable with dudes, not _once_. I just needed to the money", he confessed."I'm so sorry Santana, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut the fuck up", she snapped."Get over here!"

Mike swallowed hard as he moved towards Santana. He stood next to Tina, and looked his boss dead in the eye.

"You've been lying to me since the very beginning", the Boss Lady questioned.

"Yes, Miss Santana.

Without even hesitating, Santana punched Mike in the face so hard, that he fell to the ground. He stayed down, knowing what would happen if he got back up.

"_You_", she growled, looking at Tina."You've been lying to me too?"

"No, Miss Santana, I d-do like...females. I swear I do, but I...I... like...m-males too. I'm...not a lesbian, I'm bisexual", she cried.

Santana was suddenly more angry then she had been in a very long time. There she was, trying to scare the Hell out of her employees and make an example, yet she was being made to look like a fool. She was mortified, and wanted to strangle somebody. How dare they make her look so stupid, like she had no idea what was going on in her own club.

"Mother Fucker", screamed Santana, as she looked down at Mike and kicked him in the stomach."Who the fuck do you think you are? You cannot come into my playground, and lie to me! It doesn't fucking work like that", she continued, delivering another kick to Mike's stomach. Another one to his right shin.

"Please don't hurt him, Miss Santana! Stop", cried Tina, but she didn't dare move."I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Shut your mouth", she snapped. She reached down, and pulled a moaning, and groaning Mike to his feet. She held onto his shirt collar and got right in his face."You are fired! You have an hour to clean out your room, and to take your lying, straight ass outta' here! I don't wanna' see your face again!"

She let him go and shoved him towards the lounge exit.

"Brittany, call Dave up here, tell him he needs to stand watch on Mike until he's packed, and that he is to escort him off the property when he's finished."

"Okay, baby", said Brittany, as she turned, and left the room. Mike looked at Tina, and mouthed the words _I'm sorry_, before he limped out of the lounge. Santana watched him until he was out of site. She turned to Tina, and shook her head.

"You know what the funny thing is about this entire situation is, Sweet Lips? You were in trouble for an entirely different reason. So tell me, how does it feel knowing that because you sneak around, and do shit behind my back, your little boyfriend just blew you in, faster then you blow lines of coke up your knows?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Santana", she cried.

"Not yet you're not. How many lines get you going? Tell me now, and if you lie to me, I swear to God I will break that pretty little face of yours", she growled.

"Four", she answered quickly."Just four."

Santana turned around, just in time to see Brittany walk back into the lounge. She snapped her fingers and held out her hand. It took the blond dancer a moment, before she realized what Santana wanted. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little bag of cocaine. She placed it into her girlfriend's hand, and stepped back. Tina glanced behind her. She knew everybody in the room was looking at her, but she was only concentrated on one person.

Sunshine.

The poor little thing was in tears. It was too much for Tina, she had to look away. She couldn't bare seeing a person that she thought of as a little sister, so upset. She felt like she had let her down, and wanted so much to take it all back.

"Jesus, you are one clumsy little bitch, you know that", Santana snapped."Don't get me wrong, I knew you were still using, I knew you weren't just smoking pot! Rule one of trying to hide a bad habit from the person who rules your life...don't leave your fucking purse in the bar where anybody could find it!"

"Santana...", cried Tina, but she didn't get a chance to speak.

"Imagine my fucking surprise when I dumped your purse and found this", she hollered, holding the bag up right in front of Tina's face."You fucked up! And as it turned out, you fucked up more than I thought you did!"

Tina just stood, and cried. She was so embarrassed, and wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Santana walked over to a random coffee table, and got down on her knees. She dumped some of the white powder onto the table top, and used the razor blade that was in the bag, to make a line.

"Get over here", she snapped. Tina slowly walked towards the table, and looked down. Realizing what had been laid out for her, she eagerly knelt down, and looked at her boss."Yeah I thought you'd be excited. Do it. Blow that line", she demanded. Without any hesitation, Tina did as she was told. Once the line was gone, Santana repeated her actions, and set up another line."Again."

Tina couldn't believe what was happening, but she did as she was told, and blew the second line. When she was done, she sat up, and looked at Santana again.

"Oh...did you want more" asked Santana, a little too sweetly.

"Yes...M-Miss Santana."

"I thought you might. You did just tell me how many you needed to feel right. Four lines was it?"

"Yes...Miss S-Santana...".

"Ouch. Today isn't really your day", laughed Santana, as she stood up."Welcome to withdrawal at it's worst. You are never getting those last two lines. You'll obviously have a lot to think about on your way to rehab."

"Oh God...no! No no no no no", cried Tina."Please don't send me away!"

Brittany stood idly by, shaking her head. She loved Santana with everything, but she couldn't help but feel that she was being a little too harsh. Sure, she'd seen it before, but she had never been okay with it.

"You had your chance", snapped the angry Boss Lady."You're fucking done, but don't worry, you won't have to clean out your living space. That's being done for you. See, I don't think you'll have time, because you're leaving for rehab in fifteen minutes. Bye bye for now, you little drug addicted bitch! That's what you get for embarrassing me like this!"

With that, Santana snapped her fingers, and Lauren appeared. She took the screaming, crying, kicking Tina from the room, and towards the elevators. Santana took a deep breath, and turned to the room full of absolutely silent employees.

"I don't know what the fuck you all think this is! I don't know who you think you're dealing with, but it ends now! Anybody else decides to fuck with me, it's the end for you! You've all just seen it first hand! The shit is gonna' stop, or else!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn was sitting in her office, at her desk. She was talking with her assistant about what she had to do for the day, when her phone went off. She picked it up, and saw that it was Rachel texting.

**Can U get on Skype? I need U now. My name on there is GoldXStar - R**

"Hey...Jackie...you may go to lunch now, okay?"

"Sure Quinn, but...don't you wanna' finish going over-"

"We will, after your break, alright? Something has come up", she answered with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you in about an hour", said Jackie, and she was up and exiting the room. As soon as she was gone, Quinn flipped her laptop open, and quickly signed onto Skype. She typed Rachel's screen name in, and not a minute later was she looking at a red faced, teary eyed Rachel.

"Oh my God...are you okay, beautiful", she asked, concern taking over her tone.

"No...", cried Rachel.

By the time Rachel was done explaining everything that had gone on, Quinn was almost in tears. She wanted to be there to defend her little Star, and comfort her anyway she could. It was driving her crazy that she had to sit at her desk, and watch Rachel cry.

"Baby...I am so sorry...I didn't mean to get you in trouble with her. I was wondering what happened, I got a text not to long ago saying that you wouldn't be available for the next seven days. I was planning on calling you in a bit. I am _so_ sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine. I knew what I was doing...I just didn't plan things very well. Sometimes I forget that she's got security cameras in the strangest places", said Rachel."I just can't believe she suspended me for a week."

"Is she really not allowing you to leave the building for a week? I mean...can she even do that?"

"Yes, she can", said Rachel, sadly."Quinn...I've never broken the rules for anybody before."

"Oh God. I'm sorry, Rachel."

"No, let me finish. I've never broken the rules before, because I've never met anybody that I wanted to break the rules for. Not until..._you_ showed up. I know that sounds so crazy, and if I'm scaring you I'm sorry but...you're different. I can't stop thinking about you, I always wanna' be with you, I think about my future now, and...you're always in those thoughts. You make me feel so much different then I ever have...and it's crazy, but it's true", she cried."I don't care what Santana says...I refuse to stop talking to you."

Quinn couldn't help but smile. It was so amazing to hear Rachel saying what she was saying. Mainly, because she felt the same way, but thought she was the only one.

"It does sound crazy...but I like it. I feel the same about you. I just wish I could hold you. Right now, that is all I want to do."

Rachel smiled a little, and blew kisses at the camera. Quinn did the same, and sighed.

"So...you're suspended. I can't see you now?

"Not for a week. You can still be here, but you won't be able to see me."

"Oh my God...I don't know if I'll be able o handle that", said Quinn, shaking her head.

"Me either. I'd sneak you up to my room, but I can't risk it. She'll be on my ass more then she ever has been now."

"I don't understand, why is everybody so scared of her?"

"Well, think about it. She owns a sex playground, and gets away with it. She owns the whole building, and that only helps her hide it. She has little to do with the other twenty seven floors, but the top three floors...she controls with an iron fist. You have no idea the amount of money she put into this, and the amount she's earning only permits her to put in more. When you work her Santana, you earn more money then you know what to do with. The catch is...you loose a lot of control over your own life", explained Rachel."There's rumors about her. Some people have been known to vanish under her rule. She claims that she would never take a life, but not everybody believes that. She's ruined lives, Quinn. When you make her unhappy...you pay."

"That's not fair, she can't do that to people just because they-."

"No, she can, baby. She can, and she does. Three floors, hundreds of rooms, employees at her beck and call, millions of dollars a month? I hate to say it, but she can do what she wants."

"Okay, well I'll be honest with you...I really hate that."

"Lots of people do, but it's just how it is. She comes from a very powerful family, she knows more people then anybody could ever assume. I can't lie, I love her to death, she was a friend before she was my boss, but...she's changed. She hasn't learned about the fine line."

"The _fine line_", questioned the blond.

"Yeah, there is a fine line between having power, and abusing power. She doesn't know how to control it, she hasn't learned that there's a limit. She knows damn well that she has enough money, and has so many people scared, that she doesn't need to have a limit. I can't say I blame her, I've always respected her to the fullest, but now...I feel like she's...she's...".

"She's what, Rach?"

"Taking things too far. She knows that she's feared by most, and she's milking that for all it's worth, and more."

"That's fore sure", snorted Quinn."I mean, I get that it's hard not to take power and use it, but...that's how she is I suppose."

Rachel smiled sadly."I miss you."

"I miss you too. I guess I'll be missing you a Hell of a lot more now."

"Yeah", said Rachel, a few tears rolling down her cheeks."Will you wait for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"God...", groaned the tiny woman."I've _never_ wanted to say this anybody else while working here but...I don't want you to...take on another girl. I just want you to wait until I'm off suspension. Is that...bad?"

Quinn smiled."No baby, it's not bad. That makes me feel special. I'll wait for you, I promise. Just for the record, tears aren't something I like seeing on that beautiful face of yours. I'll always wait for you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really hope you likes this update! Remember, reviews and feedback are love and inspiration! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - So, this chapter is a lot shorter then what I usually post, but you guys have been good to me so I wanted to give you a fast update. BUT I there is something I need to point out, so please don't skim over this. This isn't me being mean or nasty or anything, I just wanna' get rid of any confusion and upset. I know this is a Faberry, and that I am putting concentration on other characters, and story lines. However, that's how all of my Fics are. I do try to focus more on the main characters, as tagged. But, my writing kind of covers the main characters, as well as what goes on around them. I'm a huge fan of more than one story line. I know not all of you have read my other stories, and you don't have to, I'm just letting people know. It's only fair. That being said, if there's anybody who doesn't like that, and is looking for ALL Faberry, I'll tell you now, that's not my style. I would totally understand if you wanted to stop reading at this point. I won't hold it against anybody. I'll stop now, read on, or don't...I just needed to get that out there. Other than that, thank you for reading, and reviewing, and I hope you keep it up.**

* * *

It was the day after Santana's inner community crack down, and everybody at Temptation Playground was on edge. Any employee that saw the Boss Lady coming in their direction would either walk in the other direction or, duck into the nearest room. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the woman wasn't in a good mood. Sure, she was always as tough as she could be, but given recent events, her mood was much worse. Starting anything with her would have been like feeding gasoline to an open flame. People were scared. Most of them had secrets, but knowing how it would go for them if they were exposed, made it a very rough environment to live after the very public smack down. Nobody wanted to be put in the hot seat, and they were all doing whatever they could to avoid it.

Santana was headed into her office to relax. She had just taken a bottle of vodka from the bar, and planned on having a private party for two. Her, and a shot glass. As she entered the office, and closed the door behind her, she noticed her blond haired perfection fast asleep on the couch. She smiled, and moved toward her. She noticed Brittany had her tablet resting on her chest, so she knew she must have been doing some work. She leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead before going to her desk and sitting down. She took a deep breath, and grabbed a shot glass from her top drawer.

After two shots, she sat back, and closed her eyes. She wanted to vanish. Just for a day. It was true, she loved her job, her status, and everything that came with it. However, it was taking it's toll on her nerves, and most likely her blood pressure. She was about to sit up and take another shot, when she heard her favorite sound in the world. Her girlfriend's voice.

"San?"

She opened her eyes, and smiled. Brittany was sitting up on the couch, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hi baby."

"Hi", she yawned."Did you just get in here?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay, I need to get up anyways. I have to go out for a bit, did you feel like coming with me", the blond asked, as she stood up, and stretched.

"I wish I could, but I have a lot to do here. I'm sorry", said Santana, sadly."Where do you have to go?"

"I need to buy a few new outfits to dance in, and...Rachel asked me to bring her something from the vegan place she eats at all the time." She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't lie to Santana. She loved her, and respected her enough to be honest.

"No, you don't have to do that, Britts. She can eat what's in the kitchen just like everybody else. At least until she's allowed to go out", said Santana.

"I know I don't have to San, but I want to. Vegan's are super picky about what they eat."

"Well she should of thought about that before she messed up", laughed the Latina."She doesn't deserve any special favors, especially not from you."

"She's my friend."

"Yeah, she's mine too, but she's also in trouble."

Brittany just frowned a little.

"Okay, is there something bothering you", asked Santana."You've been a little weird since yesterday, so if there is something you need to talk about, I'm right here baby. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. I love you for that, but there isn't anything I need to talk about."

"I don't believe you, but alright. I'm not about to force you."

Brittany watched as Santana, poured another shot, and took it.

"Do you want a shot?"

"No thanks, I have to drive", answered Brittany, plainly.

"Alright."

"San...are you like...ordering me not to pick up Rachel's food", asked the blond. It was obvious that she didn't want to ask the question.

"I really don't think you should, but it's up to you."

"Is it up to me", she asked, earning a wide eyed expression from the other woman."I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I just...feel like you're trying to make me feel guilty or something."

"Brittany, if you feel like like you have to get her food, get it."

"See, why do you keep saying that", whined the blond."You keep saying, if I feel like I _have_ to. Why can't it be because I _want_ to?"

"Britt's...", said Santana, as she stood up from desk.

"No, it's like you can't say that I want to, because you're mad that I actually want to get it for her."

"Oh my God...it's not like that, why are you taking it there", asked Santana, in shock."What is really going through your head right now?"

"Nothing, I don't wanna' talk about it", she answered calmly. She turned to leave, but Santana hurried to her and stepped in front of her."San, can I just go? Please?"

"No, Britts...I can tell there is something that you really wanna' say, so just...come on. Out with it already."She watched as her perfection's blue eyes filled with tears."What is it?"

"You'll probably hate me after I say this...", she sobbed.

"I could never hate you for anything, I swear baby", said Santana.

"I don't like how you are sometimes, Santana. It scares me, it confuses me, and I don't like how it makes me feel. Yesterday was so scary...you were so mean, and so horrible, and that side of you upsets everybody."

"If they would just listen to me, I wouldn't have to get like that", defended the Latina."Some of them never listen."

"It's kind of hard to listen to somebody when all they are doing it yelling, and screaming, and threatening to hurt you, San. If you want people to listen to what you say, you have to listen to them too. What you're doing to Rachel is unfair, and what you did to Tina was just mean", she cried.

"Britts, Tina needed to go to rehab, you know she did", said Santana. She was getting upset, but not enough to yell. She never yelled at her girlfriend, because she knew how much she hated it.

"Yeah, I know she did but San...you didn't have to call her out in front of everybody like that. You didn't have to make her do drugs to make your point. She would have gone if you just would have talked to her."

"You don't know that, baby."

"Yes, I do, you know I know? Because I' talk to her, San. I talk to her all the time. You scare her, and if you just would have calmly talked to her, she would have just gone without fighting you about it."

"I get that, I understand what you're saying, but what kind of boss would I be if I made threats, and didn't follow through? They respect me, because they fear me."

"No, that's bullshit", said Rachel, as she burst into the office. Not that the couple would have known, but she had been listening outside the door. She was followed by Kurt, who was desperately trying to hold her back. She was pissed, and walked towards Santana as if she was going to tackle her."What the Hell is the matter with you, they don't respect you! They _don't_ respect you, _because_ they fear you!"

Santana was glaring at Rachel, and silently hoping she would take a swing. The tiny woman never got a chance you swing, because Kurt managed to grab her, and hold her back.

"You better watch your tone Rachel! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to", spat the Latina.

"I'm not really sure anymore, because you sound like a fucking crazy person, and I've always tried to avoid crazy people", Rachel spat back.

"Oh my God...Rachel please...let's just go back upstairs, okay", asked Kurt.

"No, screw that, this bitch needs a reality check!"

"What did you just call me" asked Santana, as she lunged forward. She would have smacked Rachel, but Brittany grabbed onto her and held her back.

"Can you both just stop? Please...", she begged through her tears."You guys are friends."

"No, we were until she started treating me like a damn dog on leash", said Rachel, who was still fighting against Kurt's hold."I cannot fucking believe you are doing this to me!"

"What I'm doing to you? Rachel you broke the rules!"

"Yeah, for the first time ever since I started working here", yelled Rachel, as she broke into tears. With that, she stopped fighting, and relaxed her body."One rule, after how much time, Santana?"

Seeing that Rachel had managed to calm down, made it easier for the Latina to stop fighting against her girlfriend's hold."It's still a rule."

"Jesus...Santana, we used to be better friends. Much better then where we're at now, and I'm not about to sit here and pretend like I don't know what happened. I understand why you have to be so harsh with a lot of the people around here, but you have to know it doesn't have to be that way with _me_", Rachel cried."Yeah, it's a little screwed up that I want that special treatment, but it's what I'm used to, so how can you blame me?"

"People get pissed off when they see me treating you better, so how does that make me look around here", asked Santana. She hated seeing Rachel cry like she was, but she was going to stand her ground no matter. At least that's what she was telling herself.

"So they'll get over it! They always do! You need to get off this whole rule thing with me! I made a fucking mistake, everybody does, so why are you being so damn hard on me?"

"Because, you know better."

"Yeah, well things have been a little altered for me recently, excuse me for living", she sobbed."Why don't we talk about what's really pissing you off? You hate that I met Quinn, and like her a little more than the rest of my clients."

"Whatever, don't even take it there", snapped Santana."This has nothing to do with her!"

"No, it has everything to do with her! You are terrified that I met somebody that I connect with, so you're doing what you can to keep me from her!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, but you're too stubborn to just admit it! Why the Hell else would you confine me to the building as part of my punishment?"

"Oh my God", breathed Santana, as she walked to her desk, and grabbed the bottle of vodka. she didn't bother with the shot glass, she just took the cap off and drank straight from the bottle. When she was done, she took a deep breath, and took in her surroundings. Brittany and Kurt standing in silence, too uncomfortable to actually add to the discussion. Rachel in tears, and angry, clearly not willing to let anything go."Fine."

"Fine what", asked Rachel, wiping some of her own tears away.

Santana wasn't sure what it was that brought her to the decision. Maybe it was Brittany being so upset. Maybe it was Rachel being so bold towards her. Maybe she was just tired of fighting. Or maybe she was found out, and didn't feel like admitting anything. She was going to say what she wanted to say, but it would be on her terms, even if she was wrong.

"You're no longer suspended, and you don't have to stay here. Just know, that you aren't off the hook. This _is_ about you fucking up, regardless of what you believe because you know what, Rachel...you did fuck up. By all means, take as little responsibility as you want, but this is your fault, and yours alone."

Rachel wanted to say something, but she chose to just nod.

"Just get out of my office, before I change my mind. You too Kurt, out."

Rachel and Kurt wasted no time hurrying out of the office, and closing the door behind them. A cluster of random employees scattered in different directions as if it wasn't obvious that were listening around the office door. Once in the hallway, Rachel just looked at Kurt and took a deep breath.

"Wow...", he said, in almost a whisper."Like just...wow."

"I know", she breathed."I won."

"Yeah, you did, too bad she thinks that she won", he laughed."So, you have your freedom. I would like to ask what you wanna' do now, but I'm sure I already know the answer."

"Oh yeah, you do. I'm going to see Quinn. I don't care what she's doing, or where she is, I'm going to see her."

"Yup, I knew it", he laughed, as he pulled out his phone, and quickly glanced at the time."What if I told you, that I know exactly where she is, and what she's doing?"

"Wait, really? How", beamed Rachel.

"Trust me, I have my sources. Tell you what, go get ready, and meet me in the parking garage in twenty minutes. You're driving."

"Deal", said Rachel, as she dashed off towards the elevator.

Back in Santana's office, she had taken yet another shot, while dealing with the awkward silence that was her girlfriend at the moment. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was sitting on the couch, lips sealed.

"Britts."

Nothing.

"Come on...it's alright. It's over and done with."

"You know it could happen, don't you?"

Santana had no idea where the question had come from, or what she had meant by it.

"What?"

"You know that Rachel could fall in love and leave here. Not even with Quinn, but it could be anybody. That's why you're so hard on her. You don't want her to leave."

"I never said that", laughed Santana.

"You didn't have to. I get it San, I do. just keep in mind that it could happen to any of the people that work here. I know you care about everybody, and you can't deny it. But, sometimes you have to accept when things change, and you don't have control anymore."

"I know it could happen, and I do accept it", said Santana, calmly.

"You say that, and I'm sorry, but I don't think it's true. San, how would you feel if somebody was trying to keep us apart?"

"Oh Brittany, it's not the same thing."

"Not exactly the same thing, but close enough. I love you...I always will, but I just wish you'd relax and deal with things better sometimes. I know you're trying to scare everybody, and be big mean Boss Lady, but it doesn't always have to be like that."

Santana smiled. She wasn't going to argue. She moved towards the couch, and pulled her blue eyed perfection to her feet."I love when you say what's on your mind."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Never", smiled the Latina.

"Okay, good. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, baby."

"Just...put yourself in other people's shoes once in a while, okay", asked Brittany.

"I'll try."

* * *

Meanwhile, across the city, Quinn and Blaine were waiting on their lunch order in a restaurant. They were talking about all the things Rachel had told Quinn.

"I'd like to say that I'm surprised with what Santana did, but I'm not. She's ruthless", Blaine was saying.

"Obviously, but I can't help but feel like she took things way too far", said Quinn."I'll admit, she does put the fear of God in me, but she really needs to be taken down a few pegs."

"Trust me, anybody who knows Santana Lopez would probably agree with you there, but why fight it? Face it, she's in charge of one of the best things about our lives. What member would really want to challenge that?"

"Oh, I can think of at least one", mumbled Quinn, as she took a sip of her wine.

Blaine stared at her. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What", she smiled, defensively.

"You better not be planning anything, Quinn. I know how that diabolical little mind of your works, so I'm warning you now, don't challenge her."

"Don't you worry about it", she said, noticing that Blaine was looking down at his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time since they'd gotten there."Who are you texting?"

"Kurt. He's being weird. I don't understand what his issue is today, he knew I was having lunch with you right now. Yet, for the past like forty-five minutes, he's been asking me all these damn questions about where I am. It's almost as if he's-"

"Trying to find out where you are, so he can crash the party", asked Quinn, as she glanced towards the restaurant entrance.

"Yeah, exactly", laughed Blaine."What made you say that?"

"Aside from the fact that him and Rachel just walked in...nothing at all."

* * *

**I know, it's short, you can't deny...it was a lot for such a short chapter lol. Thanks for reading guys, Love you all. Reviews are love.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry, but this one is a short update too. The next one will be much longer, I swear. I just didn't wanna' keep you guys waiting too long. Hope you like it! Best readers EVER, thank you! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Oh my God...", laughed Blaine, as the two toys approached the table. "No wonder you were being so nosy."

Kurt simply winked, as he took a seat next to the man. He wanted to kiss him, but he knew his Blaine wasn't much for public display of affection.

Quinn on the other hand, decided to be as charming as she could be. She stood up, and pulled Rachel's chair out for her.

"Oh, well thank you, gorgeous", said Rachel, with a smile."Aren't you sweet."

"It's impossible not to be sweet to you", said the blond, as she sat back down."To what do we owe this invasion?"

"Invasion", asked Kurt."And here I thought we would be a nice surprise."

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that", defended Quinn."I'm just a little thrown off, I mean...I know you're suspended, Rach. I can only assume that you've somehow managed to sneak out, and that Santana will be bursting through the doors at any minute to drag you back to the playground."

Rachel and Kurt exchanged smiles.

"My suspension has been lifted", said the shorter woman.

"Whoa, really", asked Blaine.

"Yes, really. I fought for it."

"Boy did she fight for it. I thought I'd be breaking up the cat fight of the century, but luckily it didn't get that far. She did stand up to our Boss Lady, that's for sure", laughed Kurt."

"Okay, this is fantastic", laughed Blaine, as he picked up his wine glass."Details please."

"Yeah, I'd love to hear this, but before that...did you two want something to eat?", asked Quinn.

"No, that's alright, we wouldn't want your order taking anymore time just because we stalked and crashed your lunch", laughed Rachel."We can eat later."

"It wouldn't be a problem, we just put our orders in a few moments ago", reassured Blaine."It's on me, don't you even worry."

"If you insist", smiled Kurt.

Eventually, all four of them had their meals, and Rachel and Kurt had gone over everything that had happened at the playground before they arrived there.

"So, it sounds like Brittany spoke up at the perfect time. That girl is a _miracle_, I honestly don't understand how Santana's manages to keep her to herself", laughed Blaine."They are cute though, I can't argue that."

"They are, and they do seem to be an awkward couple, but if you're around them enough to know them, it's not too hard to believe", said Rachel."Aside from that, I'm pretty sure Santana would have a damn hard time keeping up with everything if she didn't have Brittany. She works very hard."

"I noticed that. The only time I've ever seen her without an iPad in her hands is when she's dancing", laughed Quinn.

"I think that might change soon. Now that Santana knows how Brittany really feels about something so major...she might take it easy on her for a while", said Kurt.

"Really", asked Quinn.

"Oh yeah, it's happened before", giggled Rachel."Last time Brittany spoke up about something, and cried like she did...Santana bought her a whole bunch of gifts, and gave her a two week break from managing."

Quinn just laughed and shook her head.

"Mhm, she's _that_ kind of girlfriend", said Kurt."Which makes me wonder...what kind of girlfriend are you, Quinn?"

"Kurt", snapped Rachel."Not your business!"

"Of course it's not my business, that's never stopped me from prying before", he laughed."I'm offended really, Rachel. There is a chance I'm asking out of concern for _you_, after all."

"Screw you", she laughed."You'll have to stay offended because there is no chance that's why you're asking.

"You know something, I don't think that's a question that Quinn could really answer", mentioned Blaine."She hasn't been out of the closet long enough yet."

"Whatever, jerk", giggled Quinn.

"Well it's true. I mean, you could count some of your boyfriends but I think we both know none of them are really worth bringing into this conversation", he laughed.

"Ouch, that was mean", said Rachel.

"No, he's right. None of them are, but...I have plenty of time to figure out what kind of girlfriend I am."

"Yeah, especially now that you've found the right person to explore that with, am I right", winked Kurt.

He didn't get an answer, but he did earn himself a view of four very red colored cheeks.

"Well, your silence has said it all. Thanks for that", he chuckled, as he sipped his water.

Rachel couldn't believe her friend's nerve. He was being somewhat of a hypocrite, and she just couldn't hold back on calling him out on it."Kurt, your ability to point out certain things never ceases to amaze me. Especially sense you yourself have such an issue with admitting your love status."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, and Blaine, no breaks for you either. You're both in such denial it's not even funny, so I'd watch it if I were you", she laughed.

Blaine just smirked and looked down to his lap. It was beyond obvious that he wasn't going to comment on Rachel's statement. Kurt however didn't find it quite as amusing.

"I need to use the bathroom", he said, as he quickly stood up.

"Take your time", said Rachel.

"Oh no, you need to use the bathroom too", he said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her from her seat. As they burst through the doors of the ladies bathroom, a younger woman was exiting. She looked at Kurt and tilted her head in confusion.

"Um excuse me...but, this is the ladies facilities. Mens is across the hall."

"Honey, I know, but have you ever been in a Mens bathroom? Not for me thanks", he said, as he pulled Rachel towards the sinks. The woman just rolled her eyes, and exited, no more questions asked.

"What is your problem", spat Kurt, as he looked directly at Rachel."Why would you say something like that?"

"Don't even go there, you started that whole thing. Sometimes, I'll deal with the fact that you can dish it, and not expect to take it, but come on, Kurt. If you're really pissed off at me for giving it right back, I can't help but wanna' slap you right now", she shot back.

"It's not the same! You can't say things like that in front of him!"

"How is it not the same? It's not like he doesn't hear it all the time from people back at the playground. Hell, even Puck picks on him about it, trust me...it's known playground wide!"

Kurt just took a deep breath and moved away. He seemed more upset than what Rachel was able to pick up on right away.

"Alright, talk to me", she said, feeling slightly guilty."What's the matter?"

"It's just...I want him to be open about how he feels about me. I wish he was more like Quinn."

"More like Quinn? Kurt-"

"No, just listen...please", he pleaded. He was close to tears, and Rachel hated to see him that way. He was her best male friend, and she knew when to shut up and listen when it came to his issues."When we got here, he was happy to see me, but he looked around. He needed to make sure nobody he knew was around. I get that, I really do. The thing is...if he wasn't who he was, and his reputation wasn't so important, he would have done what Quinn did when we got here."

"What did Quinn do?"

"You didn't notice? She didn't look around to see who was watching, she didn't get all nervous. She stared at you and smiled as if it was the best damn day of her life. She pulled out your chair for you, she complimented you. Blaine didn't do any of that."

Rachel sighed, and wrapped her arms around Kurt."He does love you."

"I know that, I do. I love him more then anything, and that's why I respect what he wants. He's charming, and sweet, but so much more when we're in a private room at the playground. I rarely see him outside there, and when I do...he treats me like his biggest secret. Like he's ashamed of me or something. I love him so much that...I'm putting up with it...but...I hate it."

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I am. I wish it was different, but you were his toy before anything else. That's one thing we were all told when we started working there. As much as it hurts...you need to remember that."

"I know, I always remember. I just hate it."

Rachel smiled sadly, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't think she'll ever do that to you", he said.

"What?"

"Quinn. I think she'd gladly shout her feelings from the rooftops for you. It's very sweet."

"Well I don't know about that. We don't know each other well enough for love yet."

"Yet", said Kurt, with a smile."But it's there, I can see it."

"Whatever", laughed Rachel.

After they had all finished eating, and the bill was paid, it was decided they would go their own separate ways. Blaine and Kurt had left to go back to Blaine's office. Quinn and Rachel stood outside the restaurant, waiting for Rachel's car to be brought around. Rachel couldn't help but smile that Quinn had grabbed a hold of her hand. She didn't seem to have any problem holding it in public. The tiny woman loved it, but she couldn't help but feel bad for Kurt. Blaine was taking him back to his office, where he would no doubt be introducing him as a friend or relative to anybody that asked.

"So, what would you like to do now", asked Quinn. She knew she needed to go back to work, but the minute Rachel had walked through the door of the restaurant, her plans had changed.

"Doesn't really matter to me, I just have to be back by like three or four o'clock. What about you, anything in mind?"

"The choice is yours, beautiful. We can go shopping, we could take a walk, or we could just go back to my place and...see what unfolds", she purred, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh my God", laughed Rachel."I'm only half a day off suspension, and you're already thinking about getting into my panties?"

"Like you'd have it any other way...and what panties? I thought you said you never wear them?"

"It's just a figure of speech...keep that in mind", said Rachel, seductively.

"Alright...", said Quinn, as she turned towards the smaller woman, and pulled her as close as she could."...so if I were to do this...", she purred, as she moved one hand up Rachel's skirt, and rubbed her bare center."Oh God...".

"I don't think we should go shopping", said Rachel.

"Me either."

Thirty minutes later, Rachel was gripping the headboard of Quinn's bed. She was working her hips hard, and moaning Quinn's name as loud as she could. She looked down to admire what was beneath her. Quinn, on her back, with her face buried in between her thighs.

"Mmmmm...more...", Rachel moaned.

Quinn was in heaven. When she had woken up that morning, it had never crossed her mind that she'd have Rachel sitting on her face after lunch that afternoon. She moaned, mouth full of her Star, as she felt the tiny woman's fingers moving through her wet folds, rubbing her sweet spot. She licked, and sucked, devouring Rachel with every thing she had. The sounds of moaning, and whimpering were driving her crazy, and every cry of her name from her lover's mouth was only making it easier to please her.

"Quinn...I'm gonna' cum...", the little Star moaned. She didn't want to let go, but she was starting to feel like she was smothering Quinn.

The blond's only response was to stick her tongue as far as she could inside of Rachel, grab onto her ass, and squeeze.

"Oooohhhhh God", Rachel cried out, as she shook through her orgasm."Quinn!"

A few minutes later, they were cuddled into each others arms under the covers. It was silent at first, a few kisses now and again. Eventually, Quinn's cell phone broke the silence from the bedside table. She groaned a little before grabbing it, and looking at the screen.

"Noooo", she whined.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go back to work."

"Awwwww, that's a damn shame. I was about to sneak under the sheets, and rock your world", giggled Rachel."I guess that will have to wait until tonight."

"Why would you even tell me that", laughed Quinn.

"I'm a horrible little tease, that's why."

"You sure are", smiled Quinn, as she kissed Rachel passionately on the lips."I'll get time with you tonight?"

"Yeah, you'll be the last. I need to see how my schedule is though. It might have gotten screwed up because of my suspension, but knowing Santana, it's been cleared up by now. If I'm right, I have two clients tonight. I'll make sure you go on the list." Quinn frowned a little."What's wrong?"

"I'm last. I can't lie, that kind of sucks."

"What if I told you that I like to save the best for last", purred Rachel, as she rubbed the tip of her nose on Quinn's.

"Well that changes everything. I'll probably be waiting for you at the bar."

"You better be...mmmmm", moaned Rachel, as they kissed passionately."I can't say I've ever had amazing sex before work hours before. You're corrupting me...".

"No no no, _you_ are the one that's corrupting _me_", giggled Quinn."You're the one who works in a sex playground, remember?"

"Ouch, are you implying that I'm a dirty little sex monster who knows nothing better then pleasure?"

Quinn laughed."What if I am?"

"Mmmm, then you'd be right...but what's the harm? We're corrupting each other in one of the best ways possible. What do you say we just go with it?"

"I say yes."

"I knew you would", teased the tiny woman."Didn't you say you needed to get back to work?"

"Damn it...yes...I do, but it's alright. The sooner I move on with my day, and get it over with and get to the playground...the sooner I get to make you cu-".

"Quinny?"

The muffled voice had come from the other side of Quinn's bedroom door.

"Oh no", said Quinn."Oh please God no...". The door swung open, and there stood an older, blond haired woman.

"Oh! Oh, Quinn honey...I'm sorry! Oh my goodness!"

The woman wasted zero time, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Wow...", laughed Rachel, as she sat up."Who was that?"

"Oh nobody", said Quinn sarcastically."Just my Mother."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Alright, as promised here is a longer update lol sorry for the two short ones, but I really didn't want to keep my readers waiting too long. Hope you like it, and please don't forget to review! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Quinn exited her bedroom, fully dressed, and put back together. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, hands in her lap, looking straight forward.

"Mom...", said Quinn."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just...obviously wasn't expecting to see-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that", Quinn blushed."Look, I don't regret giving you the key, you really are welcome here whenever you want. Just to be safe, how about you just start knocking on my bedroom door?"

"That's fine with me", Judy laughed nervously."I really am very sorry, dear. To be fair, I heard the voices from your room when I came in. I thought it was the TV, so then I was worried because I thought you might be sick. It was the only other reason I could think of at the time, as to why you'd be in bed at this time of the day."

Quinn smirked."Sorry to worry you." She walked over, and planted a kiss on her mother's cheek."What brings you here anyway?"

"Nothing really, I just got bored. I knew you'd be at work, so I was going to make us some dinner", answered the older woman, point to the grocery bags on the counter."I thought you could give Blaine a call, and see if wanted to join us."

"Mom", smiled Quinn."That is so nice of you, but I have plans to tonight. So does Blaine."

"Oh, well that's alright dear", Judy said. She was smiling but her daughter could tell that she was disappointed. She knew how lonely her mother was, and it was becoming very clear that she would probably have to start spending more time with her.

"Mom, how about you just stay here for the night? I won't be home until late, but you can make yourself some dinner, and order some movies. I'll take tomorrow off, and we can spend the day together. Does that sound good?"

"Oh Quinny, that sounds wonderful, but it's alright. I'll be fine, I'll just go back home."

"No, I insist. Just because I have plans tonight, doesn't mean I can't make time for you at all, okay?"

Judy smiled, and nodded her head.

A second later, the bedroom door opened and Rachel slowly exited.

"Oh my God...Rachel, I'm sorry! I totally forgot that you were still in there", laughed Quinn.

"Wow, thank you Quinn. That's just ever so sweet of you", said Rachel, sarcasm in her voice."Says a whole lot for our relationship."

"Quinn, do you have a new girlfriend? Why didn't you say anything", asked Judy, smiling at Rachel."She's gorgeous."

"Mom...", mumbled Quinn. Her mother wasn't in the dark about her sexuality, and she accepted it. However, it was still awkward for her to tell the woman about certain aspects of her love life."She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. She said relationship, I just assumed that's what she meant."

Rachel walked into the kitchen, with a devious little smirk on her face."Well we do have a relationship, it's just more of a work related one. Hi, I'm Rachel", she said extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Judy, Quinn's mother. So you work with each other?"

"Yes, Rachel models for me, sometimes", Quinn lied."She's very good at it. In fact, I think we're due for new photos soon."

Luckily Judy's attention was on her daughter, because Rachel had to turn her head to hide quiet laughter. She couldn't help it. Quinn was so good at lying on the spot.

Too good.

"So I'm guessing maybe that's what you were _supposed_ to be doing this afternoon, and you plans..._changed_", questioned the older woman.

"Mom, stop."

"I'm sorry", she smiled.

A few minutes later, Quinn and Rachel said their goodbyes to Judy, and left the apartment. Once in the hallway, Quinn wrapped her arms around her Star, and held her.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't be. You're the first client to let me meet _Mother_. I'm flattered", Rachel teased.

"Oh shut up", smiled the blond, before kissing her."Am I being charged for this visit?"

"Well, I wasn't going to charge you, but I think I will now."

"Oh yeah? What do I owe you?"

"A promise."

"Okay", nodded Quinn."I can afford that. What's the promise?"

"You can't tell Santana that I was here with you today."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I know she'd get pissed off at you, so why would I say a word?"

"Look, all she needs to know is that we had lunch, and that's it. Okay", she asked, as she caressed Quinn's cheek."I just...don't want you being in trouble with her."

"It's okay. I promise."

After Rachel had dropped Quinn off outside of her office building, and picked Kurt up from outside of Blaine's office, the two if them headed back to the playground.

"So...how's his office? Big and gay", asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah", Kurt mumbled."It's the first time I've seen it since the remodel. Looks nice."

Rachel was concerned for her friend's mood. He seemed sad."What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me, please?"

"He's not coming tonight."

"Why not?"

"He says something came up, but I know he's lying. I think he's just tired of me right now, or pissed off at me. I have no idea."

"Oh God...is he mad about what I said? I'm so sorry, sweetie I didn't mean-"

"No, it's not that. When we got back to his office I kind of made a few comments about his public behavior towards me. I wasn't bitchy or mean about it, but I caught him off guard, that's for sure."

"What did you say to him?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just...go home."

Rachel decided not to push him any further. She just reached over and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. Once they was back at the playground, Rachel was in full swing. Her top priority was to get ready for the night, and she was going to do it. Sure, all she wanted to do was take a nap in her nice big comfy bed, but that wasn't an option. She had a job to do, and a reputation to keep. As she was leaving her bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, she noticed a lump on her bed. She couldn't help but laugh to herself, it was clear that whoever it was hiding under her covers actually thought it was a good place to hide.

"Boy...", she said, making it seem like she was talking to herself."I should have washed my sheets last night. Who knew that woman had the ability to squirt like she did."

"Ewwwwww", shrieked Sugar, as she popped up from the covers, and flew off of the bed."That's so gross!"

Rachel burst into hysterical laughter."Relax...I was joking, I knew you were there."

"Oh you suck", snapped Sugar.

"What exactly is it that you're doing, Sugar", asked Rachel, as she sat down in front of her mirror, and picked up her hair brush.

"Somebody ratted me out. Santana found my Redbull stash. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you", she asked, in a rather accusatory tone."You were the only one that knew about it, Rachel."

"Please, I didn't say a word. Cute that you think I'm the only one that knows about it."

"Who else knows?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Why wouldn't matter", asked Sugar, as she sat back down on Rachel's bed.

"Pay attention, sweetie. Santana embarrassed the Hell out of me, and Tina. Nobody else wants that to happen to them, so people will be doing whatever they can to get on Boss Lady's good side. As of yesterday, nobody's secrets are safe", explained Rachel, as she ran her brush through her wet hair."I didn't say a word about it, but if I were you...I'd either stop with the Redbull all together, or find a better place to hide it."

Sugar just signed.

"Let me ask you something, Sugar. Have you ever had one client...just one, that made you feel like breaking any and all rules? Like nothing else mattered...like you could have a real future with them. Like you could drop everything and just commit to them, and not give a shit what happens after that?" Rachel knew she was taking a chance on asking Sugar something like that. She wasn't sure the girl was mature enough to understand what she had meant, and she was right to have her doubts.

"No way. I mean, why would any of us do that? We make so much money, and it's so easy! We're lucky! We're all living large, and all we have to do is have sex with rich people! Why give that up for one person?"

Rachel just smiled."Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that. Listen, hiding in here isn't doing you any good. If Santana wants to find you, she will. Why don't you just go find her yourself, and talk to her, I think she'll be slightly easier on you if you take some responsibility."

"Yeah right, she'll kill me!"

"Sugar, just do it. You trust me, don't you?"

"More then I trust anybody here."

"Alright, so go to her, talk to her, and I'll put in a good word for you later, okay?"

"You'd do that for me", asked Sugar, as she stood from the bed.

"Yes."

"Oh my God...thank you so much Rachel", she exclaimed,as she flew forward and hugged her."I owe you."

"You know what? You do owe me, but there is only one thing I'm going to ask you to do for me", said Rachel, as she broke the hug.

"What's that?"

"A future favor."

"Okay...yeah I can do that."

"Yeah? Do you know what a future favor is", asked Rachel, with a smile.

"It can only mean one thing. That sometime in the future I have to do you a favor."

"Seems that simple, I know, but it's not. You're right, I will be asking you for a favor sometime down the road, but it comes with rules. A Future favor means no matter what you're doing, no matter how much of an inconvenience it is, no matter what the cost...you drop everything and do the favor. Can you handle that, Sugar?"

"For you, yeah I can. Thank you Rachel...for a minute I thought you were gonna' ask me to stop drinking Redbull", laughed Sugar, as she walked towards the door.

"Well, if you want that can be-"

"Hell no", said Sugar as she hurried out the door, and closed it behind her. Rachel just laughed and went back to getting ready.

* * *

Later that night, things at the playground were in full swing as usual. All the lounges were full, the bar area was busy, and Santana had her work cut out for her. She had dealt with a lot that day. Much more than what she wanted or needed. A few things had worked out in her favor, so she was in enough of a good mood to be nice to certain new blond haired member.

Quinn was sitting at the bar, nursing her drink, and talking with Puck.

"I'm telling you Quinn...your plan was genius. We won't be dealing that ass hole Schuester anymore. It's all thanks to you."

"Okay, that's amazing news, but I haven't heard anything yet. What went down", asked Quinn, not noticing Santana approaching.

"Um, I'll let the Boss Lady explain", laughed Puck, as he moved away to tend to other people. Santana took a seat next to Quinn, and smiled.

"Hey Santana...", said Quinn, nervously.

"Hey yourself, Fabray", answered the Latina, as she took Quinn's drink from in front of her, and chugged it down."We need to talk."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Get two more of whatever that drink was...meet me in my office in fifteen minutes", Santana demanded."Don't be late." With that, she walked away. She made her way into the E-Lounge, and watched the stage. Brittany was on a pole, topless and looking more delicious than the Latina could ever imagine. There was so much cash sitting on the stage, she couldn't help but smile. Her plan was to watch her perfection for a few minutes before retreating to her office to speak with Quinn. That changed very suddenly when a member walked up to her.

"Santana", said the male member."When I arrived here earlier, I was told that Sweet Hips was no longer working. May I asked why?"

"No, you may not. He was let go, and all you need to know is that it was for good reason", she answered, looking the man directly in the eyes."He won't be coming back."

"Was he fired", questioned the man."Is there anything I can do to bring him back?"

"Listen Mr. Ryerson...toys...they come and go around here. As a long time member, I expected you to know that. There are other male dancers, and I'm sure that one of them would be more than willing to meet your needs."

"You're wrong. I need Sugar Hips, and if you think I'm the only member who needs him, think again. Now, where is he, and what will it take to get him back", Mr. Ryerson said. Santana knew he was trying to be threatening, but she could only find it amusing.

"Sandy...he's not coming back, so stop trying to come off as scary, because it's not working. In fact, I'm pretty sure that you are the last person in the world that could scare me into doing anything", she laughed.

"Oh come on", he whined."Just bring him back, he was the sweetest eye candy a man could ever ask for. That body of his...".

"Tell you what. We have a new guy...he's due on stage in just a little while. One look at this guy, and I promise you, Sweet Hips will be out of your mind in seconds flat."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What's he look like?"

"Blond hair, a body like a Greek God, and lips like you wouldn't believe. Ask him for a blow job, and I guarantee you won't be at all disappointed", she smirked.

"Name", the picky man questioned.

"Trouty."

"Which stands for what?"

"When you see him, you'll know", she said, as she turned and walked out of the lounge. She was used to it. Dealing with picky, and pushy members. However, she knew how to handle them, and she was feeling just a pinch of happiness that she wasn't about to let go of anytime soon. She made her way into her office, and was sitting at her desk for a few minutes before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Quinn walked in, trying her best to handle the two drinks in her hands. Once the door was closed, she made her way inside, and placed both drinks on the Boss Lady's desk.

"Take a seat", said Santana, as she grabbed one of the drinks, and sipped from it. Quinn smiled, and sat down in one of the chairs that sat in front of the Latina's desk.

"A pleasure being invited to speak with you", she said, as she picked up her own drink."Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh Quinn...", Santana chuckled."You've done a lot of things wrong, but...those things aren't important right now. All we're going to discuss right now, are things that you've done right."

Quinn was nervous as ever, but she smiled through her nerves, and sipped her drink.

"Detective Schuester...he's gone."

"Is that so", smiled Quinn.

"It is. Puckerman made contact with your girl...she did her job. You know...I always make it a point not to get too involved with watching the news on TV...but tonight, my attention was brought to one particular story."

"Yeah? What's story was that", asked Quinn, as she leaned back, and got comfortable in her chair.

"It's pretty twisted actually. There was this cop...he was very highly respected, and did his job well. Only...he had a deep dirty little secret", smiled Santana.

"Which was", questioned the blond.

"Addiction. He was into cocaine. You see, two grand in coke was found in his possession today. Some in his desk at his job, and some in his apartment. He's facing a lot of jail time."

"Wow", laughed Quinn."What an unlucky turn of events."

"Unlucky indeed. Now, I knew he'd be busted at work. We had come to an understanding that your inside contact would be placing the drugs she got from Puck in his desk where it could be found. However...I can't say that I was expecting his home to be searched", stated the Boss Lady."Mind explaining that to me?"

Quinn was so satisfied with herself at the moment. It was true, she wanted to please Santana, yet she had managed to take things above and beyond the Latina's expectations."My girl...she delivered. She had her orders, but she understands me enough to know when she needs to take certain matters into her own hands."

Santana smirked."How do you mean?"

"All I told her was to plant the coke, and make sure he would get busted. She took it upon herself to get into his apartment, and plant what she needed to there. She knew that once they found what they did in his desk, it would be within their rights to search his place. So, she did what she needed to do."

"Wow. So I'll admit it now, I can't say I thought you'd be good for this place. I guess I was somewhat wrong."

Quinn laughed."So you like me now?"

"I never said that", answered Santana, taking a sip of her drink."I don't really like you, but I do need you."

"I'll take it", said Quinn.

Santana's eyes grew wide."Are you serious? You'll take that?"

Quinn simply nodded. Santana wasn't naive enough to believe that the blond sitting in front of her was dumb. She knew that Quinn must have thought that she would be getting something out of her services to her. Much more than what was coming to her.

"You know...", Santana started, as she stood from her chair, and sat on her desk directly in front of Quinn."Star's suspension was lifted today."

"Was it",asked Quinn, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, it was. The minute I gave her freedom, she was gone. Out of the building, just like that. Now, I have no idea where she might have gone. Any chance that you know?"

"She had lunch with me. It lasted about an hour and a half."

"Okay. Any idea what she was doing after that?"

"Not a clue. After lunch, I went back to work, and she told me that she was coming back here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive", smiled Quinn.

Santana wasn't sure if she believed Quinn or not, but there was nothing to prove otherwise.

"Alright. Just thought I'd ask."

"No problem, ask me whatever you need to ask."

Santana chugged the rest of her drink, and made her way back to her seat behind her desk."It's been a pretty crazy fucking day around here, Quinn."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How so?"

"Well, there was somewhat of a fight here this morning. It was resolved, however I'm still pretty pissed off about it. Two of my best people are gone, so members aren't happy. One of my babies won't stop drinking energy drinks, and it's enough to make a fucking cat bark. One of my members...one that paid more money than the rest...he tried to expose me and and my playground."

"Are you serious", asked Quinn, in shock."What did you do to him?"

Santana chuckled."I love that you ask what I did to him. It shows me that you know I don't put up with that shit."

"Of course I know that. You made sure I knew that the very night I became a member."

"Yes, I did. Thank you for keeping that in mind. Let's just say that certain CEO was found guilty of drug trafficking today."

"Nice" ,smiled Quinn."I'm glad to hear you were able to take care of it."

The Boss Lady was pleasantly surprised. She had expected Quinn to have some objections within their conversation, but it seemed that she was content."Wow, I guess you're more of a criminal than what I had thought."

"A criminal", the blond inquired."What do you mean?"

"Oh please. You can lay your little innocent act out all you want, Quinn. That shit doesn't work with me, I know criminal instinct when I see it." Quinn gave away nothing. She just sat, and sipped more of her drink."Listen, I know you're new, and that you'd like to think Rachel is your Star, and yours only. I know you think that the two of you have this unique romance, but I know her better than that. I know that your smarts and know how stretches much further than you'd like to believe. By all means, invest what you want with her, because in the end, I know how it will turn out. I can only wish that you won't walk away from me right now, after I ask you this next question."

Quinn wanted to hit Santana. She was making it sound like Rachel was using her, and she didn't like it. She didn't really believe it, but that wasn't stopping her from being pissed off about having to hear it. She wanted to know Rachel's true feelings. Sure, Rachel had made it seem like she wanted to be with her outside of the Playground, but she hadn't said it out loud. Quinn still had so many questions she wanted to ask her little Star, and no matter what, she would be getting the truth. She decided to play Santana's game, as long as it meant finding out what she was so desperate to know. She chugged the rest of her drink, and set the glass down on Santana's desk."Ask away."

"Would you be willing to...help me out a little bit around here?"

Quinn was surprised. She was expecting Santana to ask much more of her.

"Depends."

"Fair enough. I'll elaborate. Would you be willing to help assist me in protecting myself, and my employees by ruining lives if necessary? Holding people at their mercy, and making them understand that I run every aspect of their lives, even if they choose not to believe that?"

"Sounds dangerous", laughed Quinn."What's in it for me?"

"Star is in it for you. Clearly, you're obsessed with her. You hold more power over her than most, and you don't need to tell me how you do it. I'd rather not know, but it's obvious that you would do anything for her."

Quinn was instantly sick to her stomach. Santana was right, and she hated it, but she wasn't about her let her know that."I'm not obsessed. Yes, I'd do certain things for her, but I hold no power. I'm her client, she's my toy, and that's it."

"Oh cut the shit", laughed Santana."Do you think you're the first client she's fucked in the hallways in between private sessions? Do you honestly believe you're the first one she's went and had lunch with outside of here? I hope not, because it's not true. Don't be so naive, Quinn...she's my most popular girl for a fucking reason." Quinn didn't make a sound, or a move. She didn't react at all."She plays people, and even though she broke the rules with you, I hope you know that she's doing that for her benefit. She's making you feel special, like you're the only one in her world that makes her feel different then the rest of these woman do, but it's a joke. You are just like the rest of them."

Quinn was hurt by what Santana was saying, but she held it together. She wasn't sure if she believed it or not, but regardless, she was going to stay strong."If that's true, fine. Let her think that's she's playing me, but you know what? I don't give a shit, she's a good little toy, and I'll play with her harder than she'll ever be able to play with me."

Santana smiled."Alright. That's good to know. Listen, I don't like you, so don't go thinking that we're about to be buddies or anything like that. But...I need you."

Quinn loved that Santana had just admitted that, but she chose to keep it hidden. True, a friendship with the Boss Lady would mean great things, but she knew better. With Santana, you had to earn respect, and friendship. She had not yet done that, so there was no point in asking for it."Yeah, so you've said."

"I'll deny it if anybody ever asks, so don't go thinking you can use that against me."

"Okay, I won't."

"If you can help me maintain some shit around here, I'll cut you a deal. Think you can handle that, bitch?"

Quinn wanted to laugh, but she didn't. She smiled at the Latina."I can handle anything you feel like you need to throw at me, Santana. What exactly is it that you want from me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Sorry for taking so long on this update readers. I can only hope it was worth the wait. Remember, it's true this is Faberry, but keep in mind that when it comes to my writing, I keep what's going on around Quinn and Rachel, an important part of the AU world. I've said it before, but some people like to ignore the notes, so I'm saying it again. If you don't like the writing about other characters, and other things going on within the story...don't read my stuff. I don't like turning readers away, but I have to be straight forward and honest. Those of you that are able to look past that fact, thank you. In this chapter, outfits are important so with the links below, remember to add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. I hope you guys like this update, please don't forget to review. I love you all.**

**Outfits One-**

ttp:/www. polyvore chapter_ten/set?id=66417964#stream_box

**Outfits Two-**

ttp:/www. polyvore barely_there_night/set?id=66418041#stream_box

* * *

It had been a few days since Santana had told Quinn that she needed her help. In those few days, the blond photographer had managed to stress her thoughts on that notion alone. She was struggling with it more than she thought she was going to. Sure, she had agreed to it, but was unsure as to what she had gotten herself into. The Boss Lady had been very light on the details, and told her when she needed her, she'd let her know. It all seemed to be happening so fast, yet she was somewhat comfortable with it. Comfortable or not, part of her would be fairly indecisive about the whole thing, and there was no shaking it. At least not yet. Growing up, Quinn had always been a leader, not a follower, so this was new to her on so many different levels.

She was laying in bed with her Star, looking up at the ceiling. It didn't matter what she was doing, who she was with, or what time of day it was, her mind kept on wandering to the conversation she had with Santana. Some of her words were sticking out like an orange dot on a white surface.

_I'll deny it if anybody ever asks, so don't go thinking you can use that against me._

She couldn't let the words go. It was as if the Boss Lady had challenged her in some way. Of course, Santana hadn't meant it that way, but it was how Quinn had taken it. Her thoughts were finally interrupted by the sound of the sweet voice.

"Hey...", said Rachel, as she kissed her favorite client on the cheek."Where are you right now?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're not with me right now...what's on your mind, gorgeous?"

"Santana", she answered, a little too quickly.

"Whoa, what", asked Rachel, as she sat up, and stared down at her lover.

"Relax", laughed the blond."Not like _that_!"

"Well, I'm sorry but it's a little awkward to hear that after having my face buried in between your legs for an hour", defended Rachel.

"Oh, shut up", laughed Quinn, pulling Rachel down and holding her. She kissed her on the forehead, and sighed."I'm just freaked out by our chat the other day."

"Oh that, well...I can't lie, I would be too. You have to admit, it's somewhat flattering right?"

"How do you figure?"

"Honestly, it's been a while since she's asked a newer member for something so big. I think that would make me feel kind of special."

"It does make me feel special. Only...special like _fresh meat in the prison showers_", laughed Quinn. Rachel giggled."Why me?"

"Maybe she likes you."

"No, she's made it abundantly clear that she can't stand me. Seeing her admit that she needed me was like watching her trying to swallow broken glass and thumbtacks."

"What else did she say to you?"

Quinn wanted to tell her. She wanted to let her know everything that the Latina had said about her Star. That she was playing her, and what they had was nothing special. However, she chose to keep it to herself for the time being. Mostly because she didn't want to believe it.

"Nothing really. She liked how I was able to help with that ass hole detective, and that she may need my services again in the future."

"That's a good thing, baby", said Rachel."Forget that she's scary, and freaks you out, just concentrate on the fact that she needs you. It's kind of funny too, since she supposedly hates you so much."

"Supposedly?"

"Yeah, Santana's emotions are neither here nor there. She has to put up that front, but...she might be lying to you. Who knows, she might actually like you."

"Yeah right...".

"You never know, but that doesn't matter. I like you...that's what matters."

"That's all that matters to me", smiled Quinn."You know...my Mom has asked about you like ten times since the other day."

"God...are you serious?"

"Yeah, she likes you", laughed Quinn.

"I don't see how that's possible, considering the first impression she had."

"Trust me, she's over that."

"I hope so. I'll be honest with you, at first glance...she seemed kind of...stuck up...for lack of a better term", said Rachel, nervously."I'm sorry...".

"No no, it's okay. She does give that vibe until she opens her mouth. She did used to be kind of stuck up. I did too, it runs the the family but...things changed. We changed."

"Yeah", asked Rachel. She smiled at how mellow Quinn was.

"Yeah. After my Father was out of our lives...things became much clearer. Once he was gone, and they divorced...the pressure was off. It was finally okay to be happy." Quinn hadn't even realized that there were tears falling from her eyes until she felt Rachel's hand wiping them away."Sorry...".

"Don't be. I like that you can talk to me about things like this. Your Dad...did he hurt you", she asked, concern in her voice.

Quinn didn't say a word. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her Rachel.

"Hey...it's okay. You can tell me."

"He had some violent tendencies, yes."

"Baby...I'm sorry", whispered Rachel. It was obvious that the blond wasn't quite over certain parts of her life, and Rachel hated it."I'm so sorry."

"You know...it's alright", said Quinn, finally making eye contact."It's over now."

"Yeah", smiled Rachel."It is over now, and I'm happy."

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before stopping and just staring into each others eyes.

"Quinn...you can talk to me about these things. You can talk to me about anything, I wanna' be here for you."

"Same goes for you, beautiful. I'll be here for you too. Always."

"Good. Now...I really hate to say this but...I only have about another thirty minutes before I have to get ready for my next client. I'd like to spend that time listening to you moan my name...", said the tiny woman, as she crawled on top of her lover.

Quinn pouted."Why did you have to make me your first tonight?"

"I knew you'd be kind of upset, but I really wanted to be with you. If I wasn't under such close watch...I'd sneak some time in between so we could-"

"No, don't even joke about that. After what happened the last time you tried that, I'd never let you do that for me again", warned Quinn."Besides, I'm sure your boss has a close eye on both of us now."

"True...but we're still spending tomorrow afternoon together, right?"

"Of course we are, that's all I ever wanna' do these days", smiled Quinn."I guess we should make this a quick one though. It's my first time experiencing _Barely There_ _Night_, and by the way...that gold bikini of yours is making me so wet right now. But...you have other clients waiting, and I need to meet Santana at the bar."

"Ew stop", giggled Rachel."No more saying her name before, or after we have sex. Got it?"

"Got it", smiled Quinn, before she ran her hands down Rachel's sides."So explain what _Barely There Night_ means...".

"Isn't it obvious? We all over to wear something skimpy. The rule is, more skin than clothing."

"I see, well...I love you in that golden bikini. I mean you look absolutely beautiful...", said Quinn, biting her lip."The little bow tie necklace is cute too."

"Yeah, that was Kurt's idea. He said since the boys are all wearing real bow ties, the girls should wear these necklaces."

"I like that", smiled Quinn."And, I think...my favorite thing about you so far is how you look when you wear the color gold."

"So far", asked Rachel, laughing a little.

"Yeah, so far. I'm positive that I'll be finding lots of other things to favor when it comes to you."

"You are so sweet, it's disgusting Quinn. Thank you", said Rachel, before she leaned down and kissed her softly."I have a favorite thing about you too."

"Oh boy...what is it?"

"You smile like Marilyn Monroe."

"What", giggled Quinn."I do not."

"Yes you do, and it's beautiful, I love it."

"Alright, well I'm starting a list of favorite things. Gold on you is number one."

"Okay, fine. Number one on my list is that bright and sexy smile of yours", Rachel laughed.

"Fair enough. Now, you've been sitting on me like this for far too long, I can't believe I haven't smothered your little body in kisses yet."

"You better hurry...we're running out of time."

* * *

After Quinn had finished her very limited time with Rachel, she cleaned herself up, and headed to the bar area. When she walked in, she could see Santana arguing with Puck. She had to laugh. She knew they were friends, but they argued like a married couple half the time, and it was hilarious to her.

"I don't give a fuck how much money the girl makes you! Puckerman, she's seventeen years old, and I refuse to let you use her as fucking drug mule", Santana was saying.

"Like you have say", laughed Puck."She works for me outside of this place, so you can't do a damn thing about it! Sorry I even brought it up! It's not like I'm making her swallow coke balloons, and sending her across the damn country! She just picks up and delivers!"

"I have a sister that age Puckerman! If I'm not mistaken, you have a younger sister as well, so it blows my mind that you would let somebody that young, run your fucking drugs for you! Do you sell to kids that age too, or is your douche baggery limited to people eighteen and older?"

"Are you serious? You wanna' play the sibling card right now? You know damn well I would never sell to anybody that age, or let my sister be involved with any of this shit! She's safe and sound, at home with my Mom, and neither of them know what kind of shit I'm involved with! They know what they need to know, and that's it! So don't even try to send me on that guilt trip!"

"Whatever", laughed the Latina, knowing Puck had made somewhat of a good point.

"No, whatever nothing...that would be like me bitching at you for running this playground knowing damn well any of these girls could be your little sister", snapped Puck.

"That's bullshit, because you know none of my babies are under the age of twenty-one! Stop trying to justify your fucking scum bag behavior! I don't give a shit if it's outside of the playground, you will loose that girl as a coke mule, or you will be sorry", snapped the Boss Lady.

"Yeah, we'll see about that", laughed Puck, as she strolled away to tend to a thirsty member. Quinn took a seat next to Santana, and smiled.

"Wow...", she smiled."If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two needed marriage counseling."

Santana laughed."Good thing you know better. That ass hole was trying to brag about the fact that he's using a seventeen year old girl for drug transfers."

"I have to agree with you, that's pushing things a little too far", said Quinn."How does he know she's not doing little bumps in between when she picks it up and drops it off?"

"I asked him the same thing, but he had no real answer. I know he likes to think I won't find out who it is, but I will. He was dumb enough to give me her first name."

"What is it", asked Quinn.

"Laine."

"Laine", questioned Quinn.

"Yeah, you know like, Elaine without the E."

"Oh, cute. How will you ever find out what her last name is? Much less...get her to stop running errands for Puck...".

"Don't you worry about that, I have my ways. In fact...that's part of why I asked you to have drinks with me. You're smart and I know you'll have some ideas when it comes to running this place. Consider yourself my number three now. You're on my payroll, so I think it's time I let you in on a few more things", said Santana, as she finished her Drink.

"Wait a minute", said Quinn, confused as ever."You never said anything about paying me...".

"I didn't think I needed to. You agreed to help me out with some things, so that makes you one of my employees."

Quinn wasn't sure how she felt about it. She was a fairly independent person, and had loved it. She would fight to keep her independence, but was unsure about how long it was last working under a person like Santana Lopez."I honestly didn't think me helping you would make me one of you...employees."

"That sucks, you probably should have picked up on that from the moment I asked you", smiled Santana."It's not too late to back out...".

Quinn thought about it, and she knew damn well the offer was real. She could back out, and go back to being just another member right then, and there.

_But where would that leave her with her Star?_

"No. I'm fine with that."

"Good", said Santana, as she snapped her fingers. Puck's noticed and made his way back towards the two of them."Do you own a tablet?"

"Um...yes, I have an iPad. I only really use it for work", answered the blond.

"Get used to using it for other things", smiled the Latina."Vodka and Cran with Lime for this one, and a Screwdriver for me. Hold the teenaged drug mule."

"Fuck you", breathed Puck, as he got started on the drinks."It's _Barely There Night_...I can't sleep with any of these chicks, but the views right. At least let me enjoy that."

"What ever ass hole", scoffed the Latina, as she put her attention back on Quinn."So, I'd ask how Star is working out for you, but I'm sure I already know."

"Is that so", smiled Quinn.

"Oh yeah, most of the employees know, due to a small screening of your hallway activities", she laughed. Quinn blushed, and looked away."It's alright, I get it. She can be rather...intoxicating. At least that's what I hear."

"Yes, that's one way of putting it", said Quinn."Just out of curiosity...is there cameras watching the rooms where...you know...".

"Oh, Jesus no! Don't get me wrong, I like to know what goes on in my playground but I don't need to know that much", laughed Santana."However, I'm more than just a little annoyed with the amount of bullshit that's been going on behind me back. So, I hired a new girl."

"A new girl? That's always a good thing around here...but how is that go-"

"She's gonna' be my little playground tattle tale. She'll be working like everybody else, but if I can help it, she won't have a whole lot of clients. It's gonna' be her job to keep a close eye on shit that goes on around here, and report back to me. Keep your mouth shut about that by the way."

"I will", said Quinn, attentively.

"You hired a spy", asked Puck, as he set their drinks down in front of them."That's fucked up."

"Puckerman, shut up! If you can be a good boy, and keep your mouth shut about it, I'll make sure she leaves you alone, deal?"

"Wow, deal. Thanks San", he said, before walking away.

"Are you really letting him off the-"

"Not a chance in Hell, but he's got a big mouth. I'm not taking any chances."

"You know the officer I had help with your little..._situation_", asked Quinn. Santana nodded."She slept with him."

"Whoa, with Puckerman", asked Santana, in shock."No way."

"Yeah, that was my exact reaction. I asked her why, her only answer was that his mo hawk made her feel naughty", laughed the blond.

"Oh my God, that's so fucking weird", said Santana, bursting into laughter."Like what the Hell does that even mean?"

"I have no idea, I didn't bother asking, I didn't need to know anymore."

The two of them continued to laugh, until Santana felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her inner playground security, David. He was standing with a very short woman, with black hair."Miss Santana, this is Alyson Anders. We caught her trying to break into the building. We planned on tossing her, but as it turned out, she was on the list to see you tonight", he said.

Santana just gave her a dirty look, while Quinn studied her. She was about the same height as Rachel, and there was really only one word to describe her appearance.

Rockstar.

"What the fuck Aly, you tried breaking in? I told you I was putting you on the list" snapped the Boss Lady.

"I know", she laughed."But, when I saw how locked down this place is, I thought to myself...challenge accepted."

"Challenge", asked Quinn.

"Yeah...you see my size? I put it to good use when I can."

Santana, Quinn and David all exchanged looks of confusion. David ended up shaking his head, and simply walking away."Okay", said Santana, as she patted the empty bar stool next to her."I'll bite. What the flying fuck are you talking about?"

"You cannot be serious", laughed Alyson, as she took a seat."I'm small, I like breaking into places that seem impossible to break into. I guess it's kind of a hobby."

"Okay, no offense but that's a pretty awkward little hobby", said Quinn."What's wrong, you weren't any good at scrap booking?"

Santana smiled at Quinn for her smart ass comment. She couldn't help it.

"Hey, be nice...there are people in this world who don't have any hobbies at all. At least I got a fun one", she laughed."Now lookin' at you, I can only assume...you are like...a lawyer or something."

"A lawyer? Oh God...", breathed the blond."What in the Hell makes you think I'm a lawyer?"

"I dunno' you got that look about you, but going by your reaction, I'm guessing I'm wrong", laughed Alyson.

"I'm a photographer."

"A pretty popular one", added Santana."Better then the brick wall career I saved your little ass from."

"Are you serious? I was doing pretty well", defended the smaller woman.

"Oh my God, okay Quinn, you know where I found this one", asked Santana, motioning to Alyson. Quinn just smiled, and raised one eyebrow."She was working at a flea market, selling everything from stolen CD's to stolen designer shoes."

"Okay, don't act like you never bought any of my merchandise, because you did. You are there at least once week, singing my praises, and asking me all sorts of questions about my next shipments."

"God", laughed Santana, as she sipped her drink."Funny how you say _shipments_, as if you legit order things from a fucking catalog or something."

"Hey, the f_ell off the back of a truck _catalog is more popular than anyone would think, trust me. I know what I'm doing. But, how could I pass up a golden career opportunity like this?"

"You can't, which is why you're already hired", said Santana."How soon can you move in?"

"Within the next couple days, I think", answered Alyson, as she looked around."Oh this is gonna' be so much damn fun."

As the fresh meat looked around, Brittany bounced over and wrapped her arms around Santana from behind."Hey you."

"Hi my perfection...what are you doing out here?"

"It's my break, I wanted a kiss", the blond smiled."And I want something to drink."

"Well, here's your kiss", purred Santana, as she passionately locked lips with her girl.

Quinn just turned her head. Why she felt awkward she wasn't sure, but there was just something so _R rated_ about the way the two of them kissed. Being subtle obviously wasn't their thing. Alyson on the other hand, stared at the two of them, with a big perverted grin on her face."Best place to work ever."

"Shut up", laughed Santana, as she broke the kiss."Britts baby, this is Alyson. Do me a favor, work on a nickname for her, and set her up to shadow somebody tomorrow."

Brittany looked at the girl and smiled."Hi. I've heard a lot about you, welcome to the playground."

"Thank you", said Alyson. Brittany squinted at the tiny woman, and tilted her head a bit."Whoa...do I have a booger or something?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just trying to figure something out", said Brittany, still staring at her."Sage."

"What", asked Santana, Quinn and Alyson in unison.

"Your nickname, it should be _Sage_", said Brittany casually.

"That's cute", said Quinn.

"It is, but why that name, babe", asked the Latina.

"I have no idea, she just looks like a _Sage_. She's little and cute like Star...I'll have her shadow her. Baby...I have to pee, can you order me something sweet to drink? A Swedish Fish shot sounds good. I'll be right back", said the blond, before hurrying off.

"And that is why she is my perfection", said Santana.

* * *

The next afternoon, Quinn and Rachel met up and spent the day together like they had planned. After eating lunch with Blaine, and doing some shopping, they ended up back at Quinn's apartment. They hadn't planned on any sexual activities, but what started as an innocent little kiss, turned into a very naked private party in Quinn's bedroom.

"You look so sexy from up here", purred Quinn, as she hovered over the tiny woman, fingers deep inside of her."Mmmmm...I could eat you up."

"God...", moaned Rachel."Keep talking...".

"What else can I say...you look so beautiful...", moaned Quinn, as she moved her fingers in and out of her Star. She watched as Rachel thrusted and pushed her hips up onto her fingers as hard as she good. She moved herself against the tiny woman's thigh more and more as she listened to her moan and whimper.

"Tell m-me...that you..w-want me to cum...", moaned Rachel, as she pinched, and twisted her own nipples."Tell me baby...".

"I do want you to cum...I want you to cum hard for me...".

"How hard...".

"As hard as you can...".

"Oh God...Quinn...".

"I know baby, I know", purred the blond."Let go...cum for me".

"Mmmmm...mmmmmm...oh God oh God oh God...", Rachel chanted."Quinn...baby...oh God...oh God...I...I'm...I'm gonna'...oooooooohhhhhh God", she cried out, as her orgasm hit her hard. She was squeezing her nipples as hard as she could while pressing her body down into the mattress."Oh baby...".

"Yeah...", breathed Quinn, as she moved through her own orgasm."So beautiful...".

"Quinn Fabray...", panted Rachel."What the Hell are you doing to me...".

"I wish I knew...", breathed Quinn, as she moved her body to lay next to Rachel."But...whatever it is...you're doing the same to me...".

After they both calmed down, Rachel made herself comfortable in Quinn's arms. She surprised herself with that. She'd never wanted to cuddle with any of her lovers before. Not even people she had dated. Quinn's arms were warm, and when Rachel was in them, she felt protected.

"Wow", sighed the tiny Star.

"What is it?"

"I just thought of the second _and_ third favorite things about you for my list."

"Already? No fair, I don't even have my second thing yet", giggled Quinn.

"Well you better catch up...".

"I'm working on it, beautiful. Don't rush me."

"Yeah, in the mean time, while you're _working on it_, I'll tell you the things I'm adding. Number two, is that your super comfy to lay with."

"Aweeee", cooed the blond."Likewise."

"No no, that's cheating. New rule, we can't use the same things on our lists. Nothing can be the same", laughed Rachel."Deal?"

"Fine, deal", pouted Quinn.

"Okay, the third thing is that you smell amazing all the time. It's like being smothered with warm vanilla and sugar", said Rachel, as she nuzzled her face into Quinn's neck.

"Mmmmm, good to know. Not that I'm using it on my list now, but just for the record you always smell amazing too."

"I try", laughed Rachel."I have to sleep with people for a living, so it's probably better if I smell sexy." Quinn just smirked a little."Speaking of which, I should probably get back soon. The new girl is shadowing me tonight. You met her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. She's a very interesting girl, you two should get a long just fine."

"Now, when you say _interesting_ how do you mean? Last time I had a new girl shadow me, I was told she was interesting...guess who it was...".

"Who", giggled Quinn.

"Sugar."

"Oh God, no no...she's not _Sugar_ interesting. Honestly, I think you'll like her."

"Quinn...you better not be lying to me, I'll flip out on you."

"I'm not", defended Quinn."Let me ask you something. When a new girl shadows, does she go in the private rooms too?"

"No way. She won't be sitting right next to me the whole night, watching my every move. She'll stand idly by, and observe my behavior, while I'm in the more public areas. Like the bar, or the E-Lounge."

"Oh, okay."

"What did you think, she'd be sitting at the foot of the bed while one of my clients is-"

"Well, I didn't know what to think", laughed Quinn.

Rachel just giggled. A second later, her phone rang from the night stand. With a groan, she rolled over, and grabbed it.

"Great, it's San", she said, before answering it."Hello?"

_"I don't care what you're doing right now, you need to get back here as soon as you can!"_

"Okay...on my way. What's going on?"

_"You'll find out soon enough, just hurry your little ass up!"_

"San...".

_"Rachel, shut up and get here!"_

With that, the line went dead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review! To me, reviews and feedback are LOVE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- So you guys, I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry, things have been crazy for me. I know I was known as the fast updater, but if you feel like taking my title away, I won't even argue. I love you guys a lot and I can't promise that I'll go back to being really quick about updates, but I will try really damn hard. Oh, and in this update, there is one person's outfit that's kind of important. So with the link below, as usual, just add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. Also, remember I know I probably don't deserve it, but the reviews really do mean a lot so keep them coming, you guys are awesome.**

_Outfit-_

ttp:/www. polyvore cgi/set?id=70785349

Also, special shout out to my FFS: **ljam86** ...YOU ARE THE LITTLE UMBRELLA TO MY FANCY TROPICAL DRINK!

* * *

As if it wasn't bad enough Rachel's heart was racing so fast from how quickly she was rushing into the playground. No, the sounds of somebody screaming in pain was making her even more nervous. She flew onto the elevator, wincing at the sound of a male crying out, Santana yelling and swearing, and a few other panicked voices. What made it all so terrifying is that she was able to hear it all the way on the first floor from the minute she was inside.

"What the Hell is happening right now...", she wondered, out loud.

As the elevator doors opened on the third floor, and she hurried from the elevator, she followed the noises to the employee lounge.

"You stupid ass hole! Yo debería matarle yo mismo", the Boss lady was screaming."How fucking dare you bring this shit to my playground!"

Rachel hurried into the center of the room, and gasped at what she saw. Puck sitting on one of the couches, breathing heavily, and clutching his left arm. His clothing was covered in blood. There was a younger Hispanic looking girl sitting next to Puck, staring at him with all kinds of worry on her face. Santana, Brittany, Alyson and a random array of other employees were standing around.

"Oh God...Puck", Rachel hollered, as she knelt down in front of him."Jesus!"

"No no", snapped Santana."Don't give this stupid prick any sympathy! What the fuck else is it gonna' take for you to realize, huh Puckerman? You never should have started dealing!"

"No, wait...please don't be pissed at him. This wasn't his fault, it was mine", said the younger looking girl with Puck."I was supposed to warn him, but I dropped my phone, and he got caught."

"Wait a minute, who the Hell are you", asked Rachel, as she eyed the girl up and down."God, you look twelve years old."

Before the girl could answer, Sugar and Kurt came rushing into the room.

"What in the Hell is going on up here, what is all the screaming", asked Kurt, as he laid his eyes on the bloody mess that was Puck."Wow, seriously...what is happening!"

"Oh God...is that...blood...ugh", gagged Sugar."Sick...sick...", she pushed out, before vomiting all over the floor in front of her. A bunch of random moans and groans following the smaller woman's sickness.

"Great! That is just perfect", screamed Santana."Kurt, get her out of here!"

Kurt grabbed Sugar, who for some reason couldn't take her eyes away from Puck, and pulled her from the lounge. Sunshine was on her way in, but Kurt just grabbed her with his other hand, and pulled her out with Sugar."Yeah, not the best place to be right now sweetheart."

"Oh holy shit...", gagged Alyson, as she looked down at the mess Sugar had made. All the color drained from her face.

"Sage, don't you dare", spat Santana, but it was too late. A second puddle of vomit hit the floor.

"Okay this is getting really nasty...", breathed Rachel.

"Damn it, Sage! I thought you had a stomach on you", snapped Boss Lady.

"I do...I'm sorry...I'm really...sorry it's just...when I see somebody else puke...I loose it", she breathed."Blood I can handle, puke...not so much."

"Somebody go get a fucking mop and bucket before this room forever smells like vomit", snapped the angry Boss Lady. That being said, a random male employee was out of the room, and headed for the utility closet."I could fucking strangle you right now, Puckerman!"

"Oh my God...you so would sit here and bitch at me while I have a bullet stuck in my arm! Only you...would be that fucking crazy", he yelled back, causing everyone to jump a little."Can you please just call Doctor Sylvester instead of lecturing me about shit?"

"Yeah...San maybe this really isn't the best time to..."

Rachel didn't dare finish her sentence. She had gotten a glimpse of the way Santana was staring down at her, and decided to keep her mouth shut.

"San...", said Brittany, as she very carefully placed a hand on her shoulder"...just relax, okay? Please?"

If it wasn't for her perfection's voice, and the word _please_, Santana might have lost it seconds later. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and chose her next words very carefully."Puckerman, I will say this as nicely as I possibly can, for now. You are a fucking dumb ass. Don't even worry, because Sue is already on her way... but I hate the shit out of you right now."

The statement was sincere, and so calmly spoken that it was creepy. Everybody in the room was half expecting the Boss Lady to go ahead and finish the bartender off. However, she kept her distance.

"Look...it's not like I woke up today and thought, gee, you know, I think...I'll get shot in the arm just to piss Santana off", defended Puck. It was easy to tell he was getting a bit warn out. Rachel, stood from the floor, and sat next to him, rubbing his back, and staring down at his wound with concern.

"Really, it wasn't his fault. If I hadn't of messed up my run, and dropped my phone, he'd be okay", said the girl, that hadn't strayed from Puck's left side on the couch. Everybody had almost forgotten she was even in the room.

"Okay, you've got to be Laine", said Santana."I'm not in the mood for bullshit right now, so answer fast, and answer honest. Are you Laine?"

"Yes ma'am", the girl answered. She was clearly scared of the Boss Lady.

"Hell no, don't call me ma'am. Are you a drug runner for this worthless asshole?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"I...I'm seventeen."

"Thought so. Britts take her to my office."

"Alright. Come on sweetie", said Brittany nicely, as she gestured for Laine to come to her.

"I...kinda' don't wanna' leave him", she answered, looking over at a weary faced Puck.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice right now. You need to get up, and go with her", said Santana. The girl looked over at Puck, fear in her eyes, and he just nodded his head. She hugged him lightly for a few moments before standing up, and walking towards the blond haired dancer. Before they were out of the room, she glanced back at Puck once more.

"Laine, it's okay...I'll be fine. I'll...see you in...a bit", he reassured, through spaced breathes.

Brittany took the girls hand, and led her out of the lounge.

"Puck, you're cutting her loose", breathed Santana."I mean, Jesus."

"No...that's not happening."

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's not even _just _about her age anymore. Now, it's about the fact that she's obviously got a thing for you!"

"You're wrong...", he argued."You're so...wrong. You have no idea."

"Puck, did you see the way she looked at you just now", asked Rachel.

"It's not...like...that", he groaned, leaning back."She plays for your team."

"What's that mean", asked Alyson.

"She's...into girls."

"Awe, a baby lesbian. How adorable is that", laughed one random male employees.

"Shut up...ass hole", said Puck, trying hard not to show how much pain he was in.

Santana was about to say something else, but Dave came rushing into the lounge."Sorry to interrupt Boss, but I thought you should know, Doctor Sylvester is on her way up."

"Thank you Karofsky, have her go straight into the Exam room please", said Santana, silently thanking God that she was getting a break from at least part of the situation."Star, come with me, Sage take Puck to the Exam room, and stay with him. Everybody else go about your damn day."

"Yes Miss Santana", answered Sage, and a handful of other people standing around. Rachel stood up and followed Santana out of the lounge. Once the two of them reached Santana's office, Rachel stopped her boss from going inside. She wanted to calm her down just a little bit before they entered the room.

"San...".

"What?" She wouldn't make eye contact."Rachel, do not mess with me right now. I need to get in there, talk to this girl, and make sure all my babies are accounted for."

"Well, now more then ever, I understand your paranoia...but I'm sure everybody else is bullet free. Are you alright", asked the smaller woman.

Santana was loosing it on some level. Her stress was getting worse day by day, and she knew it would come boiling to the surface eventually. However, it wasn't the time, and Rachel wasn't the person to vent to. At least, she didn't think so."Yeah, I'm good."

"I don't believe you", said Rachel."You wouldn't be so pissed off otherwise, no way."

"Look, I said I'm fine."

"Yeah, I heard you, but it's a lie. Santana, when you let me have it...when you ripped me a new one in front of everybody like that...I saw the fire in your eyes, I could almost feel how pissed off you were."

"What's your fucking point", snapped the angry Latina."Get to it fast...".

"My point is, no matter how painful that was for me, no matter how pissed off at you I was...I knew you were only that angry out of love for me. You cannot tell me otherwise." The tiny woman was speaking from her heart, and her Boss could tell."You see Puck in danger, and you hate that he won't let you protect him, you hate that he won't listen to reason."

"He really is a stubborn fucking moron", said Santana, in almost a whisper. She still couldn't make eye contact with Rachel. She just stood, looking straight forward, passed Rachel."He keeps this shit up, he'll end up dead...and...I can't have that. I will not loose him to the drugs."

"I know you care about him, we all do", said Rachel."You have to know it's too late though."

It was then Santana made eye contact."What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Santana, he's in way too deep, he's on the dealer hook. He's addicted to the rush, the power, and above all the money. You can relate to that, right?" She was taking a huge risk by speaking the way she was, but she had no fear. Concern for her Boss was taking over, and she wanted to say what she knew she had to.

"Right."

"This scared him. I could see it in his face, this freaked him out. Who knows what will happen now, but San...I'm asking you as a friend...take it easy on this girl. She's a kid. Deal with Puck how you want later, but please try to remember..."

"She's a kid...I know."

"Alright, let's go talk to her", said Rachel, with a smile.

"Thank you...I needed that...", said Santana, clearly not wanting to admit it. Rachel just winked at her, as the the two of them entered Santana's office. Brittany was sitting next to Laine on the couch, as the younger girl drank from a bottle of water. She had a bag of sour gummy worms in her lap.

"Wow, Britts...leave it to you to feed people when they visit", said Santana, with a small smile.

"Well, she looked like she needed a snack", defended the blond."Plus, sour gummy worms are her favorite, just like me, San."

"Alright little girl...come on over here. We need to have a little chat", said Santana, as she took a seat at her desk. The girl looked to Brittany, and got a reassuring nod that lead her to believe it was okay for her to get up. She stood, and moved towards one of the chairs that sat in front of Santana's desk. She took a seat. Brittany moved behind the desk, and stood next to Santana's chair, tablet in hand. During serious meetings with people, it had become her usual spot. Santana as always liked it. She had no problem having her woman by her side, especially when serious business was in play. Rachel decided to sit next to Laine, just so she had some sense of comfort.

"So _you're_ Laine...", said the Latina, as she studied the girl.

"Um...y-yeah...", she answered nervously."You're Santana?"

"You've heard about me?"

"Yes...he talks about you...sometimes."

"Yeah well, that's a given. Puck's my bitch, he talks about me because he knows I'm worth mentioning. Now, I need you to tell me everything that went down today."

"I... don't know if he would want that...".

"He's not here right now, and given the situation I think it would be in your best interest to just tell me."

"I'm...s-sorry...I can't."

Santana closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she looked up at her perfection.

"It's okay, just be patient...", smiled Brittany.

"I'm sorry...I really am. It's just...I...can't betray him. He's like my big brother. I need him."

Santana couldn't help but be a little aggravated by the young girl's statement. It was as if the girl thought she was closer to Puckerman then she was. She wanted to grab the little drug mule by her throat and lay it out for her.

"Noah's been there for me more then anybody ever has."

That did it.

"Damn it", snapped Santana."You don't get to call him _Noah_, he doesn't go by that name!"

"San...", warned Brittany and Rachel in unison.

"No, who the Hell do you think you are? This isn't a game you little brat...this is real life! You don't get to call the shots when you are in my Playground! Now, if you're not gonna' tell me what went down today like a good little girl, I guess I'll have to get it out of you the hard way!"

Santana stood up from her desk, and moved to stand directly in front of a terrified Laine. Not only did Rachel not move from her spot next to the young girl, she grabbed her hand, and held it. She looked up, and noticed that Santana's eyes were on the mini messenger bag that Laine had strapped around her. The girl had been guarding it for dear life since she had entered the building, so it was clear that it was important to her.

"Empty it", she demanded, catching Laine off guard."Empty the bag, or I swear to you little girl, I'll tune your little ass up!"

The girl just clutched the bag tighter to her body, and looked down. She looked like she was about to cry, and it was really starting to bother both Brittany, and Rachel.

"Okay, San...what did I just say to you outside", reminded Rachel.

"I don't give a shit! If she wants to play with the big kids, we're gonna' play! Now, I'm not gonna' tell you again, Laine! Empty. The. Fucking. Bag."

Santana wouldn't take her eyes away from the girl. A small part of her did feel bad for scaring the Hell out of her, but she pushed the feeling away. At that point, Puckerman meant more in the situation. Rachel and Brittany locked eyes, and came to a silent agreement. Brittany moved towards Santana, and carefully placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Come on baby...sit down."

Santana just shook her head, and went back to her seat behind her desk. Brittany was the one person she wouldn't go against at that moment. Rachel stood from her seat, and knelt down in front of Laine.

"Hey, it's okay", she said, with a warm smile."She won't hurt you, but you should just show her what you're carrying. Might calm her down a bit if you do."

"The rule is...the bag doesn't open until I make the drop. Noah's rule...if he finds out I opened it, he's gonna' be so mad at me", the girl sobbed."Please don't make him mad at me."

Rachel smiled sadly. Clearly, there was a connection between Puckerman, and Laine that none of them were supposed to know about."Don't you worry about that, sweetheart. I'll talk to him for you. Now, why don't you give me the bag."

At first, the girl just looked at Rachel, eyes full of tears. She then glanced up and Brittany, who gave her yet another reassuring nod. That must have done it. She leaned forward, pulled the bag strap from around her body, and slowly handed it to Rachel."You'll get it back, sweetie. I promise", said Rachel, with a wink. Rachel turned around, unzipped the bag, and dumped out it's contents on Santana's desk top. The three women took in the sight. Twenty little baggies filled with snowy white powder.

"Whoa...", said Brittany."That...that's a lot...".

"I mean Jesus...who the Hell were you taking this to, Tony fucking Montana", spat Santana.

"Holy shit", breathed Rachel, as she took her seat again."Sweetie...that's insane for anybody to carry, much less somebody your age."

"It's the biggest drop I've ever had to make. It's three grand worth...", said Laine, nervously."That's why he showed up, that's why he was checking things out for me."

"Alright...", started Brittany, sensing the girl was going to open up."Why don't you very calmly tell us what happened. We're all ears, it's okay."

"Yeah", added Rachel, grabbing the girl's hand."Go ahead."

"I went to make the drop by myself, like I always do...but Noah...I mean Puck...changed his mind last minute about me going alone, so he showed up at the warehouse."

"Wait, a warehouse? Was it empty", asked Santana, earning a nod from the."God, you think that would have been his first damn clue that it was a bad idea. Continue...".

"Well...the plan was for him to go check things out, while I stood watching the door. I was supposed to text him if I saw anybody. I was standing there, and I heard footsteps, so I went to text him, but I dropped my phone, and it broke. So...I went to find him. I went inside, saw somebody sneaking up behind him...I panicked, and yelled for him. He got in a huge fight with the guy, and...the guy shot him and took off. I wanted him to go to a hospital, but...he wanted to come here, and he made me come with him. He said we came out on top, so not even getting shot in the arm was gonna' rattle him."

By the time Laine was done telling the story, she was a nervous, wreck. Obviously the whole thing had shaken her up, but talking about it was bringing it all to the surface. She wasn't crying, but it was clear that the tears could come at any minute.

"Jesus", breathed Santana, as she pinched the bridge of her nose."So, what now, the drop isn't gonna' be made?"

"No. Puck says it was a set up to steal some of his inventory, but they probably learned their lesson, and won't mess with him again."

"Okay, is he delusional? He got shot", snapped the Boss Lady.

"Wait a minute, you said Puck told you that you guys came out on top", said Rachel."What does that mean?"

Laine reached into her hoodie pocket, with a shaky hand, and pulled out a huge wad of cash. It was rolled, and held together by a rubber band.

"Oh my god", exclaimed the tall blond."Where did that come fr-"

"Puck got it from the guy during their fight."

"Wow", laughed Santana."That sneaky son of a bitch."

"That's not a good thing. Won't those people come after him", asked Rachel.

"He said they won't. I have no idea why he thinks that, but I trust him. Can...I...see him now?"

"Since you're cooperating now, in a little while I'll let you see him. However, I'm not letting off the hook easy little girl. You need to hear me out, and I actually need you to listen otherwise I'll snap on you again. Hear me?"

Laine just nodded.

"San...", warned Brittany.

"Yeah, I know", she breathed."I don't know your situation. I'm not sure what your background is, or how you ended up running drugs for that ass hole. I could very easily find out, and I might have to do so. Regardless, you are way too young for this shit. Obviously he's paying well, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here decked out in Adidas, but it's really not worth it."

"But I...I...".

"Listen. Don't speak. You're seventeen years old, you should be thinking about shopping and dating boys...shit like that. Not how fast your gonna' have to run to get away from the cops if you get caught carrying three grand in cocaine", Santana went on."I mean come on, you have to know that."

"I get what you're saying, and yeah I'm paid well...but...trust me, this is all there is for me. And just for the record...dating boys is probably the furthest thing from my mind, and always will be."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at the comment.

"That can't be true" said Brittany, sweetly."I don't believe that this is all there is for you."

Laine just smiled shyly.

"Isn't there anything else you can think of like off the top of your head that you might wanna' be doing', asked Rachel, as she rubbed the top of the girl's hand with her thumb.

Laine looked down at the gesture, and blushed.

"Anything at all", asked Brittany.

"Well, this place seems kinda' fun. What kinda' playground is this anyways?"

All three of the woman in the room couldn't help but laugh a little at the girl's enthusiasm.

A while later, Puck was patched up, and out of the playground. He was taking Laine back to where she needed to be. He left with warning from Santana, that they would be having a very long talk at some point very soon. His eyes had rolled, but he knew he wasn't getting out of it. After Rachel helped Brittany reassure Santana that all of her babies were safe, and accounted for, she retreated to her bedroom. Her plan was to call Quinn and talk to her for a little while, but she was disappointed when she got the blond's voice mail.

"Hey...it's me. If only you knew the amount of crazy that just occurred here. Everything is fine now, but Puck is in deep shit, that's for sure. You're probably busy, but when you get a chance call me back. I have a few hours before I need to get ready. Bye for now, angel."

When she hung up, she flopped onto her bed, and opened her computer. She checked her mail, and jumped around on a few different pages. In the middle of browsing the Victoria Secret site, she remembered that she wanted to check one of her favorite blogs. She quickly typed in the name, and smiled when she saw that the blogger had updated.

**"I couldn't sleep all night. I didn't get home until about four o'clock in the morning, but still...I couldn't fall asleep. So, instead of laying there in my bed, I decided not to waste the morning. I went to the rooftop of my building. It sounds really lame, I know, but a rooftop in a big city is one of the best spots anybody could ever visit in their life. You get to see every light, every color, every detail. Those are details that are easier to appreciate when you're higher up. It's like looking at a painting. I don't know about you guys, but when I see art, I hear it too. I Always have my headphones in when I'm alone. As I've said many times before, music is my best friend and my heart beat. So, while I was up on the roof, I of course was listening to music already. Only this time, I took my ear buds out. I didn't need real music at that point. I could already hear it inside my head because of what I was looking at. I know I sound crazy when I say things like that, but I have to get things like that out. I can't hold those things inside because it builds up. The music I hear in my head is like a small symphony. A guardian angel that lets me know that I can stay calm and breathe for a few minutes. I can't help but feel like Christine in Phantom of the Opera. She had her Angel of Music, and I feel like I have mine...".**

As Rachel finished reading, she smiled. She had loved the blog for some time, and connected with it for reasons that she didn't even understand. She wanted to meet the girl who wrote it, but she was sure she never would. The blogger in question had always posted anonymously. She clicked on the comment option, and started to type.

_**As always, you're words and thoughts are beautiful. You're an inspiration. Just for the record, I don't think you sound crazy. I think you sound wise. I already had reasons to relate to Christine, but you just gave me one more. Thank you for that.**_

Satisfied with that, she sent the comment just as her phone started to ring. She saw that it was Quinn and grabbed her phone.

"Hello."

"Puck got shot", asked Quinn, in shock.

"Whoa, yeah he did. How did you know that?"

"Brittany texted me. What the Hell is the matter with him?"

"Oh my God", laughed the tiny woman."You sound like Santana."

"Well, I mean obviously the drug dealing is more than he knows ho to handle, and he's brought that poor teenager into it now?"

"Yeah, she was a sweet girl. I'm not sure what her story is, or why she's so attached to Puck but you wouldn't believe her dedication to him. Quinn, this girl...oh my God."

"You met her?"

"Yeah, she's sweet, but she's a little guardian for sure."

"So, what's this mean for our little bartender buddy? Santana's probably planning to tear him a new one...".

"They're scheduled for a little chat, and he's not looking forward to it. San...she's on the edge. I'm actually somewhat worried about her...", admitted Rachel."She's very stressed out, and I can't help but call her sanity into question at this point."

"Well, don't worry too much, she's a tough one. I'm sure she can handle it", Quinn tried to reassure.

"I really want to believe that but...she's nuts right now. I think she needs a vacation or something."

"Good luck with that. I don't think anybody, not even Britt, would be able to talk her into taking any time off", laughed Quinn."Are you alright? I know you really care about Puck."

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. I freaked out a little at first but I'm fine now. Don't you worry about me", giggled Rachel."I know I just left you, but I can't wait to see you later."

"You're sweet, I was just thinking the same thing. I'll be late, but both Blaine and I will be there eventually. Although, does that even matter? You'll be busy tonight."

"I've got three clients, each in different lounges so yeah I'm gonna' be all over the damn playground tonight."

"That, and isn't Alyson shadowing you?"

"Not anymore, she's helping Puck behind the bar until his arm heals completely."

"Oh, alright. That's works out. Listen, I have a meeting in a few minutes, but I'll text you in a while, and see you later on tonight", breathed Quinn. She sounded tired, and Rachel felt responsible.

"Alright, I can't wait. See you tonight baby", giggled Rachel.

"Bye bye beautiful", said Quinn, and she hung up.

Rachel smiled, and set her phone down on the bed. Two hours later, she was showered and her make up was done. She still had some time before she had anything important to do, so she got on her computer once again. She checked her messages once, and poked around on her Facebook page. She was in the middle of scrolling through her news feed, when a thought crossed her mind, and she giggled to herself.

"I wonder if Quinn has a Facebook page."

She typed in her name, and sure enough she found her. She clicked on her page, and looked around. It was obvious that she hadn't been on in a while, but it didn't stop Rachel from looking through her photos, and at her information.

**Interested In: Men**

Rachel smirked, and shook her head. She'd known about Quinn's previous denial, but she wondered how she was about it now. Sure her mother knew, and her best friend knew, but who else knew. Or didn't know, for that matter. She thought about what had happened with Kurt when he went to Blaine's office with him. She wanted to put Quinn to the test at her job, and made a mental note to one day surprise Quinn at work.

After she had gotten off of her computer, and stood in front of the mirror for ten minutes inspecting her outfit and make up, she finally headed out of her room. She was planning on going down to the bar, and making her own drink. It has been a very stressful afternoon, and she knew that her stress level would only get higher as the night went on. It was part of the job, and the tiny woman had come to accept and deal with it. As she exited the elevator, and passed by Santana's office, she couldn't help but overhear Brittany's voice from inside. She sounded upset, and it was simply heartbreaking. Rachel frowned, as she approached the cracked open office door.

"That's not what I'm saying San, I'd never ask you to just walk away from this. I get it, this is your life, it's what you do. It's my life to, and I swear on everything, I live to love and serve you. But...your temper has been off the charts. I just want you to relax."

"Britts...baby, you don't have to worry about that. I'm fine", Santana defended. Rachel was pretty sure she had fulfilled her quota for bursting into Santana's office lately, but she didn't care. She shared the leggy dancer's concern, and wanted to Santana to hear it.

"Um...San?"

Santana and Brittany both turned their attention to the door, to see Rachel slowly walk inside.

"What is it now Rachel, can it wait", breathed the very aggravated Latina.

"No, it can't. I wasn't trying to listen, but I heard what Brittany just said."

"Yeah..._and_?"

"I think she's right. You really are getting scary, and it's a level of scary that I didn't think I would ever see from you. Don't you think it might be a good idea to just take some time off?"

"Oh my God", laughed Santana, as she pinched the bridge of her nose."First of all, no I don't think I need time off. Second, you need time to take it off, and I have none. You're both worried about nothing."

Rachel simply shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She didn't agree, but wasn't about to argue about it. She looked over and Brittany, assuming she would do the same. However, the tall blond dancer stood there, with a look on her face. One that made it obvious that she was about to start crying at any second.

"Aweee Britt...", whispered Rachel, and she went to grab her hand, only the taller woman wanted nothing to do with her friend's hand, or her girlfriend's office. She spun around ,and headed for the door.

"Baby...wait, please", begged Santana, as she left her desk, and jogged after. With no intention of stopping Brittany headed out of the room, and down the hallway a few steps. Before Santana could catch up, she was stopped by Kurt.

"Miss Santana?"

"Not now Kurt...".

"No, you need to hear this now", he snapped, earning a glare from his Boss."I'm sorry, it's just...Puck just called."

"Yeah..._and_?"

"Um...he quit."

Santana suddenly felt like she had just been punched in the throat.

"Excuse m-me", she asked, in almost a whisper."No, there is no way he would do that to me."

"He said, to tell you he quit...and that you shouldn't bother getting a hold of him. I'm sorry Miss Santana, but I don't think he was kidding", said Kurt, worry plastered across his face. He thought for sure he was about to get slapped across the face. Santana on the other hand felt her heart beat get harder ans faster. She got dizzy, and breathing seemed to be getting harder and harder for her.

"Miss Santana", asked Kurt, taking a step forward. It sounded like an echo to her. The room seemed to tilt to side, as if she was on a roller coaster Her vision went blurry, and her chest felt tight and hot. The last thing she heard before darkness fell over, was hearing the heartbreaking sound of Brittany screaming her name at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Thank you readers, I love you all. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and don't worry it will for sure be less time then this update took. Please remember, feedback and reviews are love. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - A lot going on in this chapter, readers. Again, I'm sorry for taking my time, I promise I'm trying to get back to fast updates. Also, I know my grammar and spelling is perfect, and I'm sorry for that, but it never will be perfect. Trust me, there are fics out there with much worse grammar then mine. :-)**

* * *

When Santana opened her eyes, for some reason the sound of Brittany screaming was still echoing inside of her head. At first, her vision was blurry. She felt like she had been sleeping for a week straight, and confused wouldn't begin to describe her current state of mind. Once she could see straight, she found that she was looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She slowly started to clear her thoughts, and let what had happened sink in.

_Puck. He was bleeding and...shot. Is that why she was screaming?_

She was getting so frustrated with herself. Her mind was telling her to move, but she couldn't. Not just yet. She needed to figure it out.

_No, she screamed my name. She was scared, I've never heard her scream like that before. _

She had no idea why the only two thoughts in her head were her girlfriend screaming, and Noah Puckerman getting shot.

_Come on Santana, think...think...okay. Puck...he got shot then showed up. Sue patched him up. I yelled at him, and he left. He left...he's gone. Puck is gone._

And just like that, everything came flooding back at hit her like a brick wall.

_Puck Quit._

"Oh god", she gasped, as she shot straight up. Her heart was racing almost as fast as her mind was. She immediately felt the need to be Boss Lady, even though she was totally aware of her own surroundings. Sure enough, she was in her own bed, inside of her and Brittany's suite."What the fuck!"

"Baby", she heard Brittany say. She looked up to see her blond perfection flying into the room."San...it's okay baby, it's okay."

"No...", the Latina defended."...everything is far from okay Britts!"

As the the blond made her way onto the large bed, tears streamed down her face. She tried to pull Santana into her, but failed miserably.

"Where the Hell is that ass hole!"

"Santana, baby...you have to calm down! You have to relax or it's gonna' happen again", she cried, desperately. She didn't just _want_ to make Santana understand, she _needed_ to."Please, calm down."

"God damn it", snapped Santana, as she pulled her covers off, and got out of bed."I need to know what the fuck is going on, and I need to know now!"

"No no no, get back in bed, oh my God", cried Brittany. She had to give up. She just stayed on the bed, and cried her eyes out. Santana was on her feet when Rachel and Sue came into the room. The two of them took one look at the anger and confusion on the Latina's face, and one look at her desperate sobbing girlfriend on the bed.

"Alright Santana, it's time to relax. You need to let me explain what's happened to you. That way, you'll understand why it's very important that you do not act crazy right now", said Sue.

"Fuck that! I don't have time to relax, I need to go find Puckerman, and tear him yet another ass hole!"

"Santana, you need to knock it off", said Sue, who was already tired of the fiery attitude she was getting.

"Whatever", scoffed Santana, as she headed towards her walk in closet. Rachel took one more good look at Brittany's state, and frowned. She had for sure had enough.

"Santana Lopez, you cut the shit!"

The other three women in the room couldn't help but stare at the tiny diva.

"I'm sorry that you don't get what's happening, but before you continue on your selfish little anger fit, maybe you should take a look at your girlfriend for a minute!"

Santana wanted to slap the girl, but she took a deep breath, and glanced over at Brittany. She had her face buried into a pillow, and her entire body was shaking. It broke her heart, and she took a few more deep breathes before she looked to the floor."Now, you being my big bad boss aside for a minute, it's time for you to listen other people for once in your life! Now, you are gonna' sit your ass down, shut your damn mouth, and listen to Sue explain why you collapsed!"

Santana couldn't believe the nerve of her best employee at the moment, but she chose to just listen. She knew Rachel wouldn't be going off on her like she was unless she had a good reason. That, and she couldn't stand listening to Brittany's crying anymore. Suddenly the wall of confusion turned into a wave of guilt, and she wanted to vomit. She crawled back onto the bed, and wasted no time pulling the dancer into her arms, and holding her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. Shhhhh...I'm sorry", she cooed. Brittany just clung onto her for deal life, and tried to calm herself down. Once she was crying less, and and her panic was gone, Santana looked up at Sue, and nodded her head.

"Alright well, in case you haven't realized by now dear, you need to chill the Hell out", said Sue.

"Did I just have a fucking heart attack?"

"No, you didn't but it wasn't far off. Your anxiety mixed with your panic caused you to have a tiny little stress stroke. Again, to put it simply...you need to calm down. You are just damn lucky I was still here when you went down."

The Latina rolled her eyes, and started to snap."Yeah yeah, alright already just cut to the fu-"

"Santana", snapped Rachel."Deep breathes."

"My bad, God", she breathed. She was trying her best to stay calm, but it wasn't easy for her given the circumstances."Can you please cut to the chase, and just tell me what I have to do in order to get back to work? And if you say bed rest, I will ends you."

"Bed rest for the rest of the tonight, and tomorrow. After that, you need to just relax for about a week", said Sue, with a small smile on her face. She didn't think it was at all funny, but she did care about Santana, and knew her all too well. The fact that she had no choice but to relax, and not work so hard for a week was somewhat amusing to the Doctor.

"Are you serious", she whined."Sue, that's bullshit, I got upset and fainted."

"No, you reached your peek. Fainting from stress is your bodies way of telling you it's had enough. Now I know you hate this, but I couldn't care less. I'm pretty sure that about another day or two more of your stress level, and your nerves would have attempted to escape back across the boarder."

Rachel, and even Brittany had to smile at the comment.

"You are such a bitch", said Santana, shaking her head.

"I'd rather be a bitch then a glorified illegal alien prostitute", Sue shot back.

"Do you really wanna' take it there", asked the Latina.

"I'm sorry, were you not here a second ago? Because I'm positive that I just _did _take it there, Chiquita Banana."

Rachel and Brittany continued to smile and giggle softly, because they both understood that the banter was all in good fun, and it was lightening Santana's mood.

"Oh it's so on. You look like Big Bird took human form, you tall, lanky lesbian of a man bitch."

"Is that so? Well, boarder patrol called. They wanted you to know that you left your real tits behind, and they're holding them for you."

No longer able to keep a straight face, Santana burst into subtle laughter. It helped that the other three were laughing as well."Alright, Jolly Lesbian Giant, you win."

"Of course I won, and since I did, you need to stop acting like a Mexican jumping bean, and take the week off. Your blood pressure is too high, so you will be taking some meds. However, you most likely will not have to refill. I guess we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Do you really expect me to not work for a while week? Like do you even know me?" She could feel Brittany, who was still clinging to her, shift a little in her arms. Oddly enough, it was keeping her from loosing it at the moment.

"Well, it's not that you can't do any work at all", warned Rachel."You just need to suck it up, and accept some extra help for a little while."

"How would you know", shot Santana."You ain't the doctor, Tiny Terror."

"I took the liberty of filling them in while you were out. It only seemed right, considering that you are stubborn as all holy Hell. I figured if other people around here knew what was going on, there would be no way for you to argue about taking it easy. I win again", smiled the tall Doctor.

"Well that's a big_ fuck you_" snorted Santana."So now what, I literally have to stay in bed all today and all day tomorrow?"

"Pretty much. I'll be back in two days, and we'll go from there."

"Fine", breathed Santana, looking down at her girlfriend."Sue, have I mentioned how much I hate you?"

"Not in the last minute or two, so thank you for reminding me. Clearly I needed a reminder. Oh, and before I forget, no alcohol or caffeine."

"Oh my God, you cannot be serious", whined the Latina.

"At least for the first week on the medication."

"Well damn. Why don't you just cut out my heart all together?"

"No...don't say that", whined Brittany."Don't talk like that San."

"I'm sorry baby", she smiled."I was just joking."

A few minutes later, everything was out in the open and Rachel left the suite to walk Sue back downstairs. There was a few moments of awkward silence in the bedroom before anything was said. Brittany was almost the first one to speak. She was still laying in the woman's lap, and had managed to stop crying. She glanced up, eyes red and puffy from crying. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was afraid that if she said anything about what had just happened, she would breaking into tears all over again.

"It's alright, my perfection...", said Santana, and she stroked the side of her face."You were right, and I was wrong."

"Santana...I...I was so scared. Promise you will never sca-"

"I will never ever scare you like that again."

About thirty minutes later, the two of them were still in their giant bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah, come in", yelled Santana.

Rachel opened the door, and slowly slipped inside.

"Somebody to see you Boss", she smiled, as Quinn followed behind her.

"Oh God...", breathed Santana."What the Hell are you doing here newbie?"

"Hey, be nice San...she skipped out on a meeting to come see you", pouted Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm not trying to bother you or anything, I just...heard what happened, and wanted to make sure you were alright", said Quinn, calmly.

"Ask me again in a week", joked Santana."This sucks so damn bad, there is nothing Wanky about this at all."

"Would you stop, it's happening, get over it", said Rachel."It's only a week."

"Are you joking me, Tiny Terror? It's about to be a week of pure boredom, and torture!"

"No San, you shouldn't think about it that way", warned Brittany."You should be thinking about it like a mini vacation." Santana simply rolled her eyes."I'm serious baby, this is gonna' be good for you."

"She's right", agreed Quinn."In a way, I think this is the universe coming down on you for working yourself too hard. At least it wasn't an actual heart attack. You're way too young for something like that."

Rachel smiled at her lover."Excellent point."

"I think so too. San...there is no point in you being so stubborn about this. If you're really that bothered by it, why don't we just sit here and figure out a way that we can do the work for you", said Brittany."Please?"

A skeptical, yet thoughtful expression crossed the Boss lady's face."I'm still calling the shots."

"Like it would be any other way", laughed Rachel."It's only right, but remember San...you did claim Quinn as number three. You can't argue that this isn't perfect timing for that particular number to step in."

"Yeah...and if I'm gonna' be dancing _and_ managing things for the week...I could use the extra help baby...", said the taller blond in the room.

"Fine", the Latina deadpanned."Let's get this shit over with."

Eventually some time, a bunch of snacks, and a few dozen tiny arguments later, all four woman were sprawled out on Santana's huge bed. They had pretty much settled how things were going to be until Santana was able to work full force again. That was until it was reported that two female employes, as well as one male quit the playground out of fear. Just like that, within fifteen minutes time, they were down three people. Santana had started to rant on in Spanish, until Quinn suggested that she start counting until the anger died down.

"One hundred seven...one hundred eight...one hundred nine...one hundred mother fucking ten". She was infuriated, and wanted nothing more then to punch somebody square in the face.

"Alright, I think it's pretty safe to say that the whole counting thing was a bad idea", Rachel deadpanned.

"Well, I tried", laughed Quinn.

"Sanny...it's alright, we'll get new people", said Brittany."We've never had a problem with it before."

"Baby, that's only because we've never had so many people quit in such a short period of time. God, I could shoot Puckerman myself for this!"

"I don't see why they think they're in any danger of getting shot", said Quinn, shaking her head."I mean unless any of them are involved with his little drug business."

"Oh my God of course", said Rachel."That's it. They saw what happened to Tina, put that together with him getting shot, and decided to get away from the situation all together."

Santana and Quinn seemed to understand, but Brittany was clearly confused."What do you mean, Rach?"

"Puck must have been selling to them. Either that or they are afraid that Puck was followed here after his little confrontation, and somebody might show up here and start firing a gun."

"If that's the case, boy better watch his nuts, because he knows damn well that the only thing he's supposed to be selling around here is the pot. Nothing else. I will be getting to the bottom of that", growled Santana.

"No, we will be getting to the bottom of that", warned Quinn.

"Son of a bitch, I still really hate this", snapped the Latina."I've been the picture of health since I was a baby, this is bullshit."

"Says the Boss Lady, who chain smokes when stressed, and drinks as if alcohol is going out of style", laughed Rachel, not paying any attention to the look of death she was receiving from said Boss Lady.

"Wait a minute, San...I thought you quit smoking", asked Brittany, with a frown.

"Thank you, Rachel. Anything else you wanna' _help _me with", asked Santana through her teeth.

"Actually no, not really. Sorry...".

Santana looked over ant Brittany, and smiled. Sure, it was a beautiful smile, but her guilt shown through."I did quit for a while my perfection but...I started again."

"That's a seriously nasty habit San...", warned Rachel."I'd get into why, but I'm pretty sure you'd rather hear anything else right now."

"Ouch", laughed Quinn."You don't like smoking?"

"Yes! Little Miss flawless photographer smokes too", laughed Santana."That's awesome! Oh God, that just made my day!"

"I do, but not too often", admitted the shorter of the blonds."Please Rachel...don't hate me."

"You know what, sweetie? I've smelled it on you before, but I've never tasted it when I kiss you. So, you're obviously doing something right. Smoke away...", laughed the tiny woman.

"Alright, I'm not sitting here in my own room, in my own bed, listening to you talk about what you taste when you kiss each other. We're done with this shit, I'm over it. You best be moving your asses out that door, and tending to some things. Out", said Santana, pointing towards the door.

"What about me", pouted the blond dancer, as the other two woman stood from the bed."Do I have to go too?"

"No, not just yet baby", smiled Santana.

"I'll come check on you later, Boss. Don't you move from that bed", warned Rachel.

"Rachel, just your face...out!"

The couple just laughed as they exited the room.

Once the other couple was alone, they started making out like two teenagers. Brittany seemed to get into it rather quickly, and Santana almost couldn't handle it."God baby...", moaned Santana, as she let her blond perfection straddle her lap."What's gotten into you?"

"I dunno' San, should I stop...", she asked as she sat herself up.

"Hold that thought", breathed Santana, as she grabbed her cell phone from the night stand. She went into her contacts, and found who she was looking for. As she put the phone to her ear, she felt Brittany's hips push into her, and let out a long, slow breath. As she waited for somebody to pick up the other line, she reached forward and ran one hand down the side of the dancer's body.

"Hello...yeah Sue, can I have sex", asked the Latina, not wasting any time. The question was followed by a nod."Good to know, see you in a couple days." With that she hung up the phone, and pulled her girlfriend down on top of her, smashing her lips into hers. She was starting to think that having to stay in bed all day wasn't going to be such a horrible thing.

* * *

After Quinn and Rachel left the suite, they ended up in Rachel's private room. Quinn had never seen it before, which made the tiny woman's excitement even greater.

"Very nice", giggled Quinn, as she looked around. The wallpaper was black with a gold star pattern. The room had a theme for sure, which was just that. Black with gold stars. There were a posters hung here and there, and photos that were clearly from the girls personal life. The room smelled of lavender, and Quinn loved it.

"Do you burn a lot of candles in here", she asked, as she took a seat on the bed.

"Incense actually. I never used to, but last year I started reading this blog. This girl that writes it, she talks about burning incense constantly. At first, I didn't really see the appeal, but I decided to just give it a try. She was right about it, when you burn it, you're sense of smell takes over in a way that you'd never think possible."

"That's pretty insightful. I can't say I took for a blog reader", smirked Quinn.

"I'm very picky about which ones I read, but yes. I do enjoy reading other people's thoughts", she answered, with a confidence that Quinn couldn't help but smile at. She glanced over at the nightstand, and noticed a photo of Rachel standing with two men. She leaned over, and grabbed it. She looked at it, and couldn't help but know that the men in the photo had to be family.

"Who are these two handsome gentlemen?"

"Oh, those are my Dads."

"Dads? As in...you have two of them?"

"Yeah", answered Rachel."I didn't really have a mother growing up. Just my Dads."

"Interesting. So, what was that like? I mean, I have nothing against that...obviously. I guess I just feel like that might have been slightly difficult to deal with when you were younger."

"I got picked on a little, but I didn't let it get to me very often. During high school, people always just kind of assumed that I was gay. All because I have gay parents. Of course back then, I wasn't mature enough to even think about the possibility that I might be. I brushed it aside", breathed the tiny woman, as she took a seat next to Quinn on her bed."Deep down I knew, but me being the age I was, and the attitude I had...I forced myself not to pay any attention to the feelings. I was awkward enough as a teenager, you know?"

"I get that", nodded Quinn."I chose to to hide behind a giant wall of ignorance, and hate. I treated people like shit, and the way I was raised didn't help. My Dad...he made me think it was alright to treat people who were different with nothing but disrespect. It's funny, because now that I think about it...my life used to be so up and down, and there were so many secrets. It's no wonder I never really had time to discover certain things about myself. Liking girls especially."

"Well, I'm happy you discovered your love for the female form", laughed Rachel, kissing the blond on the cheek."I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

Quinn smiled, and looked right at Rachel."Even if I would of had a time machine, or access to anything able to give me a peek into my future back then...I never would have anticipated something like this."

"This?"

"You", smiled Quinn."Somebody as beautiful and amazing as you."

Rachel smiled lovingly, and leaned in. They kissed passionately for a while, before Quinn gently pushed Rachel on her back, and rested herself on top of her. She looked down into the smaller woman's eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Penny for your thoughts", asked Rachel.

"No pennies. I'm falling for you fast...no charge for that thought. But, you did need to know."

At that moment, Rachel felt a warmness inside. She couldn't have described it even if she tried. She wanted to cry."Do you really mean that?"

"I never say things like that unless I really mean them. It's like...whenever Santana refers to Brittany as her perfection...my mind always goes to you. I feel like that's one of very few things I can relate with her on. The way she looks at Brittany, they way she talks about her. How much she softens up whenever she's around...it's beautiful. I know we don't know each other the same way they do...but it's just one of those things I guess, Rach. I've had a feeling about you since the first time I met you...it hasn't gone away since."

Rachel smiled, and let Quinn wipe some stray tears from her cheeks."Does it feel like butterflies?"

"In a way, yes...it feels just like butterflies", the blond answered.

It was true. Rachel had developed somewhat of a thick skin over the years. Especially since she had started working at The Playground. Her guard had been up for quite some time, but with Quinn, it was so much different. She couldn't hold that in any longer."The night I met you...after I had seen you for the first time...I was first date nervous. Disappointing you wasn't an option, and that feeling hasn't gone away. Not even once. Quinn...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I adore the Hell out of you, and I can't even begin to think what my life would be right now if you weren't in it."

"I'm never letting you go, so you'll never have to think about what life without me would be like. I'm not going anywhere, baby."

The both of them sobbing, they smiled through it, and started kissing again. It could have been anything. The traumatic things that had happened that day, the very short time away from each other. Even the fact that they were both falling in love, but couldn't bring themselves to say it out loud. Whatever it was, one thing was clear to the both of them. They wanted to spend the rest of their lives together no matter what. No matter Rachel's career in sex, or Quinn's reputation, they wanted to be together forever.

* * *

Later that evening, Santana once again woke up confused. The last thing she remembered was a spontaneous sexual encounter with her girlfriend. In fact, there had been more then one. She was on her side, naked, feeling like she had been sleeping for hours. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and things came into focus, she sat up rather quickly, not anticipating the company.

"Jesus...", she heard Rachel's voice say."Cover up, Boss."

Santana's first instinct was to cover up, however, once she saw it was Rachel in the room, she couldn't push away the need to mess around."What's the matter Star Baby...can't handle the hotness", she asked, as she shook her chest.

"Honestly, I can handle seeing your boobs out and about. God...that sounded weirder and weirder like as it came out of my mouth...". Santana just laughed and shook her head."Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you before, I just...lost it."

"It's fine, I get it", said Santana, as she reached for her bra.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do. You're worried."

"Can you blame me? How many times do I need to remind, San? We were friends before I worked for you. Maybe not the best friends, but you need to face it. Things have changed between us, and I'll be treating you more like a friend then boss." As Santana finished getting dressed under her covers, she shot Rachel a look."Okay, okay...only when there isn't any other employees around."

"Mhm, that's what I thought. I appreciate your concern, especially now."

"Good. Now that's you're fully dressed, I can do this", giggled Rachel, as she jumped forward, and tackled Santana with a hug.

"Jesus...", groaned Santana, as her tiny friend latched onto her."What the Hell has gotten into you?"

"Nobody", breathes Rachel, as she backed off."I'm just really happy that you're alright."

"Right...okay, see...I asked _what's_ gotten into you, not you...and you just said _nobody_...".

Rachel didn't say a word. She just smirked, and looked away.

"It's her."

"Don't start...".

"Rach...what is going on with you and her?"

"I don't even know. I can't even really describe how she makes me feel. Even if I could, I wouldn't dare explain it to you, San."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? I know you want me to hate her...I know you can't stand what we have...".

"What you have? What's that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, but you just don't wanna' say it. Rach...she's a client, and nothing else."

"Don't say that!"

Santana just laughed, and leaned back with her arms folded across her chest."I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"Just be honest with me. Are you like...in love with her?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, number one you just answered my question with a question. Number two, you get all defensive when I say she's just a client. Rachel Berry, you have legit feelings for Quinn, and I can't lie...that pisses me off."

"What doesn't piss you off?"

"Again, you still haven't answered my question. I don't get it. What the Hell is so special about her? What is she doing to you?"

Rachel smiled."I ask myself that very question everyday, and you know what? I still don't have an answer. But, I don't care. I plan on having a fairly large amount of time to find out."

Santana could tell just by the tone of her friend's voice that she felt something very strong. Sure, her intention might have changed a little since Quinn was working for her. However, she couldn't shake the very threatening vibe she got from the blond."Do you love her?"

Before Rachel could answer, her phone went off, and she, of course, avoided the question by taking it from her pocket, and looking at it."You have a visitor."

"Wait, what", asked Santana.

"Puck. He's waiting to see you."

Suddenly, the Boss Lady felt short of breath. As angry as she was with the man, she still wanted to see him. She was worried more then anything, but she would never admit it. She'd simply pass off her worry for anger, and try her best to scare him into making sense. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"You really should talk to him, but not if it's gonna' piss you off...", warned Rachel.

"Yeah, I know. Just...um...send him in I guess", she mumbled."Tell him leave the drugs at the door."

"Alright, I will. Do you want me to stay or...".

"No, just go. It's okay. Just send his sorry ass in."

"San...".

"It's fine. Just send him, okay?"

"If you need me...".

"I know, Rach. Thank you", smiled the Latina."Really. Thank you."

A few minutes later, Rachel had left the bedroom, and Santana waited very impatiently for Puck to walk in. Once he had, she felt something inside of her that she couldn't figure out. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to be mad at him, but she controlled it. She was just so happy to see him. From the moment he had entered the room, he hadn't made eye contact. He just stood a few feet away from the bed, looking anywhere but towards the Boss Lady.

"You alright, Santana", he asked, with real concern."I'm sorry you're heart sick."

"You're blazing a trail on destruction through my club in more then just one way, man. You you're my main guy around here, but...you need to stop taking advantage of me."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You're acting like I planned all this", he said, with a roll of his eyes.

She looked at the sling on his arm, and felt like crying. He was breaking her heart, and he didn't even know it."Why can't you just respect me and this place? You used to, and now that you're deal, things are all fucked up."

"So...", he said, in a very lazy tone.

"What do you have to say for yourself", she asked, quietly.

"Nothing really", he mumbled."I'm really sorry that you gotta' stay in bed and shit, but I'm done with this place."

Santana smirked, and shook her head. She couldn't believe the lack of compassion she was hearing. It really did seem like he couldn't have cared less. Knowing him the way she did, she knew he was probably nervous. However, he chose to act cold to cover it up."Seriously? You're acting like I'm the one who shot you."

"Whatever...I'm done."

He was upset, yet worried. It didn't matter if he quit or not, he was still somewhat freaked out by the woman. Nobody would have blamed him. Santana gave him credit. He knew how to hide how shaken up he really was, that was for sure. However, he was shot after all, and it didn't have to be at all obvious that he was rattled by the whole ordeal.

"Puckerman...you're really leaving me? Really? After everything I've done for you, after all the shit we've been through? You're just gonna' up and quit?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what it is. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Gee, I dunno'...maybe because you got shot today. Or, maybe because you brought that little girl into it...".

"Laine is safe and sound right now. She's fine. This didn't phase her like you think it did, so you can quit trying to make me feel guilty about this. You're just pissed because you aren't getting your way like you always do."

"Oh fuck you", she growled."You're choosing drugs over me! Drugs!"

"Don't even get like that, San. You're turning this into something that it's not."

"Am I though? Puck, you look me in the eye right now, and tell me that you don't wanna' work here anymore. Tell me that the drugs you deal are better then me, and that you'd rather do that then work safe and sound under this roof, and get paid more money then you will ever earn selling that shit. Tell me that you're really okay with having that little Laine chick working for you, knowing damn well you shouldn't."

Puck shook his head at first, but then took a deep breath, and looked straight at her."I hate this place, and selling _that shit_ is gonna' be a hundred times better then working for you."

The Boss Lady suddenly felt like she had just been punched in the throat. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself do it. At least, not in front of him.

"Get the fuck out, Puckerman", she said, in almost a whisper.

"What?"

"Get out!"

After staring at her for a few more moments, he gained his composure, and stormed out of the room. He flew out of the suite, into the hallway, and towards the elevator. Ignoring Rachel's calls to him. It took all of three minutes for him to exit the building completely, without acknowledging anybody trying to stop him. Once Rachel discovered the Latina had broken into tears after he was gone, she knew she had to take some serious action. She'd gotten Brittany to the suite, and handled some other small issues around the playground, before dragging Quinn from the building. It wasn't until the two of them were sitting inside of Quinn's car outside of Puck's building, that Rachel was fully annoyed with the day as a whole. She just wanted it to be over.

"Are you sure you need to do this now? Maybe you should give him a day or two...", Quinn was saying."I mean, it's been a long day for everybody, but him especially."

Rachel knew better. She knew she was putting her nose where it didn't belong, but she didn't care at the moment. She had other people's feelings in mind."She never cries like that...".

"What baby", asked Quinn, as she reached over, and moved her lover's hair from her face.

"Santana. She rarely cries, or shows certain feelings around others, but when he left...she was crying. The only other time she cries like that is when something happens with Britt." Quinn smiled sadly."I have to fix this."

"What if you can't, baby", questioned the blond.

"I have to at least try", she answered, looking directly at Quinn."I just...have to. You know?"

Quinn nodded, and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Stay right here, I'll be back", said Rachel, opening the passenger's side door. Quinn watched from her car as Rachel disappeared into the building.

"I love you...", whispered Quinn. She just wished she would be able to say it out loud someday soon.

Rachel knocked on the door of the apartment as calmly as she could. She was over this nonsense with Puck. She wanted him back where he belonged and out of harm's way. Aside from being pissed off at him for upsetting Santana, she cared about him in her own little way. He attributed their friendship to some kind of Jewish bond but he cared about most of the clubs employees in some way or another whether he wanted to admit it or not.

When the man didn't answer she banged a little bit more frantically before waiting another minute. Soon enough he cracked the door, which still had the deadbolt in place and glimpsed at her small frame through the opening. Upon seeing a little bit of his face, she decided to stay as calm as she could. She'd have to play nice if she wanted in.

"Open up," She gave him one of her best show smiles and approached the door slowly as if he were a gazelle that would retreat if startled.

"What's with the house call," Puck eyed her questioningly. "Last time you were here you said there was too much guy spewed everywhere for your taste."

"Your questionable taste aside, I was hoping to chat." When she saw the doubt in his eyes she held up her pointer and middle fingers and giggled, "Don't worry, I came alone. I even came in peace."

"You say one word about the fight that I just had with that bitch, you're so gone. Hear me?"

"Loud and clear, just let me in", she answered, still holding her peace sign up.

He shook his head at her antics and even let a smile roll over his lips before he closed the door to unhook the chain then once again opened it.

"Welcome back to my humble abode," he said as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Thank you." Rachel briskly walked into the bachelor pad and made her way to the living room area. She took in her surroundings. It was a little cleaner than it had been the first time she had been there. She had been there a couple of years prior when she and Kurt had gone over to check up on him when he was sick with the flu. Santana had said that she wanted to make sure that he hadn't been bullshitting her to get time off but Rachel had known it had been out of genuine concerned for his health. The flu care package she'd sent was proof of as much.

The apartment wasn't as messy as it had been then. There were still clothed tossed about on some of the furniture. There was a video game console hooked up to a flat screen that hadn't previously been there. The couches were leather which she wasn't a huge fan of because she was a vegan for a reason that went beyond dietary preferences. The floor was clear and for that she was grateful. She always thought it was silly that he had a Foosball table rather than a dining room table, but it was his bachelorhood, she supposed.

"So what's this about," Puck asked with a sneaking suspicion.

"You can't quit. It hasn't even been one whole day, and we already miss our favorite bartender," Rachel laughed.

"Look, Rach I love you and all but cut the crap okay. What do you have to say to me," he asked impatiently tugging at the bottom of his black sling. It was clear that he hated having to wear it.

"We need you, Noah. You've been in this for a long time and now you want to turn your back on it because of what? Because you want to be a drug lord or something?"

"Well that's a shit load of obvious," the man chuckled.

"Is all that worth it," Rachel asked, this time with wide expressive eyes. He was sure she had pulled out the eyes just for him. She had a way of using them to get her way.

"Do you ever ask Santana that question," Puck asked as he sat down in the black leather recliner.

"That's not the same thing. You know it isn't."

"Why," he shot in an offended tone. "Why is it different for her?"

"Because she doesn't have people shooting at her for one," Rachel hissed, losing the Bambi eyes and replacing them with heated ones.

"It was one time and I came out on top," he defended.

"You think it was the last," she scoffed. "You really think you're going to swim with the big fish and all is going to be fine and dandy? Wow, you must be dipping into your own stash if you believe that. What happens if whoever the hell it was comes back even stronger, then what? At least at the playground you have security. People can't just get to you like they can everywhere else?"

"You need to quit with the crime dramas, babe." He rolled his eyes at her in annoyance. She made some points but he wasn't about to admit that to her.

"Don't act like this isn't a big deal, Noah," she spat. "You were shot, damn it. You put yourself and that girl in danger. Are you willing to keep doing that?"

"Laine's fine and so am I. Speaking of her, you need to be kinda' quiet, she's sleeping in the spare room."

"She lives with you?"

"For now, but that's not your business, so moving on...".

"God. You know, you won't have access to Sue to pull the bullet out next time. You'll have to go to a hospital and you know the standard procedure for gunshot wounds? It's protocol to call the cops and then what will you do?"

"Rachel you're thinking too hard about this. I can handle it, okay."

Rachel was done with this. No more acting. It was time to be real. "This is far from okay, Noah. This time it was your arm. Next time it could be your head or your chest. It could be Laine's head or anyone that spends time around you. It was one thing working on a small scale but you want to be a fucking kingpin? There is a reason why there are only a few that make it to the top of the food chain. They kill anyone that challenges them. You'll either become a murderer to save yourself, or end up dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Your being a drama queen," the Jewish man deadpanned.

"And you're being an idiot; a huge selfish idiot that apparently doesn't give a damn if he or the people around him live or die." He could see that she was really upset this time. She wasn't playing him. He reached out to comfort her but she turned away from his touch.

"It's gonna' be okay. I'm not gonna be taken out like that," he tried to assure.

"It's funny," she said in one of her most serious tones that came off far from funny. "I'm willing to bet my next two months income that ninety-five percent of the dealers that end up dead, said something similar to at least one other person."

"Come on. It isn't as serious as you make it out to be," he tried once more.

"I hope not," she said looking him dead in the eyes. Her voice took back on vulnerability once more, only it seemed different now somehow. Rachel walked back over to the apartment door, then looked back at her friend. "I'd hate to find out you were locked up or dead one day. I don't know if I'd be able to handle it." She turned the nob and let herself out before allowing Puck to retort. She'd said what she came to say. It was up to him now.

Once she was gone, he shook his head, and bolted the door back up.

"Noah?"

He turned around to see Laine walking towards him from the hallway."What's up?"

"I think she was right."

"Don't you start with me too", he breathed."You know I won't let anybody hurt you. Sorry if what she was saying scared you."

"I know that, but...I don't want anybody to hurt you either. Maybe you should just keep working there. You can still deal, but...why not just stay on the level you're on now", she asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm not a fucking chump, I can make it to the top, and I can stay there. This hurt, Laine...I thought you of all people would be on my side with this."

"It's your fault. You were the one who took me to a building full of really hot woman. What kind of girl would I be if I didn't take their side", she joked.

He smiled, and shook his head."Damn teens and their weird lesbo hormones."

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn and Rachel were driving back to the playground. Rachel hadn't said much of anything, and Quinn was concerned, but she chose not to push her in any way. She could only assume the talk hadn't gone well, and knowing how obnoxious the male bartender could be, she understood her lover's mood.

"I hate that I love that ass hole so much", she mumbled."He cares, I know he does, but he's working over time on the douche baggery right now."

"Did he at least listen to what you were telling him?"

"Yeah, he listened, and I know for a fact I gave him a lot to think about."

"Does he feel at all guilty for what just happened with San?"

"Probably, but I wouldn't know for sure. The only way he would let me in was if I promised not to yell at him for that."

"Well, if he doesn't wanna' hear it, that means he feels like an ass hole", smirked Quinn."What a mess."

"You know, he has that girl living with him", mentioned Rachel.

"Laine?"

"Yeah."

"That's a little weird."

"At first, I thought so too. However...even thought he's an ass hole, he would never take it there with her. True, she likes females, but even if she were straight, I think she's like a sister to him."

"Fair enough", said Quinn, nodding her head a little.

"My biggest concern is her being around the drugs. Of course, he's being very hush hush about why she lives with him, so I don't even know", breathed the tony woman.

"Well, we can get to the bottom of it. He may not work at the Playground anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't be up his ass. Hell, we could probably annoy him back into work, if we tried hard enough." Rachel smiled wide at her lover's words."Don't you worry, baby...we'll get his sorry ass back there."

"Quinn...I am loving this side of you", Rachel beamed."Woman, you are sexy when you're being all bad ass."

"Oh man, is that going on your list", whined Quinn."You list is so much longer then mine, baby."

"You better catch up then."

"Well I'm sure I'll have plenty to add after tomorrow tomorrow afternoon...".

"Why is that", asked Rachel, suspiciously."What do you know that I don't, Miss Fabray...".

"We have lunch with my Mother tomorrow", laughed the blond.

"Quinn!"

"Don't yell at me, it was her idea! She thought you were...simply delightful...her words...and she wants to get to know you."

"Oh God", giggled the little diva."She met me for like fifteen minutes. Tell me, is she still under the impression that I'm one of your models?"

"Maybe...".

"Great, so for lunch tomorrow, we're having a nice big helping of awkward, with a side of lying to Mommy dearest?"

"I guess."

"Quinn...you're lucky that I lo-"

Rachel's heart was suddenly pounding hard. She wanted to say it more then anything, but she couldn't. Her mouth went dry, and she wanted jump from the moving car.

"I'm lucky what", asked Quinn, hopefully.

"You're lucky that I like you."

Quinn's heart sank just a little, but she couldn't be angry. If Rachel wasn't ready to say it, she would except it. After all, she wasn't ready herself. However, they both knew that it was only just a matter of time.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading! Remember, Reviews and feedback are love. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- This chapter is a little all over the place, but it all falls together. I promise. Clothing is important. So, with the link below, add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. As always, thank you for reading, I love you guys LOTS, and please know that your reviews and feedback are love. Enjoy you guys!**

_**Rachel-Quinn-Judy/Oufits**_

ttp:/www. polyvore cgi/set?id=73880645

* * *

Rachel Berry was wanted to die. Her eyes were stinging, red and so puffy, she was sure they would be like that for hours. Her head had a pain moving through it, one that she wished she never had to experience. It was worse then any headache, or migraine that she had ever felt.

It was almost time for her to start getting ready for the night, but as far as she was concerned, it wasn't going to happen. Her phone was turned off, her door was locked, and her bed was the only place she wanted to be for the rest of the night. She'd messed up, and she knew she had. When Quinn told her they were having lunch with her Mother, she was nervous, but she was also very excited. It wasn't just that she had liked Judy from the moment she met her, or that Judy liked her so much, that she wanted to see her again. She was nervous because it was Quinn's Mother. Quinn, who she was falling hard for. Quinn, who was holding her heart in her hands. She was mentally kicking herself. The lunch would have gone so much smoother if only she had kept her mouth shut.

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Rachel was nervously waiting on 47th street. She was standing outside of the restaurant Quinn had told her to meet her and Judy at. It was called Blue Fin. She wasn't angry or at all frustrated that she was waiting. She was early, and she knew that. Her nerves were all over the place. It was a wonder she hadn't dropped the bouquet of red roses she was holding. However, she couldn't do anything to mess the flowers up in any way. They were for Quinn's mother, and she'd put a lot of thought behind the gesture. Asking Quinn what Judy's favorite flowers were had been the easiest part. Finding out why red roses were her flower of choice was a different story. She hadn't planned on getting such a complex answer. Judy's least favorite color was red. It reminded her of anger, which took her mind to her Ex husband, Quinn's Father, Russell. When he was angry, and out of his mind with fury, he'd mention how he _saw red_. Apparently, he'd used the expression too often, and it had become apart of the terror that Quinn and Judy had to deal with on a daily basis. Judy had always loved Roses, but the color was where it got complicated. Russell always got the color wrong. He'd bring her roses all the time, as an effort to make up for his violence. Never red. Yellow, pink, and for some reason more then any other color, white. Never red. Judy had found it somewhat ironic since she hated the phrase in question, and over time, had grown to hate her husband. After the divorce, she decided that her new favorite flower would be the red rose. Not only had Rachel fallen in love with the reasoning, but she was touched that her lover was comfortable sharing such a personal detail about her Mother. After hearing the story, she felt it necessary to go out, and buy a nice fresh bouquet of red roses.

As Rachel stood waiting, she looked down at her shoes. She had struggled a lot with her outfit, but for some reason she was overly concerned about her shoes. Before she had driven herself into frustration by over thinking the footwear, she decided to just chalk it up to nerves. She was looking for a place to put all her nervous, and for some reason, she was taking it out on her shoes.

"God damn it", she mumbled to herself."Why did I agree to this?"

She was seconds away from ducking out, when she heard Quinn's voice, and looked up.

"Hey, there's my girl", she smiled, as she approached. Her mother, not two or three steps behind her."You look so nice, baby."

"Thank you, but you look better", said Rachel. Quinn leaned in for a kiss, and Rachel almost freaked out. Her mother was standing right there. Before Quinn's lips go to Rachel's, the tiny woman moved her head, so that she ended up getting a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Judy, it's very nice to see you again", she laughed, nervously. Quinn was confused about the kiss, but giggled once she realized how nervous her little lover was."I...I brought these for you."

"Oh, how beautiful", beamed the older woman, as she took the roses from Rachel."Thank you so much, sweetie."

After they had gone inside, confirmed their reservation, and gotten seated, Rachel was slightly at ease. Judy loving the roses had helped a great deal, but she wasn't off the hook just yet. She felt like the spotlight was on her, and in any other situation, she wouldn't have minded.

"So, Rachel...Quinny tells me that you're very good at what you do. Have you been modeling for long?"

Quinn wanted to laugh, but she didn't. She managed to keep her amusement at bay with a small smirk. Rachel on the other hand wanted to kick the younger of the blonds under the table. She would have, but she didn't want to risk kicking the wrong person.

"Actually...no I haven't."

"Well, I can't imagine it's a very easy career. Now, stop me if I'm being rude, but I was under the impression that to be a model you had to be tall, and leggy", giggled Judy.

"Mom, be nice", warned Quinn.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to insult you dear."

"Oh no, you didn't. I mean anybody could assume the same", said Rachel."I'm no runway model, but I do know how to...strike a decent pose now and again."

"Very nice, dear. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what made you decide on modeling? Did you do a lot of it growing up", questioned the older woman. Rachel liked Judy. Her curiosity was adorable, and for some reason it was heart warming. She wanted to answer her question, but she couldn't answer truly. After all, modeling wasn't exactly how she earned her living. She decided to just be honest about her job. She'd describe how she felt about her job. All the while, letting Quinn's mother think she was talking about modeling.

"I grew up in a very small town, and unfortunately, the minds of most people living there...matched the size of our little community", she laughed."Growing up with two Dads really taught me a few things."

"Two fathers, that sounds interesting", smiled Judy.

Quinn was in a comfort zone for sure. As she sat watching her Mother and Rachel talk back and forth, she mentally celebrated. It was going better then she thought it would, and she couldn't believe how much Judy wanted to know about Rachel. An hour later, the three of them were still having a fantastic time, so Quinn was sure nothing could spoil their lunch.

"It's funny really", Judy was saying, as she sipped her wine."While Quinny was growing up, I never really knew what it was she wanted to do. I'd ask her all the time, but she never did give a real answer."

"Mom...",giggled Quinn."What are you talking about? You knew it was either photography or acting."

"Acting", asked Rachel."Wow, I never would have guessed that about you."

"If you were in my position, you would have. I've raised a little drama queen, that's for darn sure."

Rachel smiled, and nudged the blond with her elbow."Your mother is my new best friend, and I don't care if you don't like it."

"Whatever", said Quinn, rolling her eyes."I wasn't a drama queen."

"Are you kidding me? You were head cheerleader, and students feared you. Rachel, I cannot tell you just how many phone calls I'd get a weekly basis from parents of kids that Quinn tortured at school. Of course, I didn't wanna' believe it back then, and I covered for my little angel."

"Oh please", snorted the younger blond, looking at her lover."She thinks I was a drama queen7, maybe we should introduce her to Sugar."

"Oh no way, I wouldn't dare put her through that headache."

"You two know somebody named, Sugar", questioned Judy.

"Yeah...she's another...model that I work with", said Rachel."She's the type of person that doesn't need extra energy, yet insists on using extra energy."

"Ouch, that does sound like a headache", giggled Judy."I really do admire you, Rachel. I love that you girls get out into the world and do what you want. You both have good heads on your shoulders."

"That's very sweet, Judy...thank you", smiled Rachel.

"It's just so hard to think about these other young women who get sucked into drugs, and alcohol. That usually leads to stripping, or prostitution, and most girls are just too good for that. It's just shame", said Judy sadly.

"A shame", asked Rachel.

Quinn didn't feel good all of the sudden.

"Yes, a real shame. I mean I know sometimes girls get into things like that because they believe it will make them lots of money, but they don't think about how trashy it really is. There are so many other things they could be doing for money, yet they choose laying on their backs for a living."

"Mom, I think we should talk about something else. This isn't a very good lunch conversation", said Quinn, nervously.

"No", smiled Rachel."I'd love to hear what else your mother thinks about girls who have sex for a living."

"Well, there isn't much more to say. It's not something that's respectable, no matter how much money those little whores make."

"Mom", snapped Quinn.

"You know Judy, I think you should rethink that a little bit. I mean, I agree...some younger girls get in with the wrong people, and end up on street corners selling themselves for very little. On the other hand, some girls know what they're doing and manage to make an excellent living", said Rachel, still maintaining a very polite tone.

"Hmm, I don't know about that, dear. Sure, I understand that some girls manage to classify themselves as high class, and charge a ridiculous amount of money for sex. Honestly, I don't know what is more ridiculous. The amount of money they charge, or the sorry perverts who actually pay that amount. It's all just very unsettling to me."

"Oh my god...Mom...", warned Quinn."Enough, seriously."

"It's not ridiculous. Sex is meant to make people feel good, so there is nothing wrong with making a living using it. As long as it's done tastefully, and safely", argued Rachel. It was clear she was getting a little fed up with the things Judy was saying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt so strongly about this, Rachel. Maybe we should talk about something else", said Judy, with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe we should", said Rachel, with some bite."Clearly you don't know enough about certain things, so maybe you shouldn't talk about those things."

"Ouch...Rachel. Really",asked Quinn."You don't have to be like that...".

"What am I supposed to be like?"

"I don't really know, but not like that. Maybe you should step outside, and get some air", suggested Quinn."You're a little worked up."

"You know what, I'm full", said Rachel, standing up, and grabbing her purse."Judy, it was nice seeing you again."

"Oh dear. I've upset you. Honey, you don't have to leave, I'm sorry", said Judy, sadly."Come on, sit down. We can talk about something else."

"No thank you, I'm fine. Enjoy the rest of your day."

That being said, Rachel turned and stormed away from the table. She managed to get outside, and a few steps down the street before Quinn caught up with her. She grabbed her by the arm, and spun her around.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, Rachel?"

"Leaving."

"Listen baby, I get why you're so upset, but that is my Mother. She has no idea how I really met you, or what it is that you do for a living."

"What's your damn point?"

"Are you kidding me? Cut her some slack! She obviously wasn't trying to offend you! How is she to know the things she was saying were somewhat insulting to you?"

Rachel knew Quinn was making sense, but she was still so angry. She didn't want to be there any longer, and didn't care how Quinn or Judy felt at that point. She felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to scream, yet she wanted to break down and cry. She wanted to slap Quinn across the face, yet she wanted to be in her arms.

"Quinn, I'm going. I'm sorry, but maybe this was a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yeah, a huge one", said Rachel, her voice breaking.

"You are just talking about this lunch, right", asked Quinn. She was a little shocked. She didn't like Rachel's tone, or the fact that it was taking so long for Rachel to answer her."Right?"

"I'm going. I'll...see you later...".

Quinn just watched as the love of her life walked away. She felt like vomiting. Of course before the lunch, she'd thought about a million different things would go wrong. however, what had just happened never even crossed her mind.

_What the Hell...did I just loose her?_

* * *

**Back in Rachel's room...**

"Fuck...",she mumbled to herself. She wasn't sure how to feel at that point. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew she'd need to get up soon. She did have a job to do after all. She needed to feel better. She needed to find something to get her through the rest of the night. She rolled onto her left side, and started messing around on her computer. She wanted to listen to some music, but she got an idea. She thought maybe the words of her favorite blogger would make her feel just a little better. She went to the page she needed to go to, and sure enough, it was updated just a few hours before.

_**"I can remember when I was younger, there were a few times I felt infinite. Like nothing could touch me. Like nobody could hurt me. I felt like my heart beat would last until the sun burned out. It was one of the best feelings I ever got to feel. I remember feeling it when I heard one of my favorite songs for the first time. I won't say what the song is, because I want people to get their own idea of what this feeling is. Just think of when you heard one of the best songs you've ever heard for the very first time. Think about the music, the melody and beat. Really try to remember what it was like to hear lyrics that let you know how you're feeling before you even knew you felt it. I'm willing to bet that your heart beat went with the beat of that song. I'll put my life on that. Try to tell me that you didn't feel like crying your eyes out. Try to deny that it felt like you were falling head over heels in love. When you hear the the voice of whoever it is that sings that song, it feels like you're getting hugged. Not even a simple hug. One of those, end of a horrible day, feel like crying and giving up, but then the perfect hug from the perfect person comes along. That kind of hug. It's so warm, so inviting, and so soothing. Those are the voices that make music so special, and so easy to relate to. Even if it makes you sad, it's so important to let yourself feel it. If that music makes you feel like crying and being sad for even just a little while, let it. If the music makes you feel like flying, let it. If the music makes you feel infinite, and indestructible...let it. You know why? Because it's scary, and sometimes that fear gives you the will to live. To live like you have never lived before. Take advantage of it, I promise...you will feel something that you have never felt before. Even if only for a moment, it's worth it. Let go, and feel whatever feelings your mind is begging to feel. I might not feel right at first, but if you give it a chance, eventually that peace may find you. Remember, every situation, every feeling, every single time something happens to you, bad or good, it's a story to tell. Every emotion is another song to sing. This may seem impossible to you, but I think there is a song for every feeling. Again, I know crazy that sounds, but if you really think about it, trust me, it's true. I've managed to find a song for everything. If you haven't done so already, give a try. If you need help, tell me. I'm here to help you...".**_

"Oh my God...", sobbed Rachel, as she sat up. She was almost sad that the entry had ended. It was so easy to get lost in the girl's words. She pulled her laptop into her lap, and clicked to comment.

_"You always manage to speak to my heart. I think I need your help. I made a mistake, and it's killing me. I let my pride show too much, and I hurt somebody that I'm in love with. The thing is, I never meant to fall in love. When I'm around her I feel almost high, she's like a drug. My feelings for her are so strong, that I'm scared. I'm afraid that I'll mess it up, or worse that I won't mess it up, and things will change. My life as I know it will be turned around. It's been the same for so long, and I'd be lying if I said that change didn't freak me out. I think I'm trying to sabotage things, my mind is telling me to run and hide, but my heart...totally different story. You always talk about Christine from Phantom. In a weird way, I feel like her right now. I have to choose between the love I have for my life, and the new love I feel for this absolutely perfect woman. Please tell me you have a song for that..."._

Rachel had often commented on the blogger's posts, but had never really gotten a response. She didn't expect one this time, but she had to take a chance. She was desperate, so she felt no harm in asking a complete stranger for advice. When she was done typing, she grabbed her phone from the bedside table, and turned it on. She dozens of texts and voice mails, some from Quinn. She didn't care at the moment. She needed time to clear her head. She wasn't playing fair, and she knew she wasn't. She felt horrible, leaving Quinn and her mother the way she did. Saying the things she said. Acting the way she did. It all rested on her, but she just wasn't ready to do the adult thing. Not yet.

Eventually, she forced herself to get out of her bed, and into the shower. Dealing with clients that night wasn't something she really wanted to do, but she didn't have a choice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Santana had forced Quinn to go with her on her outing. They were riding in Santana's private car. She was busy trying to figure out if her driver needed to be replaced or not, when she tuned into her company.

"Just so you know, I was trying to catch up on something really important at work, and deal with my Mother calling me every ten minutes. Not a good day for me, or for whatever it is that you needed me for. Tell me it won't be like this all the time, Santana", Quinn was saying, her tone dripping with annoyance.

"Be like what", asked Santana, with a roll of her eyes.

"I agreed to work for you, and I do want to, but I have a career. One that I'm very fond of, and I can't always drop everything I'm doing just to be at you beck and call."

"Bitch please", snorted Santana."You know I own you, don't even try to deny it. Jesus, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

"That's disgusting! Why do you have to put it like that?"

"Oh my God", laughed the Latina."You need to lighten up! It can't seriously bother you that much!"

"Santana, you asked me who pissed in my cereal, my answer to that would be, Rachel. So by all accounts, I just told you that Rachel took a piss in my breakfast. That image probably won't leave my head for the rest of the damn day!"

Santana just continued to laugh uncontrollably. She couldn't help it. Eventually Quinn had no choice but to smile, and shake her head."I hate you."

"No you don't. You know damn well you need to relax."

"Look who's telling me to relax...", sneered Quinn."The Queen of anxiety over here."

"But I feel fine right now. I can't help it...I'm out of my damn bed, and away from the Playground. That's enough to make anyone chill out."

Quinn squinted at Santana. She didn't know her very well yet, but she knew she was bluffing. There was no way she was in the mood she was in without a little extra help."You smoked pot today, didn't you?"

"Oh fuck you", she snapped, with a huge smile on her face."How the Hell did you know that?"

"Don't underestimate me", smirked Quinn."I got your number, Boss Lady."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm having it changed."

The two of them laughed, as the car made it's way through the very slow moving traffic. It was a weird moment for the both of them. Santana was slightly annoyed with that fact that she was enjoying Quinn's company. She didn't want to be, but it seemed she didn't have a choice. She only joked around with people like that when she liked them. Deep down inside, she was aware that she didn't hate the woman as much as she stressed. However, there was no way she was ever going to let that out. Quinn on the other hand was upset. She liked being around Santana, but she knew the Latina didn't really like her. She felt like she was being played at the moment, but chose not to address it.

"I thought you hated drugs?"

"I do. I hate real drugs. Pot is just a plant, and as much as I despise burn outs, who smoke on a daily basis...I have to admit...it helps. That being said, make no mistake, I don't smoke the shit on a regular basis. I just knew it would help me get through the day."

"I see."

"You need to smoke some, because clearly, you're having a shitty day", giggled Santana."What's your issue?" Quinn just closed her eyes, and rested her head on the seat."Come on spill. It wouldn't have anything to do with Rachel pouting and shutting the world out all afternoon, would it?"

"I don't feel like talking about this, Santana."

"Yeah, I thought it might have something to do with that."

"Will you please just drop it", asked Quinn, in a desperate whine tone. Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see when we get there. When we're done, I need you back at the club. We have some things to discuss in terms of recruiting some new employees."

"No, Santana I can't. Rachel doesn't want to be anywhere near me right now", argued the blond.

"I don't give a shit, Newbie...you should have thought about that before you agreed to work for me. You're gonna' have to learn how to keep Playground work, and whatever it is that you and Rachel are doing, separate. I'm warning you right now, if you do anything to fucks with my top girl, you will be sorry. I don't need your issues with each other getting in the way of her doing her job. Got that?"

"Yes, fine", breathed Quinn."I got it."

She wanted to see Rachel more then anything, but she knew the feeling wasn't mutual. She also knew that she hadn't really done anything wrong, but it didn't matter. She would deal with her tiny lover's irrational behavior for the time being.

Once they finally arrived at their destination, Santana instructed her driver to wait down the block.

"Why do you have a driver? I thought you owned a car", questioned Quinn, as the two of them entered a building, and headed down the hallway.

"I do own a car, but I'm fabulous in so many different ways. It's only fair I get treated like royalty, don't deny it...".

"Good lord, Santana. I mean, how do you manage to look in the mirror without wanting to make out with yourself", Quinn asked, sarcastically.

"I've thought about it", she joked."Honestly, I just like the luxury of not having to drive all the time."

"And what better time to use that luxury...I can only assume driving through the frustration that is NYC traffic stresses you out to no end."

"You assume correctly", she answered, as the two of them came to an office door. Santana approached a woman sitting behind a rather large desk, reading a book. When she who was walking towards her, she slammed the book shut, and was on her feet in no time.

"Ms. Lopez...", she said nervously."I think Ms. Jones is busy. Was she expecting you?"

"No, she wasn't. I didn't even call. Relax, Marley, God every time I'm here you act like I'm gonna' beat you down or something."

"I'm sorry, I...you just...I mean", the girl stuttered.

"It's okay, Hun", said Quinn."She scares me too sometimes." She added wink, and Marley smiled shyly. Before anything else was said, the very person Santana was there to see came from her office.

"Santana, leave Marley alone."

"Oh my god, Mercedes I haven't said a word, she's freaking out for no reason", defended Santana.

"What ever, girl. We need to talk. Come on in."

Before Santana went towards Mercedes office, she quickly turned to Marley."Boo!"

"Oh God...", she whimpered, backing away.

"Santana...really", asked Quinn.

"I'm so sorry", she laughed."I couldn't resist. Marley, I'm sorry. Relax sweetie, I won't mess you again."

Marley smiled nervously, and sat back down. Santana and Quinn made their way into Mercedes office, and sat down in front of her desk. Once the door was closed, Mercedes took a seat at her desk."What the Hell is the matter with you, girl? You're in a good mood...obviously being sick does wonders for your personality...".

"No, being high does wonders for her", snorted Quinn. She immediately received an elbow to the ribcage."Ouch! My God...".

"Oh no you did not", snapped Mercedes."You came to my rehab clinic high? What is the matter with you, girl?"

"Oh my God, I smoked a joint this morning. It's not like a hit the crack pipe!"

"I don't give a shit, Santana! This is a rehab facility! That will not happen again, you hear me?"

"Oh God", she laughed."Fine. Quinn you're fucking grounded."

Quinn simply rolled her eyes.

"So your name is Quinn? Good to know, I was just about to ask your name, since Santana is a rude ass."

"My bad. Mercedes, this is Quinn Fabray, she's recently started working for me at the Playground. Quinn, this is Mercedes Jones. If any of my babies get addicted to drugs, I send them to her, because she is the best."

"Damn right baby, I am. Quinn, it's nice to meet you. God be with you, I know working for this bitch ain't no easy task."

"It's nice to meet you as well, and thank you. Believe it or not, I'm already used to her. She grew on me a little too fast, if you know what I mean."

"Girl", laughed the darker woman."I know what you mean. I bet you feel like you've been mentally raped somehow...".

"God, that is the perfect way to describe it! She moves quick, I didn't even have time to blow my mental rape whistle!"

Mercedes burst into laughter."I like you, girl!"

"Whatever", snorted Santana. Even she had to laugh just a little."Listen, can we get down to why I'm here, Damn it? You gonna' let me see my Tina, or what...".

Suddenly, Mercedes' laughter came to a quick stop, and she took a deep breath."About that."

"Uh-oh...", mumbled Quinn.

"Santana, she ain't here anymore."

"Excuse me", asked Santana."What the Hell do you mean she isn't here? Where the Hell else would she be?"

"You need to relax...", warned Quinn.

"Relax nothing! Mercedes start talking!" She was sitting on the edge of her seat, and really wanting to punch something.

"I'll tell you as soon as you chill out!"

"Oh...my...God", growled the Latina. She wasn't getting answers unless she complied and she knew that. Mercedes Jones didn't mess around. Especially when it came to people's health. Santana took a a few deep breathes, and tried her best to just calm down."Okay. I'm settled. Tell me."

"She vanished two days ago."

"You told me she was making actual progress", said Quinn, through her teeth."Were you lying to me?"

"Of course I wasn't lying to you. She _was_ making progress. I'm in shock that she left, she could have made it."

"So if she left two days ago, why am I just now finding out, Mercedes?"

"I heard what happened to you, I didn't wanna' freak you out, and get you're heart pumpin'. To be honest, I was gonna' call you at the end of this week."

"Mother fucker!"

"Calm down...", said Quinn. She was trying to be bossy, she wasn't the boss after all. She was trying to give a friendly reminder."I know it's hard for you, but please just try." Santana just closed her eyes, and took another breath.

"I've tried calling, but her cellphone is cut off. There was no address written in her forms, and I'm guessing that's because she lived at the Playground. Her emergency contact was you, and there was a secondary emergency contact listed. She had one visitor, while she was here. It was Mike, and I don't have his information."

Santana wanted to cry. Of course, she was covering it up by letting her anger surface first and foremost. However, she was sad. She did care about Tina, and the guilt of humiliating her in front of everybody had been eating away at her ever since. Just like that, her happy little high was gone.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I've gone through Hell trying to figure out how to find her, but I can't. My hands are tied. Just to let you know, I did spend a lot of my time yesterday trying to figure something out because I know how much she means to you. But...I came up short. Girl...I really am sorry."

"It's alright", said Santana, calmly."I'll find her, and I'll drag her sorry ass back here."

"Just keep in mind...she was doing good. She had a rough start, but she pulled it together. I'm not even totally sure she left on a bad note. She did hate some of our rules."

"Of course she hated the rules. They are a lot different then my rules, I'm sure", said the Latina."She doesn't like rules in general though, so I guess it doesn't matter either way."

"Wait", said Quinn, thoughtfully."Are we talking about the girl that was dating one of the boys from the Playground? Are these the people you fired for lying?"

"Yeah, that straight fuck", snapped Santana."I'd let Tina come back if she could prove herself, but that bastard Mike...he's done. He's lucky I didn't kill him."

"Well just wait a minute. Mercedes, by any chance...was one of your rules that she couldn't have any physical contact with him", questioned the blond.

"In a way. There is no sex allowed. Our residents are allowed to have visitors for one hour a day. I made an exception for her, and gave her two. However, they were not allowed to be alone together. They were to meet in the common visitor area."

"There's the problem right there", laughed Quinn."You wouldn't let a girl who has sex for a living do what she knows best. I'm not insulting your method at all, so please don't think that I am. I'm only saying...she has to be with him somewhere. Find him, you find her."

"You think she left all because she wasn't allowed sex", asked Mercedes."Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah...I run a sex playground, and that even sounds nuts to me", said Santana.

"I'm telling you. I know when a person leaves rehab you automatically assume it's because they miss the drugs. It's a fair assumption, however...if she was making progress, you have to keep in mind that she might have left for a different reason. Even if it was just for physical contact", said Quinn.

"Alright, I'll run with that", said Mercedes."It does sound a little crazy, but...I won't doubt you, girl."

Santana looked at Quinn. She knew the woman was smart, but she didn't think she'd have much of an input on the situation at hand."Wow, I'm actually really glad you work for me right now. But...I'm sure that will change like an hour from now."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment", asked Mercedes.

"Probably", laughed Quinn.

"Take it or leave it, bitch", laughed Santana."Alright, well I don't hate you, Mercedes. I'm pissed that you didn't tell me, but I'm not mad. I'll find her."

The rest of their visit went smoothly, without Santana flying off the handle. Sure, she had gotten bad news, and somebody that she cared about was missing. However, she did learn that Quinn was useful in more then just one way. She hated it, and loved it at the same time, but she would be milking it for all it was worth.

* * *

Later that night, when the Playground was in full swing, Rachel was getting ready to meet with her second client of the night. She was standing at the bar, waiting for a shot, when the client came up behind her.

"Hey, there's my little whore...". The woman wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, and pulled her close. She pressed her lips against her neck a few times."Are you ready for me, baby?"

Rachel got a shiver down her spine."I'm ready if you are, Cassandra."

"Good, you better be. I'll be in our private room. Bring me my usual", answered the woman, as she strolled off.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, and kept her attention on the bar. Alyson hurried over, and handed the tiny woman a full shot glass."Star, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno'...you look super sad. You sure you can handle that lady? I've been feeding her Whiskey Sours for the passed hour. And, to be honest she seems like she's got a mean case of _Crazy Bitch_...".

"You're new here, so I understand your confusion, Sage. Cassandra is a special one. You have no idea...", said Rachel."Thank you for the concern, but I'll be just fine."

"Alright, well I needed to ask. I gotta' stick by my fellow short chicks, you hear me? New girl got your back, woman."

Rachel laughed a little."Thank you, Sage."

The equally short woman just winked, and stepped away to tend to another thirsty customer. Fifteen minutes later, Rachel was naked, on her knees in front of Cassandra. It was a familiar to her. Cassandra loved to humiliate her sexual partners.

"Let me here you plead, Star...", Cassandra was saying."Do it you pathetic little bitch!"

Rachel always felt so low with Cassandra. The woman's needs were so much to handle, but she took it. She dealt with it. That was part of her job. Cassandra was a big spender, and for some reason she loved to torture Rachel more then anybody else in the Playground."I want you to tell me just how much I disgust you, Cassie. I make you fucking sick, but please...please give it to me. Teach me a lesson."

"I am gonna' teach you a fucking lesson, Star. You will never ever forget it either", she growled."Do you hear me, bitch?"

"I hear you loud and clear."

"You better fucking hear me. Stand up", she demanded.

Rachel got into her feet as fast as she could, only to be thrown onto the bed with strong force. She breathed out as she felt the weight of Cassandra on top of her. As she endured the teeth sinking into the flesh of her neck, she thought of Quinn. She couldn't help it. Quinn wasn't into the same things her current client was, so why she was thinking about her was a mystery."Beg me...you stupid little girl."

"Baby...punish me for not being worthy of your pleasure...", Rachel moaned."Fuck the disobedience out of me...".

Tears were streaming from her eyes. It stung. She'd cried with Cassandra before, because she knew the woman liked it. She'd known how to cry real tears, even if they were forced. This was different. Sure, she was playing to her client's pleasure, but her tears were from her heart. She missed Quinn, and this particular client was bringing out feelings Rachel had been hiding for years.

"Your tears are fucking pathetic, Star. You should be ashamed of yourself", moaned Cassandra, as she pushed two fingers inside of the tiny woman."You're so fucking weak."

"I am...that's what you do to me. I'm yours...".

"You know you want it from me...you little slut...beg for it like the pathetic little bitch you are."

"Please...begged Rachel, through her tears."Love me like I love you...please don't leave me...I need you. Please love me like I love you...please...".

Cassandra started pump her fingers in and out of Rachel, hard and slow. Rachel was scaring herself with the words she was screaming. Cassandra was loving it, but she had no idea that Rachel wasn't thinking about her.

"If I left you...you'd be fucking lost with out me. Now you better cum hard for me, Star. If you don't...you'll be so sorry...", she growled, pumping faster, and faster. She grabbed a handful of Rachel's hair, and pulled."Cum Star! Now!"

Rachel dug her nails into Cassandra's back, arching her own back from the bed, and cried out as loud as she could. She was breathing so heavy, it almost hurt, and the tears wouldn't stop. She cried, and cried as she climaxed. It was all so confusing, she had no idea what the Hell was happening to her. She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She just cried.

"You really are pathetic...but luckily pathetic looks sexy on you", breathed Cassandra."My little Star...".

* * *

An hour later, Rachel was back in her own room. She was thankful that her third client of the night had been a no show. Cassandra had been her second of the night, and she hated it. She was used to the woman's dominant behavior, but she still hated. For some reason that night, it had really gotten to her. Sure, she cried for the woman all the time, but this was different. Cassandra had said _My Little Star._...and there was only one person Rachel wanted to hear that from. The stress of the day, and the overwhelming power of her feelings were both game changers. She'd seen Quinn in the bar after Cassandra was done with her. She was sitting with Santana, obviously busy discussing Playground issues. She had stood idly by, waiting for her lover to notice her. Quinn hadn't looked her way once. It made her feel crazy. Maybe, just maybe if she had felt Quinn's lack of notice before she'd been whit Cassandra, she would have felt differently. That wasn't the case. In the time that she'd become one of the Playground employees, she'd forced a harsh truth upon herself. A truth that hurt, but as painful as it was, she knew it was important. Whatever feelings were felt, pushing them aside was the right thing to do. She believed and trusted that with everything. Until she'd met Quinn. It was the very first time she'd ever thought about another client while being with a different client. She knew it had to have meant something. She hated the feeling. It wasn't familiar, not in the least. She'd been going along with it, but was never fully comfortable with it. For the first time, in a long time, Rachel Berry was at a loss.

It was six o'clock in the morning. She was tired,. Mentally and physically. She'd taken a a very short shower, gotten into her pajamas, and curled into bed. She checked her phone, as she usually did before she slept. She had some texts. Most of them were from Quinn, but she couldn't even bring herself to read them. Ignoring her text inbox, she went to her emails. She looked through the spam, and the junk mail, before she found the message she had secretly been hoping for. A notification that her favorite blogger had replied to her comment.

"No way...", she mumbled to herself, before sitting up and grabbing her laptop. She wasted no time going into a certain site, and clicking on her in-box.

_"You are so Effing heart sick. I don't know you, but I can tell that your heart is sick. I'm sorry for how you feel right now. Your feelings are at war with each other, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. You're not wrong to compare yourself to Christine. I love it...I'm so in love with you being able to compare your feelings to hers. I do have a song for you, but first I need you to know something. Your conflict isn't just Christine's conflict. You're able to relate to the Phantom too. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it's what I see. In the end, Christine sees the Phantom for who he is. She finally feels the emotions that he holds in his heart, and understands. Picture yourself as the Phantom, and picture the person you've fallen for as Christine. He makes his demands, he wants her love or Raoul's death. Raoul being the other love. She has to choose. Yet, she makes this epic choice. She sticks with the one love, yet she is able to show the other love just how much she appreciates it. She kisses the Phantom. She finally understands what he feels, and she kisses him. Close your eyes. Picture you as the Phantom. Picture it all. If you can imagine her kissing you, choosing you...she's the love to choose. You need to give the new love a chance...otherwise you'll never know. And even if it hurts, it's pain you need to feel. I have faith in you, please don't forget that. The song is 'Please Don't Leave Me' and it's by Pink. Keep in mind, the song may make you feel things that you don't want to feel. Let yourself feel that, even if it hurts. I promise you the pain won't last forever."_

Rachel had started to cry halfway through reading. She was loving the words and fully prepared to listen to the song that was suggested to her. She wiped some stray tears from her eyes, and went to YouTube. She typed in the name of the song, did some clicking, and found herself lost in the music. She related to the song, and the blogger was right. She was feeling things that she wasn't ready to feel.

"Quinn...", she whimpered, as she listens to the song."I'm so sorry...".

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really hope you liked it, I'll try to update sooner next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Thanks for being patient with me guys, and as always loving the feedback and reviews. I hope you guys like this update. Outfits are outfits matter, so like all the time, with the links before. Add the "h" before "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods.**

**Rachel, Judy and Quinn-**

ttp:/www. polyvore how_does_she_not_hate/set?id=76373793

**Santana & Jade-**

ttp:/www. polyvore santana_meets_jade/set?id=76373718

* * *

It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon when Rachel was ripped from her sleep by a knocking on her door. It took her a few moments to wake up, and clear her head. She felt hungover, but not from too much alcohol. Too many tears. Which, she had learned over the years, were two very different types of hangovers.

"Hang on", she grumbled, as she climbed out of her bed. She put her gold sparkly slippers on, and shuffled to the door, yawning and rubbing her eyes. As she pulled the door open, she wasn't surprised to see Santana standing in front of her. She simply waved the Latina inside, and moved back towards her bed.

"Good afternoon to you too, Tiny Terror", snickered Santana, as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her."Rough night?"

"Cassandra", breathed the tiny woman, as she climbed back into her bed. She buried her face into one of many pillows, and breathed deep. It didn't feel right. She casually lifted her head, grabbed the pillow, and flipped it over. Once her face was buried once again, she felt much more comfortable. The cool side of the pillow always did make her feel much better.

"Alright, say no more. That woman is...just oh so special", giggled Santana.

"I swear, she won't be totally satisfied until she beats me senseless, and leaves me for dead."

"Oh, don't even pretend like you don't get off with her", laughed Santana, as she took a seat on the bed.

"Well, I didn't say that, but I can't lie, she scares the Hell out of sometimes."

"That's not all she scares out of you...".

"God", groaned Rachel, as she rolled onto her side, and looked at her Boss."Is there something you wanted, or did you come in here just to mess with me?"

"Don't you to get bitchy with me. Yeah, I'm supposedly sick, but I'll still beat that ass...".

"Sorry. I'm just...I'm stressed out. I feel like Hell..."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah", she answered, sadly."I fucked up, San."

"I wouldn't know, because she's being rather tight lipped about the whole thing. What the Hell happened?"

"Are you sure you even care?"

"Just spill, before I change my mind."

Rachel took a deep breath, and spent the next few minutes explaining the epically horrible lunch she had shared with Quinn and her Mother. She didn't leave out any details, and it took everything she had not to start crying in the middle of talking about it.

"Wow, what a bitch", snapped Santana."What the fuck does she know about anything?"

"No, don't say that, San. To be fair, she's a pretty conservative person. She's entitled to her own opinion."

"Yeah, but she shouldn't talk shit. She obviously has no idea what she's talking about!"

"She doesn't know what I do, and she has no idea how Quinn and I met. Don't bother getting pissed off about it, Santana. I was totally in the wrong, I shouldn't have acted the way I did, at all. I made the woman feel like absolute shit, and she still has no idea why. Not to mention, Quinn...".

"She can't be that pissed at you, come on! She knew why you reacted like that, and it's her fault for taking you to lunch with her Mom. If she didn't want her Mom knowing how you two met, she shouldn't have set herself up for that", snorted Santana."That was a fuck up waiting to happen, and I don't blame you for freaking out, Short Stuff."

"It wasn't Quinn's idea, Judy is the one that wanted to have lunch with me. We've met before, but it was short and sweet. I guess she liked me, and told Quinn she wanted to get to know me...".

"Yeah, but Quinn could have said no. She didn't have to make it official in any way, so that's on her. The whole thing is on her. If she wouldn't have led her Mom to believe that you met under different circumstances, the whole thing could have been avoided."

"No, it's not. Stop."

"Stop what? You know I'm right."

Rachel understood what Santana was saying, but she didn't agree with it. Not at all. She appreciated her friend's thoughts, regardless. However, there was no ignoring her own feelings at the moment.

"No, you're not right. True, she didn't have to set it up, but if you're going by that logic, I didn't really have to go...".

"My God", laughed Santana, as she laid down next to Rachel."You will take her side no matter what, won't you...".

"It's not like that. I just know that I'm the ass hole in this situation. I'm letting my feelings for her get the best of me. I think I'm still in shock that I have a beauty like Quinn in my life. You have no idea how lucky she makes me feel. I think I'm doing whatever I can to sabotage this, and I don't even know when I'm doing it."

"Wait a minute...", said Santana, as she rolled onto her side to look Rachel right into the eye."What do you mean you're in shock? Why wouldn't you be able to bag somebody like Quinn?"

"Are you serious? She's beautiful, she's sexy, she's successful, and talented. She's perfect. Maybe too perfect for somebody like me...".

"No, that's bullshit. Rachel, you're all those things, and so much more. She's lucky to have _you_, and there is nothing you or anybody else can say to me, to change my mind. Don't start lowering your self esteem just because her Mom thinks the worst of people like you."

"It has nothing to do with that."

"You cannot be serious, it has everything to do with that. You're bringing yourself down, all because of what that woman said. If you're gonna' be like that, you really had no reason to freak out like you did. You're digging yourself into a whirlwind of redundant nonsense."

Rachel knew that Santana was right. She hated it.

"What do you even care?"

"Excuse me", asked Santana.

"You hate her, Santana. You hate her, and you hate how I feel about her. So, what's the point of me even telling you all of this?"

Santana felt slightly guilty. She wasn't about to admit to the smaller woman that she didn't entirely hate Quinn. However, she did need to say something to ease her friend's nerves. She needed to make her understand that going to fix the issues was the only way."Look. Britts is wanting me to get out and about today, and do something for myself. I'm gonna' hit the flea market, and I came here here to see if you wanted to come with me. Only now, I don't want your little ass with me. Fuck that."

Rachel shot Santana a look of confusion."Huh?"

"You heard me. I don't want you to come with me, I want you to go see Quinn."

"Whoa, what? You do...but...why, San?"

"Obviously the two of you have some things to work out. If that bitch is gonna' be working for me, I can't have the drama. Go work this shit out. It's an order, Short Stuff", smiled Santana, poking the tip of Rachel's nose with her index finger."Go get your girl."

Rachel smiled, although her eyes filled with tears."I'm too scared, I have no idea what I'm supposed to say. I fucked up so bad."

"Okay, and you know you did. So now, it's time to go say sorry."

"I don't think I can...", sobbed Rachel."I'm such a horrible person."

"No...", laughed the Latina, as she wiped Rachel's tears away."You're really not, so shut up with that like right now. You made a mistake. Now, go fix it."

"She's been calling, and calling", sobbed Rachel, breaking into heavy tears."She's been texting, and I haven't answered at all. I haven't called her back or answered any of her texts."

Santana smiled sadly, and pulled Rachel close. She couldn't help but smile when she felt her friend bury her face into her shoulder."Something tells me that she won't care. She'll just be happy to hear from you. Now, stop stalling, you know I'm right. You know damn well not to doubt my Mexican psychic third eye."

"Yeah yeah...".

* * *

An hour later, Rachel was showered, dressed, and ready to leave the building. She was carrying a teddy bear that she'd had since she was little girl. It was always in her arms when she slept. It meant so much to her, but it was time. She didn't just want Quinn to have it, she needed her to _want_ it. As surprising as it was, Santana and her shoulder to cry on was a huge help. A push in the right direction. Rachel didn't doubt that her boss was a good friend. However, it was rare. It was obvious that the woman truly cared, regardless of what she liked to make people think. The tiny woman had just exited her room, and started heading down the hall. She noticed Kurt walking towards her rather quickly, and he looked upset.

"Hey buddy", she said, as they got closer.

"Hi Rach...", he mumbled, trying to slip by her. She grabbed his arm, and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just...I dunno'...nothing", he rushed out, before breaking free from her grasp."I need to go, Rachel...I'll talk to later."

"Kurt...".

"I'm fine, don't worry about it", he snapped, before hurrying away."Just go about your damn day!"

She couldn't believe it. Sure, he'd snapped at her before, but it was the first time, in a very long time, she'd seen him so angry. As she made her way towards the elevator, she started feeling guilty. She had been so wrapped up in Playground matters, and Quinn, that she hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with Kurt. He was her best male friend after all. Blaine hadn't been around, and it couldn't have meant anything good. She made a mental note to spend some time with him when she got back from where she was going.

She'd tried calling Quinn's cellphone several times, but it had only gone to her voice mail. She left messages, and had texted her a bunch of times, but didn't get a response. She figured she was getting the silent treatment, and she knew she deserved it. Karma, what goes around comes around, and all that. She decided to take action. She didn't think going to her office was a good idea. She knew her blond lover liked to keep her sexuality a secret when it came to her career. She would go to her apartment, and if she wasn't there, she'd wait. She didn't care how long she'd have to wait, or if she missed out on any of her clients. She was going to wait.

She managed to get into the building, lying to the doorman, and feeling pretty damn proud of it. Once she was on Quinn's floor, and getting out of the elevator, her nerves started eating away at her. She was so nervous, she wanted to turn back. However, she couldn't. The reply from her favorite blogger were sticking to her brain like glue. The song she'd recommended was echoing in her mind as well.

_**"The song is 'Please Don't Leave Me' and it's by Pink. Keep in mind, the song may make you feel things that you don't want to feel. Let yourself feel that, even if it hurts. I promise you the pain won't last forever."**_

"I can do this", she whispered to herself, as she positioned herself in front of the apartment door. She took a deep breath, and knocked. Her feet were just itching to run, but her brain wouldn't let her move. She was there to solve things, and she was going to do it, no matter what. She closed her eyes as she listened to the footsteps moving towards the door. Once it opened, she couldn't stop herself from talking.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, please forgive."

"Rachel?"

She opened her eyes, and gasped. She had expected to see Quinn, but it wasn't her that had answered the door.

It was Judy.

"No...no no no...this isn't happening", whined Rachel. She felt like throwing up."I'm sorry, I was looking for Quinn."

"Well yes, that's obvious, dear. Oh, cute teddy bear. Listen...you're welcome to come inside", said the older woman, sweetly.

"Oh, God no", giggled Rachel, nervously.

"I won't bite, dear."

Rachel couldn't believe how sweet Judy was being. It was a miracle, given the nature of their last conversation.

"Judy, you don't have to be nice to me. I think we both know why...so I'll just...get out of here."

"No", Judy strained. She sounded almost desperate, as she grabbed onto Rachel's forearm."I don't want you to go."

"Seriously?"

"Please come in. I think I know why you reacted the way you did. I really think we should talk about it, Rachel. Please?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana was wandering around amongst a sea full of people. She was frustrated. She'd had to send Tina to rehab, which she had anticipated, though what she hadn't seen coming was Tina leaving rehab, and cutting all ties. Or, some of her babies opting out of the job. Mainly due to drugs, or being afraid of staying at the Playground. They hadn't exactly been her top money makers but they had left her in a bit of a rush, however she couldn't blame them too much. Things were dramatic, and life threatening. She had Puckerman to thank for that. No matter how hard she tried, things would happen, and she would have to deal. Her health was hanging in the balance of it all, and no matter how hard to protested, she did need some_ her time_. She had to admit, it was nice being out of the playground, dressed somewhat casually, and not ordering people around.

Brittany had decided that she needed to clear her head a bit, and figure out a way to relax. The blond was there to manage things and regardless of what people may have thought, she was a manager for a reason. She knew how to do her job and she did so very well.

Santana wouldn't admit it to many, but she occasionally liked to troll flea markets for trinkets and what not. It was something that helped manage her stress levels when Brittany wasn't available to do so. Obviously, it was needed more than anything, given the recent circumstances. She'd been in Hell's Kitchen for about an hour when she came across a jewelry box with a little unicorn spinning on the top. She smiled and thought of her girlfriend before speaking up to the leering merchant.

"I'll take this," she said with mild annoyance as he looked her up and down, apparently not having heard her. "Yo, asshole! My eyes are up here," she hissed. "Twenty bucks, alright dude?"

"Uh, yeah," the balding man with the pot-belly, with a little embarrassment at being called out, no doubt in front of his significant other if the pissed off woman with the salt and pepper hair on the other end of the booth, meant anything.

The Latina shook her head when the woman stepped over and slapped the man on the back of the head. "That's right, dear," the woman said politely once she had hidden her annoyance enough. "For you, ten. I apologize for my husband's pervy behavior."

"He's not the first and won't be the last," Santana grumbled dryly as she reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty. She handed it to the woman who quickly handed back a ten. Santana placed the item in the cloth bag she brought along with her and then went to put the money in her purse and close it back up. "Thanks," she chimed and turned to leave the soon to be bickering couple behind. Truth be told, she would have loved to stay for the fight, but she didn't feel like being the awkward audience at the moment.

She hadn't made it very far, when she heard a soft voice say, "Uh, excuse me," from behind. At first she didn't think much of it, assuming it was directed at one of the many other people around her, and kept on walking but then she heard the voice repeat itself just the tiniest bit louder.

Rolling her eyes at the thought of being bothered, she swung around breathing out, "Yeah wha….." The comment in progress died on her lips as she took in the sight before her. The young woman had pretty ebony skin and a soft face. She had a black lip ring and everything about her screamed _emo_, which did give Santana pause, however her deep dark eyes seemed far too gentle. Regardless of the big black skull on her shirt, or the dark eye make up, this girl had an innocence about her.

"I'm sorry," the woman said rather nervously. "I don't mean to bother you but I saw this fall off your wrist and I thought you might want it back." Santana hadn't even noticed the sterling silver and diamond bracelet in the other woman had been holding out to her until it was mentioned. "It looks like it could be important to you."

It was. Brittany had gotten it for her on her last birthday. She couldn't believe she hadn't felt it slip off. "Thank you, the uh…the clasp must have broken," was the answer as she forced herself to look at the piece of jewelry as it was handed to her. "Yeah…that's what it looks like."

She was a little disgusted with herself because Santana was not a one to stumble over her words. She was the picture of confidence but there was something about this person that was throwing her off a bit. She was looking and speaking as if she was in the presence of royalty.

"I'm sorry about that," she said shyly in almost a child-like voice.

"It's not like it's your fault," Santana said back.

"Thanks for not thinking it's my fault," the darker woman said sweetly. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing, again...I'm really sorry for bothering you. " She gave Santana a smile that made the Latina melt a little and then she was off in the direction she had come from.

It took a few moments for the Boss Lady to collect her thoughts before she decided to seek out the shy stranger amongst the crowd. She hadn't gotten far. She could still see her from behind, gliding through the mobs of people. She ended up following her all the way out of the flea market altogether, plus another half a block. At that point it wasn't a matter of catching up to her, and more a matter of convincing herself to speak up. Before she could really think of what to say, she found herself blurting from some feet away, "Hey." The sidewalk was full of people so about a half a dozen of them turned to look at her. She pointed out the jewelry savior specifically to reveal to the others that they had no business with her, though the woman kept walking. San sped up her pace in order to catch up and tap her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around somewhat frantically at the touch. Seeing the panic in the other woman's eyes, Santana held her hands up in a show of surrender while the pretty woman removed the ear buds from her hears.

"You scared the crap out of me," the mysterious woman said with relief but still held on to a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

"It's okays, I just wasn't expecting it."

Santana thought it was cute how she had added an _s_ onto the word okay.

"Alright….well, I thought I should give you a reward." The woman looked at her confused for a few seconds before Santana further explained, "You know….for giving me back my bracelet."

"Oh, no. It was yours. Anybody would have done that."

Santana couldn't help but snort at the young woman's faith in people. "Um, no….. they really wouldn't have. Most people would have picked it up and ran off with it to the nearest pawn shop."

"You really believe that," the darker woman questioned innocently.

"People can be sneaky fuckers," the Latina laughed. "It's good to know you're one of the good ones. I guess that it helps that you're cute too." She gave a little smirk.

"I'm not cute," said the woman blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry," Santana said. Yeah she had Britt but she was only flirting and she had this off the wall idea that this girl could be an asset. "Would you prefer beautiful, gorgeous, sexy?"

"You're sweet for saying that," was the reply. "But you don't have to."

"Let me let you in on a little something," Santana said, having regained every ounce of confidence she ever had back. "Santana Lopez don't say a damn thing she don't mean." She extended her hand to shake the other woman's hand. "And what would your name be pretty lady?"

"Jade. Jade Price," was the answer as the dark hand took the offered hand.

"Well, Jade Price, how about that reward?"

"No, really. You don't have to do that."

"Letting you in on another little something," the Latina began, "Santana Lopez don't offer do a damn thing she don't want to do either." Jade giggled at those words. "So, where you headed?"

"Work," Jade bashfully replied.

"The least I could do is give you a ride. I can have my driver here in ten minutes. Just tell me where to go."

"I work at a club," Jade smiled. "Smashed….I bartend. I can catch the subway though. I don't have to be there for a while."

"I won't feel right until I do something nice for you," Santana said honestly."Plus, my girlfriend would probably be upset with me if I didn't, she's sweet like."

"The _thank you _was nice."

"Then I won't feel right until I give you a ride"

Forty five minutes later they were pulling up to the curb outside of Jade's job. Jade thanked Santana for the ride but before she could open the door the Latina rested her hand on the smooth chocolate colored skin, causing her to stop. "Can I give you my number? I mean if you ever get tired of working a bar, I could get you something that would line your pockets a lot more."

"But my job provides me an apartment and everything," Jade said.

"Turns out, so does the job I can get you."

"Maybe I can just give you my number instead," she said softly, with a cute smile.

"Sure," Santana beamed. She recited the number and for Santana and just to make sure she called it. When she heard the ring of the other young woman's phone she said her goodbyes and watched her enter the building before telling the driver to go.

This Jade girl was very trusting, which kind of worried the boss lady. She could tell Jade was the type to need protection. Maybe she could give her a job and keep an eye on her. Maybe they were meant to meet like that. Sure the girl was evasive in answering most of the questions Santana had fired at her during the car ride, but the girl hardly seemed like an ax murderer. She just seemed…. private. Suddenly her troubles seemed to be put on the back burner. It was time to get to her girl and maybe work out some of the sexual tension she was feeling. Britts always knew how to take care of her just right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel was sitting very uncomfortably in Quinn's living room. It had been forty five minutes since she had arrived, and exactly forty five minutes since she had said anything. She debated on just leaving. Judy was in the kitchen getting coffee after all. Sneaking out had it's appeal. She wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the couch. The older woman already had something to hate her for. Giving her one more reason wasn't an option. Aside from that, Rachel knew it was just plain mean. No sooner had Rachel decided stay, did Judy come strolling in with two mugs in her hand. She was so elegant, and Rachel liked the way she carried herself. She was a very attractive woman, and it was obvious where Quinn had gotten her good looks from.

"Here you go, dear", she said, with a smile, as she handed Rachel the drink."Careful, it's very hot. You may need to give it a minute or two, alright?"

"Thank you, very much", said Rachel, taking it.

"I'm sorry that took so long, Quinn's new coffee maker is very complicated machine. The darn thing has so many buttons, and nobs. It's a miracle she figured it out. The worst part about it is, I'm the one that bought it for her", the older woman laughed. Rachel was confused. She was talking as if they had been friends for years.

"Alright, so I'm just gonna' say this", the tiny woman blurted out."This is really weird!"

Jody's eyes grew wide, and she had jumped a little."What do you mean, Rachel?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Not that I hate it, but lady...I was a mega bitch to you. I was rude, and I'm pissed off at myself for my behavior. How can you even look at me right now?"

Judy's facial expression softened. She could hear how upset Rachel was, and she felt for her. She smiled warmly."Sweetheart, I know I struck a nerve with you. That's why I'm glad you're here. I wanted to apologize."

"Oh my God", Rachel laughed, nervously."You have got to be kidding me. You wanted to apologize to me?"

"Yes, I really did. Now, feel free to tell me if I'm out of line here, but...were you a...prostitute before you were a model?"

Rachel's mind was suddenly blown. She had no idea what to say.

"I...I...um...well..."

"It's alright, I promise I won't judge you. That was my mistake before. I had no right saying those things I said. I've never been in that position before, so please forgive me for sounding so shallow. You can tell me, I promise you it's alright. I understand. Sometimes, certain things need to be done in order to get to a better place. Even if those things are of a...certain nature."

Rachel couldn't believe it. She had gone there with every intention to beg for Quinn's forgiveness. However, there she sat, being apologized to by her mother. A woman she'd lied to the two other times she'd come into contact with her. She was so embarrassed, but she needed to say something, anything, before she had a nervous breakdown.

"Yes..I...I was."

And the next lie had reared it's ugly head.

"Oh dear. I thought so", Judy said sadly."Well, you know what, that's okay. Look at you now, you're a model. A very successful one if you're working with my Quinny."

"Judy...I...I don't really think you should be apologizing to me", said Rachel, trying to steer the conversation away from where it was clearly going."I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am. Please believe me, I really am. I shouldn't have blown up on you like I did, and...I...just...need you to forgive me. I need Quinn to forgive me, and I really don't want you thinking that you were the wrong one. I was."

"Well, I don't entirely agree, but fine. You are forgiven", smiled Judy.

"I think it's pretty safe to say there are things that you and I will always disagree on", laughed Rachel. She wasn't as nervous as she had been. There was something very comforting about Judy. She imagined it was a trait that she had passed onto to Quinn, since she was also just as comforting, if not, more.

"I agree", said the woman cheerfully, and they both laughed.

Rachel was hoping that the topic of her fake past wouldn't be brought up again. Lucky for her, before anything else was said, the sound of keys, as well as Quinn's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. She walked in, in the middle of talking on her cellphone.

"...I don't get it, how can you still be ignoring me right now? I just really need to talk to you, so if you don't answer me soon, I swear to God Rachel I'm gonna...", she finally looked up, and noticed Rachel and Judy sitting before her."...do nothing because you're sitting in my living room at this very moment." She lowered her phone from her ear, and took a deep breath.

"Welcome home, dear", smiled the older blond."You have some company."

"I see that...", said Quinn, as she set her clutch down."Do I dare ask, what I've missed?"

"Everything's fine, Quinny. I figured Rachel out...I know of her past, and I've already told her how sorry I have for the things I said. She's apologized to me as well, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay...", mumbled Quinn. she was confused as ever."Are you sure I have nothing to worry about?" Even though the question was directed at her Mother, Quinn was looking at Rachel.

"Alright, why don't I give you two some privacy. I needed to run to the store anyways, I suppose I can just do that now", said Judy."You two work it out."

"Mom, you don't have to-"

"It's fine dear", Judy cut in."Please just work it out."

Judy was a Mother before anything else. She knew when things were off with her daughter, and she knew when she wasn't needed. Quinn had been stressed, tired, and sad. She knew it had everything to do with her lack of communication with Rachel. After all, Quinn was hers. Her instincts as a Mother were dead on all the time. She smiled to herself as she grabbed her purse, and left the apartment. She knew the two of them could, and would work it out while she was gone. At least that's what she was hoping.

"I come...baring a gift...", Rachel said, nervously, as she held up the teddy bear."See what I did there?"

Quinn couldn't help but smile, and shake her head."I see what you did there. Very clever, baby."

"So, I am still your baby?"

"Well, I was hoping so, but I wasn't sure. You've been avoiding me. I didn't know you were trying to get ahold of me earlier, my phone was dead, and I left my charger here. I had to wait until I could get to my car charger. Why didn't you answer when I called just now?"

"My phones in my purse, and I was busy lying to your mother some more."

"Yeah, what was with the comment about her knowing about your past?"

"She thinks I freaked out because I used to be a prostitute...and I chose to just let her think so. Let's just leave it at that."

"That's actually probably for the best", smiled Quinn.

"She is a very understanding person."

"Yeah, I know. She hasn't always been, but after my Dad was out of the picture, she got better."

"I'm hoping the daughter is just as understanding, and forgiving...", mumbled the nervous little brunette.

"If you wouldn't have shut me out...".

"I know, and honestly, I can't even begin to think of what I can say to make you understand how sorry I am, Quinn. The truth is...I think I messed things up on purpose because...I got scared. I am scared, I'm terrified of this", Rachel rambled. She looked down to her lap."I really am sorry."

"Why are you scared", asked the blond, as she took a seat on the couch."Did I do something to scare you?"

"No...no, of course not. I'm just so blown away that I have you in my life. I'm not sure I'm good enough for you."

"How can you say that? I've told you, over and over, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're better then good enough for me, you're perfect and...I love you."

Rachel looked up at Quinn, her eyes wide. Quinn only smiled, and caressed the side of the tiny woman's face.

"You...you...love me?"

"I really do."

"Oh my God...I thought...I thought I was going crazy. I thought it was way too fast, that's why I was acting to stupid. Quinn...I love you too", she cried.

Quinn giggled, and pressed her lips against Rachel's. They kissed passionately for what seemed like forever, before Rachel pushed Quinn onto her back, and straddled her."God, you look so beautiful in that yellow dress. I never thought sunshine could be so damn sexy."

The blond smiled, and pulled Rachel down onto her body, slamming her lips onto her once again. Neither of them wasted any time getting their tongues in each others mouths. Quinn reached up and started squeezing, and rubbing Rachel's chest.

"God baby...", moaned Rachel, in between kisses."Mmmm."

"If this is how you react every time I say I love you, I'm more then just a little okay with that. You want it bad right now, don't you...", growled Quinn.

"So bad...".

Rachel couldn't help but grind herself into Quinn, and she couldn't stop. She started a steady, rough pace with hips, moaning when she felt the blond's hands slip under her shirt, and bra.

"Mmmmm...mmmm...Quinn..."

"You are so fucking sexy when you're desperate...".

Rachel started moving even faster. She felt like she was about to explode at any minute. They both felt so good, and were so into it, that neither of them heard the apartment door open. Quinn was seconds away from ripping Rachel's jeans off, but it was a good thing she never got the chance.

"I forgot my...Oh my God!"

"Oh my God", yelled Rachel.

"Oh my God", said Quinn, as she shot up, effectively launching Rachel's little body from her lap, sending her flying onto the ground.

"Oh my God", exclaimed Judy and Quinn in unison.

"I've been gone for all of ten minutes, ladies. Ten minutes", said Judy, covering her eyes."I'll just...I'm about to...I'll be back later", she stammered, before quickly turning around, and exiting the apartment once again.

The two younger woman just sat in awe for a moment. Rachel, who was still sprawled out on the floor, looked up at Quinn. Not even a minute later, they couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter. Eventually, Quinn pulled her girlfriend up from the ground, and into her lap.

"I seriously have no idea how you're mother can even look at me at this point. How does she not wanna' kill me", giggled Rachel.

"Who knows", smiled Quinn."It wouldn't matter if she did hate you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for the teddy."

"You're welcome for the teddy."

* * *

A little while later, Rachel was walking back into the Playground. She was all smiles, she couldn't control it.

"What's up with you", asked Lauren, who was posted by the door."You get laid?"

"Not exactly", laughed Rachel."How are you, Lauren, I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah, that's because you're too busy with Photographer Barbie", she snorted."That's where you're coming from isn't it?"

"Maybe...", she smiled, deviously."Don't you worry about it."

"Don't worry, I won't. By the way, Hummel's drunk. You should probably go talk to him before Boss Lady gets back, and finds out he's too much a waste case to work tonight."

"What? Oh God, is he in the bar", asked Rachel, moving towards the door.

"Yup."

"Shit, okay. I'll see you later Lauren." Rachel hurried inside, and jogged towards the bar. Sure enough, Kurt was sitting at the counter, with half a drink in front of him. Alyson was standing in front of him, trying to talk to him.

"Dude...you need some water, or coffee...or...something. Anything! You gotta' get your sober on!"

"Sage, s-stop...just leave me alone", whined Kurt, almost falling from the bar stool. He picked up his half empty glass, and waved it in her face."Top this off...come on...".

"Hell no, you're cut the fuck off, man!"

"What the Hell, why", he argued, standing up.

"Because you're already in enough shit for being this fucked before we open! Santana is gonna' beat your ass when she finds out! Then she's gonna' beat mine for feeding you alcohol all afternoon! I'm trying to save us both, and her! She doesn't need this stress right now!"

"Whatever...y-you're a bitch, I hate you", he yelled, before chugging the rest of what was in his glass.

"Yeah, alight...I'm not gonna' take that to heart, because I know you're jacked right now", yelled Alyson.

"Enough", said Rachel, as she grabbed Kurt's arm."Kurt, upstairs, let's go."

"No! No! Screw you...d-don't touch me", he said, ripping his arm away from the tiny woman."Get away from me!"

"Knock it off", snapped Rachel."I have no idea what's gotten into you today, but I'm really kind of over it! Now, let's go!"

"Fine", he snapped back, as he slammed his glass down, and stormed out of the bar. Rachel just looked over at Alyson, wide eyed.

"Hey, don't look at me, I have no idea who flipped his bitch switch. He came in here a couple hours ago, sat down, and started ordering vodka and soda water. I wasn't even serving, I was cleaning! I mean for fuck sake, no wonder we all get paid so much! I need a shrink, and I haven't even worked here for that long!"

"We have one, we're all required to speak to her once a month", breathed Rachel."I actually think that's coming up pretty soon. Look, don't worry him. If he drinks too much, he gets snippy. He'll say he's sorry later, don't take his drunken insults personally."

"I mean, I know I said I wouldn't, but...that hurt", said Alyson, somewhat over dramatically. Rachel laughed. She loved the girl's sense of humor."Damn...".

"It's okay. I'll go deal with him, I'll talk to you later", said Rachel.

"Hey...short girl fist bump", laughed Alyson, sticking her fist out. Rachel giggled, and bumped her fist against the equally shorter girl's."Heeeyyyy...that's what I'm talking about. See you later on, Star."

"Later, Sage."

Five minutes later, Rachel caught up with her drunk, agitated, male bestie in his room. He was sprawled out on his bed, mumbling drunkenly into his pillow. Rachel closed the door behind her, and sat down on his bed.

"What the Hell is going on with you today, sweetie?"

"What the f-fuck do you care...you're too busy with your new girlfriend", he sneered.

"That is not fair", she snapped.

"No...no no no no...no...what's not f-fair is that...is that...that...Blaine is such an asshole...he ca-can't even like answer my calls or my...messages or anything...and it's his f-fault. It's all his fault...".

"What's all his fault", asked Rachel, confused as ever.

"That...I slept...w-with...Sam."

Rachel was sure her heart was about to beat right out of her chest."Wait a minute...the new guy? You...and...him?"

"Yeah Rachel...we banged...we screwed...we fucked...it was fantastic...but now I feel like dying. I want...I...I w-want my Blaine...".

"Oh my god. I thought he didn't do sex...I thought he only gave blow jobs, and danced...".

"Yeah yeah...that's what he says...b-but you know what...I knew that was bullshit from the moment I laid eyes on him. God, he's fucking beautiful...like a b-blond God. Like Thor with shorter hair and a much better kind of hammer. And he's dumber then a box a rocks...but..but...so sexy. Blow jobs my ass...that man is...is...now addicted to butt sex...".

"Oh God, I didn't need that image...", laughed Rachel."And what do you mean now...?"

"I was his...f-first...", slurred Kurt."He's never...buried t-the treasure before...or had a treasure buried...".

"Jesus. This is more then I needed to know, Kurt."

"Rachel...go tend yo your issues...I know damn well you're so wrapped up in Quinn that you don't have time for anybody else anymore. Love is...is...so f-fucked up...it hurts. It's a pain in the ass...and you'll g-get your heart smashed."

"Come on, Kurt. Blaine loves you...he's just...weird about it."

"If he really loves m-me...he'd be less embarrassed about me...he would be answering my calls and texts...a-and showing his face around here."

"Trust me, sweetie. He does love you. It does suck that he's so insecure about things, but, that doesn't matter. He does love you", said Rachel, as she rubbed Kurt's back."God, you've both been in such denial. It has to stop though. Kurt...denial only hurts things. You and Blaine...you both denied your feelings for way too long. I hate to rain on your parade, but...the fact that you're both being so damn stubborn is making things so much worse."

"Wow...", laughed Kurt, as she shakily sat up."You used to freak out on me about catching feelings for a client...and y-you always got so p-pissed at m-me. That chick...she's ch-changing you...".

Rachel hated seeing her friend so upset. Kurt wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Yet, whenever he had been drinking, and was talking to somebody he trusted, things were so much different. She smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug."I know...she does things to me. And Blaine does things to you. Obviously, so does Sam. What do you wanna' do, sweetie?"

"Quit. I wanna' quit the Playground."

"What", she shrieked." Kurt, you can't be serious!"

"I am...I'm over th-this fucking place! It's very slowly killing us all just...a little bit more ever...single...day."

"No, you need to think about this a little more, you can't do this to Santana right now! What do you think she'll do if she hears about this?"

Without warning, Kurt leaned over the side of his bed, and vomited all over the floor.

"Oh God...I just had to ask ask..".


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- This is kind of an intense chapter, and certain parts are meant to be funnier then some, so I hope you guys laugh. Thanks for being so patient with me, I love my readers.**

* * *

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this cannot be happening...", Brittany was repeating to herself, as she approached Kurt's door. She knocked and knocked until finally, Rachel opened it, and pulled her inside.

"Okay, what is going on ri-...oh my God, what is that smell", the blond asked, covering her nose.

"That's the smell of drama, shame, and stale vodka. Welcome to what's been my own personal Hell for the last half hour", said Rachel.

"Where's Kurt...and please tell me that your text was joke...", whined Brittany.

"I wish it was. Don't worry too much, I think he's just being drunk and stupid...but, he did say he wanted to quit. Right now, he's in the bathroom showering. Hopefully, the last of his vomit was contributed to the toilet, but the first round was played, and lost out here. I'm waiting on Rory to bring me cleaning supplies."

"Rory?"

"Yeah, the newer guy with the Irish accent...".

"Oh, Shamrocks?"

"Yeah, he's Kurt's neighbor...so I just asked him if he could grab some things from-"

Rachel was cut off when Kurt came flying through his bathroom door, and ended up on the floor.

"Kurt, are you okay", asked Brittany, as her and Rachel pulled him from the floor."How much did you drink today?"

"For...the love...of _God _please stop the fucking world...I need...to...get off, and go die in a corner...", he mumbled."I'm...n-never drinking again!"

"Stop lying", laughed Rachel, as they helped him into his bed."You said that last time this you drank this much."

"Kurt...you are way to messed up to work tonight. Are you trying to upset Santana", asked the blond."She's gonna' freak out when she gets-"

Brittany was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in", yelled Rachel.

"Hey", said Rory, as he walked in with a bucket of water, with a few sponges and rags."Sorry that took so long. Brittany, you might think about heading down the to bar area. Boss Lady is back, and she's chasing the new bartender around screaming in Spanish...".

"Oh God", grumbled both woman, in unison.

"Alright, I guess I better go deal with that", said Brittany, as she bolted out the door."Rachel, please help!"

"Right behind you. Ummm...Rory, would you do me two favors please", she asked.

"Well, I already know one of them is cleaning up Kurt's puke. What's the other", he asked, shaking his head.

"How many clients do you have tonight?"

"None. I only had one, and he canceled. I'm still too new to have a list of people to work with yet."

"Perfect, can you cover Kurt's clients?"

"Do I have to?"

"No, but I know you will, because you're a nice guy and love doing favors for people who will pay you two hundred dollars."

"Damn it. Alright, I'll do it."

"Oh my God, Rory, thank you so much! I'll be back in...well...I'll just be back", said Rachel as she ran from the room. By the time her and Brittany got down to the first floor, Alyson was running from the bar area not five feet in front of Santana. The Latina was holding a half empty vodka bottle, and ranting on in Spanish. A few other playground employees following at a safe distance.

"Estúpido perrita quisiera rip los tatuajes justo a la salida de tu cuerpo! Usted mejor ejecutar ya que son tan muertos no es incluso divertido!"

"Here we go...", breathed Rachel, as her and the dancer tried catching up. Santana chased Sage into the Red Light Lounge. Of course, that time of day, the lights were on, and it didn't look very red at all. Six or seven other people followed after them. There was always a few people around the playground that got sucked into a fight every time there was one. They were drama junkies, and there was no denying it.

"I'm sorry", Alyson yelled, as she dove behind a couch, and stuck her feet up in the air as a defense. She was fully prepared to kick her feet to her heart's content if she had to."Damn it! Don't kill me!"

Santana was inches away from the small bartender when Brittany grabbed her from behind, and held her back."San, stop! Relax!"

"Relax nothing! Because of this little fucking street rat, Kurt can't work tonight", she snapped, still trying to break free from Brittany.

"Whoa whoa...did you just call me a street rat", asked Alyson, as Rachel helped her up from the floor."Bitch, do I look like Aladdin to you?"

"No, no no! You don't get to call me a bitch! Not when you work for me, and especially not when you fuck things up this badly", snapped Santana, waving the half empty vodka bottle."This was all him!"

"I work in the damn bar! He wanted to drink", defended Alyson, knowing for sure she shouldn't have used that argument.

"One drink, two...maybe even three would have been enough! If you knew he was upset, and just wanted more and more to drink, you should have damn well known you needed to cut him off", yelled Santana. She was no longer fighting to get at her, but her girlfriend was still holding onto her. She knew she needed to calm down, and she was trying.

"I did cut him off!"

"Yeah, when it was too late! Now he's wasted, and can't work! He has at least three clients coming in tonight! What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Santana, I got that covered. Rory's taking his clients", said Rachel, standing in front of Alyson."They may not be happy, but it's the best we can do right now."

"Okay, when the Hell did that happen", asked the still very angry Latina.

"Like five minutes ago", answered Rachel."But, does it really matter? He's doing it, let's just go with that for right now, please?"

Santana took a few deep breathes. She was so angry, but she knew for her heart's sake, she needed to pull it back. She loved the fact that Brittany was slowly rubbing her back."You have absolutely no idea what I wanna' do to you right now", she growled.

"Does it have anything to do with ripping my tattoos off", asked Alyson, earning a look of shock from the Latina."Yeah, I understand Spanish."

"Good for you. Pick a tat you're willing to part with, and assume the position", snapped Santana, as she lunged for her again. Rachel blocked Alyson, while Brittany held Santana back again.

"San! Please stop!"

"Estoy seriamente acerca de aplastar la cara usted puta", yelled Santana, as she took off one of her shoes, and threw it towards Alyson. Rachel ducked, and the show smacked Alyson right in the face.

"What the Hell, did you just George Bush me?"

"You're lucky I don't Chris Brown you!"

"Alright, enough! Santana, what part of calm the Hell down, don't you understand", yelled Rachel.

"All of it!"

"San, seriously calm down, please", begged Brittany. She was close to tears, and the Latina could tell.

"Okay, alright", she said, as she turned around ,and emreaced the blond."I'm sorry, baby. Don't cry."

"I won't if you just relax. I don't want you to faint again, that was scary."

"It really was", agreed Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I fucked up. It won't happen again , I swear", said Alyson, sincerely."If I need to like cut my hair off, and pretend to be a dude for the night, I will. Think Kurt's clients will know the difference?"

"No, but you'd have to grow a penis", laughed Rachel.

"Well shit, I can try. I mean it, I just wanna' make this up...".

"The fact that you just offered to grow a penis is enough. I forgive you for now, you little shit", smiled Santana. "Fuck you, but you are forgiven. If it happens again, I'm ripping off the angel wings you have tattooed on your back, because you're no angel. You're a demon. A very small demon."

"A very small demon that always manages to find you the best designer shoes before anybody else has them. Go ahead, deny it, I dare you", she laughed.

"I won't deny it. Listen, it's fine if Shamrocks is gonna' cover for Kurt, but Rach...since it was your idea, you need to call the clients and confirm."

"Yes, Miss Santana", said Rachel, with a wink."I just hope Kurt doesn't bitch slap me when he finds out he has to pay Rory two hundred dollars for covering him."

"Rachel, you told him that", asked Brittany.

"I had to promise him something...".

* * *

Not too long after the drama, Santana called a playground meeting. Once again, scaring the Hell out of most of her employees. She made it known that just because she was sick, and taking a small break, wasn't an excuse for everybody to start screwing around. She made sure everybody heard her when she pointed out that she had people working in her place until she was able to get back to full time playground work. She tried not to get too excited, but she failed miserably, and started yelling. After ten minutes, Brittany had once again had enough, and begged her to calm down. She did, but it took much longer then Brittany, or Rachel cared for.

Before she went to relax for a while, she pulled Sam into her office, and sat him down. He was nervous as Hell, that was for sure. He'd never had any alone time with Santana for sure, and defiantly had some things to feel guilty about.

"So Trouty", breathed Santana, as she leaned back in her chair."Anything you think you need to tell me about, baby?"

"Ummm...". The blond headed man just looked around nervously. He was avoiding eye contact, and Santana wasn't having it.

"Look at me", she demanded. He hesitated, but reluctantly he looked."You and I both know you have two things that you need to tell me. So, how about I just go ahead and start you off. When Puck brought you in, I was told that you didn't have sex with men, that you only blew them. Oddly enough, it made sense to me. Because the minute I laid eyes on the those lips of yours, a few things crossed my mind. One being that the only stocking stuffer I would ever feel right giving you, would be an ass load of chap stick. I mean, it would only be right."

A look of confusion came over his face. He clearly didn't understand the woman's awkward, and insulting sense of humor.

"So there's the first thing, it's out there, you lied. Now, are you ready to tell me the second thing?"

"I...I...ummm...".

"Are you scared of me, Trouty?"

"Oh, very. I feel like I'm about to piss myself."

"Good. Hold onto that feeling, and remember it next time you, one, lie to me. And, two, next time you decide to have a private fuck session with Porcelain."

"Oh God", he breathed."Okay, I didn't lie. I swear to God, Miss Santana, it was my first time."

"Bullshit", laughed Santana.

"No, I promise you, it was. I've never gone that far with a another dude before."

Santana squinted at him."Seriously?"

"Swear on my life."

"Alright, fine. I believe you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not this time, you pouty lipped bastard, but the next time you decide to have a first time _anything_ with somebody around here, make sure it doesn't cause one of my babies to get wasted off his ass."

"Wait, he really is wasted? I thought people were just exaggerating...".

"No, he's in his room puking like a frat boy. His clients are being covered for the night."

"Oh my God...I'm sorry. I...didn't know I was that bad", he said. He obviously felt really guilty.

"Wait, what", asked the Boss Lady.

"I didn't know I was that bad at sex... I mean it seemed like he was having fun, but-"

"No no no, holy shit", laughed Santana."You think he got drunk because you were bad?"

"Well, yeah...isn't that what you're saying", he asked, cluelessly.

"No", she continued to laugh."Oh my God, you really are special. No, he got drunk because he's in love with somebody, and he feels like he cheated on him."

"Kurt has a boyfriend?"

"It's complicated, baby. Don't bother getting involved just yet, alright? You're still fresh, once you've worked here for a while, you'll understand. This place is a bigger mind fuck then Wonderland, but you have to have been here for a while before you truly...go mad."

Clearly, Sam was really sure as to what Santana meant. She smirked at him, and shook her head."Dismissed. Go on, get ready for the night."

* * *

Later that night, Rachel was sitting at the bar with Quinn. Everything was in full swing, and Alyson was loosing her mind trying to keep up with everybody, even with Sunshine helping her out for the time being.

"It couldn't be more obvious that she isn't a bartender", said Quinn, as she watched Alyson struggle with taking more then one order at once."I mean, don't get me wrong. She's doing pretty damn good for never having bar tended before, but...this is Puck's game. He needs to be here."

"I know", pouted Rachel."Puck's being a dick right now, but he needs to face facts. He knows this bar, he knows the people, he knows the layout. He did need help at times, but not as often as Aly does. Sunshine is a huge help, but she's not cut out for the tending life either."

"Puck. He's the answer. Getting him back would mean the world to this place", said Quinn."Have you talked to him since your visit?"

"I've tried to. I've texted, called, emailed...but nothing. He knows damn well he needs to be here, and he knows I'm trying to pull him back in", said Rachel."Do you really think we can get him to come back?"

"Yes. I know it will take some pretty heavy convincing, but that doesn't matter. He'll come back", smiled Quinn.

"Well, it sounds like somebody has a plan...", said the tiny woman.

"Kind of. I'd tell you about it, but looks like Cassandra is on the prowl for you", said the blond, as she peeked over Rachel's shoulder."She's early...".

"Ouch, do I detect a hint of jealously?"

Quinn was jealous, but she wasn't about to admit it out loud. She hated all of Rachel's clients. Even the ones she'd never met, but Cassandra really pissed her off. She was bitchy, self absorbed, and thought the world of herself. It was clear to Quinn that she was unstable, and didn't deserve to have somebody like Rachel at her disposal.

"No, I'm not jealous at all. I just think it's ridiculous that she thinks it's alright to show up early", she answered, taking a sip of her drink.

Rachel smirked, and kissed Quinn on the cheek."Whatever you say, Quinn."

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Quinn Fa bray", said Cassandra, sarcastically as she approached the couple."Isn't your time up by now?"

"As a matter of fact it is", said Quinn, forcing herself to be nice. She rested her hands in her lap, and pinched herself. She needed to do something, anything, to keep herself from slapping this woman across the face."I have a meeting with Santana in about ten minutes, so I'll get out of your hair."

"I'll see you later, beautiful", said Rachel, winking at her girlfriend. She wanted to kiss her, but she knew it wasn't a good idea at the moment.

"Yes you will", said Quinn. She grabbed her drink, and iPad from the bar top, and stood up."Have fun you two."

Once Quinn was out of the bar, Cassandra took her place at the bar, and flagged Sunshine down.

"I thought I told you, calling anyone else beautiful upsets me", she said, looking right into Rachel's eyes.

"I'm sorry Cassandra. Are you ready to punish me for my mistake?"

"You have no idea, you little whore...", she growled. She pulled Rachel close, and jammed her tongue into her mouth. It was a sloppy kiss. One that left the tiny woman no choice. She knew her client well, she knew she would always be over powered by her. She closed her eyes, and dealt with it. Knowing that they were being stared at, and judged. Knowing that nobody there should have been judging anything, given the nature of where they were, and what they were there for. When Cassandra pulled away, she smiled deviously."Mmmm...you are in so much trouble, little girl."

* * *

As Quinn stood outside Santana's office, knocking on the door, she was trying to relax herself. Leaving Rachel with Cassandra wasn't something she wanted to do, but she didn't have a choice. She was so deep in her own thoughts, that she didn't even hear Santana yelling from the other side of the door. She had totally forgotten about San's security camera. She always knew who was standing outside her office.

"Oh my God, stop fucking knocking, and get in here, Quinn! I mean...fuck!"

The blond snapped out of her daze, and opened the door."Sorry", she said, as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"It's fine, just sit down."

Quinn let out a long sigh, and took a seat in front of the Latina's desk.

"Whoa...what's with you", asked Santana, as she studied the woman.

"I'm fine."

"Fine nothing. You're totally stressing the fuck out", she laughed."Come on, spill."

"Cassandra."

"Jesus. Enough said."

"I don't like her."

"Shit...here we go."

"What is that supposed to mean",asked Quinn, as if she was offended.

"Let me just start by saying, the _lovely _shade of jealously you're wearing right now, yeah...it's not cute, Fabray."

"I'm gonna' stop you right there, because I'm not jealous."

"That is a load of shit, and I can't even help you out with that, because you know what? You knew damn well what you were getting into with her."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it", snapped Quinn.

"No, it doesn't. However, you do have to deal with it. When she's on the clock, she's not just yours. When she's working, you have to share whether you fucking like it or not. So if you can't deal with that, you might as well just break it off with her now."

"I can't do that, Santana."

"Yeah, I know...you're in way too deep, I get it. Quinn, when you first came here...I pegged your ass. I told you from the very start, you were gonna' fall in love! Hell, I knew when you picked Rachel that you were fucking done for, that's why I pushed you into it!"

"So you knew that I was gonna' go through this, you knew how much this was gonna' hurt me, yet you let it happen. Is that what you're trying to tell me", asked Quinn, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"Why?"

"Because, you needed to learn, you needed to know what it felt like! If you never felt this, you would never be able to really appreciate this place for what it is!"

"Santana, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you like making people feel like shit", asked Quinn, as she stood up."It makes you happy that I feel like this! That's so fucked!"

Santana stood up, and rounded her desk. She stood right in front of Quinn."Listen to me. At first, yeah...I wanted to fuck with you, because you pissed me off. Just looking at you pissed me off, and you know what? Sometimes it still does. I don't know what it is about you, but I cannot fucking stand you. Your pain makes me smile."

Quinn didn't even hesitate. She reached forward and slapped Santana right across the face."You're sick! You're fucking sick!"

Santana took a deep breath. At first, she was in shock, and was even surprised with herself when she didn't feel the need to slap her back. She just started laughing, and sat back down behind her desk. Quinn turned to leave the office, but the Boss Lady wasn't about to let that happen.

"No, sit down. You're not about to run away from me."

Quinn turned around but she didn't sit back down. She glared at Santana, so hard. She wanted to do more then just slap her. She wanted to hurt her. She wanted really hurt her. It didn't help that Santana was smiling at her.

"You really should have let me finish, newbie."

"You're so twisted", Quinn growled.

"I'm threatened by you", admitted Santana.

"Excuse me?"

"Sit down", demanded Santana."I'm more then willing to explain things, but you need to sit your ass down. Again...you're not about to run away from me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and took her seat once again.

"You're a tough bitch, Quinn. I admire the shit out of that, but it also scares me. You put forth this, innocent, naive, nervous front, but it's not you. I think you're so afraid of ruining your professionalism, that it's holding you back."

"I'm a career woman, Santana."

"Yeah, and so am I. I get it, I run a sex playground, and that may seem sleazy to a lot of people, but I'm still a fucking career woman. This place is my life, it's my lively hood, and I wanna' do well. Obvious differences aside, why does that make me so much different from you?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. I want you to answer me."

"You just said it yourself, this is a sex playground."

"Yeah, one that you're a member, and an employee of. Stop pretending like you're above this, because you're not. You're a huge part of this world now, and the sooner you embrace it, the sooner you'll be able to accept that your girlfriend is being paid to let other women fuck her."

Quinn sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose."So, what are you trying to tell me? That you wanted me to fall in love with somebody like Rachel, to teach me a lesson?"

"That's part of it, yeah, but you're not seeing the bigger picture here. I really do fucking hate you, but I don't at the same time. The fact that I just admitted that to should mean something to you. That being said, if you ever mention this conversation to anybody, I will murder you. That includes Rachel."

"Santana I-"

"Being the boss has it's perks. I love being on top...in more ways then one. But, when you're in charge, it's not always easy to have friends. Not when you run things the way I run them."

"Wait...I-"

"I'm trying to tell you...that you're my friend", the Latina choked out."I fucking hate you, Fabray. I really do, but you're one of the realest people I've met in a long time. I really do like having you around."

Quinn smiled, and wiped some of her tears away.

"Don't read a whole lot into this, and don't expect me to say any of it again. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Alright, can we get down to the work shit now? Please", asked Santana, her tone making a complete three sixty.

"Yes, Miss Santana."

"Oh ,and next time you slap me, I will slap back. I'm just saying, you got a free pass on that one. It was actually kinda' sexy."

"Fuck you", laughed the blond."Just...fuck you...".

"Alright, so...first things first. Let me get your thoughts on how we can improve some things. Don't be a bitch about it, just give me some suggestions."

Quinn raised one eyebrow."That's dangerous territory you know."

"Bring it", smirked Santana.

* * *

An hour later, Quinn was walking into the E-Lounge behind Santana. Brittany was dancing on a pole, front and center. They took their positions in the back of the lounge, observing the crowd, and talking playground business.

"So, talk to me. I have no idea why we're in here, because everything in this lounge is perfect", smirked Santana, as she looked at the stage. Brittany was working the pole like she knew how. "Absolutely perfect."

"This lounge could seat at least fifty people, easy. Right now, you've got...roughly...twenty or so people in here."

"Wait, what are you saying...because if it's that my lady can't draw a crowd...".

"No, she obviously draws a crowd. I just remember you telling me that occasionally, you have people preform music in here. I think if you did that more often, there would be more people in here."

"Well ,yeah but there's nothing sexy about people singing, and playing music", argued the Latina.

"Are you serious? Okay, you obviously haven't heard the right people sing."

"Whatever", said Santana, rolling her eyes.

"It's only a suggestion, just think about it, would you? God...".

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you."

"What else you got?"

Thirty minutes later, Quinn was done taking Santana to all the problem areas of the club. They were seated at the bar, both with drinks, chatting about random things.

"I don't get it. How the fuck can you even think changing the Rainbow Lounge into a different kind of lounge would be a good thing", Santana was asking."You're out of you're damn mind."

"It's creepy", giggled Santana, as she sipped her drink."It's creepy, and weird."

"See, that makes you a creepy weird bitch, because I know for a fact that you and Rachel have gotten busy in there before. Don't lie, I know you loved it, and I think you just wanna' get rid of it because, you yourself can't even deal with how much you fucking love it."

"It's just...you might as well call it the Orgy Lounge, it's twisted."

"You're twisted, especially if you think I'm actually even about to consider getting rid that lounge. It's hot. Everybody loves it, and I can't tell you how many times me and Britts have gone in there and had fun."

"Enough, I get it. The Rainbow Lounge stays", breathed Quinn.

"Hey hey hey...", said Blaine, as he came up behind the women, and kissed them both on the cheek."Long time no see, ladies."

"Hey you", smiled Quinn.

"Blaine...where the Hell has your fabulous ass been", exclaimed the Latina.

"Pouting...", he answered, as he took a seat next to Quinn."I was pouting like a loser, but I'm going to be a big boy now. I'm ready to deal with things."

"Wait a minute, what things", asked Quinn.

He took a deep breath, and smiled nervously."I'm in love with Kurt, I have been for a while, and he's not just a toy to me. Now, Santana if you even say-"

"I knew it", Santana yelled, slamming her fist onto the counter."I fucking knew it! God damn it, I love being right!"

"Clearly", teased Quinn."Well, Blaine good for you finally getting that off your chest, I'm sure you feel much better now."

She already felt bad for her friend. He had no idea what had gone on with his love earlier that day, and she knew he wasn't going to take it well.

"Yes, and no. It's a bittersweet kinda of feeling, and I'm nervous as all Hell, but I needed to go with my gut on this. I really do love him, but in the professional world, it's just hard to deal with."

"Oh come on, that's such a bullshit thing to say at this point. I promise you, the people you work with know that you're gay", said Santana.

"It's not that. People know I'm gay. I'm pretty much out."

"So what is it", asked Quinn.

Blaine waved Alyson down, and she nodded as she took another person's drink order."To be honest...I'm actually really paranoid about people finding out about how I met him."

"Well, that's understandable", said Quinn, with a real supportive tone.

"Oh my God, what is it with you two", asked Santana."This is a _secret playground_, why are you both so hung up on getting caught?"

"Santana, it is a secret place, but it's not a secret out there. Not really", defended the blond."Us members...we see each other out there sometimes. It's scary."

"How is it scary", questioned Santana.

"It's scary because, when you see another member, you acknowledge them in this very intense way. It's like, you lock eyes with them, and you both know each others deadly secret. You know that they could expose you, but they won't because they can't without exposing themselves", explained Quinn."I ran into Holly Holiday at a benefit a couple nights ago."

"Holly, oh my God. She's been through more of my babies here. I think she's stuck on Sunshine right now. They seem to be hitting it off", laughed Santana.

"Didn't she recently win an Oscar", asked Blaine.

"Yes, she did. I saw that movie. Best supporting actress? My ass, she didn't deserve it", said the Latina.

"Well, that doesn't matter. The point is, she gave me this look. This smile, and it drove me nuts. I see her here all the time, and the entire time I was there, my heart was beating like you wouldn't believe", said Quinn."I mean it was nerve racking."

"I know exactly what you mean. I love that we can agree on that too, even thought you're like super new to all this. It's amazing to know that you already understand how being a member here really is", said Blaine. Alyson finally made her way over to Blaine.

"What's your poison?"

"Apple Martini, please", he smiled."I wouldn't totally hate it, if you made it a little stronger then it needs to be either."

"Coming right up. Boss, can I get you another drink", she asked.

"Yeah, I'll take another. Get another for this one too, and cancel her tab", answered Santana, pointing at Quinn.

"Cool, I'll be right back."

"Alright, Blaine...how is it that you know exactly what Quinn means", asked the Boss Lady.

"Sandy Ryerson. The man is just crazy, and I work for him. So, whenever I see him outside of the playground, he thinks it's funny. He makes all these comments, and it makes me very uncomfortable."

"Well, don't dwell on that too much, Sandy makes everybody uncomfortable", laughed Santana.

"True, but it's different. I'm not trying to insult what it is that you do here, Santana. I love this place, and I love what's it's done for me. It's just different out there. This place is a whole different world", said Blaine.

"Yeah, I'll drink to that", agreed Quinn, as she finished what was left of her drink.

"I know you're not trying to insult me, and alright yeah, I get it. I'm sorry you guys are so uneasy about it. I see a lot of these people outside, I know what you mean. I guess it's just different for me since I'm top bitch."

"You have no idea", laughed Blaine.

"Oh my God, Blaine", Sugar squealed, as she threw her arms around him from behind, causing him to jump."I didn't think you'd show up!"

"Jesus...where did you even come from", asked Santana, as she grabbed the drink being handed to her by Alyson.

"Red Light Lounge, oh my God, it's so weird working it solo", she rambled. She stayed standing behind Blaine."I actually miss Kurt working with me tonight, it's so weird being the only one in there, I don't think I like it."

"Wait, where is he? He hasn't been answering my texts", stated Blaine, as he pulled his phone out.

"Well, duh he's avoiding you", laughed Sugar."I don't blame him, he must feel like such an ass hole."

"What is that supposed to mean", he asked.

Everybody was looking at Sugar, including Alyson from behind the bar.

"Sugar", she said calmly, why don't you go back to the lounge, alright?"

"Sage, you can't tell me what to do."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I just did. Now I'm starting to understand why Red Bull is a huge no no for you. Get the Hell out of here before Boss Lady here, skins you alive", answered the tiny bar tender.

Sugar shot Aly a dirty look, before glancing over at Santana. She was shocked to see the Latina looking at her as if she was about to rip her hair out. Without a word, she just slipped away and vanished.

"Okay, what's going on", asked Blaine."Don't lie to me, because it's obvious that there is something you guy aren't telling me."

Alyson just smiled uncomfortably, and went about her tending duties. Quinn and Santana exchanged looks of worry, before Quinn turned to Blaine, and took a deep breath.

"Blaine...the reason why Kurt hasn't returned any of your messages or anything is because...he's in his room. Probably puking into a bucket next to his bed. He's not working tonight."

"Oh my God, he's sick? Well why didn't anybody say anything", asked Blaine, as he stood up."Has anybody checked on him? I think I'll go and-"

"Blaine...sit", said Quinn."I'm not done."

He looked at her, concerned. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. One that told him he was about to hear something that he didn't want to hear at all."What is it", he asked, slowly sitting back down.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just-"

"Yeah, I get it, Quinn. Just say it", he demanded.

"Kurt's sick, because he got drunk earlier today. He was drinking because he felt guilty about sleeping with...Sam",she said. The look on his face killed her inside. He looked like somebody has just punched him in the throat.

"Fuck...", breathed Santana. Even she knew he wasn't about to take the news well."Blaine...".

"The...the new...guy", he asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, the new guy", answered Quinn. She tried to place her hand on his, but he pulled it away.

"Today?"

"Yeah...", answered Quinn.

"You have got to be kidding me", he said, in almost a whisper.

"I mean...I'm sorry, Blaine...but...it's his job to have sex with other-"

"No, it's not the same, Santana! Don't even try", he snapped."This was different! This wasn't part of the job, this was off the clock, with a guy that works here!"

The boss lady decided to keep her mouth shut, she knew he had a point.

"Sweetie, I know how you feel...", tried Quinn.

"No, you don't. I'm out of here", he said, standing up again.

"Blaine, wait", said Quinn, but it was a lost cause. He was heading out the door.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Rachel walked quietly into her room and shut the door behind her. She didn't bother turning the lights on, because she knew Quinn was sleeping in her bed. She krept into her bathroom, and got undressed. After brushing her teeth, and taking a quick shower, she got into some pajamas and crawled into her bed next to the blond woman. She snuggled herself into the embrace she was greeted with, and smiled.

"I thought you were asleep, baby. I'm sorry if I woke you up", Rachel sighed.

"It's fine, I was trying not to fall asleep. I was waiting for you", yawned Quinn."How was your night?"

"Obnoxious."

"Oh yeah", asked Quinn, kissing her Star on the cheek."Why?"

"You don't need to hear why, trust me", giggled Rachel, as she rolled onto her back. Quinn changed her position, and hovered over her.

"I care about what you go through, you know?"

"I know you do, and I love that you do, but...I'd rather spare you the details. It's all about you and me right now."

The blond smiled down at the beautiful face gazing up at her."That sounds so good."

"Doesn't it?"

"Baby...can I ask you something?"

"Anything", she answered.

"Have you ever slept with somebody that works here?"

"Whoa...what a question", laughed Rachel."No, I haven't...why?"

"I'm just wondering. You really haven't?"

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Not really, no."

"Do you think you ever will?"

"Honestly? No. I only have eyes for one person right now, and I'm looking at her", flirted Rachel.

"Right now", questioned Quinn."What's that mean?"

Rachel's flirty smiled faded, and she started getting confused."Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine, I just...need to know."

"You _need _to know?"

"What about...your clients. I mean, aside from me, have you ever...taken a relationship outside of this place?"

"Okay", said Rachel, taking a deep breath."Is this about Kurt and Blaine?"

"Why would you think that?"

"It's a little obvious that you're freaking out about it. Would you be asking me this random questions otherwise?"

"I might", she answered, trying to stay calm."You still haven't answered my question."

"No, Quinn. You're the first client I've taken things this far with. Is that what you _needed _to hear?"

"Are you just telling me what I need to hear, or what you think I want to hear?"

"Oh my God", said Rachel, rolling over to her side."You know what? I need to sleep. I'm tired."

Quinn just shook her head, and laid back down.

After fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rachel decided that she was way too upset to sleep. She sat up, and grabbed her laptop from the bedside table.

"I thought you were tired", Quinn mumbled.

"I am, but you know what? For some reason, I can't seem to fall asleep", she said, annoyance in her tone.

"You haven't even tried, maybe you should just lay back down."

Without a word, Rachel got out of bed, and carried her laptop towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. Care to come with me? After all, I might have somebody in there waiting to fuck me."

"You need your computer to use the bathroom?"

"Just go to sleep, Quinn. Obviously you're crabby and need it."

With that, Rachel vanished into the bathroom, and closed the door. As she sat down on the ground, leaning up against the wall, she was praying. Hoping to God that her internet salvation had posted. She went to the site, and let her tears fall when she saw that there was a new post from her favorite blogger. She didn't care what it was about, she just wanted to read it.

"Have you ever seen a person so beautiful, that it made your heart stop? Eyes so piercing, that it your breath, and your voice away. Today, I saw an angel. A caramel skinned angel, and she talked to me. It meant a lot to me, and I feel lucky. She put music in my head. She was beautiful, and she made me hear some of the most peaceful music I've ever heard. I wanted to do what I always do, and run away. I wanted to scare her away from me, but I couldn't. I tried, but I failed. I know this is a short entry for me, but I don't want to ruin what I feel by over thinking anything right now. If you've met your angel...don't let that angel go. I'll most likely never see mind again, but I hold hope in my heart for the rest of you. Don't let that angel go."

Rachel took a deep breath, and slammed her laptop shut. She was about to act on impulse, and it wasn't something she liked to do, but she needed to do it. She stood up, set her computer on the counter top, and flew back into her bedroom. She threw herself onto her bed, and crawled on top of Quinn.

"Rachel, what the Hell are you do-"

"No, fuck you! You don't get to talk, you get to listen! I don't know why the fuck you think you can accuse me of anybody else but you, but you can't! I love you, and only you, and it took a lot for me to even be able to admit that to you!"

"I told you I loved you fir-"

"Shut the fuck up, or I swear to God, I'll slap the Hell out of you! I know you said you loved me first, and I'm not even sure I would have ever been able to say it back unless you said it, but you know what? It was fucking hard for me! For you to sit here giving me the third degree about me and other people, is bullshit! You know my profession, you know how I feel about it, and I'm not gonna' let you scare me away! I'm not about to let you give me that option!" She didn't care how confused Quinn was, she just ranted, and cried, and let her tears fall.

"Rache-"

"I love you, and you only, and I'm not fucking around on you! Now shut the fuck up and kiss me before I run away from you!"

Quinn didn't even give it another thought. She pulled Rachel down, and slammed her lips onto hers. She let Rachel force her tongue into her mouth, and the battle for dominance started. The blond tried to sit up, so that she could put Rachel on her back but it wasn't happening. Rachel held her down, and kissed her harder. She moved her mouth to Quinn's neck, and started kissing, sucking, and biting.

"Oh God...", moaned Quinn. She was getting so wet. It was the first time Rachel had been so rough with her, and it was scaring her, but at the same time she loved it."Baby...".

Rachel continued to move her mouth around the blonde's neck, as she moved one of her hands into Quinn's shorts. She rubbed her hard for a minute or two, before putting two fingers inside of her, and pumping hard. Quinn's hips shot up, and she moaned loud, and long.

"Rachel...".

Faster, and faster she slammed her fingers into her. Harder, and harder, grinding herself into Quinn's thigh, moaning into her.

"Fuck...oh my God...oh...oh my God...Rachel...".

Rachel moved her mouth back to Quinn's, and forcefully kissed her again. This time, lightly biting her lip, and breathing heavily into her mouth.

"Oh...oh...oh my god...I'm gonna' cum...", moaned Quinn."I'm...oh god...oh god...I'm...cumming...", she pushed out, as her whole body shook, and she felt Rachel's wetness all over her thigh. They moved against each other, slower, and slower, both trying to catch their breath. It was a while before either of them could stop their bodies from trembling. Eventually Rachel collapsed next to Quinn, facing her, and immediately embracing her. They just stared into each others eyes, and breathed for a while before anything was said. Rachel was the first to speak, and by the time she did, she was crying again.

"I love you so much, Quinn. I'm not gonna' hurt you, I promise."

Quinn wanted to tell her not to make promises that she couldn't keep. She wanted to tell her that she already was hurting her. However, she couldn't. It wasn't her fault.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Alright, I hope you guys liked it. Remember, reviews are love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Hey guys, thanks for being patient with me. I tried to make this update long to make up for the time I took. Lots going on though, so pay attention. Love you guys, please don't forget to review. Loving the feedback.**

* * *

It was the next day, when Rachel opened her eyes, and instantly felt like dying. Her mouth was dry, she couldn't breathe, and her head felt like somebody had smacked it with a brick. She rolled over, expecting Quinn to be there, but she wasn't. She slapped her arms down on an empty space, and groaned in disappointment. Suddenly, she was nauseous, and knew she was about to vomit. She jumped out of bed, and hurried towards the bathroom, only to be taken down by some loose clothing on the floor. There was no way she was about to throw up on her carpet, so she scrambled on her hands and knees into the bathroom, threw herself towards the toilet, and started to vomit. Most of it was dry heaving, and it was torture. The bile coming up was making her feel even worse. It all seemed so never ending.

When she was finally done, she tried to stand to rinse her mouth, but she couldn't. Her legs just wouldn't work. She pulled herself back into her bedroom, and just curled into a ball on the floor. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did. She drank the night before, but it wasn't a lot. Not an amount that would at all warrant how she felt at the moment. She didn't know where Quinn was, but she wished she was there. She wished anybody was there. As if her prayers had been answered, somebody walked through the door. She wasn't sure who it was, but she didn't care. Tears streamed down her face, and she cried."Help me...".

"Oh my God."

It was Quinn.

"Baby...what's wrong", she asked, as she knelt down, and moved Rachel's hair from her face."What's going on."

"I feel so sick, what's happening to me", she cried.

"Okay, it's okay...hold on", said Quinn, as she lifted Rachel's little body from the ground, and placed her in her bed."What hurts, Rach?"

"Fucking _everything_", she bawled.

"Okay. Alright, you stay right here baby, I'll be right back", said Quinn, kissing her on the forehead.

"No...no no...", she whined."Don't leave me...".

"I have to, Rach. Only for a minute...I promise I will be right back."

Quinn kissed her forehead one more time before running from the room and down the hall.

Rachel wasn't sure what happened. After her girlfriend had left the room, she blacked out. The next thing she knew, she was somewhere else. Somewhere that wasn't her own room. It was familiar, but she was so confused. She heard voices.

"Water. She needs water now, somebody go and get some, please."

Rachel knew the voice, but she couldn't pin point who it was. Her head hurt so bad.

"I'm right here, baby. It's alright."

That was Quinn, she knew it was, and she could feel her hand holding hers. She felt her head being lifted, and something pressing against her lips.

"Rachel, I know it's hard, I know you feel like a train wreck, but you need to open your mouth, and drink. Come on."

Sue. It was Dr. Sylvester.

"Come on, you can do it, open up and just swallow as much as you can."

She did what she was being told to do. She opened her mouth, and let the water run over her tongue, and down her throat. It felt so good. It was cold, and wet and made the dryness go away.

"Good Rach, drink as much as you can",comforted Quinn, as she rubbed her hand with her thumb."You're almost through the whole glass."

The next thing Rachel knew, she was dry heaving again. It was so painful, she felt like she had lost control of her own body. She blacked out once again, and woke up in the same room, feeling some what better then she had. The pain in her head had subsided, and she didn't feel like vomiting. Somebody was resting their head on her chest. At first she wasn't sure who it was, but when her vision cleared, and she looked down, she knew. She saw a head of blond hair.

She reached down, and stroked Quinn's hair. It felt soft, and she loved it. She was fast asleep.

"Hey you, welcome back."

Rachel looked to her right, and noticed Kurt. She smiled weakly at him, but she couldn't speak. She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't.

"I'd ask how you're feelings, but I know it's not good. Do you know what happened to you", he asked.

She shook her head slowly.

"You were drugged. Somebody put that wonderful date rape drug into one of your drinks last night", he explained, sarcastically. He couldn't help but start to laugh."It was too much of it, and it kicked your ass."

A look of confusion crossed the tiny woman's face. It wasn't just what Kurt had told her that confused her, it was also the fact that he was laughing.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not supposed to be funny, but come on! It's just too good! That drug is used for people who want an easy lay", he laughed uncontrollably."We work at a sex playground, and somebody wanted an easy lay! That's so hilarious, it hurts!"

Rachel smiled a little, and shook her head.

Kurt continued to laugh, as Sue entered the room.

"Porcelain, what the Hell could you possibly be laughing at right now", she asked, as she shut the door behind her.

"Come on Sue, you have to admit this is funny. The irony is just beautiful", he defended, as his laughter subsided.

"Okay, yeah it is kind of funny", she admitted, with a smile. She picked a clipboard, and looked at it carefully."Rachel, I know this was very scary for you dear, but I assure you, everything is going to be fine. You'll probably feel a little sick for the rest of the day, and night, but I promise you will feel perfect by tomorrow."

Quinn's head shot up suddenly, and she was in a panic.

"Rachel!"

"Whoa...", Rachel said, her voice raspy, and tired."Hey...it's alright baby, it's alright. Calm down."

Quinn took a few deep breathes, and looked at her sick girlfriend."Sorry...I was...having a bad dream I guess...are you...are you okay? Do you feel okay, baby?"

"Better then before."

"That's good, okay", said Quinn, with a nod."Sue, will there be any long term damage?"

"Not at all, this is all too common. Porcelain does have a point though. It's kind of funny that it happened here of all places", she answered, giggling just a little.

"Who...would...do this", Rachel asked, trying to clear her throat."I mean...I admit, the irony is funny, but...I feel like garbage, and whoever did this needs to die...".

"Isn't it obvious", scoffed Quinn."Cassandra."

"That was my first thought", said Kurt."I mean, she's out of her damn mind."

Rachel grabbed the bottled water in her lap, took the cap off, and started chugging it.

"Right", asked Quinn, enthusiastically."She's bat shit crazy, so it just make sense."

"No, it doesn't", breathed Rachel, as she finished chugging the water."Sure, she's a little unhinged, but why would she poison me? She gets exactly what she wants from me."

They all exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"Well...okay", admitted Kurt."That's a good point."

"It is, I mean that woman likes control, but I don't believe she'd ever take it that far", said Sue."But it's neither here nor there, because Santana is checking the security footage from the bar. Chances are, that's where it happened. I just want you to relax for about another thirty minutes, then you can head back to your room, sound good, Star?"

"Sounds fine, thank you, Sue", she smiled.

"I don't know why you bother leaving, Sue", laughed the only male in the room."You're around here so often, you might as well just be a live in member."

"Interesting idea, Porcelain", she laughed, putting her arm around him."Let's go discuss that with the Boss Lady, and give these two some privacy."

"Alright. I'll see you two ladies later. I'm happy you're okay, Rach. Love you", he said, blowing her a kiss.

"Love you too, sweetie."

Once it was just the two of them, Quinn turned to Rachel and smiled sadly."You're a bitch."

"What" laughed Rachel, in shock.

"You scared the shit out of me", giggled Quinn."It was a bitchy thing to do, I hate you."

Rachel knew she was joking, so she rolled her eyes and shook her head."Where were you when I woke up?"

"In Santana's office, with her and Brittany. We were talking about how to go about finding some new people. We got lucky with Rory. Sage will be a huge help once we get Puck back behind the bar. She's a little freak, but she'll be good for business. I guess, Santana met a girl yesterday that she really hopes to pull in. Only, this girl has a bar tending job already, so Santana is wanting to go check her out, and steal her away."

"Listen to you, baby", smiled Rachel."You're really getting into this, I love it...it's really sexy."

Quinn smiled, leaned in, and kissed Rachel on the cheek."Apparently, me being a raging bitch is really sexy in your opinion as well."

"What do you-"

"Last night. I was being a jealous bitch, and I have no idea what the Hell you did on your computer in the bathroom, but it must have lit a weird little fire under your ass."

"Oh...that", smirked Rachel, looking down.

"Yeah, that. I'm sorry, I know I was being unfair. Not that I'm complaining, but you...anger fucked me. You were pissed off, and you took it out on me in just the...sexiest, yet scariest way. What, were you watching porn or something?"

"No...no, nothing like that. I just read something that...put things into perspective for me. I didn't wanna' let go of what I felt, so...I'm sorry if I scared you...".

"It's alright. It was sexy. As long as you're okay", said Quinn, as she stood up, and climbed onto the exam table. She snuggled into her little girlfriend, and sighed.

"I'm fine, I mean I feel like shit right now, don't get me wrong, but I feel better then I did before. It's funny, because I did feel drunker then I should have been last night. I didn't even think that anything could be wrong until I woke up feeling like I hit by the _what the fuck_ truck."

"You really don't think it was Cassandra", asked Quinn. It was obvious that she didn't really want to ask, but couldn't hold it in."I mean...she's-"

"I know, she's a ticking time bomb of insane, but it wasn't her. I know you hate her, and that she makes you mad, but...there's just no way."

* * *

A few hours later, Rachel was showered, and dressed in comfortable clothing. She was seated in Santana's office, along with Quinn, Brittany, and the Boss Lady herself.

"Sandy mother fucking Ryerson", Santana said, with a bite.

"What", asked the other three woman, in unison.

"Check this out", said Santana, as she did some clicking on her keyboard. Soon enough, there was security footage being played on the screen that hung on the wall behind Santana.

"What the fuck...", asked Rachel.

"So this is around three in the morning...Sam is at the bar minding his own, talking to you, Rach. The boy wasn't even on the clock, he was just trying to have some fun after his dancing shift."

"Yeah, he was talking to me and Cassandra about the whole thing with Kurt", she remembered.

"Yeah, now watch", said Santana, as the monitor showed Sandy snaking his way in behind Sam, at the bar."Were you and Sam drinking the same drink?"

"Yeah, Cassie got us both the same thing", answered Rachel.

"Alright, so as soon as Alyson puts your drinks down, and walks away...Sandy...as quick as he possibly can, drops something in what he thinks is Sam's drink. Only, when Sam picked up the drinks, he handed you one first."

"What a scum bag", spat Quinn."I knew there was something off about him."

"That explains why he was so into Sam the rest of the night. He seemed really mad by the end of the night too, now I know why", said Brittany."Are we kicking him out?"

"Oh yeah, he's done. That shit does not fly here, he's screwed", snapped Santana, as she turned of the footage."I'm gonna' rip his junk off!"

"No, you're not. We will be taking care of this", said Quinn.

"Yeah, we got it, baby don't worry", said Brittany.

"No", said Rachel, sternly."I got it."

The other three women looked at her, surprise on their faces.

"What are you thinking about", asked Santana.

"I'm not sure just yet, but next time he's here, somebody better let me know about it", she said."It's his fault I feel like this right now, and I don't care how new Sam is. You don't mess with my boys."

"Now who's being a bad ass", asked Quinn, laughing a little."Sandy better watch out."

"Yeah really" ,smiled Brittany.

"Well, okay. It's all you then, Tiny Terror, but just so you know, biting his ankles won't cut it", said Santana, crossing her arms over her chest."You need to make it known, that he's never to step foot around here again, and that if he even tries to expose us, his life is over. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah", she nodded."I'm all over it."

Once they were all seated again, and about to get down to more business, there was a pounding on the door. Santana glanced at her screen."It's Kurt...", she said, as she pressed the button that unlocked the door. He rushed in, and slammed the door behind him.

"Whoa, what the Hell is your problem", asked the Boss Lady.

"What the Hell is my problem? Are you fucking serious", he snapped."Where do I begin?"

"Kurt...don't upset San", warned Brittany.

"No, this is bullshit", he hollered, standing in front of Quinn."Where do you get off telling Blaine about what happened with Sam and I? What gave you the right to do that?"

"Well, Kurt...he's my friend, and besides that-"

"No, I wouldn't care if he was your brother! You should have kept your damn mouth shut!"

"Kurt, if she hadn't of said it, he would have heard it from Sugar", defended Santana."So, you can stop bitching at her now."

"Okay, whatever, fine! However, you", he went on, turning towards Rachel."You owe me two hundred dollars!"

"Kurt-"

"No, that's bullshit! Yeah, it was really nice of Rory to cover my clients, but you didn't have to offer him so much money! If anything, you should have paid him!"

"How do you figure", asked Rachel, in a rather offended tone.

"You're the one who asked him to cover for me!"

"Oh my God, you cannot be serious", snapped Rachel.

"Kurt, you're argument is bullshit! Rachel didn't fuck around with Sam, you did! Rachel didn't drunk off her ass, you did! Rachel didn't avoid Blaine all day long, you did! So, unless you have something else to say that doesn't make you look like a total loser right now, you can get the fuck out of my office!"

Kurt just glared at Santana, and shook his head.

"Don't you dare give me that look", she snapped.

"Whatever", he said,and he left the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Wow", said Brittany, shaking her head.

"What a bitch", snapped Rachel."I mean yeah, I could pay him back, but since he wanted to present it like that...screw him. He's out the two hundred on his own."

"Well, it's not like it's huge dent in his wallet, he makes that much easy on tips alone when he dances. Let him bitch", said Santana."Now, let's talk about other shit because I loose my mind."

* * *

It took a few days before Kurt cooled down, and actually apologized for his temper tantrum. Sure, Blaine was still ignoring him, and went back to staying as far away from the Playground as he could. However, it was something he would just have to deal with, and he knew that.

For the rest of the week, Santana did as she was told, and kept a decently low profile. She still needed to take it easy, but she was allowed to be in full charge again. She was allowed to drink again, and Sue instructed her to stay on a low dose of her medication. The Boss Lady wasn't happy about it, but Brittany had been in the room when Sue said it, so she didn't bother fighting back. She knew it would upset her.

Quinn and Rachel had managed to recruit three girls, and one guy to work at the playground, and they all seemed to be taking well to the lifestyle. It was a so far, so good kind of situation, but everybody was hopeful.

When Rachel got her chance to take Sandy Ryerson down, she went all out, and further. She had trapped him in the parking garage. With the help of Lauren, Azimio, and Dave, she scared the man so much, that he had peed himself. Maybe it was the fact that the playground muscle had roughed him up, while Rachel screamed and yelled at him. Maybe it was the threat of Rachel cutting his testicles off. Or, it could have been the fact that he was told if he tried to expose the Playground, his life would be over. Whatever it was, he left quick, and he left scared. As far as anybody knew, he wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

It was early afternoon on a Friday, when Rachel found herself knocking on Puck's apartment door. She had been trying to get a hold of him, when eventually she found his phone had been disconnected. She had been knocking, and knocking and was just about to give up, when the door finally opened. Only it wasn't Puck, it was Laine.

"Hey...", she said, shyly. She was peeking from behind the barely open door. She hadn't even unlocked the chain.

"Oh, wow. Hi Laine, how are you", Rachel asked.

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"Just fine, thanks. Is Puck here?"

"No, he's out. He told me to order food, and usually when he tells me that, it means he's gonna' be gone for a while."

"Oh", said Rachel. She knew Laine was telling the truth, but she still wanted inside."Well, can I come inside, and wait for him?"

"Well...he won't be back until really late."

"How about I just come in and hang out with you for a little while...", asked Rachel, sweetly. She made sure she smiled, because she knew Laine had a weakness for women."Please?"

Laine smiled shyly, and sighed."Yeah...alright, just for a little while. Just...um, let me unlock the door."

"Alright", answered Rachel.

Once the door closed, Rachel could hear some panic. It sounded like Laine was struggling to hide something. She swore she heard something hit the floor, before the sounds of locks were heard. Finally, the door opened, and Laine stepped aside to let her in.

"Thank you, baby", giggled Rachel, as she stepped inside. She rolled her eyes, because it was obvious that Puck had been splurging. He had a larger TV in his living room, two new leather couches, and a big glass coffee table. Even his video game collection had grown. However, she did notice one thing that she liked."It's so much cleaner in here then it usually is."

"Oh yeah, I kinda' clean for him now", admitted Laine, as she closed the door. Rachel turned around, and gave her a look of shock."No, no it's not what you think. He doesn't make me, and he never even asks me to. I just do it for him. It actually kinda' pisses him off, but I don't mind. I started because of his bullet wound, then I just kept going. It's no big deal, he's not really _that_ gross."

Rachel's expression softened, as she took her jacket off. She set it down with her purse, and took a seat. She noticed there was a soccer game on the TV."So, you like sports, huh? Do you play?"

"Yeah, when I was in school, I did", answered the young girl, as she took a seat next to Rachel."I played soccer, and and ran track."

"Wait, you're not in school anymore?"

"No, I had to stop going", she answered sadly.

"May I ask why?"

"I...don't really wanna' talk about it. I'm sorry", she said."Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad, it's fine if you don't wanna' talk about it. Just know that I will listen."

"Thanks", she said, looking down."Um, so do you want some pizza? There's some in the kitchen...".

"No thanks, sweetie. I had lunch with my girlfriend before I came here."

"Oh, okay. What about something to drink?"

"Does Puck have bottled water in this place", Rachel asked, half laughing."For some reason when I picture his fridge, I see nothing but beer, and take out boxes."

Laine laughed a little."Yeah, it was kinda' like that before, but I eat lots of healthy stuff, so he started buying food for me. Sometimes, he even eats stuff I want him to try. Pizza is my weakness though."

"Pizza is a weakness for lots of people I think", smiled Rachel.

"Yeah, probably. Hang on, I'll get you some water", said Laine, as she hurried to her feet, and into the kitchen. Rachel was a little confused. She didn't want to think that Puck only kept this girl around for his personal benefit. He wasn't that guy. However, she had never thought he was the type of person to ditch his true friends for a career as a drug lord either. When the girl came back, she was carrying a full bottle of Smart Water."Here you go. It was in the freezer. It's not frozen, but it's nice and cold."

"Thank you", smiled Rachel, as she took the bottle. Laine took her seat on the couch next to Rachel, and muted the TV.

"You're name is Rachel, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything. What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"When did you know you liked girls?"

"Oh, wow. Um...in high school."

"Did you date girls in high school?"

"No, I pretended for a long time that I liked boys. I was even engaged to a guy for a while before I finally came out."

"Oh", said Laine, sadly. She looked down to her lap."Yeah...I guess that's good."

Rachel suddenly felt bad. She didn't know answering honestly would upset the girl."What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"No, it's alright", said Rachel, as she took a sip of water."Come on, I can only assume that you need to talk to a female once and a while."

"Sort of, but believe it or not, Puck's good to talk to sometimes. He...gets me more then most people do. More then most people ever did."

Rachel studied the girl. She could tell that she wanted, and needed to talk."Laine, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me. Can you do that?"

"I can try...".

"Why do you live here? Where is your family?"

"Puck is my family", she answered, defensively.

"Okay", said Rachel, calmly."I didn't mean to imply otherwise. Who did you live with before you lived here, and why aren't you there anymore?"

"I was homeless when he found me. I was on the street, and in and out of random shelters. This one time, I was getting food from a garbage can, and Puck saw me. At first he just ignored me, but I guess he felt bad...because he came back with food, and talked to me about stuff. He started paying me to make runs about a month after I met him. I started staying in teen hostels. Until, I got beat up, and all my stuff got stolen. I called him, and he brought me here, and I haven't left since", she explained. She hadn't even realized it herself, but she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Rachel had grabbed her hand halfway through her explanation.

"That's really terrible, I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm very happy that he took you in. He acts like this big hard ass, and he can be. He's got other sides though, and I think he hates when people find him out."

"Yeah...that's true. He's a good brother to me", she agreed."I really love him."

"Why were you on the streets?"

"I just...had to get away...", the younger girl answered, looking away."I wouldn't have survived there."

"What was happening to you?"

Laine broke away from Rachel, and stood up."I can't talk about it, I can't. I'm sorry, Rachel."

"No, you don't have to be sorry for anything...".

"I do, because I know you're just trying to help, but-"

"Laine, you're fine, I'm not about to push you to talk about things you don't feel comfortable talking about. The thing is, Puck...he's like a brother to me too. I care a lot about him, and I haven't heard from him in weeks. I love him just as much as you do, so I'm just trying to understand what you are to him."

"Okay", said Laine. She seemed offended."First of all, what I am to him, is a sister, and yeah, I do illegal shit for him, but that doesn't matter. Don't judge him."

Rachel was thrown by the girl's sudden change in tone."I'm not judging him. It's not me that's judging him. I miss him. He's part of the Playground, no matter how hard he fights it, he can't just leave like he did."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he isn't part of that world? Maybe he's happier doing what hes doing now? That the reason why he never called you back, and changed his phone number, is because he really just wants to be done with all of you", she cried.

"He changed his phone number", asked Rachel, in shock."Jesus...".

"Look, maybe you should go. If he finds out you're here, he won't be happy", said Laine, wiping the tears from her face.

Rachel wanted to say more. So much more, but she wasn't sure it was such a good idea. Obviously, she had struck a nerve with Laine. She simply nodded her head, grabbed her things, and stood up."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Laine. I didn't come here to upset you, and I'm sorry that you think the things that you do, but I promise you...Puck is part of us, part of the Playground family."

"Please...just go..."

Rachel moved towards the door, and was about to open it, when something caught her eye. It was the gun. Half of it was sticking out from underneath the blanket on the floor. As soon as she noticed it, she spun around, and stared at Laine."Please tell me that's not what you were trying to hide when I got here."

"Rachel, please go", she cried.

"Why would you need to answer the door, holding a gun?"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Are you in danger? Is Puck in danger?"

"No, it's just...something that I...that we...it's for-"

"Laine! Tell me!"

"No! I can't! I just can't, I'm sorry! Please go!"

She didn't want to leave, and she wanted more then anything to take the gun away from Laine. She was a teenager after all. However, she couldn't bring herself to actually reach down, and grab it. There had to have been a real reason why she needed it. She took a deep breath, and reached into her purse. Laine watched in confusion, as she fished around, and eventually pulled out a pen, and a little pad of paper. She scribbled something down, and handed it to her.

"This is my cell number. Do with it what you'd like."

The girl hesitated for a few moments, before taking it from Rachel."Thank you..."

Rachel smiled, but she couldn't mask the worry in her eyes."Be safe...please."

Once Rachel had walked out the door, and closed it, Laine hurried over, and locked the three different locks that were on the door.

* * *

The next day, Rachel found herself sitting with Quinn and Judy, at Quinn's place. They had just eaten dinner, and were relaxing with glasses of wine in the living room. Rachel and Judy were becoming fast friends, and Rachel couldn't help but love it. Considering what the two of them had gone through with each other. Judy felt the same, and it was getting easier for her to tell when something was bothering the tiny woman.

"Rachel, dear", she questioned, pulling her from her daze."What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine...", she sighed."Just kind of tired. Why?"

"Something is the matter", smiled Judy.

"No, honestly, I'm fine."

Quinn laughed a little, after taking a sip of her wine."It's adorable that you think you're getting off the hook, Rachel."

Rachel just smirked, and looked to her lap.

"Something has been bothering you since yesterday, I just thought you'd be in a better mood by now", said Quinn. She reached forward, and caressed Rachel's hand with her own."Come on, what's wrong?"

Rachel took a deep breath, before looking up at Quinn, and smiling sadly."I've just been doing some thinking. I'm starting to worry about somebody, and it's scaring me a little."

"Who, baby", asked Quinn, real concern in her voice.

Rachel stayed quiet for about a minute, but she felt the eyes on her, and couldn't really take it.

"Puck's little sister, Laine", she answered, looking right at Quinn."You know." She hinted that she didn't want Judy to hear the sorted details of this girl's relationship with Puck. Quinn understood right away.

"Yeah, I remember. I've never met her, but you guys did tell me all about her."

"Who's Puck", asked Judy, sipping her wine."Is that an actual name?"

Quinn and Rachel both laughed a little, they knew Judy wasn't trying to be rude. She was just clueless and a very loving, and adorable way.

"His last name is Puckerman, so we call him Puck for short, Mom."

"Oh okay, thank you for explaining. Go on Rachel, dear, why are you worried about his sister?"

"She's seventeen, and on this very dangerous path", answered Rachel, as she went into a weird daze."I know it's strange, because I really don't know her that well, and I love Puck...but I'm actually very upset with him right now."

"Well, okay", said Quinn, nodding her head."I know you said you talked to her for a bit yesterday, but what exactly made you think that she's in danger? I mean, aside from what I already know...".

Rachel glanced up at Judy, and noticed she had a very concerned look on her face."I'm not sure I should say."

"Is it really _that_ bad", asked Quinn.

"Kind of, but I'm scared that it might give your mother a glimpse into...what was...my sorted past", she lied.

"Oh sweetie, don't you worry about that", comforted the older woman."You just said it yourself, it's in the past right? You'll get no judgment from me, I promise you that."

Rachel looked back to Quinn, who knew exactly what the look meant. That she felt bad for lying.

"It's okay, Rach", she smiled.

"Puck wasn't there, so she was being very weird when she answered the door. Once I talked her into letting me inside, I was sure she was trying to like...hide something from me. I ignored it, we had a talk. I found out Puck pulled her from the streets, and he's taking care of her. She's actually taking care of him too. I asked too many questions, I freaked her out, and she asked me to leave. When I was leaving, I saw what she was hiding."

"What was it", asked Quinn. She wasn't even sure she wanted to hear the answer, but she had to.

"It was gun", said Rachel, earning a gasp from the mother and daughter."She answered the door with a gun, and that can't mean anything good at all."

"Oh my God", said Judy, shaking her head.

"I wanted to take it with me so damn bad, but I couldn't just leave her unprotected, you know? She obviously has it for a reason."

"Shit", breathed the younger blond."Well, have to do something. We can't just leave it at that."

"I plan on it, but I need to talk to Puck first. He will be talking to me, I don't care how much he tries to avoid me", agreed Rachel.

"Girls, you need to call police. It's the right thing to do here, I mean...honestly, you should have done something the moment you found out about it", said Judy, sipping her wine.

"Mom, don't start, you don't know the whole situation", warned Quinn.

"Why don't I? Are you leaving something out?"

"No...", said Rachel.

"Yes", laughed Quinn."Yes, we are, but it's for your own good. I love you way too much to let you in on every single detail of my life, Mom."

Judy just rolled her eyes, and stood from the table."Well, I'm going to head home. I'll leave you two to some privacy."

"No, don't go, Judy. Stay the night. It's late", whined Rachel.

"Yeah, Mom stay. As usual, the guest room is yours."

"No, I'll be perfectly fine. It's not _that_ late, and I've been on your backs for the better part of the day. You both had the day off, I might as well give you the rest of it." She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair, and put it on.

"Are you sure", asked Quinn, as her and Rachel stood.

"Yes, dear I'm sure. Let me just make sure that I've got everything I came with. I'm not coming back here, even if I do forget something", she smiled.

"Yeah", giggled Rachel."I can't say that I blame you. We don't have a great track record with that, do we...".

"Nope", laughed Quinn.

Once hugs and kisses were given, and Judy was on her way home, Rachel hinted that she wanted to go to bed. Quinn was on board until her cellphone started to ring. She looked at it, and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, San...".

"Oh God...", mumbled Rachel.

"What's up?"

Rachel waited around for a few minutes, before she gave up. It was obviously turning into a real conversation. She kissed Quinn on the cheek, and wandered into the bedroom. She stripped down, and made her way into the bathroom. She decided to just take a shower, and go to sleep. Halfway through the shower, she wanted to cry. The warm water felt so good, and it was relieving so much stress. Before she had the chance to let go, the shower door slid open, and a very naked Quinn stepped in.

"I'm sorry about that, baby. She was going on about Kurt, and Blaine. Apparently, there's a lot going on with that."

"Of course there is", said Rachel, sadly.

"You know what", asked Quinn, sensing her girlfriend's exhaustion."We won't even talk about that right now, alright? Come here", she said, pulling her little body in. Rachel relaxed into the hold, and sighed deeply."That's it, just relax."

Rachel let Quinn's hands roam all over her wet body, as she rested her head on her shoulder, and glanced up into her eyes."Why do I feel like this?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Like what", she whispered back, planting a kiss on the shorter woman's forehead.

"Useless. Like...there's nothing I can do to help this situation, or any other situation...".

"Oh, baby...", whispered Quinn, sympathetically.

"There are people in this world like you, Quinn. People who find careers that they are so in love with, because they know that they make an actual difference. I know how much you love taking photos for a living. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't love my job. I really love it, and not for the reasons most people would assume."

"I know...I understand." She continued to caress Rachel all over her body, and randomly place little kisses on her forehead. She loved when Rachel had her back to her. She felt like it gave her more access to her beautiful little body.

"I just feel like I'm not really in a place where I can help Laine, or anybody else for that matter."

"Of course you are, baby. Why wouldn't you be?"

"I don't know. I don't really know why I'm so bothered by this girl's situation, but I am", sobbed Rachel.

"You _really_ care, and feel like you need to fix this, don't you", asked Quinn, pulling her body a little closer.

"Yes, I really, _really_ do."

"Good. Then we will. We'll figure this out together."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, Rachel."

She smiled up at her blond, beautiful girlfriend, and welcomes the passionate kiss that was offered. Without taking her lips away from Rachel's, Quinn reached over and grabbed a loofah. After getting some body wash on it, she lightly started rubbing all over Rachel's body. They kissed, as Quinn slowly but roughly started grinding herself into the back of her tiny lover. She used her other hand to squeeze her breast, rubbing and pinching her nipple.

Rachel just kept her head back, and let Quinn take control of her. She was being so gentle, and the loofah all over her body felt like magic to her. She was moaning softly, reaching her hands back, and gripping Quinn's thighs.

"Oh God...", she whispered out.

"You're so beautiful", moaned Quinn, and she dropped the loofah, and moved forward just a little bit. They were directly under the shower head, the water rinsing all the white suds from Rachel's body. Quinn raised her other hands, cupping both of the tiny woman's breasts, and squeezing them. Still grinding into her, she moved her lips to her neck, and latched on.

"Quinn...", Rachel moaned. She felt amazing. She was so close to coming undone, and she couldn't believe it. Quinn hadn't even put her fingers inside of her, she was only touching her. Yet, she was so close to an orgasm."Please don't stop...".

"I won't...", said Quinn, as she pushed her hips into the brunette a little harder. She loved the noises her Star was making. She could sense that Rachel was close, so she took her pace to a different level. She went faster, but softer with her hips, and nibbled on her neck a little more.

"Uh...mmmmmm...mmmm...Quinn...oh my God...baby...", moaned Rachel, as the orgasm hit her hard, and she came. Tears rolled down her face and she moaned and whimpered out loud, letting the blond's kisses, and touches bring her to the edge."Oh my God...I love you...".

"Mmmm...", moaned Quinn, into her ear."I love you more...".

As tired as they both were, Quinn wasn't done with her Star just yet. She wanted to make her feel better any way she could, as much as she could. As many times as she could. That was her thought after they'd gotten out of the shower. It was her thought when she wouldn't let Rachel get put her pajamas on. It was exactly what was running through her mind, when she told her lover to get on her hands and knees on the bed, and started to lick her from behind. She felt a wave of accomplishment as Rachel moaned, and squirmed. Squeezing the bed sheets in her hands, and chanting Quinn's name over and over again.

"Oh my God...Quinn...", she breathed out, as she collapsed onto the bed."What's gotten into you...baby?"

"Don't even think about it", giggled Quinn, as she grabbed Rachel, and flipped her onto her back."I'm not done with you." She crawled on top of the tiny brunette, and kissed her neck a little."I'm gonna' make you cum until the sun comes up...".

* * *

The next morning, Quinn was walking into her office. She was feeling so bittersweet. She couldn't help it. After the night she had with Rachel, she was both happy and tired beyond belief. They woke up, and had breakfast together, and parted ways, with promises of seeing each other later that night. However, she knew her Star was upset, and wanted to do everything in her power to fix it. As she walked away from the elevator, her secretary approached her.

"Good morning, Ms. Fabray."

"Good morning, Kitty. How are you feeling today?"

"As long as you're feeling well, I am too", she answered with a smile.

Kitty had always been such an ass kisser, and it drove Quinn a little crazy. However, the ass kissing didn't over shadow how hard she worked every day. Her dedication was the only reason she had been hired.

"What's on the schedule",asked Quinn, with a smile, as she walked into her office, Kitty trailing close behind."I can only assume it's crazy."

"You assume correctly. In about an hour, you've got a meeting with your newest client. After lunch, you're meeting with the people from Vogue to discuss your upcoming spread. Following that, is your meet and greet with some of your new interns."

"Oh God", grumbled Quinn, as she took a seat at her desk."The damn internship. I don't know why the Hell I agreed to do that. Why the Hell these people feel the need to work a six month unpaid internship just for a recommendation, I'll never know."

"Well, with all due respect Ms. Fabray, you did your fare share of unpaid internships, and look where you are now", said Kitty.

Quinn smiled."Good point, thank you. Don't mind my bitchy behavior right now, Hun. I didn't get much sleep."

"I don't mind at all", she answered, taking a seat in front of her boss' desk."You know, if you don't feel like meeting all of the intern prospects...you could just give the internship to me...".

"Oooo...I don't think that's a good idea. You do enough work around here, I don't think you'd have time for it."

"I'd make time for it. I mean, an internship is basically a second level assistant."

"Kitty, you're a secretary", laughed Quinn, earning a pretty disappointing look from the other blond."Not that you're not important to me, you really are a fantastic secretary. However, an assistant job is a lot more work. That's why I need a separate person for the job. It's literally too much work for one person to handle alone. I couldn't do that to you."

"Alright", she agreed."I understand. Thank you for hearing me out."

"No problem, thank you for not taking it personally."

Kitty stood from her chair."Can I get you anything for breakfast? I'm sure you'd like to eat before you meet your new client."

"No, thank you. I ate breakfast at home. Who is my new client, again?"

"Holly Holiday", answered Kitty.

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't I tell you that when she scheduled last week?"

"Oh no. That must have been one of our many dropped calls. All I remember was you telling me it was an actress, and that passing her over would be a huge mistake", breathed Quinn, as she pinched the bridge of her nose."Damn it."

"I'm sorry, that's my fault", said Kitty, sadly."I promise, it won't happen again."

"No, no it's not your fault at all. I've been really behind lately", comforted Quinn."In that case, would you mind bringing me some coffee?"

"Not at all. May I ask, why you're so stressed out about her in particular?"

Quinn had no idea what to say. She couldn't tell her over eager secretary that she was paranoid because Holly was a client at the sex playground she frequented. Who knew how she would take it, and what she would spread around the building. Sure, she'd run into Holly before, but she'd never been alone in a room with her before. She didn't know her well, and wasn't sure how high the awkward level would climb."I'm just...a big fan. She's one of my favorite actress' and I'm afraid I'll make an ass of myself", she lied.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that. You're a a professional, and it's one of many reasons I wanted to work for you. Trust me, you'll be just fine. Aside from that, I've emailed you some information about her, just in case you need it. There are some key talking points, as well as a few of her interests, and what she's best known for."

"Thank you, Kitty", smiled Quinn.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Fabray. I'll bring you that coffee in just a few. Cream and just a little sugar, as per usual?"

Quinn nodded, and watched as the woman left the room. There was no doubt, she hated the ass kissing, but she knew it would always work to her advantage.

Almost an hour later, Quinn was sitting at her desk, going over Kitty's email about Holly Holiday. She had just about finished, when she received a text.

**She's here. Would you like me to send her in? - K**

Quinn was suddenly even more nervous then she had been. She exited out of every open window on her computer desktop, and straightened herself out. She made sure her desk looked neat and clean, and cleared her throat. Once she was sure everything was in top shape, she grabbed her cellphone.

**Send her in.- Q**

Not even a minute later, the door to her office opened, and Kitty was stepping inside. Holly Holiday, not too far behind. The tall, attractive, blond haired woman was smiling. For some reason, it was making Quinn very uncomfortable.

"Ms. Holiday, as you know, this is Ms. Quinn Fabray", introduced Kitty.

"Thank you", said Holly."You're too cute."

Kitty simply smiled, shyly, and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Quinn stood from her chair."Hello, Holly. Welcome. It's very nice to see you."

She wanted to vomit.

"It's very nice to see you as well, Quinn", giggled Holly, as she approached the desk."You look beautiful today."

"Thank you", answered Quinn, as she extended her hand for a shake. Only, Holly didn't accept the hand shake. She rounded the desk, and grabbed a hold of her.

"Handshakes are for strangers", as she hugged her."I think we know each other a little better than that."

"Uh..um, yes...I guess we do", said Quinn, nervously, as the hug broke.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart", laughed Holly. She could sense how nervous the younger woman was."I won't blow you in."

She rounded the desk once again, and took a seat.

"Well, thank you. That means a lot."

"Trust me, I understand your paranoia. It's absolutely nerve racking seeing members outside of the Playground", breathed Holly.

"Isn't it", asked Quinn, excitedly."Try explaining that to, Santana. I mean, we're all supposed to have that silent understanding. Even though you can't really blow somebody in without blowing yourself in, that fear is still there. What if somebody decides to risk it?"

"Oh my God, I know. It's a terrible thought, yet...we all risk exposure just for pleasure. Although, how surprising is that, really? Part of what makes it so sexy is how illegal and secret it is. Right", laughed the actress, with a flip of her hair.

"I agree. Wow", laughed Quinn."I have to admit, it's nice to be able to speak to another woman about this. Don't get me wrong, Blaine is my best friend, but-"

"I get it. He's a guy, he loves penis, and we are the exact opposite."

"Exactly."

"You sure did adjust quickly around there, Quinn."

"Yes, I know", she blushed."I had help."

"You'll get zero protest from me, I'm damn proud of you. Other members get jealous, but not me. You stole the heart of the Playground Star. That's impressive."

"Trust me, it wasn't planned. Now, who's jealous?"

"Come on, did you really think people would just ignore that", asked Holly, in shock.

"Not at all, but I haven't heard specifically who is hating me."

"I see, well Cassandra for one. She's tried on more than once occasion to get Star to go home with her."

"Don't get me started on that crazy bitch", breathed Quinn."I hate her like you wouldn't believe."

Holly smiled."She's my best friend."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Holly. I shouldn't ha-"

"Oh no, don't be. Personally, I would have gone with psychotic, raging, bitch. I kind of hate her too, but I've known her for a very long time."

"At least you can admit that she's nuts."

Holly just nodded, and smiled. Quinn was so happy that Holly was so nice, and that she understood some of her biggest fears about the Playground. Eventually, they had no choice but to get down the business, and talk Holly's photo shoot. Once that was done, and Holly was gone, Quinn's hectic day began. It was around five o'clock that evening that she realized it was going to turn into a hectic night. She had ten minutes to herself, and decided to do what she had wanted to do all day. Call Rachel. She grabbed her phone, and leaned back in her chair.

_"Hey, baby", said Rachel, as she answered her phone."Will you be here soon?"_

"Hi. That's what I called to tell you. I'm so sorry, but I don't think I'll make it there at all tonight."

_"Oh no, why", she whined._

"I'm interviewing interns, and there are a lot more people than I was expecting. When I'm done, I'll need to go over some things with my secretary, and by the time I get there, you'll already be with a client."

_"Oh. Well, okay I understand. I guess maybe it's for the best since neither of us got very much sleep last night", she laughed._

"True", smiled the blond."But, I figured you would take a nap at some point today."

_"I wanted to but, Kurt has been a mess all day. Have you spoken to Blaine at all?"_

"No, not since yesterday actually. He's been crazy busy, and really stubborn about talking about this whole thing."

_"I assumed he would be. Does Santana know that you're not coming in?"_

"Yeah, I texted her a little while ago", answered Quinn.

_"Really? That's weird, I haven't heard her bitch about it at all."_

_"Is that your fucking girlfriend on the phone", Quinn heard Santana's voice say in the background."Tell her she's on my shit list right now!"_

"I think you spoke too soon, Rach."

_"Yeah, I really did. Good thing that comment was in passing. I'm way too tired to listen to her right now."_

"I feel bad, but honestly I've been spending so much time doing work for her, that I'm starting to ignore this job a little too often."

_"That's alright, I'm sure she understands that. The thing, her and Brittany are going out for a while tonight. They're going to see that one bartender that Santana's trying to get."_

"Oh, that's right. Well, she can't be too mad at me, I did find her a new male after all. She can't even deny that she loves him either."

_"No, she can't. Matt's awesome. I'd say good news for Sandy Ryerson, since he likes the darker boys, but..."._

"Yeah, I know", laughed Quinn."You destroyed him."

Even later that night, after Rachel had dealt with several clients, and drank herself into a nice comfortable little drunken state, she was in her bed. She missed Quinn, and wished more then anything that she was there with her. She wanted to call her, but knew that she was probably fast asleep, and couldn't bring herself to do it. She wouldn't even text. If Quinn needed sleep, she wanted her to get it. She herself, was tired as all Hell, but wasn't ready to close her eyes just yet. She grabbed her laptop, and checked some messages, before visiting her favorite blog. There was no new entry, and she was a little upset. The blogger hadn't posted for days. She sighed, as she clicked to send a private message.

**_"Hey there. I know that you don't know me, so I'm sorry if this seems weird. As you know, I'm a huge fan of you're writing, and the things you talk about. I haven't seen you blog in a while. So, I just thought I'd ask if you were alright. Again, if this is weird, I'm very sorry. You don't have to answer me."_**

After she sent the message, she started reading around some of the other blogs she liked. Not fifteen minutes later, she noticed that she had private message of her own. She smiled when she saw it was from exactly who she wanted it to be from.

**_"It's not weird. It's sweet. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I don't mean to disappoint such a loyal follower. It means a lot that you asked, and I'm really thankful for readers like you. I'm fine, I'm just tired. Have you ever been so overwhelmed by life, that all you can do is worry, be sad and cry? I know it sounds really negative, but it's not. At least, not to me. Sometimes, you cry so much it hurts, and your eyes feel like fire. Sometimes it hurts to breathe after, and you can barely move. Your head pounds, and it feels like your brain is about to explode. When you get passed all that, sometimes you feel better. I've believed that for so long now. Lately, it's been a little different. I don't feel better when I'm done. I feel tired, and crazy. I find myself crying, and crying. Over, and over again, just to feel that relief. Only, it never comes. I don't know you, and who knows if I ever will...but I feel like you might need to let sometimes out right now. If you're into my blog, and were looking to read something, you must be feeling some kinda' way. Reader, if you need to cry, let it out. I can only hope that you'll feel some peace when you're done. Listen to your favorite song when your tears run dry. It helps. Again, thank you so much for your concern. Don't worry. I'll post again soon. Please, feel free to message me anytime. I'm always here for you."_**

Rachel had started crying halfway through the message. This person had hit the nail right on the head. She wanted to respond, but she couldn't. She was suddenly even more tired then she had been. She closed her laptop, and put it on her nightstand. She rolled onto her side, curled into a ball, and cried herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Alright readers, sorry for the delay. To make it up, I made this an extra long update. I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter in this story so far, so I really hope it makes up for me being slow as all Hell. I'm really thankful for the reviews and feedback, please keep them coming. People have mentioned things about my spelling and grammar, and using Beta. Listen , I get it, I know my spelling and grammar isn't perfect, and I am really sorry. I pretty much rely on spellcheck for that, and yeah I miss things here and there. I'm really sorry for that, but I cannot stress enough how much Beta frustrates me. I feel bad, but I can't do it. So, if it's that bad, and you don't wanna' read anymore, I totally understand. Also, to people who have called me out on my "Santana Spanish Speaking Rants" Good lookin' out because I cheat and use an online translator. I know it's not good, but to the person that offered to help me out with that, thank you. I seriously have the nest readers in the world, you guys all inspire me like you wouldn't believe, so please keep up the reviews, you guys rock my world. I need to point out, in this chapter, I mention a country singer, but the person isn't an actual famous country singer, I just made her up. So don't waste your time looking for her, because she isn't real lol. Also, clothing is important in this one. So, as always, with the links below, add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. I really hope you guys like this update, and I love you all! *High Fives***

**Rachel-Kurt-Alyson**

ttp:/www. polyvore work_it_out/set?id=81024522

**Santana-Brittany-Jade**

ttp:/www. polyvore brittany...meet_jade/set?id=81024571

**For those of you who need a Face Claim for Jade-**

ttp:/zeezeerexic. tumblr MyFace

* * *

The next afternoon, Santana was sitting at her desk. She was worried, yet strangely happy. It was a weird mood, but she knew just going with it was for the best. It was way too early in the day for her to be pissed off. She was reading some of her emails, when she noticed movement on her right monitor. Rachel was standing outside the door, but she wasn't knocking.

"What the Hell...", she mumbled to herself.

It looked like she wanted to knock, but was trying to decide whether or not she should. She was turning around to walk away, when Brittany approached her. They had some kind of a conversation, and it looked like Rachel was trying hard to get away. That was when Santana decided to just unlock the door. Seconds later, it opened, and the dancer was pulling Rachel inside.

"Britts, I'm fine, really. I just wanna' go back to me room", the tiny woman protested.

"No, you're upset", said Brittany."If you need to talk to San, you should."

"Oh boy", giggled the Latina."What's wrong with my Tiny Terror?"

"Nothing", said Rachel, as she sat down. Brittany rounded Santana's desk, and pecked her on the lips before taking a seat on the desktop.

"That's not true, Rach. You're eyes are super puffy. Have you been crying", asked the blond, looking at Rachel with real concern.

"No."

"Don't lie", said Santana."What's the matter?"

"I'm just a little stressed out", she admitted."It's no big deal, I just need some relief. As you can see, I'm in my workout clothes, I'm going to the gym in a little while, so I'll be fine."

"You are so lying...", said Santana, as she studied her little employee."But fine, if you don't wanna' talk about it, whatever."

"There's nothing to talk about, it's just stress."

"I wish you'd just be honest", pouted the blond."I heard you crying last night."

"What", asked Rachel, in shock."I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were. When I walked by your bedroom, I put my ear up to the door, and I heard you."

"You put your ear on my door?"

"Yeah, I always do that when I know people are in their rooms", Brittany answered, casually.

"Baby...why", laughed Santana."That's a little creepy."

"It's not creepy. I do it so I can hear if anybody is sad or happy. I know when they are sleeping, because I don't hear anything. Sometimes I hear music, or when they're talking on the phone. But, don't worry, San. I never listen to their phone conversations or anything. I can't be rude...".

Santana and Rachel exchanged looks of amusement.

"Okay, baby. It's not creepy, I know you're just looking out for out people."

"Of course I look out for them. I love everybody here", she smiled.

"Well, you're wrong, Britts. I wasn't crying", defended Rachel."I mean...I might have been, but it's only because I was watching a movie, and it was a sad scene."

"You are so full of shit...what movie", asked the Boss Lady.

"Does that matter", asked Rachel, defensively.

"The fact that you couldn't answer me on the spot, proves that you're lying."

"Unless you were watching Happy Feet", said Brittany."That movie is soooooo sad. The title is all wrong."

"Fine, I wasn't watching a movie, I was just upset. I just needed a good cry, but that's no big deal. We all do that once in a while."

"Yeah, some of us less often then others I guess", breathed Santana."Too bad you didn't have the night off, you could have came with us to Smashed."

"Oh yeah, how did that go?"

"Rachel, Jade is so cute", raved the blond."She's super nice, and she makes this really good drink. You'd love her."

"Did you talk to her about working here?"

"No, not yet", pouted Brittany."San says it's too soon."

"It is", the Boss Lady nodded."I'll admit, at first I was ready to poach her right off the bat, but after seeing her in action...and knowing some of the things that I do now, it's not a good idea."

"Why do you say that", questioned Rachel.

"Turns out she's the manager of that place, and she's super popular for her drinks there", answered Brittany.

"Yeah, there's that, and...she's a little on the soft side. Much like somebody else we know", smiled Santana, casually gesturing towards her girlfriend. Brittany of course, hadn't even noticed."Anyways...she's somewhat shy, and has a little issue with defending herself."

"Ouch, really?"

"Yeah there was this ass hole guy, and he wouldn't leave her alone", said the blond, sadly."He was a really big pervert, right San?"

"Well, yes...but that wasn't even the first thing that caught my attention...", said San, thinking back to the night before.

* * *

_At Smashed the night before..._

She didn't exactly want to come off as a creeper but the girl had her intrigued. Santana had mentioned Jade to Britt right after she had given her the unicorn music box, which as predicted, was happily received. The dancer figured she if the girl was honest and pretty, it wouldn't hurt to check her out. So the couple agreed that they would do just that. Smashed was a nice little place but it wasn't a place she and her girlfriend would normally visit on a night out. It was mainly college aged kids hanging around, though they had a pretty good crowd. A lot of piercings and tattoos to be seen.

"Is that her," Brittany asked excitedly pointing to one of the girls behind the bar.

A smile slipped over Santana's lips and she dropped her arm to claim her girlfriend's hips. "Sure is, baby." She took the blond's hand, and they made their way over to sit down.

Jade was busy making drinks for some of the other customers, so she hadn't really noticed the couple sitting at the end of the bar. They were approached by a redhead but the Latina quickly waved her off. They watched the darker woman serve person after person for about fifteen minutes before the crowed let up a bit. When Jade's eyes finally landed on the couple, she smiled Shyly. She looked down a number of times before she was even able to keep steady eye contact. Santana laughed a little, as she motioned for her to come closer.

"Hi," Jade said when she made it over.

Both Santana and Brittany said _Hi_ back almost in unison of one another.

"Good to see you again," Santana said, with a wink.

"Um…you too."

"This is my girl Britt," the Latina beamed proudly gesturing toward her girlfriend. "Britts...meet Jade."

"Nice to meet you," Jade replied.

"Oh my God, it's so nice to meet you too! I'd totally hug you right now if you weren't behind the bar. You saved Sanny's bracelet."

Jade giggled and said, "Oh my god, you are so cute."

Santana giggled. "I know, right? My baby is super cute."

"I can't help it. I was born that way," said Brittany.

"If you give me a few minutes I could take a break and you can have a hug," said Jade. "But first, can I get you two beautiful ladies a drink?"

"Sure," Santana smirked. "What do you suggest?"

"I can give you one of mine," Jade answered. "Oh, I think I know the perfect one."

"Well, get to it. I wants to get my drink on." Santana laughed while Brittany clapped her hands.

"Okay, just a few minutes," she reassured before turning to go make the drinks.

True to her word, a few minutes later there were three glasses containing a purple concoction sitting in front of the two new patrons.

"That's so pretty," said Brittany.

"Thank you. Hold on. I'll be around there in just a sec ." She nudged the other bartender to let her know she was taking a break and swiftly made her way to where the women sat. "Hi again," she said with as she came to a halt in front of the beautiful blonde.

Brittany was off of the stool and hugging her new friend before anything was said. Jade was more then happy to hug back, and giggle a little. This caused Santana to blush. They were just too cute. "Wow," Brittany gasped in happiness. "Your hugs are amazing." She turned to Santana and added, "Sanny, you should totally get a hug from her. I know you say mine are the best but hers so tie with me."

Santana wanted to but she figured she better not risk it. "Maybe later B. We gots drinks to enjoy." Each woman grabbed a glass and Santana held up her own, prompting the other two to mirror her image. "To meeting people who are super beautiful." The bartender and her lover repeated her words and they clanked their classes together before in taking the purple liquid.

"This tastes like a rainbow," the blonde said with wide eyes. "Like better than Skittles."

"It's called a firework, but I guess it does taste like a rainbow," Jade replied thoughtfully.

"It works out too since fireworks make pretty rainbow colors," Brittany surmised.

"They do. It's the most beautiful thing in the world," Jade hurriedly agreed in wonder. "It's like even if you're feeling really bad that day….." the darker girl started.

"Everything seems all better for a little while," the dancer finished, sending herself and the other girl into a fit of laughter.

It was then that it hit Santana, her girlfriend and Jade shared a similar quality. They both saw things in a lot of the same ways. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to Jade. She reminded her of the love of her life. The two women could become great friends.

"So, how much do I owe you for these pretty glasses of amazing," asked the raven-haired beauty.

"It's on the bar," Jade answered happily.

"Then I guess I'll just have to leave a really nice tip."

Ten minutes had gone by and Jade was back in bartender mode. She was getting slammed again so they hadn't been able to chat much anymore, though the girlfriends were content to keep an eye on the bartender.

The girl clearly knew what she was doing. Most of the customers held out until she was free as instead of getting a faster drink from the redhead. It was nice seeing her in her element. She seemed to like what she did, even if she did seem a little vacant in her actions. It had been another twenty minutes to go by when Santana saw the first real thing that pissed her off.

Brittany had excused herself to the bathroom and Santana had decided to pay attention to the band on stage for a bit. They were actually pretty good. If she hadn't shifted her eyes just the tiniest bit she would have missed it. A hand, obviously not Jade's, had moved over to the twenty dollar tip that Santana had left, but had yet to be collected.

Without turning her head, she grabbed hold of the wrist and said through gritted teeth, "That tip doesn't belong to you, sweetheart."

"I…well…um," the other bartender sputtered.

Santana was hardly stupid. The chick had seen Jade serving them so she had to have known that the money that was right next to them wasn't hers. "Just walk away before I get angry."

As if out of nowhere, Jade's voice caught both woman's attention. "It's okay. If Gina needs it, she can have it."

Not letting go of the wrist in her hand, Santana turned to look at the both women, however her eyes settled on Jade. "But _you _earned it. I left it just for _you_."

The redhead, now known as Gina, looked like she was trying her hardest not squirm, yet she was not doing a very good job of it. Seeing her distress Jade said, "No really, it's alright. You can let her go. She wouldn't have taken it if she didn't need to." Santana wouldn't have let it go if it hadn't been for the _"please"_ that came out more as a plea than a request. Something about the way it sounded made her reluctantly let go of Gina's arm, but not before she stared her down. The other bartender hurried off in hoping to avoid Santana's angry glare. The twenty was left on the bar.

"Does she do that often," The Boss Lady asked.

"Sometimes," Jade admitted, shyly. "It's not a big deal though. I better get back to work."

It aggravated her that Jade was so casual about the whole situation. It was sweet that she wanted to protect her co-worker but the girl had been out of line and shouldn't have been let off the hook. At least not so easily. Luckily for the Latina, her girlfriend had reappeared and propped herself on her lap.

"Miss me," Brittany playfully questioned.

"Always," her dark-haired girlfriend said before kissing her neck.

"I like her, San. Do you think we could get her?"

"I hope so. I think she'd have a good fan base," Santana sagely answered.

Another forty-five minutes and in and strike number two was upon them. Jade had slipped from behind the bar to help with some of the stage equipment. Things were going just fine until some idiot grabbed Jade's ass. Both Brittany and Santana were disgusted at the sight, however, Jade chose to ignore it. Until the guy did it again, only this time pulling the clearly uncomfortable woman closer into him. She wasn't trying as hard as she should have been to break free from him, and he seemed to be getting some kind of pleasure from her discomfort.

"Screw this," the business woman growled.

"He can't just grab her like that," Brittany said in concern.

"No he can't." Santana stomped over to the scene on the side of the dance floor, getting even angrier at the fact that nobody else was making a move to protect the bartender from the assault.

"Come on, let me go please," Jade nearly begged. The still tears in her eyes didn't do much to calm Santana's current rage.

"Just give me a kiss," the stringy-haired brunette guy said forcefully, tightening his grip on her.

"You have about two seconds to let her go, or I fuck you up," Santana yelled.

"Relax _Mami_, this is between us," he chuckled back. That sent her over the edge.

"First off, I'm not your _mami_," she screeched. "Second, I have a tazer ready to fry your dumb ass if I have to repeat myself." She went to reach into her purse for the non-existent weapon in her bag. She owned a couple but they weren't on her at the time.

The kid sobered up at the threat and quickly let the woman go. "Take her. I don't even want her. She was just there." he said, trying to hold onto his pride and dignity. Getting bossed around by some chick, obviously wasn't his style. So of course, he made an extra effort to seem macho in front of his buddies.

"Jade, sweetie. Do me a favor and go hang out with Britts for a minute while me and this jackass haves us a little chat." Jade didn't bother arguing. She just did as was asked of her, glad to be out of the situation.

"Listen you little fucker," she barked. "You ever pull that shit again and I'll ends you. I'll make your pathetic little existence a living Hell. You may not know what I can do but I dare you to find out. Am I understood?" At seeing the kid nod she added, "Use your words, ass hole!"

"Y-yes. I understand."

"Good," she said simply, before proceeding to ball up her hand and deliver a blow to his stomach. He bunched over where he stood. "Just be happy that I didn't have on the brass knuckles."

* * *

Back in Santana's office, Rachel was somewhat impressed.

"Wow, Santana...you punched a guy, defending somebody that you barely know", she asked, in shock.

"Yeah, I think she scared him too", giggled Brittany.

"The little shit...", growled the Latina."He was lucky that's all I did. The way he was holding onto her just pissed me off. Clearly, she wasn't okay with it, but he didn't care at all. He deserved so much more pain, but I gave him a break."

"We are gonna' have to go back though."

"Yeah, Britts wanted to stay longer, but I figured it might be for the best if we just left her alone for the night", said Santana."I'm sorry about that baby, I know you wanted to hang out, but we stayed until it was damn near closing time."

"Yeah", pouted the blond.

"Well, she sounds amazing, I hope you guys are able to recruit her", smiled Rachel."Listen, I'll leave you ladies to it, I'm gonna' head out to the gym." She stood from her chair, and stretched.

"Wait", said Brittany, as she messed around on her tablet."Rach...I don't think you'll be able to go right now. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Emma visits today", said the blond.

"That's right", exclaimed Santana."Shit...sorry Rachel, you know the rules. Everybody is required to talk to the shrink, and she's well overdue. I've been putting her off because of all the damn drama, but no more. Every single person in this building is speaking with her today."

"No, come on", whined the little brunette."I'll get enough off my chest working out. I don't need to see Emma."

"You're not getting out of this", said the Boss Lady. Her word was final, and Rachel knew that. She just rolled her eyes, and sat back in her chair.

Sure enough, an hour later, the employee lounge was packed, and buzzing. Everybody was standing around, doing random things. Brittany was standing by the doorway, tablet in hand, when Santana strolled in.

"We got everybody, babe?"

"Yup. Everybody is on stand by. I wasn't sure if you wanted everybody to go in any order...so I told Sugar that she could go first", answered the blond.

"Ouch, do we really wanna' put Emma through that right off the bat", laughed Santana.

"I figured it would be better if we just got it out of the way...", answered Brittany."Was that a bad idea?"

"Actually...no, it's not. Hell, if she sees that little psycho first, it might make everybody else seem less crazy." Brittany just smiled."Good thinking, Britts. I knew I loved you for a reason."

"I knew you did too."

"Alright, Sugar! Front and center, you're up, let's go", hollered Santana. Seconds later, Sugar was up from the couch, and hurrying towards the two women.

"Miss Santana, do you think I could have some extra time with Emma today? I have so much to talk about, and she always ends up cutting my time short. Which I kinda' get, but I mean I obviously have a lot more to say then everybody else, so I should get more time. It just makes sense, right?"

Brittany just looked at Santana, who was busy looking the smaller woman up and down. Before anything else was said, Santana reached forward, stuck her hand inside Sugar's hoodie pouch, and pulled out an empty Red Bull can.

"God damn it, Sugar", she breathed.

"First one I've had today, ask Sunshine", defended Sugar, pointing the girl in question. Santana looked over, only to receive a nod from the tiny Asian girl.

"Whatever, you're not getting extra time. Go", ordered Santana.

"God, that is so unfair", whined Sugar, as she stormed out of the room.

"Tell it to the shrink, baby", said the Boss Lady, shaking her head. She glanced over towards the pool table, and noticed Rachel sitting on it. She was drinking from a bottle of water, and talking to Kurt and Alyson. After planting a kiss on her perfection's cheek, she wandered over to the trio.

"Hey Boss Lady", greeted Alyson."Lookin' good today."

"Bitch, I look good every day, and don't you doubt that for a minute", was the retort.

"Like we have a choice", scoffed Kurt.

"Shut it", she snapped.

"You do look a little tense, San. Maybe you should hit the gym with me today", laughed Rachel."It might do you some good."

"No, I get all the work outs I need, trust me." She raised her eyebrows up and down in a rather suggestive way, and smirked.

"Ew", deadpanned Kurt.

"That's right Porcelain, embrace the vision of my blond Godess going to town on me, you know you love it", laughed Santana, watching him cringe."Rach, are you sure you'll even have time for the gym?"

"Yes, Britt's is letting me go right after Sugar", she answered, happily.

"Wait, Sugar went first", asked Alyson, half laughing."Why the Hell wouldn't you have her go last? Are you paying this lady extra for Sugar's session alone?"

"I know, right", laughed Kurt.

"I'll remember that for next time", chuckled Santana."Aly, you ready for this? I mean, going by your weird ass little attitude, and your ability to piss people off, I can only assume that you've never talked to a shrink in your life."

"Ouch. I'd bitch at you for that comment, but it's just so true. Why fight it? No, I've never had my head shrunk, but it's whatever. I knew working here would open up a whole shit load of new things for me. I guess this is just one of those things, right?"

"Yeah", smiled Rachel."It's just so necessary though."

"Are you serious, Tiny Terror? This, coming from the girl who argued with me earlier about not needing to see Emma."

Rachel simply rolled her eyes, and stuck her middle finger up at her boss.

* * *

Finally, after an hour, Sugar was done taking her turn, and back in the lounge. Rachel walked down the hall, and entered the room, designated for playground shrink time. She smiled at the wide eyed, red head sitting in a chair, and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Rachel. It's good to see you", greeted Emma,happily.

"It's good to see you too", said Rachel, as she took a seat on the couch."How are you doing?"

"I can't complain. At least I couldn't before I got here. Sugar has got to stop with the Red Bull, she talks enough without the extra energy. Just guess how many sentences I got in the entire time she was in here. Go ahead, try to guess."

Rachel laughed a little."Oh, I dunno'...two?"

"Four."

"Oh my God."

"Maybe four and half, I'm not sure, God. I don't even have time to give her my thoughts by the end of our sessions. I feel guilty about it, but I'm so happy when her time is up, I can't help but rush her out."

"It's a shame she doesn't get paid for talking the way she does. If she did, she wouldn't need a sugar mama", laughed Rachel.

Emma giggled and nodded her head."So, how are you feeling these days, Rachel? I have to admit, you do look slightly stressed out."

"Slightly? Trust me, that's the understatement of the year. I'm about ready to crawl out of my skin", she breathed, as she leaned back into the couch."I'm in love."

"Ah, well that explains it", said Emma, as she got busy on her tablet."Tell me about her."

"She's beautiful", the tiny woman rushed out."That's really not even enough, there's just so much more to her, I can't even really explain."

"Did you meet her here?"

"Yes, I did. That's part of what kills me about the whole situation. When I first started working here, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for any of my clients. Or...anybody really. I knew that having a job like this would make it really difficult for me to have any kind of romantic relationship with anybody."

"Rachel, I think that's very unrealistic. Emotions and feelings aren't always very easy to control, but love...that's one of the hardest. Even having the profession that you have."

"I know, I know. You're right. I shouldn't have even promised myself such a things, but I had to. I just didn't want to feel like this", said Rachel, sadly.

"Now, by _this_...do you mean, in love?"

"Yeah. I mean, I love my job, I really do. I didn't think anything or any person could or would ever give me another view on life. So, when I met Quinn...and we connected the way we did, as fast as we did, I was blown away. From the moment I laid eyes on her...I knew I was in trouble."

"I take it she treats you well...", smiled Emma.

"Oh my God, she treats me like a princess. She's even got me spending time with her Mother."

"Really? Wow, that's fairly serious. Does her Mother know-"

"No. No way. That was actually a pretty big issue. The woman is wonderful, and I adore her, but that just makes me feel so much worse about lying to her. She thinks I'm a model, and that I met Quinn working as a model. Quinn's a photographer."

"Oh, okay, I see. Well, do you think you'd be at all comfortable telling her the truth at all? I mean, at some point in the future?"

Rachel's expression melted into worry."How far into the future are we talking?"

Emma laughed a little."Alright, let's see here. Our last session, I didn't hear anything about this woman. So, I can only assume this is somewhat recent. A few weeks maybe?"

"That sounds about right. Everything's been so fast, and wonderful that it's hard to keep track", she admitted.

"Okay. So, going by that...let me think...how about we say about six months from now. If that much time had gone by, do you think you'd be comfortable telling her Mother the truth?"

Rachel thought for a moment. She knew Judy wouldn't like it, no matter how much time had gone by. It was too hard for her to think about what her reaction might be. However, she also couldn't shake what she honestly felt."Yes, I would."

"Even knowing that it might change things?"

"Yes."

"Interesting", smiled the red head, as she poked notes into her tablet.

"Wait, why is that interesting", asked Rachel, as she sat forward a little."You asked...".

"No, relax. It's nothing bad. It's just...I never could have predicted this kind of behavior from you. Not at all."

"Oh."

"You seem disappointed, Rachel."

"Well, I am, but it's not why you'd think."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I knew she was changing me, I've known that for a while now. It's just...I guess I didn't realize just how much. I love her enough to be open to a change, and there are certain things I would be more then happy to change just for her...".

"Working here isn't one of those things, is it?"

"No. It's not", she answered, sadly."Why do I feel like such an ass hole for answering that so quickly?"

"Simple. It makes you feel bad. I don't blame you, but part of me has to believe that she knew how it would be. You're a couple, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Right, so that means she's accepted you."

"I think she's accepted me as much as she's able to for the time being. Only...not _all _of me."

"Now Rachel...you can't honestly believe that."

"Why shouldn't I believe it", she asked, rather defensively."I may be able to tell her Mother the truth six months from now, but she probably wouldn't be."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"No, but I have a feeling."

"That's just a feeling, Rachel. Unless you've actually spoken with her about it, you don't know for sure."

"If we're going by that logic, wouldn't my love for her be just a feeling as well?"

"No, that's different. Love, and assumption are two very different kinds of feelings."

Rachel knew Emma was right, but she hated it."Damn it", she mumbled, once again leaning back into the couch."This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. I didn't want this."

"I disagree with that, I believe that you did want this. You just never anticipated it, and now that it's happening, you're hating yourself for it. You made yourself believe that just because you didn't want it, meant that it could never happen. Rachel, you and every other person working here have a few different things in common, but one in particular. You're all human beings. Human beings with hearts, feelings, and all the other lovely traits that come with being alive. It's not something any of us will be able to change, so you might as well go with it. If you love this woman, and she's willing to accept certain things about you, I think you should be able to accept certain things about yourself. You cannot ask things of other people if you yourself aren't willing to ask things of yourself. It's simply unreasonable, and it will only confuse you."

Rachel suddenly felt like crying. She tried to keep her tears at bay, but failed. They rolled down her cheeks, and she was embarrassed."This just...isn't me...".

"It is you, Rachel. You just don't know it yet."

"Why am I so scared?"

"That's easy. You don't want your heart broken."

* * *

A while later, Rachel was at the gym. She had planned on going alone, but Alyson, and Kurt had decided to join her, after they had both taken their turns with Emma. She waited much longer then she would have liked, but it didn't matter. She was happy to finally get to the gym, and happy to have some company. The two of them had memberships at the same gym, and hadn't gone in a while. While Kurt was jogging away on a treadmill, Rachel was punching away on a large punching bag, on a different floor. Alyson was standing on the other side of the bag, coaching the equally small woman.

"Good. Keep it up, Rach...get it out", she was saying, as she held the bag in place. Rachel was punching, and kicking in a pattern, and had just gotten a steady rhythm going."That's right, let me see it! Punch, punch, kick, punch! Punch, punch, kick, punch!"

She felt like beating the Hell out of somebody, and she very well could have at that point. Although she planned on going to workout alone, she was somewhat happy to have Alyson coaching her at the moment. It was bittersweet. She was frustrated with the coaching, yet it was helping. She decided to use the frustration, mix it with her anger, and go to town. She began to use much more force than she was used to. More power than she knew she had.

"Damn it, Rach...what the fuck are you doing right now", pushed Alyson."You were pumped, you were gettin' it...you're slowing down! Come on! Gimmie' what you got for a pork chop and more, bitch! Let's go!"

She punched and kicked harder, and faster. She thought about what Emma had said. About the fact that she was changing, and couldn't do anything about. She thought about Puck, and the whole situation with Laine.

"That's it, come on! Stop being such a weak ass, Rachel! I wanna' feel the hits through this bag", Alyson continued."Push it!"

She punched harder, and faster. More, and more. Her heart was beating fast. So fast, she thought it was about to bust through her chest.

"Let it all out! Get it out!"

She could feel the tears. Hot, and wet, rolling down her face. At that point, she couldn't tell the sweat from the tears.

"That's it, baby...push it! Fucking fight it out! Work it out! Harder, bitch! Harder!"

She felt a pain in her belly. Maybe it was stress, or anxiety. Maybe it was strength. She didn't know but she didn't care, she just wanted it out. Just when she thought she was punching and kicking as hard and as fast as she could, she heard Alyson yell something that pushed her over the edge completely.

"Fucking fight for yourself!"

With that, she let out a loud cry, moved forward, and tackled what she thought was the punching bad as hard as she could. It hurt, but it hurt good. A wave of emotion took over, and she let all of her tears fall. She breathed heavy, and loud through her tears, and it felt like she was releasing the weight of the world.

"Well, shit", she heard from below her. She opened her eyes, and looked down. She hadn't even realized that she was on top of Alyson.

"Oh God", she whimpered."Aly...I am so sorry. Holy shit...".

"No", laughed Alyson."Don't be sorry, that was awesome!"

Rachel scrambled to her feet, and reached down to pull the other woman up."I swear to God, I thought I went off on the bag."

"It's fine, Rach", breathed Alyson, as she was pulled to her feet."You obviously had some shit to get out. I knew it, so I pushed you. Damn, you should be proud! You took the wind right out of me!"

"God", cried Rachel, as she plopped onto the ground."What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Alyson smiled, and plopped down right next to her."Nothing. You're pissed off, and frustrated. You let it all out, and that's how it works. Why do you think I wanted you on the bag? Shit, I could feel that tension from you days ago. I know you feel upset and everything, it's alright. You needed this."

Rachel just nodded. She knew what Alyson was saying was right. She hated it, but it was the truth. After a few minutes, Alyson was on her feet, and reaching down towards Rachel.

"Ready for round two?"

Rachel wiped the moisture from her face, and looked up.

"Hell yes, I am", she answered, taking Alyson's hand, and letting her pull her to her feet."By the way, I think I just found myself a new work out buddy."

"I'm honored to fill the position", she laughed."Anything to keep your little ass in shape."

"Who are you calling little, Aly?"

"Yeah, I should have checked myself before that statement, I'm sorry."

"Say what you want, I can't believe I just took you out like I did", breathed Rachel, as she grabbed her water bottle, and chugged from it.

"Listen, nothing you say or do is gonna' sour my mood right now. I snagged my first client today, and I didn't even need Boss Lady's help", smiled the dark haired little woman."She should know by the time we get back though."

"Wait, you did", asked Rachel, in shock."When? Who is it?"

"Come on...you know."

"No, no I don't! Tell me!"

"It's the shrink lady."

"Wait...", said Rachel, squinting her eyes."Emma?"

"Is that her name? Shit, I called her shrink lady the entire time I was in there with her", laughed Alyson."

"Hold on. Are you telling me that during your session today, you and Emma talked and then..."

"There wasn't much talking, Rachel."

"Oh my God", laughed the brunette, as she playfully hit Alyson on the arm."What did you do?"

"Trust me, it didn't take much work. She was eying me up and down from the minute I walked into the room. She asked me a few basic questions, I felt the vibe she was giving out. Don't get me wrong, she was really shy and everything, but I whispered a few things in her ear, she melted, and I rocked her world. Best session she's ever had, that's all I'm saying."

"My God", Rachel continued to laugh."I can't believe it!"

"Alright, I get how you're amused by this, but why are you so surprised?"

"Aly...Emma has been stuck in the playground closest for as long as any of us have known her! She's been in this weird denial, and hasn't accepted any of Santana's offers for a membership. Your very first session with her, and you pull her from that closet just like that?"

Alyson giggled."Well damn. I must have more game than I thought."

"Yeah, no kidding", said Rachel, as she adjusted the tape around her knuckles."What did you say to her?"

"That's for me to know. Don't you even worry about it. Worry about where all that pent up anger you have is coming from. That was a pretty bad ass tackle. What the Hell is goin' on with you?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Does it have anything to do with Quinn?"

"Maybe...", she mumbled."Why do you ask?"

"Well it's kinda' obvious. I haven't known you for very long, but I can tell you're all about her, and you hate it."

"I don't hate it", Rachel shot back.

"Oh, bullshit."

"I don't. It's just different, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I heard all about you, lady. Top bitch at the playground, standards and all that", laughed Alyson.

"Oh, you heard that, huh? What else has been said", questioned Rachel.

"Miss Star, _bell of the golden ball_. Miss_ lonely hearts _and _no love_. Temptation Playground Prom Queen. Until one Quinn Fabray steps in, and knocks you on your ass. You've been camping out on cloud nine ever since", said Alyson, as she took her place behind the punching bag."Like Usher sang it, you got it, you got is bad."

"Oh my God", exclaimed Rachel."Who the Hell has been telling you all these things?"

"I'm not gonna' tell you", she smiled.

"Aly!"

"No, screw it, this is lighting a fire under that ass. Punch it out, let's go!"

Rachel just shook her head, and pushed all of her frustration into delivering a record book punch to the bag. After another couple of rounds on the bag, the two woman gathered their things from the locker room, and headed downstairs to wait for Kurt. After a while, he finally emerged from the Men's locker room, drinking from a can of Red bull.

"Oh Jesus, not you too", laughed Rachel.

"Hey, I don't drink these very often", he defended."I haven't worked out in so long, I'm tired as all Hell. I don't think I'll have time for a nap when we get back."

"Uh-oh...I got Santana's attention", laughed Alyson, as the three of them moved towards the exit.

"How", asked Kurt.

Alyson held up her phone, so the other two could read the text message.

_**Bitch did U seriously hook up with Emma during UR session 2day?! -S**_

"Whoa, wait a minute", exclaimed Kurt, while Rachel just started laughing."Did you?"

"Put your eyes back in your skull, pretty boy", giggled Alyson."I'd give you details but you gossip worse than most of the chicks at the playground."

"Whatever, I do not", he defended, as they exited the building."Seriously though, what went down in there?"

* * *

That night, Temptation Playground was in full swing. For some reason, it seemed busier than usual, and Santana was feeling slightly overwhelmed. Her stress level was a dangerous level, and she knew it was only getting worse. She was standing in the middle of the Red Light Lounge, ready to snap somebody's neck.

"Kurt, for reals though, I will ends you if you don't shut the fuck up, and just do what you need to fucking do!"

"I don't wanna' work in the same room with him! I know I requested that before we even opened, so why the Hell are we assigned to the same damn lounge", he argued.

"Damn it! Just because you make a request, doesn't mean you're gonna' get your way! That's why it's called a _request_! It's your own fault for fucking around with him! You knew the risk, you knew this could happen, so now it's time to shut your damn mouth, do your damn job, and quit being a fucking baby", she snapped back. Meanwhile, Sam was standing idly by, a random new client of his, trying to keep his attention. He couldn't help but be somewhat offended by Kurt's attitude towards him.

"I'm not working in the same lounge as him, period! So fuck you", growled Kurt. He knew he shouldn't have said it, and he wanted to take it back almost as it was coming out of his mouth. He only further regretted after he felt the sharp sting of Santana's hand across his cheek.

"Excuse you", she asked, with fire in her tone."Strike that shit, and reverse it, Porcelain."

He took a deep breath, and calmed himself down the best he could."I'm sorry, Miss Santana."

"Yeah, you better be sorry! I don't fucking need this from you right now! So, you know what? You're gonna' shut your damn mouth, suck it up, and do your job, no issues! I'm not even close to kidding, I will beat your sorry ass! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Santana", he answered. It was easy to tell that the slap had really gotten to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you", he said, putting one hand to her ear.

"Yes, Miss Santana", he said, a little louder."I'm sorry."

"Good boy", she breathed, before turning around, and exiting the room. Her heart felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest, and she knew it was time to step away. She was headed for the bar for a glass of wine, when she was stopped in the hallway by none other than, Sugar.

"Jesus Christ", she breathed, knowing she was in for an ear full.

"Miss Santana, I need a different room assignment. Doctor Sylvester is the Rainbow Lounge with Jewels, and they keep laughing at me! They won't leave me alone, and I can't work with them mocking me like that!"

"Sugar, if you would just mind your own, and do your job, it wouldn't matter! Pay no attention to whatever it is that you think they're doing, and do what the fuck you gotta' do!"

"But you don't get it Miss San-"

"No, you don't get it! I'm tired of hearing everybody bitch at me tonight! I'm not dealing with it, I'm done! I swear to God, if you don't get back in that lounge, and handle your shit, I'll lock you in your room for the rest of the night, and you won't get paid! Is that understood?"

Sugar went to argue but Santana put a stop to it.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not joking! Get your little ass back to work!"

"Yes, Miss Santana...", breathed Sugar, as she turned around and walked away.

Santana took a few deep breathes, and shook her head. As she strolled into the bar area, she noticed Rachel and Emma sitting at the bar. Both had drinks in front of them, and were talking and laughing away."What's so damn funny", asked the Boss Lady, as she sat down next to Emma.

"Nothing really, I'm just picking on Emma", smiled Rachel.

"Oh, I see. Would that have anything to do with her _very _recent membership?"

Emma simply giggled, as her cheeks turned pink.

"As a matter of fact, it does", laughed Rachel."I'm trying to get some details, but she's not giving anything up."

"What details do you need? All that matters is that our temp bartender is a sneaky little street rat, with an agenda so hidden, a fucking private investigator couldn't find it."Alyson made her over, and stood in front of Santana.

"What can i get you, Boss?"

"Speak of the fucking devil!"

"Oh God, are you still pissed off at me?"

"I have a feeling that I'm gonna' be pissed off at you for the duration of your time here, so get used to it."

"Would you stop already? Did I make you some money today, or not", asked Alyson, winking at Emma.

"Yeah...I guess...".

"That's what I thought, so you shouldn't be complaining, Miss Santana."

"Shut up, you're making my head hurt. Let me get some wine."

"What kind?"

"I don't give a shit, just make it something red", breathed the Latina, pinching the bridge of her nose."As a matter of fact, just bring the bottle and a glass."

"I'm on it. While I'm at it, can I refresh you guys", she asked, looking at Rachel, and Emma.

"Yes, please. That would be fantastic", answered Rachel..

"Sounds good, make mine a double this time, please", smiled Emma.

"Coming right up", she answered, as she strolled away.

"I can't even believe you", said Santana, as she glanced at the red head."I've been on your ass about joining for how long? You get in a room with that little monster for an hour, and you're all about it now? What the Hell?"

"Well, I have no idea what I'm supposed to say", answered Emma.

"You can't be too upset about it, San. At least she's finally a member", reminded Rachel."Admit it, you're just pissed because it wasn't you who convinced her."

"Of course I am, and why not? I got bested by a newbie!"

"I'm sorry, Santana", said Emma, sincerely, effectively making the Latina feel bad.

"No, don't be, it's fine", she said, as Alyson returned with two drinks, and a bottle of red wine. She set the two drinks down, and poured some of the wine for Santana.

"There you go", she smiled.

"Thank you", said Rachel and Emma in unison.

"Yeah, thanks", scoffed Santana."Get out of my face, before I slap you."

Alyson rolled her eyes and walked away."Yes, Miss Santana."

"Well, Emma", said the Latina, as she raised her glass."...welcome to Temptation Playground...officially."

"Thank you", she smiled, clinking her glass with Santana's.

A while later, Rachel was surprised when two arms pulled her in from behind, and she received a kiss on her cheek."Hey you."

"Baby, there you are", Rachel smiled, as she turned around, and pressed her lips against Quinn's. She suddenly felt half of her stress melt away. Quinn's presence alone was enough to make her cry tears of joy, but she didn't. She kept it together. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed her all day."Where have you been, you were supposed to be here hours ago."

"My meeting ran late. Trust me, I wanted to be anywhere else but stuck there", the blond said, as she removed her jacket, and took a seat next to her Star."Hey San."

"Yeah, hey."

"Quinn honey, I want you meet somebody. This is Emma Pillsbury, she's our long time playground head doctor, and a new member as of earlier this afternoon."

"Hello", greeted Emma, as she extended her hand.

Quinn happily shook her hand, and smiled."Hi there, it's nice to meet you."

"Let's get you a Vodka Cran, baby. You look like you could use a drink", said Rachel, as she flagged Alyson down.

"God, I really could. Long day."

"Did work suck today, or what", asked Santana.

"A little bit, yes", answered the blond."If it wasn't one thing, it was another."

"Poor you", laughed the Latina, sarcastically.

"Santana, come on, be nice", pouted Rachel.

"What is it that you do, if you don't mind me asking, Quinn", wondered Emma.

"No, I don't mind at all. Photography is my career, as well as my inevitable stress related death."

"Oh, stop", laughed Santana, as she poured herself more wine."You take photos for a living, it can't really be all that stressful. If anything, your stress related death will have more to do with you working for me."

"You work here as well", asked Emma.

"I sure do, and I can't help but agree. Working under this one will most likely be the death of me."

"I can't argue with that", laughed Emma.

"I'll drink to that", said Rachel, taking a gulp of her drink.

"Screw all of you", snapped Santana."You know what? Come on Emma, let's hit the the E-Lounge. I just saw Sue go in there, and I we're about to have some words." She stood up, wine bottle, and glass in hand.

"Um, okay...", mumbled the shy little shrink, as she stood up. She barely had time to grab her drink from the bar, as she was pulled away by the Latina.

"What in the Hell is her issue today", asked Quinn.

"She's just being a brat, she'll be fine. She took the wine with her, and Britt's is dancing, so I can't help but know that her mood will probably change in just a few minutes", laughed Rachel."Are you alright? I've barely talked to you today."

"I'm fine, I'm tired is all. I couldn't wait to get here to see you. I'm sorry for my lack of communication all day. However, I think I can make it up to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really", she laughed, as Alyson wandered over."Hey Sage."

"Quinn", she greeted."Here's your drink. How's it going?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Your woman was a damn monster at the gym earlier today, I was proud. She took me down like you wouldn't believe."

Quinn looked at Rachel, one eyebrow raised."Did she now?

"I did, and I still feel bad."

"No, you shouldn't, it was amazing", laughed Alyson."I'll leave you guys alone." She walked away, heading towards a big tipper.

"You've been meaning to get to the gym, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have. I needed it. Had some stress to work out."

"I know. You have been stressed, which is why you, my mother and I are going out tomorrow night", said Quinn, as she kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"We are?"

"Yes, we are. I knew you had off, so I went ahead and made dinner reservations at Le Bernardin", she went on, as Rachel's eyes lit up."I also bought tickets for Wicked."

"Oh my God, Quinn...are you serious?"

The blond nodded, and smiled."I thought you might love that."

"I've seen Wicked about ten times, but I will never get sick of it. You're the best, thank you. I love you", squealed the tiny woman.

"I love you too, and I haven't seen Wicked yet, so you better not give anything away", she laughed.

"Oh, I won't, I promise. Awe, I'm so excited now! Has your Mom seen it before?"

"Yes, she has, but she's alright with seeing it again. She's even wearing a green dress, and I thought that might be cute, so I'm wearing one too."

"That is cute! You'd be surprised how many people wear green in the spirit of the show. I would, but I don't own much green", breathed Rachel.

"That's alright, baby. I'm sure you'll look beautiful no matter what you war. You always do."

"Awe, thank you."

"Are you done with clients for the night?"

"Nope, I've got one more in about twenty minutes. I won't be long, though. This one is usually rather quick. It's almost like she feels guilty or something."

"Well, that stands to reason for some members here. Temptation is made to make people feel somewhat guilty, so if the playground title fits...".

"Quinn, oh my God", she laughed.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Whatever", she smiled."You don't have to worry about it. I'll still have plenty of energy left for you when I'm done with her." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, earning a smirk from the blond."We can relieve each others stress."

"Sounds good to me", said Quinn, as she leaned forward, and started kissing her. They were interrupted by the sound of somebody clearing their throat. The kiss broke, and they looked over to see the client in question."

"Sorry Rachel, am I early?"

"A little, Kayla, but it's alright", reassured Rachel."Why don't you get yourself a drink, and we can head upstairs okay?"

"Yeah...yeah okay", she answered nervously before moving down the bar. She waited impenitently for Alyson to take her order.

"Wow...timid little thing", said Quinn as she studied her. She was young, couldn't have been older than twenty four. Long dark drown hair, and a very slender body. She looked somewhat familiar."Why do I know her?"

"That's Kayla Rea Cole. She's a country singer. I think she's toured with Taylor Swift, or something like that."

"That's right", exclaimed Quinn."Well, no wonder she feels guilty. She's a Christian values type of girl."

"Really? Well, she doesn't act like it when we're alone."

"Ew. Stop", said Quinn."Go deal with that, I'll just hang out in the E-Louge for a bit."

"Okay, I'm sorry", giggled Rachel."I'll come get you when I'm done showering, so we can cuddle up in my bed."

"No, come get me before you shower, I'll go in with you."

"Baby, I wanna' wash off before I let you hold me...".

Quinn just rolled her eyes, and nodded, before she stood up, and grabbed her drink.

Rachel wasn't sure, but it seemed like Quinn was annoyed all of the sudden."Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. If you feel like you need to shower before we get in bed, that's fine." There was bite in her tone, and Rachel knew she would pay for it later. She decided to just let it go for the time being.

* * *

After a while, things died down and the playground was nearly empty. Santana found herself lying in bed, waiting for her perfection. She was half drunk, annoyed, and tired as all Hell, but it didn't matter. She knew she was in for some cuddle time, and it made everything all better. The bottle of wine wasn't hurting her mood either. After a while, she dozed off. When she opened her eyes again, she felt two arms wrapped around her, and shifted onto her back.

""My perfection", she breathed."Hi."

"Hi Sanny", smiled the dancer, as she kissed Santana passionately."You're a little drunk, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah...you are. I saw you from the stage, you were drinking wine like it was water", she giggled."You okay?"

"I'm good, baby. I am."

"No, you're freaking out."

"I am not."

"You so are, but it's alright. I'm here now."

"Yeah, you are. I love you so much...".

"I love you more, San."

Santana smiled, and reached up. She caressed the the blond's cheek."You have something on your mind, don't you?"

"Yeah", said Brittany, softly."Jade."

"I knew it."

"Are you mad?"

"Not at all, she worries me too, baby. I would never be mad at you for that."

"Wow, you must be drunk", she laughed.

"Oh stop. You already know I've been thinking about it, don't rub it in, Britts."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I know I shouldn't be thinking about it so much, but everything from last night just got to me", she confessed."San...I really want her to work here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I think she'd be safer here. There are so many people here who could keep an eye on her, and I really want that."

"I do too...", breathed Santana, as she once again, thought back to the night before.

* * *

_At Smashed the night before..._

After delivering a nice hard gut punch to an ass who couldn't keep his hands to himself, Santana felt good. Her career was stressful, nobody could argue that. So, getting her anger out was something she took advantage of when she could. No matter how she chose to do it. As she made her way back to her girlfriend, she noticed Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"Britts, where did she go?"

"I don't know, she let me give her a hug, but then she said she'd be right back", answered the blond."I hope she's okay."

Santana looked behind the bar, but the only person there was the red headed, sticky fingered, Gina. The Latina wanted to talk to anybody else, but there didn't seem to be any other employees around. She sucked it up, and approached the bar.

"Hey...tip thief...where did Jade go?"

Gina looked up, and was about to say something snotty, but once she saw the look on the Latina's face, she changed her mind."Um...she's in the office, in back. But, nobody's really allowed back there. So, can you like wait for her to come out?"

Santana just rolled her eyes, grabbed Brittany's hand, and headed towards the back of the bar. Eventually they found the office, and the door was cracked open just a little.

"Jade",she asked."You in here?"

All they heard was a few sniffles. Santana just pushed the door open. Jade was sitting at a desk, tears streaming down her face. It was a heartbreaking thing to see. As they moved towards, they noticed she was trembling a little bit.

"Oh my God...", said Brittany, as she knelt down in front of Jade's chair."Are you okay?"

"Yes", she sobbed, softly.

"Obviously not, you're shaking. That ass hole really got to you, didn't he", asked Santana, getting a little pissed off at the thought."Please tell me that doesn't happen a lot."

Jade didn't say a word. She just sniffled again, and let Brittany pull her into a hug. Clearly, this girl wasn't one to handle certain situations very well. Santana could tell the first time she met her, and it didn't take long at all for her point to be made. She seemed so innocent, and clueless, and it might seem like an act to certain people. To Santana, not so much. She watched as Brittany held her in a tight hug, and rubbed her back.

"Okay, San...we have to do something, her whole body is like shaking so bad", said the blond, worry in her tone.

A glass of water, and some calm, soothing words later, Jade was calm, and sitting up at her desk. Santana and Brittany had taken a seat on the black leather couch that sat against the wall.

"You guys are super sweet, but you don't have to stay back here with me. I'm fine."

"You're not, you are really shaken up. Why don't you have any bouncers working here", asked Santana."I mean not that it's like a horrible part of the city or anything, but that shit doesn't need to be happening."

"We have a few, but they works outside. I only get shaken up, because I'm...not feeling very well...and I'm just out of it."

"Are you sick? Why are you working if you're sick", asked Santana, as if she was her mother.

"Yeah, couldn't you have just called your manager and said you didn't feel well", asked Brittany.

"Well...I am the manager, but it's okay. It's fine, I have a doctors appointment later this week. But seriously, I'm okay. You guys can go if you want", she said. She wasn't being rude at all, she was actually being too nice. Santana could hear the guilt in her voice, and it upset her, because she had nothing to feel guilty about.

"Jade, you're so cute, and sweet and adorable, you shouldn't have to deal with people touching you like that", said Brittany."Nobody should." Santana couldn't help but be somewhat amused by her girlfriend's statement. She was talking to Jade as if she was a child.

"Worse has happened", the darker woman mumbled.

"What", asked Santana, squinting at the dark skinned woman."What is that supposed to mean?

"Nothing. Look, it's okay. I'll be fine. Why are you guys being so nice to me? Not that it's a bad thing, but you just met me. People can't be this nice."

"That's an easy one," Santana smirked. "My Britts and I aren't mere mortals. We're goddesses." Jade couldn't stop the giggle that came out of her mouth. "People don't realize it just yet, but we're pretty much royalty."

"Awe, you're both so beautiful that I think I believe it."

"You make it hard not to be nice to you," declared Brittany."If you were mean, it would be harder."

"She knows what she's talking about," Santana affirmed.

"Some people would say the opposite," Jade said plainly.

"Yeah, well some people are full of shit," Santana spat it out as if it were a bad taste in her mouth. She was insightful enough to understand that the darker woman was speaking from experience.

"I better get back out there," Jade said, shifting the conversation. "Gina's probably got a lot of people overloading her."

"I heard someone say that her drinks don't taste so good," said Brittany.

Jade shrugged. "She's still learning. She usually just does the shots." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small, black flask, with a little silver skull on the front of it. After a few sips from it, she put it back on in her pocket."Her drinks need work, but I have to admit, she really does do something special with the shots she pours."

"So she's a newbie, yet already bold enough to steal tips," Santana said, trying keep from getting pissed all over again.

"She's been here for a couple of years. She just hasn't figured it out very well."

Even Brittney couldn't hold back from asking, "Why does she still have a job here?"

"I…I…uh…I think she just needs more time."

"I don't wanna' tell you how to do your job because, I wanna' put a smack down on people when they try to tell me how to do mine but ,that girl is a liability waiting to happen," the Latina said."Plus, popularity is somewhat important with bar tending, and she doesn't seem to have too many fans. Trust the facts, Jade. Let the bitch go."

Jade looked down to her feet. "I should go back out."

"But you're sick," the blond exclaimed, worry in her tone.

"My…..boss won't like it if he starts getting complaints."

"I'm sure your boss would understand," Santana replied, adding softness to her tone.

The darker woman simply shook her head and gave a sad smile, before leading the other two out of the room.

They stayed until last call, which was much later than they had planned. Neither of them could seem to be the one to remind the other that they needed to get back. It had been the first time in a long time that at least one of them hadn't been around Temptation for the whole night. As they sat, watching her, Santana had to laugh. This girl was different. She looked a lot tougher than she seemed, and it seemed it would work in her favor. She was clearly a fan of the color black, and the rubber Jack Skellington bracelet on her wrist gave away her personality a little. There as no doubt, had a mosh pit gathered, Jade most likely would have been at the ready. The only issue was, her voice and demeanor. Even with her look, the minute she opened her mouth, anybody would know that they could very easily take advantage of her. Sure, the couple hadn't gotten through to her that night, but they weren't about to give up. They'd be back, and they would get her to enter their world.

* * *

Back in the bed, Santana was still caressing her girlfriend's face."Don't worry, Britts. We'll get her."

"I know. I'm just happy I made a new friend", breathed the blond."Do you think she thinks about us like her friends?"

Santana smiled."If she doesn't, she will."

"What else have you been thinking about ", asked the blond, as she settled down into the bed."You should tell me, because it will be less stressful on you if you talk about it."

"Same old shit, baby. We really need to hire another bar tender. I want Jade behind the bar more than anything. Seeing her in action made up my mind. Only, I know now more than ever, that might take time that we don't have. Aly doesn't have enough know how, and Sunshine can't always help, because she's got clients."

"Well that's okay, I've got Sam and Rory scouting", Brittany said, casually.

"Wait, you do? When did that-"

"Hey, we told you we'd be handling things, and we meant it", she laughed."Don't worry, we'll get somebody."

"Damn, look at you. Thank you, baby. I didn't know."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Aside from that", continued Santana."We need more people. We've got more members than employees at this point, and it won't take much time for that to catch up to us, and bite us in the ass."

"Quinn's taking care of that."

"Is she? Well, Jesus...if she'd bother to answer my texts and calls once in a while, maybe I would know that."

"She's got career to worry about, baby...you can't be mad at her for that."

"Yeah well, I'll try not to be. One more issue, is that things are getting way too casual around here. I get that I have an established friendship with certain babies of mine...but it's effecting the way they act towards me. Rachel, Kurt, and even Sugar have been forgetting their place around here, and it needs to be dealt with."

"Okay, Sunshine, I get. Maybe even Kurt bu...Rachel? Really? Hasn't she earned the right to be casual with you", asked Brittany, sweetly.

"Who's side are you on", laughed Santana.

"I'm so not answering that."

In a different part of the playground, Quinn was walking into Rachel's room. She had gotten a text saying that she should come upstairs. So, she happily finished her drink, and made her way up. As she walked in, she heard the shower running. She called for Rachel, but got no answer. She kicked her shoes off, and threw her purse on the desk. She slowly walked towards the bathroom, and opened the door. There stood Rachel, naked, with a smile on her face.

"I decided to wait for you."

Quinn smiled, and bit her lip."Thank you, baby."

Five minutes later, they were standing under the water. They just stood there in each others arms, kissing, and rubbing their hands over each others body's.

"Can I ask you something", the brunette wondered out loud.

"Anything."

"I know you say you weren't, but I know you were angry before when I was gonna' shower without you. Can you please just...tell me why?"

"I wasn't mad."

"Well, you were upset."

"Alright...a little...".

"Well, why?"

Quinn took a deep breath, and reached behind Rachel to grab a loofah. She gently pushed her little body up against the wall."I like washing you." She ignored Rachel's surprised expression, as she reached down and grabbed the body wash."Not that I doubt your ability to wash yourself...but when I do it...I feel like...". She didn't want to finish. She couldn't even make eye contact with her lover.

"It's alright...just tell me", said Rachel, softly.

"I like being the one to wash all those other women off of you. It makes me feel like you're mine, and only mine."

"Quinn...oh my Go-"

"Shhhh", said Quinn, putting her finger to Rachel's lips."Don't say a word, okay? Just let me wash you...".

Rachel was somewhat freaked out, she couldn't help it. Quinn's tone was desperate, yet creepy. She grabbed onto the blond's wrist, and tried to look her in the eye."Quinn...baby..."

"Please...", was the desperate reply."Please just let me..."

Even with the water running onto their bodies, and faces, Rachel could see the tears in the blond's eyes. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she obviously needed to do what she wanted to do. And, Rachel was going to let her, no matter how she felt about it.

"Go ahead, Quinn. Wash me...".

* * *

**Love you guys! Please remember, reviews and feedback are love! I hope you liked the update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - A lot going on in this chapter. This story is about more than just Quinn and Rachel, but it is a Faberry, so there is a WHOLE LOT of Faberry right now. Have to stay true, you know? Anyways, clothing matters in this update, so as usual, with the link below...add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. I really hope you guys like the update, thank you to my loyal readers, I love you guys! Enjoy, or don't...it's all you.**

**_Quinn-Rachel-Judy_**

ttp:/www. polyvore cgi/set?id=83250133

* * *

Rachel awoke from what she thought was a sound sleep. She glanced to her right, expecting to see her own clock radio, but didn't. It was then she remembered she wasn't in her own bed. The last thing she remembered was being tired, and satisfied. She rolled to her left, and smiled at the sight. Quinn, fast asleep, breathing steadily. She inched closer to her girlfriend, and rolled over, lightly pressing her back into the blond. Once she was sure she hadn't woken her up, and made herself comfortable, she took her phone from underneath the pillow, and turned it on.

**3:39 AM**

She was a little surprised. She felt like she had been asleep for much longer than that. She quickly checked her messages, and emails, before placing her phone back under the pillow, and sighing calmly. She let her mind wander, and began to realize why she felt as content as she did. It had been wonderful night leading up to her and her lover in bed.

* * *

The night before...

As promised, dinner at Le Bernardin was the first event of the evening. She had happily shown up at the restaurant on time. It was pleasant surprise to have Quinn and Judy waiting for her.

"Hey", she said, as she approached the table."I'm sorry if I'm late, I thought I'd be on time."

"No no, baby. You are on time", reassured Quinn, as she stood from the her seat."I told you a different time on purpose, I wanted to be here before you." She gave Rachel a peck on the lips, before pulling her chair out for her.

"Oh, well alright. That's good, I hate being late for anything", she smiled. She took a seat, and smiled warmly at the older blond."Judy, it's so good to see you, as usual. You both look absolutely beautiful in green. Wow."

Quinn simply giggled, as she took her seat once again.

"Thank you", said Judy."You look very beautiful as well. I have to admit, wearing Green to a show like Wicked seems a little over the top, but I just couldn't help myself."

"Oh no, it's not over the top. I've actually been meaning to go buy something green for that very reason", laughed Rachel."I just haven't gotten around to it yet. My closet consists of mainly black, and gold these days. I guess it's time for an upgrade."

"Upgrade or not, both of those colors look amazing on you. Especially gold", said Quinn, sweetly, with a wink."I went ahead and ordered some wine for the table."

"Yes, she did", nodded Judy."It's a nice White Wine, recommended by the waiter."

"Good, I could use some", breathed Rachel."On my way here, I got to thinking about a few things, and went a little crazy."

"Oh", wondered Judy."What kinds of things?"

Rachel was suddenly feeling, on the spot. There were so many things weighing on her, that it was hard for her to zero in on just one. She couldn't very well admit that Quinn's behavior in the shower the night before had made her a little nervous. She glanced over at the blond in question, and smiled."Nothing serious really. Just little things that bother the best of us on a daily basis."

"I see", said Judy, taking a sip of water."Have you heard any more on that girl?"

"What girl", asked Quinn.

"You know, the little sister of your friend. You were worried because she had a gun...".

"Oh, Laine", exclaimed Rachel."No, I haven't heard from her at all actually. I've been thinking about paying another visit, but...I dunno'...seems a little risky at this point."

"It's no worry, Mom. I told Rachel that we will be doing something about that", said Quinn.

"Well, you better. I'm honestly shocked that you haven't already. That is a very dangerous situation for anybody to be in. Much less, a seventeen year old girl."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her Mother's tone. She knew she was right, but she almost hated to be reminded."It's fine, We'll take care of it, you don't need to worry about it."

"Don't I?"

"No, you don't...drop it", warned her daughter.

Rachel could sense exactly what Quinn was feeling. She knew she was annoyed with Judy, and felt like she was putting her nose where it didn't belong. She also knew, that Judy wasn't trying to annoy her daughter at all.

"Quinn...it's alright that she's worried. It's alright", she comforted, placing her hand on Quinn's. She then put her attention back on the older of the two blond's."I just thought it might be a good idea to give her some time. I did give her my number, I told her to do with it as she pleased. Something tells me she'll call me eventually. If I didn't think so, I wouldn't have given her my number in the first place."

Judy smiled."Good for you, dear."

As the conversation went on, the more at ease Quinn felt. She was trying her very hardest to avoid the awkward little cloud of crazy that was settled over her and Rachel. She knew the way she had acted in the shower the night before had scared her girlfriend on some level. She wanted to take it back, but it wasn't an option. She'd been honest. A little too honest, and there was no way out of it. All she could do was try her very best to avoid it. Having Judy there didn't hurt. If the dinner had been just the couple, certain things would need to be talked about. The main thing being her strange little compulsion to wash the tiny brunette.

Eventually, dinner was ordered, and served. The three women ate, and enjoyed their meal, and the conversation was kept tasteful and happy.

"You know", said Judy, as she finished the last of her meal."I was out and about with a friend of mine the other day, and we ran into the cutest little lesbian couple."

"Mom", warned Quinn."Come on, stop."

"No, no...Quinny, I promise I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"It's alright. Tell us", laughed Rachel, ignoring the look she was getting from Quinn.

"Thank you", giggled Judy, knowing exactly why Rachel was laughing."Now, these two were just adorable. We ran into them in that big toy store in Times Square, you know, the one with the Ferris wheel?"

"Wait a minute, what were you doing in Toys R Us", asked Quinn, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was with Hannah, you know, my friend from Yoga...she has a couple of grand kids. She wanted to get them some toys for the Summer. Anyways, we were looking at some things, and this couple, they came walking towards us, pushing a baby stroller. Oh, this little baby boy they had, he was so precious. We got to talking with them, and come to find out, they had just adopted him. His name was Christopher, dark brown hair, the most beautiful little thing you ever did see. They've been together about five years, not married, but they're wanting to do so."

"Let me guess", interrupted Quinn."You mentioned that you have a daughter that's a lesbian?"

"I did, and they send their best."

Rachel just laughed a little.

"You don't have to go telling every person you meet about my orientation."

"I don't tell every person. It just so happen to come up in conversation", the older woman defended."I thought they were very cute, and it was wonderful that they're starting a nice little family."

"That's really wonderful, Judy. Families are always a great thing", smiled Rachel.

"Yes, they are", agreed Quinn.

"So, Rachel I have to ask...", giggled the older woman.

"And there it is. Mom, I knew you were going somewhere with that story."

"Would you relax, Quinny? I was simply going to ask whether or not Rachel would like to have kids someday. It's not a terribly inappropriate question."

"Isn't it?"

"No, no it's perfectly fine", said Rachel."Honestly, where I am right now in life, I'm not sure. I mean, the idea of kids makes me smile, it does. I'm just not really sure what to think at this point. It's still much to early for me to tell."

"I see. Well, that's alright, there is no real need to rush into those things. Especially since you two are as young as you are. I do have to say though, Quinny you're successful enough at this point. You could very well start a family right now", Judy went on, ignoring the eye roll from her daughter."Financially speaking of course, and the thought of being a grandmother...oh, that makes me happy. I would just love that."

"Mom, you need to calm down. Honestly, I stand where Rachel does on the whole kids, and family thing. I have no idea what to think about it. Also, it's like you just said. I'm young enough to think about it a little longer, you know?"

"Awe, baby...don't rain on your mother's parade, let her have her fantasy", laughed Rachel."It's very cute."

Once the three of them had left the restaurant, the mood of the evening had mixed very well. Conversations were had about, a happy Mother feeling very peaceful with her daughters romantic involvement. A very happy cloud hung above their heads, and it stayed there once they had taken their seats at the show. Before Wicked had begun, Rachel and Quinn looked at each other. Judy was occupied with her program for the moment, and nothing was about to phase her. The younger blond smiled warmly at her girlfriend, and sighed."God...I'm just...so in love with you."

"Are you", asked Rachel, knowing full well it was true.

"I am."

"Will you always be, Quinn?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You know why I ask." Rachel gave Quinn a spiteful little look."I know there are certain things you'll never get over...".

"Yeah...about that", mumbled Quinn, looking over to her mother. Luckily, she had started a conversation with the woman sitting on the other side of her. She turned back, and sighed."Look, I'm sorry. It was unfair for me to say that to you out loud."

"No, it wasn't. I'll admit, it was a little weird, but...I know it's how you really feel."

"I just...don't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't think you're dirty after work, it's nothing like that."

"Are you sure?"

Quinn looked into the deep brown eyes staring back at her."I'm sure. This is all me, it's just my insecurities boiling to the service. It's not you're fault, Rach. It's mine, and I'm sorry."

Rachel felt bad. She wanted to take back what she said about how it was weird. She only wished they had talked about it sooner."I'm sorry you feel that way. Now that we've talked about it a little...I feel better about it."

"About what?"

"You can wash me whenever you want, and I'll let you. It won't bother me."

"It won't?"

"No, never again."

"Do you promise", asked the blond. She sounded somewhat desperate, and Rachel hated it.

"I promise", she answered, right before softly kissing her lips."I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

After the show, Quinn and Rachel gave a loving goodbye to Judy, as she caught a cab, and headed home. Once she was gone, and it was just the two of them, Quinn smiled wide.

"So...now what, beautiful?"

Rachel giggled."Why are you asking me? This whole night was your plan. It's only fair that you choose what comes next."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I planned this night _for_ you. That means, _you_, and only _you_, get to decide what we're doing now."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, baby. Let's see...we could go back to the playground and see what's going on there."

"No, anything but that. It's your night off, which means you don't have to be there right now", argued the blond. She grabbed both of Rachel's hands, and held them."Do you honestly feel like heading back already?"

"I thought it was _my_ choice", asked Rachel, smirking. She found it amusing that Quinn couldn't give up control. Especially since she had just tried giving it up not even a minute earlier.

"Yes, that's right. I already forgot my own damn rule. My mistake."

"No, you're right. It doesn't make much sense to go get drinks there, not tonight."

"Oh, so is that what you want? To get drinks?" Rachel nodded."Alright, we can do that. Actually, I got a text from Mercedes earlier, asking to hang out. Let me give her a call, and see if she's out." She pulled her phone from her clutch.

"Wait, Mercedes as in Santana's friend? The one who runs the rehab center", asked the tiny woman.

"Yeah, that's the one. Santana introduced us, and she seemed like fun. We exchanged numbers and everything."

"Weird", laughed Rachel."You know that she's straight, right?"

Quinn stared wide eyed at Rachel after that had left her mouth. She couldn't believe she had even asked it.

"Yes, I know...why are you even asking me that? It's not like I gave her my number so we could hook up or anything like that...".

"I was just making sure you knew that, don't get pissed off."

"I'm not, but why would you need to ask me that? Even if she was into females, it wouldn't matter. I have you", said the blond. Her tone was still rather defensive, and Rachel was starting to regret making the comment at all.

"I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it there. I like her too, she's a lot of fun, just like you said. Go ahead, give a her call."

"No, I don't think I want to now", answered Quinn, as she went to put her phone away.

"Oh stop", smiled Rachel."I'm sorry, I take it back. Just call her, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

Not too long after, the couple met up with one, Mercedes Jones, at a bar neither of them had ever been to. As they walked in, they spotted her sitting at the table towards the back. She was with two other people. A Skinny white man, with long brown dreadlocks, and a slightly older, African American woman, with very short, bleach blond hair. There was a band playing Jazz music towards the side, and it was somewhat relaxing. Yet, they managed to keep the crowd in kind of an upbeat mood.

"Hey ladies", smiled Mercedes,as they made Quinn and Rachel made their way over, and took their seats.

"Mercedes, Hi", beamed Rachel."It's been a while, how are you?"

"I'm hangin' in here, girl. It's good to see you."

"Thank you very much for the invite", said Quinn.

"No problem. Any friend of Santana's is a friend of mine", she answered."Speaking of friends, this right here is my boy Joe. And this lady here...this is my girl, Roz."

"Hello", greeted Quinn, as she shook their hands. Rachel did the same, and greeted each of them.

"It's nice to meet you ladies", said Roz, taking a huge gulp of her drink.

"Yes, it's awesome to meet two of God's most beautiful creations", smiled Joe.

"Praise", said Mercedes, as she raised her drink, and chugged it down."Don't mind him, he's a bit of a holy roller."

"We don't mind at all, do we, baby", smiled Rachel.

"Not at all", Quinn answered, with a smile.

"I like you two", he said. He had kind of a hippy vibe about him. Calm, and collected with a soothing smirk on his face.

"I like you too", said Rachel."I think I'll hit the bar, and grab a drink. Vodka and Cranberry for you, Quinn. You know, I think I'll grab the next round for you three. What are you drinking?"

"Damn, you're a sweetheart", exclaimed Roz."Since you're offering, I'll take a Gin and Tonic! Thank you, munchkin!"

"Yeah, that's cool Rach, I'll take a Captain and Coke", said Mercedes.

"Sounds good", said Rachel, as she stood from her seat."Joe, what about you, sweetie?"

"Thanks, but I don't drink alcohol. If you don't mind, I'll just have a soda. Coke is fine", he answered, nicely.

"Not a problem, I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Rachel vanished into the crowd.

"So, you're not a drinker", asked Quinn, looking at Joe.

"No, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I don't see anything wrong with people who do drink. It's just not for me."

"Yeah, he pretty much has to accept it, otherwise, hanging out with us wouldn't work out for him", laughed Mercedes. Joe smiled, and playfully hit her on the shoulder.

"I actually find that rather refreshing", said Quinn."As a drinker, I can honestly say that, I wish I'd never started. I rely on it a little too much these days."

"Girl, why do I know you", asked Roz, having no issues what so ever with breaking the current topic of conversation."You're name is Quinn, right? What's the last name, talk to me now...".

"Oh, it's Fabray. Quinn Fabray."

"Damn", breathed Mercedes."Look at you...straight up grillin' her right now. You must know her." Roz was staring at Quinn as if she was interrogating her.

"You a photographer", asked the older, dark skinned woman.

"I am."

"You are", asked Mercedes in shock."Well shit, I can't say I got that from you at all. I was thinking like...doctor...lawyer even. Not photographer."

"Why the Hell do people keep saying that", laughed Quinn.

"That's it", exclaimed Roz, slamming her fist onto the table."You did a spread for some of my girls last year!"

"Your girls", asked Quinn, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I run a modeling agency. Cocoa Vivacious Incorporated, we work from Harlem."

"Oh my God, I remember now", laughed Quinn."I shot a Vogue spread for three of your beautiful girls!"

"Yeah, see! I knew I recognized you", said Roz."I tried getting a hold of you after that, I wanted you do some more work for me."

"Did you?"

"Oh yeah, but I was told you were busy for the next year", she scoffed, finished what was left of her drink.

"I wish I could say that I got that call, but I didn't. I'm sorry, but you know something, now that we're talking, I'm sure I can work something out."

"Wow", laughed the older woman."Listen to you, damn...you must be crazy busy."

"Yes, but not for a client like you. Those girls were gorgeous, I'd be happy to make some time for them. And, you...of course", Quinn reassured."No problem at all."

"That's good to hear. Girl, that spread helped my business like you wouldn't believe. I've taken on so many clients in the last year. Almost more than I know what to do with."

"Girl, you've slept with half of them, so obviously you know exactly what to do with them", laughed Mercedes.

"You better stop...", smirked Roz."I work with models, what do you expect?"

"Some type of professionalism on your part!"

"I can get with those girls and still be a professional...ain't no thing!"

"Oh, no no no, bitch please with a capital P...there is no way you can tell me that those girls sleeping with you hasn't caused any drama around that agency!"

"I never said there was no drama, I said it _ain't no thing_! I can handle the drama, deal with it and move the Hell on!"

"Whatever, that's a bunch of bull", laughed Mercedes."You know it! I know it! So cut the shit!"

Quinn smiled at, and looked over at Joe. He simply shrugged his shoulders, as if the other two going back and forth was something that he dealt with all the time."Well, Roz...I guess I didn't realize you were on the...lady loving side of the street."

"She is...and damn, she is all about it", smiled Mercedes."Actually, she's meeting with Santana pretty soon."

"Are you", asked Quinn in shock.

"I am, and I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what", asked Rachel, as she returned with a bunch of drinks. It was a miracle that she had made it back to the table with five separate glasses, but she did.

"Baby, here...let me help you with those", offered Quinn.

"No, no...I've got it." She set all five drinks down on the table, before passing each one to who it was meant for."See?"

"Thank you, Rachel", said Joe.

"Yeah, thanks", nodded Roz."We were just talking about how I've meeting with Ms. Lopez soon to discuss a membership of some sort of club that I'm supposed to fall in love with."

"Oh...a new member...exciting", giggled Rachel, sipping her drink."Now when you say..._supposed to fall in love with_...would I be right in assuming that you don't know what kind of place it is?"

Quinn and Mercedes just laughed quietly to themselves.

"No, all I been able to get outta' this one", said Roz, gesturing towards the other dark skinned woman."...is that...it's _very_ exclusive and caters to the needs of same sex relations."

"Oh, wow. Mercedes...that's putting it _so_ lightly", laughed Rachel.

"What do you expect? You damn well I can't be too open about it. Shit, you know that better than anybody, Rach."

"Still...that's kinda' funny."

"So now...is that where the two if you are coming from", asked Joe, who had proven to be somewhat of a quiet man."You had to have come from somewhere pretty special to be dressed like that."

"No, Quinn and I are coming from a night out. We had dinner, and saw a show. With her mother."

"So you're a couple", asked Roz.

"We are", smiled Quinn."I was a client...but what can I say...she grew on me."

"Oh, shut it", said Rachel, with a wink.

"A client...at this club", asked Joe.

"Well, it's actually more of a playground...", breathed Quinn.

At that point, Roz looked over at Mercedes, who just burst into hysterical laughter.

"You know what", laughed Quinn."I'm pretty high up on the ladder at the Playground, so why don't I just explain some things."

"Please do!"

"That's a good idea, at least you'll have some idea of what you're getting into when you meet with the Boss Lady. You'll be ready for your tour, and everything. Just try to keep an open mind, alright", asked Rachel.

"Girl, it's open. It's open and flowing, like old faithful...go on now, spill it!"

For a while, Quinn sat and explained as much as she could, without giving too much away. She knew Santana would be livid if she found out. Keeping that mind, she made sure the woman knew that she had to act like she didn't know much. Rachel couldn't help but think how smart that was on her girlfriend's part. It gave Roz an upper hand on being respected at Temptation Playground, and tempted, she was. As Quinn sat there and talked, Rachel took a sip of her drink, and checked her phone. She had a few different texts.

**I hate when U have off. Blaine is here...everything is all awkward and stupid and he's pretending like I don't even exist. R U coming back 2night or staying with Quinn? -K**

**If UR coming back 2night...can U please bring me a Redbull? sneak it though. hide it in UR purse so nobody sees it. PLEASE and thank you. -S**

**I see that you have the night off. That's all fine and good, but tomorrow you're getting torn apart little girl. You better be ready for me. -C**

Rachel shivered at the last text. She hated that Cassandra knew her number. She was calling and texting much more than Rachel liked. She answered all the messages, and once she was done, noticed one more. It was from a number that wasn't programed into her phone.

**Can U meet up with me in the morning please...I really need 2 talk. -?**

A look of confusion melted over her face, and she responded.

**Who is this? -R**

She wanted to be patient about a response, but it was hard. It was hard enough for anyone to wait for a text response from an unknown person. The fact that whoever it was wanted to meet with her made it a little harder. She tuned back into the table conversation for a minute.

"So...", Roz was saying."I get to pick girls that I wanna'...play with?"

"That's a huge part of it", smiled Quinn.

"Whoa, this place sounds wild", said Joe."Too much for me to handle I think."

"Well you're straight, of course it would be too much for you", exclaimed Mercedes, and they all laughed."I think I could hang there, but no girl sex. Cedes doesn't roll that way."

Rachel smiled, but her attention was quickly back on her phone when it vibrated.

**It's me, Laine. I don't mean to bother you but...I really need you. -L**

Rachel was relieved, and felt like crying all of the sudden. She held it back ,and answered.

**Where and When? You're not bothering me, I was hoping to hear from you. I was starting to worry. Are you alright? -R**

After a minute or two, the girl responded.

**Can you come to Puck's place around noon? He'll be making runs, and he'll be gone for a while, so it's okay. -L**

I'll be there. You didn't answer my question. Are you alright? -R

"Rachel...you okay", asked Quinn.

"Oh...yeah...I'm fine sorry." She hadn't noticed anyone trying to get her attention."Just answering some texts."

"Alright. How about a few more drinks? After, we can head back to my place?"

"That sounds good, baby", she smiled. Quinn smiled back, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Rachel looked back to her phone.

**I'm alright. -L**

**Are you sure? You can be honest with me...-R**

After a few minutes, she responded.

**See you tomorrow. -L**

Rachel wasn't sure how she knew, or why she had the feeling, but she did know. Laine wasn't alright, and she was going to fix it.

At around one in the morning, the group was headed out of the bar. They were talking, and going on about promises of spending time together again. While Rachel stood with Mercedes and Joe, saying her goodbyes, Roz turned to Quinn."So I'll see you soon, girl. I still can't believe you're cheating on your career! You're a damn good photographer, I can't wait to have my girls work with you again!"

"Hey, it's money in my bank account either way, and I can't wait to work with them again", smiled Quinn."Actually, if you don't mind me being terribly honest about something?"

"Hey, honesty is power, to me. Talk to me now...".

"When I found out about Cocoa Vivacious...and that fact that it was a modeling agency for only girls of color...I didn't think it was a very good idea. I just didn't really see it working out, but...obviously I was wrong. I'm sorry I doubted your vision."

"Trust me, you weren't the only one. Thank you though, it's all working out just fine", said Roz, as she extended her arms. Quinn happily hugged her."See you soon."

"Yes, very soon", answered Quinn, as she broke the hug."I hope you sleep well."

"I will sleep very well, thanks to your lady paying the whole tab. You better treat her right tonight...you hear me?"

Quinn blushed a little."I will, trust me."

"Yeah...you better", smiled Roz. Give her some of the sexy Trib action...".

The blond was confused."Trib?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what that is...".

"I guess I don't...", frowned Quinn. She was feeling rather buzzed, and she liked it. She knew the term, but wasn't sure what it was, and didn't like that she was in the dark.

"Well, don't be embarrassed, girl...it's alright", said the older woman, as she stepped closer, and moved her mouth to Quinn's ear."Just remember...if you can ride the thigh...you can ride what's inches over...you get me?"

Quinn was starting to understand, and looked at Roz, as she moved a step back."But...we have nothing down there...how is that even poss-"

"Trust me", she cut off, with a wink."You'll figure it out."

As Quinn stood and talked with Roz, Rachel glanced over and smiled. It was one of the best nights off she had in a long time, and loved the company. She'd seen first hand out her girlfriend handled new people, and making new friends. She'd witnessed how great she was with work, and conversation about work. She knew deep down that, even thought Santana would be upset with Quinn letting Roz in on certain things, she'd be proud. She handled Playground business with such grace, she was truly meant for it. The brunette felt she had fallen in love all over again that night, and she'd be breathing the air of that date night for a long time.

Once the couple was in bed, the night could only get better. Quinn was sitting, back against the headboard, with Rachel straddled across her lap. The both of them naked, and kissing. Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel, and she didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon. She was loving the tiny woman's tongue inside of her mouth, and the fact that her nipples were being played with. She wanted more, and as if her prayers were being answered, she felt the soft wetness of her lover's center on her thigh.

"Mmmmm...", she moaned, as she felt her grind, and moan back. Their movements were desperate, and hungry. Like they couldn't get enough of each other. Soon enough, Rachel moved her kisses to Quinn's neck, and jaw. She whispered in her ear.

"You're so beautiful...".

"Mmmm...you want it, baby", Quinn husked."Tell me how much you want it...".

"I want it bad...", whimpered Rachel, as she started rolling her hips, and grinding into her."Oh God...".

"I can tell...mmmm...I can really tell...".

"Do something about it...fuck me", moaned Rachel."No teasing...".

Quinn moaned at Rachel's words, and couldn't stop herself from nipping at her ear. She knew it was weird timing, but she thought about what Roz had said to her.

_If you can ride the thigh...you can ride what's inches over._

Quinn felt herself gush, and moaned at the feeling in between her folds. It was so wet and so warm. She moaned even more as Rachel's fingers glided through them, and rubbed her rock hard clit."Quinn baby...come on...let's fuck each other...".

That being said, Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's waist with both hands, and shifted her body. She then took one had, and spread her own folds apart, exposing her aching clit."Baby spread your lips for me...".

"Wait...w-what", asked Rachel, through a cloud of confusion, and arousal."Baby...I-"

"Just do it...".

Without anymore questions, Rachel reached down, and exposed her clit. Once Quinn knew it was close enough, she used her other hand to pull her lover down. The minute their clits touched, they both moaned out loud, and made the deepest eye contact they had ever made. Both of them, pushing themselves into each other, and crying out.

"Oh God...", moaned Rachel, loudly."Baby...". She dug her nails into the blond's back as hard as she could.

"Oh yeah...", moaned Quinn, as she pushed her hips up, hard."That's it baby...". It wasn't easy, given the position they were in, but they managed to make it work. They both felt amazing, as they rubbed and pushed their centers together. Grinding as hard as they could.

"God...uh..uh...baby...oh my God...Quinn...oh Quinn...fuck...", moaned Rachel, loudly."Don't stop...don't fucking stop!"

Quinn was ready to die. Rachel felt amazing on her, she was ready to explode. She reached up with one and, and grabbed a handful of of the tiny woman's hair. She pulled ever so slightly, and moaned."Baby...you like this?"

"I love it...don't stop...mmmmhmm...uh...uhhhh...oh my fucking god I wanna' cum!"

"You wanna' cum", moaned the blond."Is that what you want?"

"Yes baby...I wanna' cum and I want you to feel it...I wanna' feel you cum...".

"Mmmmm fuck yes...Rachel baby...God...", she moaned."I want you to feel me cum!"

"Oh God...I'm gonna' do it Quinn...I'm about to cum!"

"Cum", moaned Quinn, forcefully, and she came herself as she felt Rachel stiffen in her arms. She quivered, and moaned loud as she felt Rachel's warm, wet juices on her center."Mmmmm...fuck...".

Rachel just moved her hips hard and slow, then softer and softer. Slower and slower as she came down from her high, and let herself feel Quinn's juices on her."Baby...".

They both trembled through their climaxes, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. It was pure ecstasy. Like a drug that neither of them wanted to come down from. The feeling of heat, sweat, and love lingered over them like a dirty, sexy little cloud. One little glance into her eyes, and Quinn was kissing Rachel so passionately, it had to have put so many other kisses to shame. There were no words, just kisses, until the two of them laid down, holding each other. Soon enough, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So there the tiny brunette was. Awake, after one of the best nights of her life, laying in her girlfriend's arms. She smiled to herself, and drifted back to sleep. Dreaming of nothing but love, and happiness.

Later that morning, Rachel woke up in bed alone. She reached for Quinn, only to find that she wasn't there. She frowned, as she rolled onto her back, and stretched out. She found her phone, and glanced at the time.

**9:49 A.M.**

She groaned a bit, as she stretched out a little more, then, relaxing her petite body. She tuned into the noise. The shower was running, and she smiled at the thought. She took the covers off, and sat up quickly. Fully intending on getting to the shower with Quinn, she stood up. Only, before she had taken even one step, she heard the sound of the water being shut off.

"Noooo", she whined to herself. She sat back down on the bed, and yawned. As she grabbed her phone once again, and began to check her messages, the bathroom door opened. Out came Quinn, wrapped in a light green towel, humming to herself. When she noticed Rachel looking at her she smiled wide.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, baby. You should have waited a little longer, I was about to join you."

"Awww...I know, I wanted to wait", said Quinn, as she plopped down on her bed, next to Rachel."I just really need to get to work. Kitty, you know my secretary?" Rachel nodded."She called early, you were still sleeping. The two people that I wanted for the assistant position called in sick. They've both got the same bug. The one girl, she even had to go to the hospital last night."

"Oh no", frowned Rachel."Will she be alright?"

"I'm not sure, I'll find out later. Kitty only had so much info, but since I won't know how long either of them will be sick...I've gotta' go in and figure some things out. I know you're going to see Laine, so I figured you have just enough time to go home, change and shower, and deal with that."

"Well, no. I'll do that here. I'll shower, and I've got some clothing stashed in your closet. You go on, get to work. I'll go clean up, and eat something. There's fruit in the kitchen right", Rachel asked, as she yawned once more.

"Yes, there's strawberries in the fridge, and some other things. Make yourself a fruit bowl for breakfast, baby. I'll grab something when I get to my office", said Quinn, as she pecked Rachel's lips.

"Last night...was amazing", smiled the shorter of the two women."Soooooo amazing."

"Oh yeah", Quinn smiled."Which part?"

"Every single part. The last part, especially...".

"Mmmm...good. I'm happy you enjoyed yourself."

"Where did you learn to do that...", asked Rachel.

"Do what?"

"Oh come on, don't make me say it...".

Quinn laughed."Are you telling me that, in your years of having sex for a living, you haven't learned how to Trib?"

She knew she was guilty of not knowing. After all, she hadn't been clued into the real thing until Roz had said something the night before. However, she couldn't pass up the chance to seem like she had known what she was doing. Not at the moment.

"No, I have, but...it's never been done just right, and you managed to make it _so_ right. I didn't think you had it in you, baby."

"Well, I did...and it was so sexy with you...".

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rachel found herself standing outside of Noah Puckerman's apartment door. She was almost twenty minutes late. She had tried calling Laine, and texting her a number of different times, never getting an answer. She was nervous to knock, but found herself knocking pretty furiously. Eventually, she heard noise on the other side of the door, and let out a long sigh of relief. The door cracked open, and she saw an eyeball.

"Laine?"

"Hi, Rachel."

"Hi", she smiled, warmly."Can you let me in, please?"

"Yeah, hold on", said the younger girl, as she closed the door. unlocked all the locks, and opened it again, all the way."Come in."

Once Rachel was inside, she breathed a huge sigh of relief. She wasn't exactly clear on what it was that she was expecting. However, that obviously didn't matter. The apartment was clean, collected, and pretty much identical to how it was when she had last been there. As she placed her purse down, and turned to Laine, she watched as the younger girl closed the door, locked it. All four of the locks. She had gone about it fast. As if she had to do it so many times throughout her daily life.

"Don't you get tired of that?"

"Tired of what", asked Laine, as she moved away from the door, towards Rachel.

"The locks...".

"No...I like the locks...".

"Oh yeah? Why", questioned Rachel."I mean, they seem like such a pain in the ass."

"They were at first. Now, they're a blessing. They keep me safe."

"I thought Noah was keeping you as safe as can be", said Rachel, as she took a step towards the younger girl. Laine looked tired, and broken. Desperate, and scared."You made me believe that, Laine. Were you lying to me?"

"Rachel...I...I...".

"It's okay", she whispered, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders."You can talk to me about anything." Laine's body stiffened, and she was trembling."Did something happen?"

"Don't tell him...", the younger girl mumbled. Tears streaming from her eyes."Please don't tell him...".

Rachel frowned, and slowly pulled Laine into her."Who, baby?"

"Noah. Don't tell him...p-please", she cried.

"Don't tell him what?"

"That they...hurt me...please, Rachel. He doesn't have to know. Don't tell him. Don't...they'll hurt me more. Please...d-don't tell him." She was shaking a little, and tears streamed down her face.

"Oh God...", said Rachel."Okay, who hurt you?"

"These guys...".

"Wait, okay...come here, come on", said Rachel. She pulled Laine over towards the couch, and sat her down."Do you know who they were?"

"No...", she mumbled, looking away. Rachel knew she was lying."I don't know who they were...".

"Laine, you do. You just said they'll hurt you more. So, who are they?"

"I can't say...I can't."

Rachel took a deep breath, and studied the girl's body language. She had her arms wrapped around herself, as if she was trying to protect herself from something. She was so shaken up, and she obviously regretted telling Rachel anything."Sweetie...what did they do to you?"

* * *

An hour later, Rachel was walking into the Playground, holding Laine's hand. Thankful that nobody was posted at the entrance, she rushed in. She passed by the bar, ignoring Alyson's confused stare. She hurried passed some of the lounges, pretending like some of the people hanging around weren't staring at her, wondering why she had Laine with her. Once they got to the elevator, she felt safe.

"Where are we going? We're not going to see that Santana chick, are we", asked Laine."She hates me."

"No, we're not. I'm taking you to my room, and we'll figure things out from there. And, Santana doesn't _hate_ you, don't say that", she answered."I have no idea what I'm gonna' do with you, but you're not staying at Puck's place anymore, that's for damn sure."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I have nothing to be mad at you for."

"He's gonna' be mad at me...".

"I don't think he will be, but you know what? That is the least of my concerns right now, you're not safe there."

"That's okay, Rachel. I've never been safe anywhere. I probably never will be, so why not just...get used to it...". She sounded so sure. The tiny woman couldn't stand it. She shook her head, and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"You'll be safe here. Trust me."

When the elevator doors opened on the third floor, she wasted no time. She pulled Laine behind her, down the hall, swiped her key card, and was in her room. She closed the door, and put her things down."Take a seat, alright Sweetie?"

"Whoa, this is really nice", said Laine looking around."You guys all get your own rooms and stuff?"

"Yeah...this used to be a hotel, so everybody has a pretty big room. Luckily, we get to design them ourselves", smiled Rachel.

Laine put her backpack down, and took a seat on the couch."This is bigger then any hotel room I've been in."

"Well, think about it. In any typical hotel, there are two beds taking up most of the space. I have one bed. Most hotel rooms, the furniture is arranged a certain way. Usually...the same way. The room is arranged differently, so I have more space. You'd be surprised at how different each of our rooms are at this place."

Laine nodded, and studied the room a little more. Rachel had her bed up against a wall, in a corner. Her dresser was in a corner as well. She smiled at the colors. Black, white and gold. There were photos, and posters all over the room. Personal touches of Rachel's, and things that added much more of a personal touch. Rachel was right. It was much different than any regular hotel room.

"I like it. I like how your TV is on the wall, and how...you have desk space for a computer. This is so nice..." said Laine with a smile."You're so lucky to have this."

"I am", smiled the tiny woman."Now...I'm gonna' go pee really quick, and then...I'll be going to speak with Santana about you being here. You can watch TV, movies and whatever you want. You can use my computer, you can just stay in here and relax for the rest of the day, and tonight. I'll be checking on you when I can."

"But...won't you get in trouble for that?"

"No, not after I talk to San. Don't worry", she answered, as she patted the girl on the back, and walked into the bathroom. Laine just sat, and looked around some more. After a minute, there was a pounding on the door, and it caused Laine to jump.

"Rachel Berry...open this door, now!"

"Oh no...", mumbled the younger girl.

The bathroom door flew open, and Rachel came out. She hadn't even had a chance to dry her hands."Shit...".

"You have about two seconds!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and hurried to the door, opening it to find a very angry looking Santana. She wasted no time pushing her way, and looking at Laine."Explain.'

"How did you even know she was with me", asked Rachel.

"Come on! Really? Jacob called from his creeper cave, and Sugar came into my office jabbering on like a fucking ten year old on a sugar high! Now, explain before I slap you one!"

"Look, I'll explain, I swear. We just can't do it in _here_", said Rachel, looking nervously at Laine."Can we go to your office, please?"

Santana rolled her eyes, and looked over at Laine. She looked terrified."Fine."

"Thank you", breathed Rachel. The two of them headed for the door, and she turned around."Sit tight, sweetie. I'll be back in no time."

Laine just nodded a little, and watched the the two older women left the room.

Once they were in the Boss Lady's office, Santana took a seat at her desk. Rachel casually plopped down on the couch.

"Bitch, don't get comfy over there. Come sit your ass in front of me, this is serious shit", snapped the Latina. She was still a little conflicted with the fact that Rachel was starting to get a little too casual with her.

"Sant-"

"No! Over here! Sit! Now!"

"Fine, whatever", she said, standing up and doing what she was told.

"Start talking."

"I'm gonna' kill Puck."

"Why?"

"Because he still has her doing runs, and while he's out doing God knows what with his drugs, he has her sit in that apartment, alone, with a gun."

"Excuse me", asked Santana, in shock."She's a kid, what the Hell is he thinking?"

"I don't know, but that's not even the worst part. I went there to talk to her today, because she texted saying that she needed me. Come to find out, a couple of the scumbags that she makes drops to, violated her."

Santana suddenly felt like vomiting."What do you mean?"

"She won't give me details, but I know for a fact that they...did something sexual, and that she wasn't alright with it."

"Jesus", spat Santana."Puckerman is such an idiot!"

"She won't tell him, she made me promise not to tell him, so that's neither here nor there. She can't go back there. Please do not make me take her back to that apartment."

"I won't, but Rach, she cannot stay here. I have enough to worry about around here. Having a seventeen year old hanging around is no not getting added to that list."

"What if she just stays in my room?"

"No. No fucking way, she's gotta' go."

"Where the Hell am I supposed to take her", asked Rachel, desperately. She was on the verge of tears, and wanted to scream at Santana for not giving in.

"Honestly, I don't care. I get it, she can't go back to Puck's but...I'm not risking my business for that girl."

"Fuck", snapped Rachel, as she covered her face with her hands.

"Well, don't cry!"

"God", she sobbed."What the fuck do you expect? I feel horrible about this, and not that it's Laine's fault, but it's like the last thing I need right now! I need to fix this, and I need to fix it fast, because you know what, Santana? I cannot handle one more fucking thing at this point!"

"Relax", snapped the Latina.

"No forget that", cried Rachel, as she stood up, and headed for the door.

"Get your little ass back over here and sit!"

"Screw you! If you're not gonna' help, fine! Don't! I'll figure something else out!"

With that, the office door was slammed, and Santana was left sitting at her desk."What the fuck is going on with her...".

Rachel made sure she calmed down, and wiped all the tears from her face before she got back to her room. She swiped her card, walked in, and wanted to scream. Brittany was sitting on the couch with Laine. Rachel was angry. She might of been it was anybody else, but this was Britt. She couldn't possibly have any other intentions then to be sweet.

"Hey Rach...", the dancer said shyly."I'm sorry, I used the emergency key card to get in. I just...I saw you bring her in here, and then I saw you leave. I didn't want her to be all by herself."

"No, it's okay Britts. Thank you", smiled Rachel, as she looked to Laine. She was eating gummy worms.

"I brought her a snack", beamed the blond.

"I see that", said Rachel, as she strolled over ,and took a seat on her bed."I'm sure that made her happy."

"Yeah, it did", said Laine."You guys are so nice."

"It's easy being nice to you. Because, you're really nice too", said Brittany."But...you look _so_ sad. Did something bad happen?"

Laine didn't say a word. She just chewed on a red and green gummy worm, and looked at Rachel. The tiny brunette decided not to get into any detail with her innocent friend. She knew Brittany wouldn't take it well, and didn't want to add anymore drama to the already dramatic, and sad situation.

"Laine can't stay at Puck's anymore, Britts. It's just not a good place for her to be right now", she said, calmly.

"Oh no", exclaimed the dancer."Why?"

Rachel looked at her friend with soft eyes."She just needs a different place to be right now. Isn't that right, Laine?"

"Yeah...", the younger girl mumbled.

"Okay, well let me go talk to San, maybe she can stay here for a little while", said Brittany.

"No, I tried that. She's not having it", breathed Rachel.

"Wait...I can't stay here", asked Laine, in shock.

"No, but don't you worry, sweetie. I'm gonna' figure this out, alright?"

"Sanny said no?"

"Yeah, Britts. She did", answered Rachel.

"That's okay. I can...just go back to Noah's. I never should have left", said Laine, sadly."He hasn't texted or called me yet, so that means he doesn't know that I'm gone. It can be like I never left."

"No, stop", warned Rachel."We're gonna' figure this out, I promise. I think I'm gonna' call Quinn...maybe she can help me figure something out."

"Who's Quinn", asked Laine, as she dug into the bag of worms.

"My girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Wait a minute, Rachey. Quinn lives alone, right", asked Brittany, as if she had just gotten a bright idea.

"Yeah...why?"

"Laine can go there!"

"What", asked the younger girl in question.

"Oh my God, yeah...", mumbled Rachel."That's actually not a bad idea...".

"No, it's not! Quinn won't mind, right", smiled Brittany."She can go there, and Quinn is always either at her office or here! It's perfect!"

Rachel sighed, and pulled her phone from her pocket. She wasn't sure how it would work out, but she sent the text, regardless of how she felt.

**Baby...will you do me a huge favor? -R**

* * *

A little while later, Rachel, Brittany, and Laine were walking into Quinn's apartment.

"Whoa, Quinn's place is really nice", exclaimed the tall blond."It's really big too!"

"Yeah, I loved it from the very first time I saw it. She designed it herself", smiled Rachel, as she set her purse down.

"Wait, so...your girlfriend lives here", asked Laine, shyly.

"Yup."

"Is she here?"

"No, she's working, but I have a key, and she has no problem with you crashing for a little while until we figure something out."

"Oh...okay."

Brittany rubbed the younger girl's back."Are you okay with this, Laine?"

"I guess, I mean...I dunno' I feel bad. What if I get in the way?"

"You won't. She's rarely here, and she's got two guest rooms. She said you could have the one next to the bathroom. She'd let you pick, but sometimes her Mom sleeps here, so the other room is somewhat taken."

"Okay", she mumbled. Clearly, she wasn't comfortable with the situation, and felt guilty. However, she was young, and scared. Rachel cared about she felt, but she cared about her being safe a Hell of a lot more, and wouldn't be letting her go back to Puck's apartment anytime soon.

After Rachel finished giving a small tour of Quinn's apartment, she walked into the kitchen. Brittany, and Laine following close behind."You hungry, Laine?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure, when's the last time you ate?"

"Before we came here, Rach", said Brittany."Remember? I gave her gummy worms."

"Well, yeah but she needs something substantial. How about some soup...maybe a sandwich?"

"It's okay. I'm not hungry right now", she answered, plainly."Thank you, though."

Rachel was about to protest, when all three of them heard the door open. In walked Judy, carrying her purse, and a few other things.

"Judy, hi", said Rachel."I wasn't expecting you to be here, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't worry about that, sweetheart. Quinn called me, and told me about her new house guest. She told me you have to work tonight, so I figured I'd come and keep this girl company." She set her things down, and headed into the kitchen."You must be, Laine. It's very nice to meet you, my name is Judy."

"Hi", Laine smiled nervously, as she shook the older woman's hand."It's nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you adorable. You have such beautiful skin", Judy complimented.

"Thank you...".

Rachel smiled at the older woman's random compliment, and pulled her phone from her pocket. As fast as she could, she typed out a text, explaining that Quinn's mother had no idea what Rachel did for a living, and sent it to Brittany, and Laine. As soon as she sent it, she put her phone back in her pocket. Luckily, Judy hadn't noticed, and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when both of them looked at their phones.

"So Judy...this is my friend Brittany...she models with me from time to time. Britt, this is Quinn's mother."

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray", said Brittany.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Although, I should probably tell you, I don't use that last name anymore. I go by Judy Collins. Why Quinn kept her father's last name, I will never know."

"Oh, I'm sorry", whined Brittany.

"No you're fine dear, you did know" said Judy, as she walked over to Rachel, and whispered into her ear."Don't be upset with Quinny. She told me everything that's gone on, and I thought I could come over here and give this poor little girl some peace. She was angry at me at first, as probably still is. She thinks I'm butting in, but it doesn't matter. I'm here to help, and I know you'll let me." Rachel nodded, and smiled a little. She loved that Judy wanted to help, and wasn't at all upset that Quinn and clued her Mother into the situation. She stepped away from Judy, and gave Brittany a knowing look.

"I feel like I'm being rude, and I'm so sorry...but, we should probably get going", said Rachel. She knew she had plenty of time before she needed to get ready for the night. However, she knew that Judy would be good company for Laine, and talk her into some sort of a meal. It was clear that the girl needed some kind of mother figure in her life, and it seemed that Judy was the perfect person to fill that void.

"No, don't worry about it", smiled Judy."Go ahead, I'm sure Laine and I will get along just fine." She smiled and the nervous teenager."Isn't that right, dear?"

Laine simply shrugged her shoulders. She looked a little scared.

"Hey...", said Rachel, walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug."Don't worry, okay? This is for the best right now, and everything's gonna' be alright. I promise."

"What's gonna' happen when he gets home, and I'm not there", asked Laine, a few tears rolling down her face."What if he hates me, and never wants to talk to me or see me ever again?"

"Awww, no...baby don't think like that, he won't hate you. Listen...he was wrong for putting you in that position in the first place. None of this is your fault, and I really need you to start believing that."

"But...I...I...".

"Laine", said Judy, softly."It's alright. I realize that you don't know me, dear. I know this all must be very scary for you. Change is a scary thing, especially when it happens so suddenly. However, you need to know, that I'm not here to hurt you, Quinn won't hurt you, Rachel won't hurt you. I don't know this, blue eyed beauty here, but I'm sure she won't hurt you either", she went on, gesturing towards Brittany.

"No, never", smiled the dancer."I won't hurt you."

"We're here to help you", smiled Rachel."So, you don't have to be scared. If you give me Puck's new number...I'll talk to him, alright?"

"Are you gonna' yell at him", asked Laine, worry in her tone.

"You know what? I won't lie to you, yes. I'll probably tell him that I'm pissed, and he will most likely be hearing some things from me that he doesn't wanna' hear...but you don't have to feel bad about that. This is just one thing I'm angry about, there are other things that I was already pissed off at him about."

"That's right, Laine...it's a long time coming", said Brittany."Lots of people are mad at him."

Laine nodded, and looked up at Rachel."I know you're trying to help...I do. But...you don't have to."

"I want to. We all do", answered Rachel, as she moved the girl's hair from her eyes."And...if you didn't want me to...you wouldn't have texted me. I'm happy that you did, but don't deny it now. I know you're scared, but you wanted help, I know you did."

It was then that the younger girl broke into tears. She pulled away from Rachel, and buried her face into her hands.

"Awww no...", pouted Brittany."Laine...don't cry...". She moved to her, and tried to grab a hold of her. Her effort was wasted. Laine moved away, and continued to cry.

"Just let her cry", said Judy."She must have a lot to cry about, so just let her do it."

Brittany nodded, and backed off. Even Rachel took a few steps back. The girl obviously needed space.

"Let's go, Rach", said Brittany, sadly. She understood by then, that Judy was ready to take control of everything. She understood a lot more than anybody in the room had realized at that point.

Rachel nodded her head, and grabbed Laine's phone from the kitchen table. She quickly found Puck's new phone number, and copied it into her own phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel was in her car. Brittany in the passenger's seat. For the first few minutes of the ride, the two of them were silent. Both thinking about what had just happened. It wasn't until Rachel heard the blond sniffle, that she decided to speak up."You okay, Britt?"

"Did somebody force her to do bad things", she choked out.

The question caught the tiny woman by surprise."What?"

"Was she raped, or something really bad like that?"

"Britt...how did you-"

"She's so scared...and so sad...and she's acting like you did when-"

"Don't. Britt, I love you to death, and I'm not mad at you right now...but just don't bring that up. Please."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I'm just asking you, okay? Please, don't talk about that."

"Okay...well...not to bring it up, but Laine is acting just like you did after it happened to you...".

"You figured that out", asked Rachel. She didn't think that her friend was stupid, not at all. However, at the same time, comman sense wasn't really one the woman's strong points.

"Yeah...I did."

Rachel took a deep breath."She won't tell me. I know what they did, but she won't say it."

"She's a baby", cried Brittany."Why did they do that to her?"

"Because, they're monsters, Britt. You know what, though? She won't have to deal with that anymore. That's why I made her leave Puck's, and it's why I needed to keep her safe."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I know she will."

"How do you know...".

"I just do. She's young, but she's strong. She can make it through this."

"Can you", questioned the blond."You seem really stressed out...".

"I'm okay Britt. I'm fine", Rachel answered. Not even really believing herself."I'm fine."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- I wanted to update fast. Lucky for you guys, the readers...I've had a lot of down time and stress is beating my ass. I hope you like it.**

_Face claim for "Detective Hayes" is **Emily Van Camp** - If you don't know who that is, look her up. She's pretty badass._

**Outfits in this chapter are kind of important. So, as usual, take out the "h" before the "ttp" and remove the spaces after the periods.**

ttp:/www. polyvore cgi/set?id=83848722

* * *

Tired didn't do her mood justice. Rachel was exhausted. She felt sick, and warn out, and just wanted to go home. She had been sitting in a downtown police precinct, for the better part of two hours, and was tired of being ignored. All she could hear was phones ringing, people talking, some yelling. Angry words and actions of random people being brought in. It was just noise. Noise that had become rather unbearable in the last two hours. She looked at the female detective, sitting across from her. She wasn't even paying attention to the tiny woman. She was looking down at her desk, looking back and forth from one document to another, and writing things down."How can you stand this?"

"Excuse me", asked the detective.

"This...clusterfuck of noise, and confusion...how can you work in a place like this?"

The woman just laughed."You get used to it after six years."

"That's how long you've been a cop?"

"Yeah, just about. Seems more like ten years, but who's counting...". She hadn't even looked up from what she was doing. Rachel had already decided to hate the woman. She had gone out of her way to take Rachel in, and seemed pretty adamant about it."I'm honestly sorry you've been stuck here for so long. I'm just trying to by you some time."

"What do you mean?"

"The captain is Hell bent on your charges, but...you and I both know that there is no real reason for you to be here right now. The longer I make it look like I'm questioning you, the more my boss has to deal with...and the less he'll care about a stupid little charge like this one."

_Decision to hate her revoked._

"Oh...well, thank you", said Rachel."What is my charge exactly?"

"What charge?"

"Well...the one-"

"_What charge_", she asked again, harshly. Making eye contact for a few seconds. Rachel nodded, and smiled.

"Okay, I get it."

The woman winked at Rachel, as she went back to paper work. Rachel felt a bit more comfortable, so she sat back in her chair, and sighed. She let her mind wander back to the day before.

* * *

...

Rachel had been sitting in her room. She had just showered, and gotten dressed. She was sitting on her couch, holding her phone. She looked at it, and shook her head. Not one call, voice mail, or text back from Puck. She wasn't having it. She poked the screen a few times, and put her phone to her ear. It rang twice before going right to his voice mail.

_"Yo, it's Puckerman. If you got something to say, leave it at the beep."_

Rachel rolled her eyes. She'd heard that greeting a bunch that day, and was prepared to leave what had felt like the tenth voice mail. It had been three days since she'd taken Laine away from him. He needed to get over it. She waited for the beep, and wasted no time.

"You know what? I'm fucking tired of you avoiding me, so this is the last damn voice mail I'm leaving for you, Noah! I get it. You're pissed because none of us wanted to back you up on your knew career as a drug dealer, but fuck you! We have good reasons for that, and you know it! Yeah, I took your little mule away from you, but that was three fucking days ago, so get over it! She's not your little pet anymore! I fucking love you, but your behavior is disgusting to me! You blew Santana off, and you put a little girl and yourself in danger! I didn't wanna' believe that was you, but what the Hell else am I supposed to think given that you haven't talked to me in weeks, or bothered to apologize to San! Honestly, if this is what it is now, and you're gonna' be this shady little coward, I don't wanna' know you! I'll leave you be! Clearly, that's what you want, so you know what? You're wish is my damn command! Have a nice life!"

She hung up, threw her phone onto the bed, and covered her face with her hands. She really didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't understand why a man she had grown to love as her family, as her brother, had gotten so cold and distant. She wanted to know what was going through his mind, but since he wasn't wanting to talk to her, she was forced to be left in the dark, and she couldn't take it. In her mind, they were so close, and she wanted to think that he would tell her everything. Yet, he hadn't talked to her since he had quit the Playground. Her anger, and confusion towards him, were only a small part of the bigger picture. She felt like she was going crazy.

Quinn was leaving Santana's office, having been in there for almost an hour. The meeting needed to happen. However, Quinn wanted to get upstairs to spend time with Rachel. As she made her way towards the elevator, tablet in hand, Brittany was walking from the elevator, with her tablet as well.

"Hey, Britt", greeted Quinn, with a smile.

"Hi, Quinn", she sighed."Going up to see Rachey?"

"I am. Going in to see, San?"

"Yeah", she nodded."Guess we're trading one stressed out girlfriend for another."

"What do you mean", asked Quinn.

"Well, I just walked by her room. I could hear her screaming on the phone. I think she was trying to call Puck again."

"Oh God. Well, Santana's not in a good mood either, and oddly enough it has something to do with Puck."

"What did he do now? Not that it matters, he's already in it pretty deep with everybody around here."

"Ain't that the truth. I guess, Alyson found a little baggy taped under the register. It had Ecstasy pills in it, about twelve of them."

"Oh my God, does that mean-"

"That he was selling them from the bar behind San's back? That's what she's got in her head. We're thinking that it had a lot to do with the people who quit right after Tina was sent away", Quinn went on to explain."So now, San wants us to get a hold of those people ,to find out what the Hell made them leave, so we know for sure."

"Okay, I'm on it. You just go be with your Rachel", said the dancer. She leaned forward, and hugged Quinn tight.

"Thanks, and this hug is fantastic, I'm sure Santana could use one", laughed Quinn, breaking away."I'll see you later, Britt.

"Yeah, see you."

They went their separate ways.

Once Quinn got upstairs, she was about to knock on Rachel's door when it opened.

"Quinn...", she said, her eyes full of tear. She seemed to be in a rush.

"Rachel...wait baby...slow down. Where are you going?"

"Check your phone", cried Rachel."I literally just texted you saying meet in the bar, instead of up here."

"Okay, no no no...baby get back in there", said Quinn, calmly.

"I need a drink, Quinn."

"No, you don't", she said, as she lightly pushed her back into her room."You need to lay down and relax, baby."

"No, please...I just want one drink. Just one, and I'll be fine", she cried."Please?"

She sounded exhausted, and Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed onto her, and hugged her as tightly as she could."Shhhhh...it's alright. Just calm down, I've got you."

She held her in her arms for a few minutes, while she cried, and cried. She was starting to think there was more to Rachel's stress. More than she knew about. Eventually, she scooped her up, and carried her over to the bed. She laid her down, laid next to her and rubbed her back."Talk to me...".

"I just want him to call back. I need to understand why he's acting this way", she cried."Maybe there's a good reason behind it all."

"Okay, I know you love him, Rach...but there's no excuse for the whole thing with Laine. None." Her word seemed pretty final."I mean, maybe if she was a little older and-"

"I know, Quinn. I'm not defending him for that. Trust me. It's just...him leaving...there has to be more to it then what he said. It can't just be the money, there's no way."

"Why do you think that?"

"I know him better than that. For the longest time, he was pushing this whole, bad ass attitude towards everything. I think I knew he changed a little, but that's not always him. He's got a soft side. Why can't he just admit it, and bring it out more often?"

"He's one of those guys, baby. The kind of guy that holds a lot of pride towards his gender." Quinn wasn't a man hater, not by any means. However, she thought she knew men like Puck. She thought she knew them all too well, so was always more then happy to peg them out.

"So, that gives him the right to be a dick for no reason sometimes?"

"I guess, I don't really know him that well. It's just my opinion, baby. It's just what I see when I look at him, and hear him talk the way he talks."

"Honestly, if he would just answer his fucking phone, and talk to me...I'd give him a chance to explain himself. I really would", she sniffled.

"I know you would, but he probably doesn't think that. I mean, were you nice and calm in any of the voice mails that you left?"

Not a word.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"I'm such a bitch", she cried.

"No, you're just upset, and frustrated, and why shouldn't you be? It's alright, you're not a bitch. Even if you were, I wouldn't care, because you'd still be all mine."

"Oh, I'm you're bitch", laughed Rachel, a little.

"Yes, you are. My little bitch, Rachel Berry."

The two of them laughed. Quinn smiled sadly, before kissing Rachel softly on the forehead."Let's take a nap."

"Don't you have to get back to work?"

"I do, but I have some time. I wanna' spend it with you."

Rachel smiled."Sounds good to me. You can be my Quinny bear, I think my Teddy needs a break."

The two of them cuddled into each other, Quinn still wondering what else was bothering her girlfriend. She decided not to question it right away. There was already too much going on. An hour later, Quinn had left a sleeping Rachel in her bed, and snuck out of the room. She said her goodbyes to people, and left. She was halfway to her car in the parking garage, when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Somebody was trying to make a break for the elevator before the doors closed.

"Hey", she shouted, authority in her tone."Don't you even think about it!"

Whoever it was, stopped, and turned around. Quinn couldn't see the face, but she knew it was a man. He started walking towards her.

"Don't mess with me ass hole, I will knock you out!"

"Chill out", he said, as he emerged from the shadows."It's me. Lauren took my fucking access cards when I quit."

"Puck...Jesus! You scared the Hell out of me, what are you doing sneaking around down here?"

"I...I have no fucking clue", he said. He sounded tired.

"How did you get passed Azimio?"

"I know he's not at his post yet", he said.

Quinn couldn't help but notice that he looked upset. She wouldn't be giving him any sympathy. At least, not right away."You have some serious explaining to do."

"I do? What the fuck, I'm not the one who has to explain anything! Rachel's the one who-"

"She had good reason to take her away from your place. Damn good reason."

"Well I wouldn't know, because she won't even talk to me!"

"Rachel has been trying to talk to you fo-"

"Not Rachel! Laine! She wouldn't answer my calls, so I texted her. She was talking a little back, but then she just stopped."

"She had her phone taken away, that's why."

"Wait, you know where she is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Oh my God", he growled."Fucking tell me."

"Or what", asked Quinn, taking a few steps toward him."Go ahead, take a swing."

"No, I'm not gonna' hit you, I don't hit females."

"Good to know", she said, backing off."All you need to know is that, she's safe. If you really cared about her, you'd be happy about that."

"First of all, never question how much I care about her. Second, I never said I wasn't happy that she's safe, I am. I just need to know where she is. She's my family,Quinn!"

"So was Santana."

"Don't even fucking dare", he hollered."You haven't been here long enough to lecture me about that!"

"That doesn't matter! These people are my friends! I'm part of this place now, whether you like it or not! So this nonsense is effecting me too! Rachel is destroyed over this! Santana is furious, and doesn't need any of the extra stress! Your drugs are popping up all over the damn place, and Alyson, God _knows_ she trying...cannot handle bar tending right now! You've screwed up so much, you're messing with people's lives, and being a selfish ass hole! So yes, Puck! I will dare!"

By the time she was done yelling, she had to take a few deep breathes. She had actually shocked herself a little with everything she had said. A little more shock set in when she saw the tears streaming down Puck's face.

"Shit...", she mumbled, feeling slightly guilty. Rachel's statement about him having a soft side must have been true.'Puck, I'm sor-"

"No, don't say you're sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. You're right, I suck", he sobbed."Look, the only reason I was even here was to sneak inside, and see if Laine was up there. I wasn't trying to cause anymore problems then I already have, I swear."

"Okay, fine I believe you, but...why can't you just talk to Rachel?"

"I can't, Quinn. I can't talk to her, or deal with any of that right now. I just wanna' check on Laine."

"That's part of why she wants to talk to you."

"No, she watch to _bitch_ and _scream_ at me. You should hear some of the voice mails she's been leaving me. Some of her texts were a little on the bitchy side too, but whatever. I can't deal with her right now, I can't deal with Santana right now, and I won't. I know how much a dick that makes me, but I don't have time. I have shit to do, important shit."

"Yeah, _drug_ shit", scoffed the blond.

"See, that...right there. That's why nobody's heard from me. That fucking attitude towards what I do."

"It's not a good thing to do!"

"Yeah, well there are worse things. I don't sell to kids, I don't pray on junkies. I know what the fuck I'm doing. And the one person in my life, that actually had my back, and trusted me to do what I know how...was Laine. Now she's gone. I'm not about to like track her down, and drag her back home with me, alright? She can do what she wants. I'm not gonna' make her do anything that she doesn't wanna' do, I never did. If she doesn't wanna' crash with me anymore, that's cool, I just wanna' check on her."

Quinn sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers."She's at my apartment. She's been staying there, with my mom."

Puck was suddenly a little more focused, and sobbing less."Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Why did she leave?"

Quinn knew that she wasn't supposed to tell him what had happened to the girl, so she lied."She got scared, that's all. Her leaving was more Rachel's doing then her own."

"Can I see her?"

"God...I'm thinking that's not such a good idea right now", she breathed.

"Why not", he asked, desperately."I just told you, I'm not gonna' take her back to my apartment, or anything. I promise."

Quinn thought for a moment. She did feel guilty, but at the same time, she knew she could use it. For the Playground, and for the sake of Rachel's sanity."I'll tell you what. Tomorrow night. Rachel's got one client. After that, she's free. You meet up with her somewhere, and talk to her. And I mean actually _talk_ to her, Puck. You _will_ be civil, you _will_ tell her what she wants to know, and we'll go from there. Do that, I'll take you to my place to see Laine."

"Deal."

Quinn smiled. She liked the fact that he hadn't even hesitated."Good. I'll let Rachel know what's going on, and you will be answering her next time she tries to contact you, got it?"

"I got that, if you get that, Santana better not be anywhere near that meeting", he said. He was back to being a tough guy.

"Deal."

A while later, Rachel got a call from Quinn explaining everything that was going to happen. She was so thankful for Quinn setting it up. She almost cried tears of pure joy. Not knowing what she was about to get herself into.

* * *

_Back in the police station..._

As she came back into reality, Rachel's eyes landed back on the detective. Still sitting, focused on her paperwork. She couldn't help but study her a little. She had very pretty dirty blond hair. It was kind of shame that it was tied back into a messy ponytail. Rachel wasn't sure, but she thought her eyes might be brown. She was wearing a gray, button up shirt, the top two buttons undone. She had on jeans, and black boots. Nice figure, but obviously her career as a detective had held her back on beauty a little bit. She was fairly attractive. She seemed like a high school cliche. One of those girls that would simply have to remove her glasses, let her hair down, and slap on some make up in order to grab the popular boy's attention. Not that she would dream of cheating on Quinn. That wasn't even on her mind at the moment. She was honestly just curious, and there was something very familiar about this woman.

"Detective...Hayes was it?"

"Yes. Bethany Hayes."

"Oh, that's very pretty", smiled Rachel.

"Thank you", she replied, politely.

"Listen, if I'm being too forward, stop me...but...you don't seem...". Rachel stopped talking when Bethany looked up. She looked amused, yet intrigued.

"Go on...", she said, with a smirk.

"Well, it's just...I usually get this very scary vibe from cops. I'm not getting it from you, and your appearance kinda'...blows my mind."

"My appearance", she asked, half laughing.

"Yeah. I'm not trying to be rude, so please don't think that I am. It's just...you're actually very pretty and it just seems like-"

"Rachel Berry, are you hitting on me? Now what would your Boss have to say about that?"

All of the sudden Rachel's heart was beating faster then she ever thought it would. Her eyes grew wide, and she just stared at the woman."My...b-boss?" Was she talking about Santana? How did she know about Santana? How did she know that she was her boss?"

"Hayes", hollered a random officer, from across the room."I need you for a minute!"

"Yeah alright, hold on", she hollered back. Smirking at Rachel's reaction, she removed her glasses, and looked right at her."Rachel, I'll be right back. While I'm gone, I want you to think real hard as to why I already knew who you were, and why I know who your boss is. I promise you, it's not very hard to figure out, and I know you're a smart girl. I'm trying to keep you out of trouble, and I know who you work for. Put the pieces together."

With that, she stood from her desk, and walked away.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, and her already racing mind went into full gear. She couldn't find words, much less form a straight thought. Her mouth was dry, and she felt like throwing up. The comfort she had felt for the last few minutes was gone, just like that. The time that Bethany was gone, were torture. She was busted. The playground was going down, and it was all her fault. She leaned over in her seat, and buried her face into her hands. Once again, her thoughts drifted. She thought about everything that had gone on that night, that had landed her in the position that she was in.

* * *

...

Knowing that she was going to talk to Puck that night, was in the back of her mind all day. Only, she wasn't as stressed out as she had been. At least he had agreed to talk to her, thanks to Quinn. They had agreed to meet at one of his favorite bars that night, right after she had finished her session with Cassandra.

She was exiting her room, after having gotten ready, when Kurt approached her."Hey, Rach."

"Hi, sweetie", smiled sadly. He sounded upset and looked drained."Are you alright", she asked ,as she closed her door behind her.

"All this shit with Blaine, it's killing me", he sighed."He's been here a lot since he found out about what happen with Sam. Yet, he won't talk to me."

Rachel frowned, and hugged him."I'm sorry, Kurt. I get why he's so pissed, but...he could be a bit more mature and actually talk to you about it." She broke away from the hug, and grabbed his hand."Come on...I have some time before Cassie. Let's go have drink."

"Okay", he said. The two of them headed for the elevator, holding hands."You know, the fact that he won't talk to me...it's not even the worst part."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, just wait", he said, as they stepped onto the elevator."You'll see...".

A few minutes later, the two of them were downstairs, walking to the bar. Rachel looked around, and when she saw it, her jaw dropped. There was Blaine, sitting at the bar, with Sam. He was laughing, and seemingly having a really great time."Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"That's the worst part, right there", Kurt breathed."I know he's not really into, Sam. He's just doing it to piss me off."

"Have you talked to Sam about it?"

"Yeah, and I'm not pissed at him. He feels really bad. Number one, because he had no idea I was with Blaine...and also because he has no choice. If he refuses to interact with Blaine, he'll have to deal with the wraith of Santana."

"Wait, yeah...have you talked to her?"

"Trust me, I've tried. She doesn't give a shit, she said it is what it is."

"Wow, that's kinda' messed up on her end...", scoffed Rachel."Would it kill her to be more sensitive to the situation?"

"I'm gonna' go with, yes."

Rachel looked back at the display, and shook her head. She thought for a moment, and turned back to Kurt."How many clients do you have tonight?"

"Two, but it's all in one session. It's a threesome", he said, rolling his eyes."It probably won't take very long, knowing these two idiots the way that I do."

"What's the time slot", asked Rachel.

"Same as yours."

"Good. You're coming with me to talk to Puck."

"Oh my God, really", asked Kurt, happily.

"Yeah, you need to get out of here for a bit. Plus, I didn't really wanna' go alone. Quinn's not even coming in tonight, so after Cassie leaves, I'll most likely be bored out of my mind."

"Yes", exclaimed Kurt, hugging Rachel."Thank you!"

"No problem, just be ready by like...ten, that's when I'm leaving. I'll have just enough time to change my clothes, and be out the door by the time I'm done with her."

"I'll be ready,trust me", he said, with a smile."You're the best!"

"Oh please", she giggled."You just wanna' go in case there's any drama."

"That is not true", he defended, sharply. Rachel just gave him a look, and he smiled."Okay, maybe I'm a little excited for drama."

"That's what I thought", she laughed."Come on."

They walked over to the bar, and found two empty seats. Luckily they were on the complete opposite side of where Blaine and Sam were seated. They ordered drinks from Alyson, and got to talking about random things. Mainly, Rachel filled Kurt in on what was happening with Puck, just so he had an idea what was going on during the meeting. After a while, Rachel felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"There you are...little girl...", growled Cassandra."You ready for me?"

"Always", smiled Rachel, as she turned to face her.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his drink.

"Hey Porcelain", said said the older woman, keeping her grasp around the tiny brunette."Heard you're getting it from two lucky gentlemen tonight."

"You heard correctly, and it's about that time, so...", he said, finishing his drink."Rach, I'll see you in bit. Cassie...always...a pleasure", he said dryly, as he walked away.

"What a little bitch", snicked Cassandra, and she buried her face into Rachel's neck."How can you stand him?"

"Very easily, he's one of my best friends", answered Rachel. She knew the woman hated when her attention was on other people, so she quickly changed her tone."He doesn't matter right now, though. I've been waiting for you all night, baby...".

"Oh yeah", whispered Cassandra in her ear."You better be wet for me...".

"I'm always wet for you...only you", the tiny woman lied."Why don't you go and wait for me in our room...I'll get your drink, and be there in no time...".

"Mmmm...", she moaned."You better hurry up...little girl. I hope you know you're about to get torn apart...".

As soon as Cassandra was out of sight, Rachel rolled her eyes, and groaned.

"What's wrong, Star shine", asked Alyson, as she walked over."Not in the mood to handle that bundle of crazy tonight?"

"No, I'm not. I have shit to do", laughed Rachel."Can I get-"

"Yeah, I'm already working on crazy's drink, don't you worry", laughed Alyson, as she poured some random things into a glass."You know...you've been looking super stressed lately. Maybe we should take a trip to the gym soon, you think?"

"That sounds amazing, let's go tomorrow", breathed Rachel.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna' kick your ass though, you know that, right", laughed Alyson.

"Trust me, I'm counting on it."

After Rachel had spent her time with Cassandra, she rushed back to her room, took a five minute shower, did some of her make up, got dressed and was in the parking garage fast as ever. Kurt was already waiting for her.

"What the fuck, how in the Hell did you get down here faster then I did? I was about to text you saying that I'd wait five minutes", she laughed, as she hurried towards the driver's side of her car.

"I told you those clients wouldn't take long. They've always had their..._short comings_...", he giggled.

'Okay, gross. Get in the car", she deadpanned.

Almost a half hour later, Rachel had parked her car a couple blocks away from where she was meeting Puck, and her and Kurt were walking down the street.

"How are you not wearing a jacket right now? It's not that warm out yet", Rachel said, as she linked arms with her friend.

"I know, but after being cooped up all day, the cold air feels nice. Don't complain. I took less time than you did to get ready. Clearly, you're just jealous that I look so much better", Kurt joked.

"Oh, screw you", she laughed."Whatever."

"So, what's this place we're headed to now", he asked, as they strolled along, through the random crowds, and people out for the night.

"Smashed. I've heard Santana and Brittany mention it before, but I've never been. I told Puck that he could choose where we met up. He chose this place, so I guess it's a good place to be."

"Oh, okay."

Once they arrived, they found Puck outside, talking to a bouncer, and smoking a cigarette. He saw the two of them, and flicked what was left of it."I'll talk to you later, man", he said, as he slapped hands with the bouncer."These two are legit, alright?"

"Alright, yeah", he answered, looking the duo up and down."I trust you, Puck. You the man."

"Yeah, guess that's why my name is _Pucker-man_...".

Rachel and Kurt exchanged looks of amusement.

"Hey guys", greeted Puck."Come on, let's go inside."

Rachel was upset already. He was acting like he didn't know them the way he truly did. She knew that when she got there, she would either want to hug him, or slap him as hard as she could. At that moment, she wanted to do both. She simply took a deep breath, grabbed Kurt's hand, and followed the man with the mohawk inside of the building.

The crowd was different then what Rachel and Kurt were used to. Much more of a rocker scene, but it wasn't bad. They followed Puck, and ended up at the table. The two of them sat down. There was band playing on the stage, and a lot of people on the dance floor in front of them. It was obvious that they were popular, and had somewhat of a following. Before Puck sat down, he casually looked towards the band. The lead singer nodded at him, and smiled. As if to say _what's up_. Puck nodded back, and sat down.

"What's going on? Didn't know you were bringing Kurt. So why don't you just let me know now. Is Santana hiding down the street or something?"

"God", said Kurt, as she rolled his eyes."How paranoid are you?"

"Trust me, I have lots of reasons to be paranoid, Porcelain. So shut it."

"No, she's not hiding anywhere", said Rachel, calmly."She doesn't even know I'm here with you, so you can relax."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright, cool. So, what do you wanna' know?"

Rachel was somewhat disturbed by the man's attitude."Noah...why the Hell are you acting like this? Not that I'm on the inner circle of your little drug dealing habit...but I feel like one of your clients right now."

Puck looked around, as if she had just cracked a secret code."Don't call me Noah around here, alright? Puck, and that's it." Rachel and Kurt both rolled their eyes."And, don't be like that. You have to know, part of the reason I can't talk to you anymore, is that right there."

"What", asked Rachel, defensively."What right where?"

"You just said...my little habit. It's not a fucking habit. It's what I do now, and it's legit. So stop acting like it's stupid, and respect me for it."

"Respect you for it", asked Kurt."Puck...it's drugs. Forget the details of why they're so harmful, it's a dangerous game. One that you shouldn't playing."

"That's not the point. I know what I'm doing, and I'm tired of people doubting me, and making me feel like a piece a shit for it", he argued."Like you two are any better. Sex for pay? Not exactly an executive decision. So neither of you, or anybody else should be judging me for it."

Rachel wanted say comment back. She wanted to so bad, but she couldn't. A random red head had walked over to their table, and seemed to be standing idly by."Did you three want drinks?"

"Yeah, I'll have a beer. Blue Moon, with an orange slice", answered Puck.

"Vodka on the rocks", said Kurt."With a splash of soda water."

"Jack and Coke. Thanks", said Rachel, with a fake little smile.

The girl nodded, and vanished just as fast as she had appeared.

"Puck...our line of work is different, so why the Hell would you even compare? Especially when you've worked around it for so much longer than you've been in your new game", said Kurt.

"It's not that much different. They're both illegal, and considered dirty, so why the Hell wouldn't I compare?"

"You know us better then this", said Rachel."Yet...you sit here, treating us like shit, acting like we're strangers to you. That's bullshit."

"Whatever", scoffed Puck."I have my reasons for that, and if you can't figure them out, that's your problem, not mine."

"See, that's where you're wrong. You're in my life, you're part of the playground family, so it is my problem", said Rachel."Maybe if you would have been less of a dick about it, you'd actually get some of the respect that you want. Only, you just walked away. Yeah, Santana bitched at you after you got shot, and it was really bad timing. But, you have to know by now, that's just her. It's a lot to deal with, and if you would have stuck around, and dealt with the guilt, you might have gotten a chance to stand up for yourself. But no, instead, you got mean, and ran away like a fucking coward."

"What the fuck ever, you know damn well...it wouldn't have mattered what I said to her, no matter what, making people feel like shit, is her thing. There was no exception for me, and there never would have been. All she knew is that I was dealing, got shot because of it, and had a teenager involved with it. No matter what reasons I had for all that, she just would have bitched, and made me feel like shit", he argued back.

"That's not true! You should have fucking talked to her about it! You never even gave her the chance", snapped Rachel.

"I didn't have to! No matter what I would have said, regardless of how I acted and shit, she would have been the same old Santana! Boss Lady bitch! Not willing to listen, only wanting to fucking yell and tear me the fuck down!"

"That's just part of who Santana is", said Kurt."After all the time we've known her, and dealt with her shit, you really haven't gotten used to that by now?"

"Even if I did...doesn't mean I haven't to stick around for it! She has to know, that if she can't show some respect, things aren't always gonna' end well for her!"

"Fine, fair enough", said Rachel."All you need to do, having that attitude about it, is fight back."

"Yeah right", laughed Puck."That's a no win situation, and the both of you should know that."

"No, it's not. I've been fighting for what I know I deserve for a long time, and I'm not giving up", snapped Rachel."You just walked away! You acted like a dick, and turned your back on her, and the rest of us! Now you're acting like an even bigger dick, all for the sake of what? To protect you're bullshit rep as big shot drug dealer!"

"Jesus...", growled Puck."Can you not fucking say shit like that out loud?"

"What's the matter, hot shit...don't like to own up to it", Rachel asked.

"Fuck you, at least I'm not stuck living in a prison, with _Warden Lopez_ watching my every fucking move. Tell me, have you been grounded again since your issue before? Or have you been a good little girl", he snapped.

"Oh, good one, ass hole", she smirked."Given any guns to teenagers lately? Or is your track record still one and counting?"

"Eat shit", he snapped.

"Drop dead", she shot back.

"You're a bitch!"

"You're a fucking loser!"

"Oh my god, will you too just fucking admit that you miss each other, already? This is torture", said Kurt.

"Fine! I fucking miss you", snapped Puck.

"Yeah? Well, I fucking miss you too, ass hole", she said back, with a bite.

Before anything else was said, the red head returned with their drinks."Here you go. Holler when you need more. I love tips, by the way", she said, before walking away. The minute the drinks were on the table, all three of them picked up them up, and slammed them down. It was almost simultaneous. After an awkward silence, Puck looked at Rachel for a moment, before standing up.

"Where are you going", she asked quietly.

"Round two", he said, looking away."Don't worry, it's on me." He hurried away from the table, and towards the bar.

"What the fuck just happened", asked Kurt.

"I...I have no idea", answered Rachel.

A few minutes later, Puck returned with the drinks. Ten minutes of silence had gone by before Kurt couldn't stand it anymore. He slammed his drink, once again, and stood up."Well would you look at that? I need another one. I'll be back in a few", he rushed out, before getting away from the table as fast as he could.

"What a drama queen...", said Puck, under his breath.

"I know, right", said Rachel."I'm sorry."

"For what", he asked, sipping his beer.

"Being such a bitch. The texts, the voice mails. I don't mean to insult you, and I do respect you. I was angry at you for leaving, and the reason why you left. Only, I guess I didn't realize how you felt about it. I'm not gonna' lie, it sucks...but if it's what you want, fine. I'll get off your back about it."

"Okay, well, I'm sorry t-"

"Wait", she said, cutting him off."I need to know something."

"Okay...".

"If you knew Laine was in enough danger, that you had to leave her a gun...".

"About that...I didn't want to, Rachel. I really didn't. Yeah, I wanna' be able to take care of her, she's my family now. I just...couldn't be there all the time, but I knew she'd be safer there. It was leave her there with the gun, or have out with me all the time. It was a rock and fucking hard place...and trust me...it wasn't easy making that choice."

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to let him know that she wasn't as safe without him being around as he thought she was. However, she couldn't. She promised Laine that she wouldn't.

"I didn't take her from your apartment to piss you off."

"Yeah, I get that", he said.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean...I wish you wouldn't have, but I have to be real about it. She's better off at Quinn's place."

"She is, but I know she'll be happy to see you tomorrow. She misses you a lot", admitted Rachel."You're not taking her back-"

"No, I'm not. I swear. I just wanna' see her."

Rachel nodded. They went silent again, Puck putting his attention on the band, and Rachel looking around for Kurt. She spotted him, at the bar, with a new drink. He was talking to some guy. She could only guess the conversation was about the gauges in his ears. The guy was smiling, and letting Kurt touch and examine his ears. She smiled ,and rolled her eyes. She finished her drink, and looked back at Puck."Santana's been...better since her episode."

"Yeah", asked Puck, looking back.

"She's still a hard ass, and she does need to be that way, given her status. Only...you can tell that she's trying really hard not to be that way with certain people. With me...she treats more like a friend now, but...you can tell that sometimes, it pisses her off, and she yells at me", she laughed."She is trying, though, and I think that if you just talked to her...she might try with you too."

"No, I can't. It's not that I don't believe you, but...I know once we get civil...or as close to it as we can, she'll try and talk me into coming back."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean that you ha-"

"I'll go back", he cut in.

"What?"

"If she tries talking me back into that place...I know I'll do it."

"Oh", said Rachel, with a smile."So why is that bad? That place needs you, Puck. I need you."

"You don't need me", he laughed.

"Yes, I do. I mean, Kurt's there for me, he's always gonna' be one of my besties. It's different with you. For some reason, you're like my brother. I've never questioned it, that's just how I feel about you. Aly's an amazing girl, she's fun to have around but...she's no bartender. Not one like you anyway. People ask about you all the time, and you can't tell me that you don't miss those huge tips", she said.

Puck smiled, but he shook his head."Rach, I have a four hundred dollar wallet in my back pocket right now. It was a gift from a client. Trust me, I don't miss those tips, and they don't miss me."

She just laughed a little, and nodded her head."I hear you."

It was almost midnight, when Rachel, Kurt and Puck were standing outside of smashed. They'd all had a few, but weren't ready for the night to end.

"So, now where are we going", asked Kurt.

"What do you mean", asked Puck, as he lit a cigarette.

"Are you kidding me? It's early ,we can't be done for the night", he answered."This guy in there told me about a place. He already left, I told him I might meet him there."

"Wait, the guy you were talking to at the bar", asked Rachel.

"Yeah, he was cute...and his ears were all kinds of special...".

"That was Joey, I know that dude", laughed Puck."Where did he say he was going?"

Before Kurt could answer, three girls approached Puck. One of them reached out, and slapped him across the face.

"I knew I'd fucking catch up to your ass eventually", she snapped.

"What the Hell, Jessica", exclaimed Puck, holding his face.

"_What the Hell_ nothing, you son of bitch! You told me you'd meet up with me an hour ago! Where the fuck have you been?"

"I was busy, God! Didn't you get my text?"

Rachel suddenly felt guilty. She was buzzed, but at peace, so she felt alright trying to keep said peace."That's my fault."

The girl, as well as her two friends looked over at Rachel."Excuse me?"

"I was talking to him, so he took longer th-"

"Bitch, I wasn't walking to you, I was talking to this mother fucker, and I don't need you to sit here making excuses for his ass! Shut up and mind your own!"

Rachel was annoyed, yet she smiled politely."Mind my own what?"

"Oh shit", breathed Kurt."Rachel...don't."

"Mind your own fucking business", the girl snapped, as she turned towards the tiny woman."Seriously, he's mine...so back off."

"He can be yours, that's all fine and good. I was only trying to explain that it's not his fault that he was late."

"Bitch, I really don't like you or your attitude right now", said the girl."So back off, before you get hurt."

That did it. Rachel was pissed.

"Alright, no", said Puck, stepping in between the two."This isn't happening, no way. Rach...just back off, and let me handle this."

"You're defending her", asked Rachel in shock."I'm not the one acting crazy, she is. Why are you not on my side?"

"Now is so not the time for this, Rach", said Kurt, trying to pull her away. It was a wasted effort on his part, because she just broke away from him.

"Really, why are you taking her side and not mine?"

"Because he's mine, bitch. Not yours", laughed Jessica."Take the fucking hint."

Rachel laughed, and took a deep breath."Puck, if she calls me a bitch just one more time, I will loose it. Now, who's side are you on, really?"

"Don't do this right now", mumbled Puck."You have no idea what's going on. Just walk away."

"Yeah, walk away, bitch."

Rachel was done. She lunged at Jessica, only to be blocked by Puck. Jessica came at Rachel from behind Puck, only to be block by him as well. Kurt did his best to pull Rachel away, but decided to back off when he caught an elbow to his chin.

"Fine", he said, backing away."Whatever."

"Stop it", hollered Puck, who was doing his best to keep the two away from each other. The bouncer helped, but grabbing onto Rachel, and lifting her up. She fought against him, but it was no use. She just watched as Puck turned around, and grabbed Jessica by the shoulders. Her friends standing by, yelling random things, and trying to pull her back.

"Stop it", said Puck, looking at her in the eyes."Ignore her, don't worry about her."

"Ignore me", asked Rachel, in shock."Are you kidding me right now?"

"Rachel! Shut up", yelled Puck, without looking at her.

She didn't understand. They had just resolved things, and been alright. Why was he being such a dick all over again?

She managed to calm down for a minute. Enough to make the bouncer think that he could put her down without anything happening. Knowing Kurt was a few feet away, Rachel jumped on Puck's back, and started pulling on him, and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You ass hole! How dare you do this right now! After everything we just fucking talked about! I hate you!"

"Rachel! Stop it! You don't understand! Get the fuck off me", he yelled back.

After that, the chaos had only gotten worse. The police had been called, and the next thing Rachel knew, she was sitting on the curb outside of Smashed, in handcuffs. Puck was nowhere to be seen, and she was being ordered by an officer, to hand her car keys over to Kurt. She did as she was told. When Kurt bent down to hug her, he quickly whispered in her ear, that he had already texted Santana, so she needed to cooperate. Once he had left, she started to cry, knowing damn well that she had overreacted, and made a simply bad situation, worse. That was when Detective Hayes had shown up.

"I got this one, guys", she had said, pulling Rachel up from the curb."Deal with everyone else, this little lady, is mine."

* * *

...

_Back in the station_, Rachel was pulled from her daze, by Bethany.

"So", she said, taking a seat at her desk once again."Have we figured it out?"

"I...um...well...I...", Rachel stuttered.

"Relax", mumbled Bethany."I'm on Santana's payroll."

It was then that Rachel breathed a huge sigh of relief, and relaxed into her chair. Bethany just laughed, and sat back in her own chair.

"That was _so_ not funny", said Rachel.

"Well, it was kinda' funny. I mean, you should have seen the look on your face."

"Whatever", said Rachel, rolling her eyes."So is that why you had such a hard on for me when you showed up there?"

"Yes. It's also why, you're not in handcuffs, and why you're gonna' sit here for as long as it takes for me to get you in the clear. Also, why you need to keep yourself in check out here in the real world."

"The real world", the tiny brunette questioned.

"Please, I haven't been on the payroll that long, but I already know. That Playground...it's a bubble. A world within a world. For some reason, you people, you get out into the city, and think the law doesn't apply to you. That's dangerous, and I can't even believe that's the attitude some of you have. Especially knowing that it's all about timing. I happened to have you on my radar tonight. When you guys leave that building, you need to be more careful. If the wrong cop gets on you, at the wrong time, there is no getting out of something. So, why be that reckless?"

Rachel understood why Bethany was so confused. It's like she had just said, she hadn't been in Santana's pocket for very long. She deserved an explanation.

"I'm not usually reckless. I know some of the...other employees are, but I'm not. I'm just...overwhelmed by things right now. I was tipsy, and flew off the handle...taking out my bullshit on the wrong person."

"Okay", nodded the detective."So talk to me then, what exactly happened? Why were you raging out on Noah Puckerman?"

"God. Do you know him yet? I mean like really know him yet? He's a very frustrating person...".

"I know he deals. I know he's a ladies man, and tends to attract some of the crazy ones. I know he's a former employee. I talked to Santana about him a couple weeks ago. She told me to keep an eye on him, and clean up whatever messes he makes. Once she's sure he's not coming back, then I can take him off my radar. Truth is, he hasn't made any messes for me to clean up. He's a careful one."

Rachel was surprised. She had no idea that Santana was still watching out for him. She couldn't help but wonder if Quinn knew about it. She admired Bethany. She obviously knew what she was doing. She had a twisted sense of humor, but she was smart. However, that also meant that she was good at being a dirty cop.

"I need to know some things before I talk to you about this any further", said Rachel, sternly.

"Fair enough", nodded Bethany.

"How did you get connected with Santana?"

"My former partner was, Will Shuster."

"Really", asked Rachel.

"Yeah. I knew something was up a long time ago, but I let it slide. Honestly, I didn't wanna' know where he was randomly disappearing to, or why he was keeping secrets from me. He was a good guy, and I wasn't gonna' question it. That was until...he started showing up strung out."

"Because of the drugs...", stated Rachel.

"Oh yeah. It didn't take me very long to figure out that he was snorting cocaine up his nose, and covering for people he shouldn't be. So, one night...like a week before he got busted...I made him talk. We were having coffee, and he was needing a fix pretty bad. I threatened him, told him I'd blow him if he didn't tell me what was going on. It took a while, but eventually, he cracked like an egg. He probably thinks that it as me, who blew him in. It wasn't, but he has to think so. He did tell me everything, after all."

"Everything?"

"Well, Santana wasn't the only person he was working for, she was just the person paying him the most. He went into all this detail about how the pay was almost ridiculous, and he had more money than he knew what to do with...at first. Then he got in way too deep with some other people. Was making deals that he couldn't go through with, and working for the wrong kind of scum bag, if you know what I mean."

Rachel just nodded.

"He got hooked on the drugs, and lost everything. He ended up owing people lots of money. In fact, I'm pretty sure he mentioned to me that he was gonna' go to Santana, and demand more money."

"Wow", breathed Rachel."All I knew, was that he was in over his head, and made demands that he had no right making. Santana was pissed."

"Yeah", sighed the other woman."His rep as a good guy was shattered over night." The woman got stiff, and looked around, to make sure that nobody else was listening. She relaxed once more, once she realized that it was just her and Rachel involved with the conversation.

"So, what came after that? How'd you end up on the take?"

"You know, it's funny. When I became a cop, I promised myself to serve and protect the right kind of people. The people that were hard working, and legit. The so called Law abiding citizens. After about a year, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. Most of the people in this city that appear to be l_aw abiding citizens_...they're not...and it works both ways, you know? There are people around here that appear to be so damn _criminal_, but they aren't. Not really. Sure, they break the law, but they're just trying to survive. Plus, sometimes, you get the law breakers that aren't hurting anybody. Some are just...providing services that tend to make certain people uncomfortable for no real reason. Once Will told me about that place, and what goes on there, I knew."

"You knew what", questioned Rachel.

"That is wasn't a bad place."

Rachel gave the detective her best '_yeah right_' look, and laughed a little."There is no way you decided that just from hearing about it."

"Why not?"

"Well, because. You were right, detective. It's a world within itself...to those of us who work there...and probably to most of the members as well. However...there's a reason why it's a secret. It's a sex playground, a gay one. Not to mention, it's illegal, and not everybody would understand it's true purpose."

"I understand, Rachel. I did from the minute he told me. That's why, I made him give me Santana's information. It was that night that I made a choice. A life changing one."

"Oh yeah? What choice was that?"

"To go dirty, but...only for people that really deserve the protection. There are real scumbags out there, people that deserve prison, and all the wonderful things that go with it. Santana Lopez isn't one of those people. She's providing a real service."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"She's the only person I'm taking hush money from. Literally, the only one. So, you tell me. Is that really how I feel?"

"Are you...into the drugs, like Will was?"

"No, I fucking hate drugs. Noah Puckerman is the only dealer I protect, only because I know Santana cares about him. If she didn't, I'd bust him, and you know what? I'd get praise like you would believe for busting somebody like him. Santana wants me to clean up his messes, but he hasn't left any for me to clean. He's a damn sniper...a ninja even. He maybe new the game, but he's really good at it."

"That's good...I guess...", nodded Rachel."So...you're _really_ okay with the playground?"

"Yeah, I am. Not only do I...play for that team...in a way...I also like the money. Keep in mind, there is a reason why certain cops go dirty. Most of them need the money. A detective's salary isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"So...you're gay?"

"Kind of. I date both genders."

"I see", said Rachel."Why do you need the money so badly?"

"I have a sick family member. Cancer."

"Oh God", said Rachel. She suddenly felt so guilty for asking so many questions.

"I won't get into it, but...I have a lot of medical bills to pay."

Rachel just nodded, and looked down. Bethany could tell that she was uncomfortable, and decided to change the subject."So...now it's your turn. Talk to me about what went on tonight?"

Rachel sighed."I went to meet him, because we haven't' talked, and he's been pissing me off. We got everything out on the table, yelled, drank, and talked it out. Honestly, we were fine. I made myself believe that I wasn't angry with him anymore. What happened outside of that place...that was all me. I was being stupid. I wasn't even that drunk. The truth is...we settled things but...I had a lot of pent up anger towards him. So, when that girl showed up, and pushed my buttons, I took it out on her. I was still pissed at him, so I took everything out on her, or...at least I tried. Luckily...I never got to her, because...I might have beaten the Hell out of her...".

Bethany noticed that during Rachel's explanation, she had shed a few tears. She leaned forward, and wiped them away.

"Oh God...", sniffled Rachel."Sorry...I didn't even realize that I was-"

"It's okay. You've obviously got some other things happening in your life."

"Yeah...", agreed Rachel."I really do."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Seriously, I'm so sorry. I try to update faster but, it never works out. Hoping my readers LOVE this update. I need an opinion though. For readers that have read my other stories, you guys know that when music is involved with the chapter, I usually post it at the end, in the end author note. Artist, song, and the character in the story that preforms it. Only it's different with this story since I'm not using music in the way that I typically do with Glee Fics. I'm gonna' try something different and post the music before hand. Now, honestly tell me which is better, new and old readers, because I really wanna know how much of a difference it makes when it comes down to understanding the story. Please and thank you. Clothing does matter in this update, so those of you that like to know the outfits, you know the drill. Those of you don't know, add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods with the links below. I love all you guys, my readers, the reviews, and the feedback are part of my inspiration and fuel. Never forget that.**

_**Britt & Jade-**_

_ttp:/www. polyvore unplanned_dance_rehersal/set?id=88001546_

_**Music -**_

_"Love Your Life" By- Tom Day_

_"Gone Away" By- Madi Diaz_

_"Nobody Else Will" By- The Cliks_

_"Valley Girl" By- Frank Zappa_

**_Jade Price Face Claim- _**

_ MyFace_

_ALSO, a very special thanks to **ljam86**. Without her, this chapter wouldn't make sense._

* * *

Quinn was walking as fast as she could. She might as well have been jogging. She was making her way to Santana's office. She didn't know anything about what had gone on the night before, and she hated it. She didn't like being confused when it came to anything, much less her girlfriend. She had been worried all night long.

"Hey there, Quinn", greeted a random employee, as she zipped by.

"Hi", she rushed out. There was no stopping to chat. Once she got the office door, she was about to knock, but the door opened, and out came Sugar. She looked annoyed.

"Oh Good", she said, rolling her eyes."The very reason I'm being ignored by the Boss Lady, is here."

"Sugar", snapped Santana from her desk."Like I just told you, there are much bigger things going on at the moment! Now, shut up, leave Quinn alone, and get the Hell out!"

"Yes, Miss Santana", said Sugar, with an attitude. She walked out the door, and Quinn wasted no time getting inside, and closing the door.

"God, sometimes I just wanna' beat her ass, stick her in a sack, and drop her in the Hudson", breathed the Latina."Come on, come sit, Rachel should be down any minute."

"Yeah, what the Hell", asked the blond, as she took a seat."I'm pissed."

"I don't blame you, I was too."

"Why wouldn't she answer me calls?"

"Oh...to be fair, when Bethany took her in, she had to be professional in some way, ya' know? So, it's normal. Rachel didn't have access to her phone, or anything like that. Plus, the battery died by the time she got it back."

"Well, why am I just hearing all of this now", asked Quinn, as if she was offended."I'm supposed to be in the loop. I work for you, remember?"

"Chill out", laughed Santana.

"This isn't funny. I randomly stop hearing from her last night, she won't answer my calls or my texts. I can't even believe I fell asleep, but I finally did. Then I wake up to voice mails, and texts saying she's been arrested, but I don't have to worry. How the Hell can I not worry?"

"Relax. I know I told you about Detective Hayes, and so did Kurt. You had nothing to worry about, everything was gonna' work out no matter what."

"Yeah, but again...didn't get any real details until this morning."

Santana laughed a little, and shook her head."Look, shit like this is gonna' happen sometimes. I thought you would have let that sink in by now, but I guess I was wrong."

"So, you wouldn't freak out if this happened with Brittany?"

"I would never let this happen with Brittany", she answered, a little too quickly.

Quinn stared at the Latina for moment, before sitting back in her chair."Wow...okay".

"I didn't mean anything by that", warned Santana. She wanted to take it back so bad."I just...think you're still too new to certain situations. True, you've picked up on things pretty quickly, and that's really good. But...obviously, you weren't ready for something like this to happen. I guess I could have prepared you a little better."

Quinn just sat there, not saying a word. By that time, she had set her things down, and let a few tears fall. She knew Santana was right, but at the same time wanted slap her across the face. She needed somebody to take her frustration out on. Santana was the only person in the room."I know you hate it, but I love her."

"I know you do", said Santana, calmly."I don't hate it."

"Yes you do."

'Bitch, do not sit in my office and proceed to tell me what I do and do not hate, or I will ends your life."

"Screw you, Santana! I know you hate it! You have since day one, and you've mentioned it more than once!"

"You know what, I don't fucking have time for this shit", snapped Santana."You're making a big deal out of nothing! Your girlfriend was arrested by a cop on my payroll, cleared, and safe! Why the fuck are you still so pissed off?"

"I have every reason to be pissed off! You claimed me as your number three! I should know what the Hell is going on with my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, and what did I tell you about that? Your work for this place, and whatever drama you have with Rachel...they stay separate!"

"You cannot be serious right now! This is different, this was a playground issue that happened to involve her! There is no possible way that I can keep that separate!"

Santana was about to say something back,but there was knock on the door, and she chose to keep her mouth shut. She pressed the button that she needed to press, and the door unlocked. In no time at all, Rachel came inside. The minute Quinn saw her, she was out of her seat, and holding the tiny woman in her arms."Jesus...what the fuck happened last night", she cried."I was so scared!"

"I know, baby. I know, I'm sorry", cried Rachel."I didn't mean to scare you. I would have called you, I swear to God, I would have, but I didn't have my phone for so long. Then by the time I got back, I was so warn out, I fell asleep. I was planning on calling you but I passed right out. I'm really sorry, it won't happen again, ever. I promise."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm not. I was just worried."

"God", said Santana, with a roll of her eyes."You guys are _fucking_ gross."

Just a few minutes later, both Rachel and Quinn were seated, and Rachel was talking through what had happened. She wanted to keep her little meeting with Puck a secret, but she knew there was no way around it. The former bartender would be angry, but he'd have to deal with it. Santana wasn't happy. She was listening the best she could, but the fact that Rachel and Kurt had gone to see Puck wasn't sitting well. She couldn't believe they didn't tell her before hand.

"So...after we resolved things the best we could, we were headed out...that's when this crazy bitch walked up with her friends. She slapped him across the face, got rude with me, and I got pissed because he was telling me to shut up. As if I was the one causing the scene", the tiny woman explained."I was trying to stay calm, and explain things to her nicely, but she didn't even give me the chance. She was out of her freaking mind."

'Well, who was she", asked Quinn."Was she his girlfriend or something like that?"

"I have no idea, but I will be finding out. That's for damn sure."

"Let me get this straight", said the Latina, as she sat back in her chair."You guys made a deal with Puck, without telling me. Then you go to meet him, taking Kurt with you...without telling me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and looked at Quinn. She knew it was coming. It was only a matter of time.

"Oh my God, is that really all you can concentrate on right now? The fact that people do things in their everyday lives, and you don't get to know about it", snapped Quinn."Get over it!"

Santana sat up at her desk, and slammed her fist down."Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"You!"

Santana was done. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Quinn, but she wasn't dealing with it."You know what, Quinn? Get the fuck out of my office, before beat the Hell out of you!"

"Jesus", spat Quinn, as she stood up."That is so typical!"

"Quinn...stop", warned Rachel."Just don't."

"_Excuse_ you", asked Santana, as she stood up and rounded her desk."You wanna' elaborate before I lay the smack down on you?"

Quinn got right in Santana's face."The conversation isn't going your way, and you're hearing things that you don't like, so right away, you freak out and complain about not being in control! Did you ever stop to think that maybe the reason people keep things from you sometimes, is because you act like a crazy bitch on a power trip when they do tell them things?"

"Bitch... if you don't get out of my face...", she growled.

"What? If I don't get the fuck out of your face...what", was the blond's retort, not moving a muscle. She wasn't scared of Santana anymore. Sure, in the beginning she had been, only they were somewhat friends at that point. The Latina had let her guard down, and Quinn wasn't exactly threatened anymore.

Without even hesitating, Santana grabbed Quinn by the hair, and pulled as hard as she could. She held a tight grip, and gave a quick yank to make her point. Quinn let out a small shriek, and tried her hardest to push the Latina away, but it wasn't working. Rachel stood up, and went to help, but Santana stuck her other hand out."If you know what's good for you...you will sit the Hell back down", she snapped, without looking away from her victim.

"Santana, stop", yelled Rachel, as she moved towards the situation. Before she could do anything, Santana let go of Quinn's hair, slapped her across the face, and pushed her away.

"You're fucking crazy", snapped the blond, holding the spot on her head that Santana had grabbed. That being said, she grabbed her things, and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Rachel, who had started crying in the middle of the whole thing, just stood in front of the desk, and shook her head.

"That's what you're dating", growled Santana, as she casually walked back to her desk, and took her seat."Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Santana...you didn't have to do that", cried Rachel."She's just upset, you didn't have to attack her like that!"

"No, she's been working my last nerve since she stepped into the building today! I'm done with it! She's not top bitch around here, I am! Obviously, she needs to be taken down a few pegs!"

"No, at this point, I think you're the one who needs to be taken down a few pegs", yelled Rachel, through her tears."When are you gonna' stop being so damn insensitive?"

"Rachel, you went behind my back, and she's defending it! I don't give a shit if she's your girlfriend or not! She works for me, this is my place! My business! Not hers!"

Rachel wiped some of the tears from her face, and shook her head at her Boss."You know, this is exactly why we lost him."

"What", asked Santana, confusion in her tone."What the Hell is that supposed to mean? Who?"

"Puck! You don't respect him! You don't respect any of us! He got fed up, and now more than ever, I see why!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me right now, Rachel! Look at what he's doing! Because of his bullshit, he got shot and put this place in harms way! You're gonna' stand there and tell me that you don't see the destruction he's causing? Are you really taking that mother fucker's side? He left us because he's a selfish ass hole who clearly doesn't care about any of us around here! Can you honestly blame me for not giving a shit about what the fuck is going on in that ass hole's life right now?"

"Yeah, I was pissed at him for all the drug nonsense, but it's pretty clear that he's gonna' be dealing whether any of us like it or not! I'm gonna' learn to deal with it, and so should you! He's not stupid! He deserves to be respected, just like the rest of us do! The sooner you start to really think about that, the better! You still care about him, I know you do! Why else would you have Detective Hayes hovering over him like she is?"

Santana's eyes grew wide, and she stared at Rachel as if she had just uncovered the secret of all secrets.

"Yeah", nodded the little brunette."She told me that you're still looking out for him! You do still care, and if you would just admit that, talk to him, and work shit out with him, everything would be fine! Only, you can't do that because you're not getting your fucking way, and it's killing you! You can't always be right, and if you're not gonna' respect certain things about those of us who work under you, it will be a long, slow crawl to the gates of Hell for you, Santana! We're people, not animals! We're your friends, not just your fucking employees!"

"Jesus...what the fuck has gotten into everybody today", asked Santana, as she pinched the bridge of her nose."Like why the Hell does everybody think they just say what the fuck they want to me right now?"

"That's easy", cried Rachel."We all have opinions of our own! Just because you don't feel like hearing them, doesn't mean that they aren't there and that everybody will keep their mouths shut!"

"You know what? Just get the-"

"Yeah, I know", Rachel cut in."Just get the fuck out of your office before you beat my sorry little ass! Trust me, I saw that coming!" Rachel walked towards the door, and put her hand on the nob."I get that things are out of your control, and that you hate it, but if you would just learn to listen, and accept that we can help...I promise you...everything would run much more smoothly around here." Satisfied with her final words, she opened the door, and left the office. Leaving the Boss Lady pissed off, and wanting to kill somebody.

* * *

Rachel eventually caught up with Quinn in the bar, and had managed to calm her down. Santana didn't leave any permanent damage, but she had managed to piss Quinn off in a way Rachel hadn't seen. After the two of them napped together in Rachel's room, and had some time to relax, they headed to the blond's apartment. Puck was waiting for them outside when they got there. It wasn't until they were in the elevator that Rachel had spoken even one word to him.

"I'm sorry about last night, Rach", he said, having grown tired of the awkward silence."I didn't wanna' be a dick to you, but Jess is-"

"Oh, so the crazy bitch's name was _Jess_", the shorter woman cut in."How fucking cute. How is your girlfriend this afternoon?"

"It's not what you think", laughed Puck.

"Oh, isn't it? Is that why she was so clear about letting me know that you were hers, and not mine?"

"Look...I had to take her side. She's the daughter of one of one of my biggest clients", he explained."She isn't my girlfriend, but she likes to think that she is. She's fucking nuts, but I can't shake her. If I piss her off, I piss her Dad off, and I get fucked up."

"Wow", laughed Quinn."You've got a set on you, Puckerman. Sleeping with this guys daughter, knowing damn well he could destroy you? Maybe you should have kept it in your pants."

"Whatever, don't start with me. She's hooked on the snowy stuff. That mixed with how fucking crazy she is...on top of the mafia type family she comes from...yeah...not a great combo. She's hot though, so she's got that goin' for her."

"You so would say something like that", said Quinn."Typical."

"That's all fine and good, Noah. However...you do owe me an apology", breathed Rachel."A real one."

"I know that, and I'm sorry."

"For...".

"For yelling at you, and not being on your side. I suck, and I deserve to be punched in the junk for treating you like that. I'm really really really sorry", he said, with a smirk on his face."Do you forgive me?"

"I do, but you're still an ass hole", she laughed.

"Yeah well...why deny what's true", he asked, with a smile on his face.

When they walked into Quinn's apartment, Judy and Laine were sitting on the couch in the living room. The TV was on, and Laine was cuddled underneath a blanket.

"Hey there, welcome home", smiled Judy from her seat.

"Gee, thanks Mom", giggled Quinn.

Laine looked over, and saw Noah walk in behind Rachel."Oh my God", she said, as she flew from the couch, and over to him. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey you", he said.

"I missed you so much", said the teenager."Like you have no idea...".

"No, I think I have an idea."

Rachel and Quinn smiled at the sight.

"Ms. Collins...", said Laine, excitedly, as she broke the hug. She grabbed Noah's hand, and pulled him towards the older woman."This is Noah."

She stood, and set her tea cup down on the coffee table."Young man", she greeted, as she shook his hand."I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you", said Puck.

"Well, why don't we let you two catch up", said Quinn, as she walked towards her kitchen."Mom, I'm sure you'd like to refresh your tea."

"Actually, no. I've got plenty", she answered."I think I'll stay in here, and keep an eye on the situation." She glanced at Puck, and looked him up and down. He knew he was being judged in some way or another, and it it was making him just as uncomfortable as everybody in the room thought he might be.

"Judy...", warned Rachel."I think it would be a good thing for you to join us in the kitchen. She walked over, and linked arms with the older blond."She's in good hands."

"I beg to differ."

"Mom...enough. Let's go." Quinn knew why her mother was acting the way that she was, but she felt bad for Puck.

"Fine", she said, clearly annoyed."Laine sweetie, if you need anything...I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay", she answered, with a nod of her head."Thank you."

The three women walked into the kitchen. Quinn and Rachel both set their purses down, and they all sat at the table."I would rather not be away from her...especially not while that man is here", scoffed Judy.

"Mom, stop", warned Quinn.

"Stop what? Caring?"

"No, Judy...we understand your concern, but trust me...he's a good guy. He just makes stupid choices sometimes. We all do that", said Rachel."He loves her to pieces."

"How much of a good guy can one be when they leave little girls alone with guns?"

"He knows how dumb that was. He actually got so upset about not knowing where she was, that he cried to me about it. Clearly, he knows how to get his way sometimes, but there is no way he's that good of an actor", said Quinn."I know you didn't want us to bring him here, Mom. I'm sorry, but we had to."

"Why is that", questioned Just, one eyebrow raised.

The couple exchanged looks of worry.

"We just did", said Quinn.

"No, Quinny, don't do that. Don't keep me in the dark. Not with this."

"Not with this?"

"That good guy, as you so forcefully put it, means a lot to Laine. I understand that, but she's just a baby. Sure, she sits here, ranting and raving about how much she loves him, and how he's the best big brother in the world...but I just can't believe that. He's out there doing God knows what, while she sits in his apartment scared out of her mind that the men who violated her will come back, and do it again. That is all his fault, and I cannot respect him because of that. I just can't."

"He doesn't know about that", defended Rachel."If he did, he would take care of it, no questions asked. You have to at least believe that...".

"Maybe he should know", said Judy.

"That's for her to decide", said Quinn."Seriously Mom...do not say a word to him about it unless she says it's alright."

"Don't worry, I won't. I should, but I promised her that I wouldn't say a word."

Rachel could tell that Judy was more upset than she was letting on. She had to of known something that nobody else knew. She wanted to let it go, but she couldn't bring herself to do so."Judy...did she...tell you what happened?"

"Yes."

"Like...the whole story", asked Quinn.

"Yes."

"So...what actually happened", asked Rachel.

Just took a deep breath."She had gone to the store, and was coming back...I guess something was wrong with the elevator, so she had to take the stairs. That's when she ran into three guys, they were smoking marijuana in the stairwell...and when she tried to move passed them, they stopped her. When she tried to ignore them, they got angry, and that's when they...did what they did." She was sick to her stomach. She had gotten a much more detailed story from Laine, but decided to keep the details light.

Quinn just shook her head.

"Did she tell you who they were", asked Rachel."I know she knows who it was...".

"No, she didn't tell me that. I asked...more than once, but she wasn't going to tell me, and I know that. So, I stopped asking."

"Well, that is just...unfair", breathed Quinn."She really should be talking more."

It was then, that Rachel looked at her girlfriend in disbelief."What is that supposed to mean?"

"Rach, you've gone through all the trouble of helping her, she could at least be a little more open about the situation. How else can we continue to help her, if she can't just be honest about things?"

"Oh, Quinny...", said Judy, shaking her head.

Rachel wasn't happy."It wasn't trouble for me, I wanted to help. True, she called me for help, but I'm the one who forced her away from Puck's. She went through something pretty damn traumatic, so for you to sit here and say that she's not talking enough, that's kinda' sucks, I'm not gonna' lie."

The younger blond was blown away by her girlfriend's words. She couldn't have predicted, in a million years, that she would react that way."Baby...I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound insensitive or anything...".

"Yeah, well you did", answered Rachel, as she stood from the table. She was heading back towards the living room.

"Rachel...wait", tried Quinn, but it was no use. Rachel just walked out of the room."Wow."

"Wow is right. You shouldn't say things like that", said Judy.

"I didn't mean that", she defended.

"Oh, you didn't? Then why did you say it?"

She knew she had meant what she said. Sure, it came out differently than how she wanted it to come out. She wasn't trying to come off as insensitive at all, but she did mean it. On the other hand, she wasn't expecting to feel so guilty about it."Mom, come on. You have to know where I'm coming from. She asked Rachel for help, she obviously wanted it."

"True, but that's no reason for you to assume things."

"I'm not assuming anything."

"Yes, you are. You assume that she's going out of her way to keep things from people for some ridiculous reason. That's not what this is, Quinn. The girl is scared. This is too much too fast for her,and she just isn't used to having people in her life that want to help her." Judy loved her daughter, and she knew her better than what Quinn would have liked to admit.

"I just...don't understand why she can't be more open. It seems like she thinks we're out to hurt her or something."

"She may think that, and there isn't any reason for her not to think that. She's been hurt a lot, so she has issues with trusting people. The fact that she let Rachel take her away from the situation in the first place is a miracle within itself. That means she trusts her in some way or another, and that's a good thing. The fact that she came out and told me most of what happened, that means something as well."

Quinn just sighed, and nodded her head a little.

"I need you to embrace this girl, Quinny...I need you to be able to be patient with her."

"Why", she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, because I...I want to keep her", said Judy, nervously yet, sternly.

"Keep her?"

"Yes. I want her to stay with me, at my place. Give her some sort of education, and set her on the right path", she said, sincerely."So, you really should get used to seeing this girl. I'm not letting her out of my sight, not right now."

"Mom...you don't know her background, her family history, or who maybe looking for her. You don't know anything. She's a runaway."

"Yes, she is. However, she's got me in her life for right now, and I'm going to make sure that she knows, I'm somebody that she doesn't need to run away from."

Quinn's doubts were slipping away. Slowly, but they were slipping, nonetheless. She admired Judy for more so many reasons. Only, at the moment, she admired her more than she thought she ever had.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Rachel was talking with Puck and Laine.

"He gets it, Rach", Laine was saying."Noah understands, he's not mad." She was so happy, and Rachel loved it.

"I knew he would, sweetie. I told you that he wouldn't be mad at you."

"No, I'm not mad at you", he said, looking at the younger girl."I just wish you would have told me that you were freaked out. I could have done something to make you feel better."

"What could you have done though, Puck", asked Rachel."I'm not trying to be bitchy or anything, it's just...you did all you could have done. You couldn't always be around, so you left her...protected in a way. The only way you could think of at the time."

"Yeah...true...but I mean...I would have thought of something different if I knew how scared she was. I didn't know that the gun wasn't enough."

"It was enough", said Laine."Me being so scared...it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry that I just left like that." She felt ashamed, and it was so obvious to the other two."Do you want me to come back?"

Puck opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He glanced over at Rachel, who was already giving him a look. One that indicated that she knew exactly what he was thinking. He took a deep breath, and look back at Laine."You know what? The truth is...things will be different for a while without you living with me, and that's gonna' suck. But...you're better off away from all that for a while. I want you safe."

"So...that means you don't want me around anymore? I can't see you?"

"No, no...don't think that, come on. You know me better than that, you're my stealthy L", he smiled."I'll always want you around, it's just...for now...we're gonna' try something else. Alright?"

Laine smiled a little. She loved it when he called her by her nickname."I can still see you though, right?"

"Yeah, I'll come visit whenever you want, we can hang out."

"Do you promise", she asked.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Okay, cool", she said.

A few minutes later, Rachel was being called back into the kitchen. She didn't really feel any desire to be around her girlfriend at the moment. However, she sucked it up, and left Puck and Laine alone, once again. She walked back to the table, and sat down.

"Is everything alright in there", asked Judy.

"Everything is fine, they're having a nice conversation. Seems like she really needed it."

"Well", breathed Quinn."My Mother has decided that she wants to keep Laine around for a little while ,and try to help her out. So, I should probably let my secretary know that she can stop finding out who I need to call."

"Wait, that sounds like a really great idea", exclaimed the small woman."Why are you saying it as if it's the worst idea ever?"

"She doesn't think it's a good idea", said Judy.

"Why not?"

"It's not that I don't think it's a good idea, but...this whole thing just makes me very nervous. What if somebody comes looking for her, and you end up getting in trouble for kidnapping or something like that", asked the younger of the two blonds."You don't need that, Mom."

"From what we've talked about in the last couple of days, I can pretty much promise you that nobody is looking for her. Aside from that, she'll be eighteen soon enough, and once that happens, she'll be able to make her own choices as to what she wants to do. I just can't in good conscious let her go back to that apartment, or send her off into the streets."

"Judy, I admire the Hell out of that, good for you", said Rachel, sincerely.

"Thank you, dear."

"What about foster care", questioned Quinn.

"Are you serious right now", spat Rachel."What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing, she's a sweet girl, I just don't understand why my Mom feels like she has to-"

"Because, she's being nice, and trying to help! You're making it seem like she's doing some horrible thing!"

"Okay, I give up", snapped Quinn."What in the Hell has gotten into you today? I mean my God, you were sane this morning!"

"Was I? I'm sorry, you must have a problem telling sane, and coping apart from one another."

Quinn just stared at Rachel wide, mouth open. She was in one of the worst moods Quinn had ever had the displeasure of seeing her in. She had no idea how to handle it, at least not in front of Judy.

Judy had no idea what to think, so chose not to say a word. She was just as surprised as her daughter was, and didn't want to get in the middle.

Eventually, Rachel stood up, grabbed her purse, and stormed out of the kitchen once again. She found herself back in the seat that she had been occupying just minutes before.

"Are things okay in there", asked Puck."What was the yelling?"

"Everything is just peachy, thanks for asking", she deadpanned.

* * *

After getting into with Judy about being able to see Laine, Judy finally giving up, and agreeing to letting them communicate, Puck was furious. He hugged Laine goodbye, thanked Quinn and Rachel, and was out of the apartment, waiting for the elevator. As he stood there, Rachel jogged up to him.

"Hey", she said, slightly out of breath."Wait...".

"Wait nothing, I'm fucking outta' here. Who the fuck does that lady think she is", he spat angrily.

"I know, I get it. I'm sorry she was acting like that...but you have to understand why she has her doubts", she defended.

"Of course I do, but I explained shit too her, more than I really needed to, but she was still talking to me like I'm the biggest piece of shit in the world!"

"Look, that's just Judy. She has her opinions just like the rest of us. Don't let it get to you, she just cares about Laine."

"She's known her for like five seconds!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that she can't care about her...like you do, and like...I do. Plus she knows that you deal drugs." Puck shot her a dirty look."No, that's not me judging you, I'm just giving you the facts."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever is right. You got your way, you'll get to spend time with her, and talk to her. At least there's that, right?"

"True...but fuck...she was mean as Hell."

Rachel wasn't surprised that her friend was as angry as he was. He had every right to be, but at the same time she wished he knew the whole reason why Judy was acting the way she was. There were things he was in the dark about. Things he might have always been in the dark about. There was just no telling."Maybe someday, you'll understand better, Puck. For right now, just...be happy that she's not out of your life completely."

"Yeah", he mumbled."Alright." The elevator doors opened, and he stepped inside."I'll text you later on...thanks for this."

"You're welcome. I love you, Puckerman...".

"Yeah, yeah...love you too", he grumbled, as the doors closed.

* * *

Later that evening, Rachel was back at the Playground. Her and Quinn were still fighting, and had decided to just be away from each other for the time being. The blond would most likely show up at the Playground eventually, but until then, they weren't going to communicate. Quinn went to her office, confused as all Hell as to why Rachel was so nuts. Rachel knew that she wasn't exactly being fair, but she was letting her stress take over, which was causing her to lash out on people who didn't deserve it. Quinn being the main target at the time.

Once Rachel was in her bedroom, she put her things down, threw herself onto her bed, and breathed. She just wanted to breathe for a few minutes, and release the stress of the day. It was about fifteen minutes before she sat up, and grabbed her laptop. She was hoping her favorite blog had been updated, but was disappointed. She'd usually gotten email updates on her phone if any of her favorite bloggers had updated, but she was hoping there was a glitch in the system, or that she had just missed an email. However, she hadn't. She did a few other things on her computer, before closing it, and standing from her bed. She stretched, and undressed herself, as she headed for the bathroom. After showering, and getting her hair and make up taken care of, she got dressed. She had four clients that night, as wasn't exactly excited, knowing that Cassandra was the first of those clients. She would take the longest, and be the most dominate, as per usual. Not that she wasn't used to it, she just wasn't really in the mood to deal with it. However, she'd have to be a big girl, suck it up, and do her job. That's what Santana would have told her, and it was also the reason why her reputation as The Star existed.

She was about to exit her room, and head down to the bar, when her phone went off. She looked at it, and smiled. Sure enough, it was an email. Once that said her favorite blog had been updated. She hurried back to her bed, sat down and grabbed her laptop. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Not even if it had been planned. Once she was on the site, she was surprised. The entry was somewhat shorter than she expected, but that didn't matter. She was thankful that it was updated at all.

_"Go to a rooftop, or somewhere with a view. If you can, bring one of your favorite songs with you. A song that makes you smile. It doesn't have to have words. Hell, it doesn't even have to have music. As long as it's a song, and it's one that you love, bring it with you. It can be on your iPod, or in your head. It doesn't matter, just bring that song with you. Look at something beautiful, and concentrate on it the best you can. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as it's beautiful to you, that's all that matters. Think of something that makes you sad. Something that's recently made you're heart hurt. Bring it to the service, even if it makes you cry. Listen to that song you love, and breathe slow. Hear every note, let the sound move through you, like it's your blood. Match your heartbeat with it. Close your eyes, and hold that heart breaking little thought. After just a minute of thinking about that one sad thing, let it sit. Now bring in one thing in your life that makes you happy. Something or somebody in your life right now, that makes you smile every single day. Breathe, and let the happy thought take over. Let those two thoughts fight it out inside of your head, but don't let the sad thought win. Try as hard as you can to let the happy thought win the battle. Don't forget to listen to every single note of that song, that magic, that sound. Open your eyes, and look back to that beautiful thing. Take a deep breath, and just...feel."_

Rachel loved it. She connected with the idea right away. She was going to respond and leave a comment, but she chose not to. She wanted to experience the words because she made any comments. It only felt right. She looked at her phone, to check the time. She realized she did have some time before she absolutely needed to be downstairs. Without very much hesitation, she grabbed her ear buds from her night stand, and left her room. Making sure that nobody was watching her, she disappeared towards the door that lead to outside to the roof of the building, and headed up towards the rooftop. Once she was up there, she felt a breeze hit her face, and couldn't help but feel tingles all over. The air was cold, and smelled like all the best parts of the city. She slowly walked towards the edge of the rooftop, and looked out amongst the busy streets below. The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful pink, and purple, fading into a night time blue. She looked at her iPhone, and went into her music. She found the song that she was looking for. As the song 'Gone Away' by Madi Diaz filled her ears, she closed her eyes. She breathed slow, and let the music take over. Oddly enough, she swore she felt her heart beat mellow. As if it was going with the beat of the song. She thought about her saddest thing. The fact that months before, she had gone through what Laine went through.

She had been raped, and chose to keep it a secret. She had been violated in one of the worst ways possible, and had only let one person know. Brittany knew. Had Rachel not run into the blond dancer after it had happened, she never would have told her. Only, she had, and she'd sworn the woman to secrecy.

She breathed more. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, but she kept her eyes tightly closed. She thought about that night, and all the pain she had felt. She thought about all the control that she didn't have, and the fact that she wished she would have fought harder. As the song went on, she let her mind wander to her happy thought.

Quinn.

The Photographer was a miracle in her life, and she knew it. She thought about what Emma had pointed out. That she was subconsciously trying to sabotage the love she felt, because of how unfamiliar it was. That she was mentally pushing Quinn away, because she hadn't planned on having somebody like her in her life. That she was set in her ways, and wasn't sure how to handle somebody coming along to stir the pot. She hated that it was true, but loved it, because Quinn was making her feel something new. She opened her eyes, and as the song finished, she took a deep breath, and stared at the sunset. Concentrated on the beautiful colors. That was when she knew. She had to tell Quinn what had happened to her. It was the only way to stop snapping at her, and flying off the handle. It was the only way Quinn would be able to understand her recent behavior, and how stressed out she was. It was the only solution to relieving some of the stress that she had been feeling.

When she was finished crying, and had come to somewhat of a decision, she headed back down into the Playground. Knowing exactly what she needed to do. It was just a matter of talking with somebody first. She made a quick stop to her room, and grabbed her laptop once more. She clicked around, and started typing.

_"What are you? Some kind of Guru? A life coach? Or, maybe you're just a genius. It doesn't matter, whatever or whoever you are...you help me so much. I'm really sure what it is about your words, but they've always just meant so much to me. You've managed to take my amazement a step further tonight. I did what you said. I took my music, I went to the rooftop, and breathed. It was beautiful, and it cleared my head in way that I never thought possible. Thank you for that. I mean it. Thank you so much for what you've written tonight."_

Once she sent clicked send, she realized something. She hadn't left a comment on the post, she'd sent a private message. At first, she felt awkward about it, but after a moment, she didn't care. All that mattered is that the person saw it. She sighed deeply, and closed her laptop.

She had wanted to talk to Brittany at some point that night. So bad. However, between her time with her clients, and Brittany's time on the stage, and managing things, she had never gotten the chance. On top of all of that, Quinn had never shown up at any point that night. At least not to the tiny woman's knowledge. By the time she had made it to her bed, and looked at her phone, she wasn't sure how to feel. She hadn't gotten a text or a call from her girlfriend. Nor had she gotten a response from her blogger. She was still really wanting to talk to Brittany, but she knew the dancer was fast asleep by then, and couldn't bring herself to wake her up. She set her phone back on her nightstand, and with a deep sigh, she buried her face into her pillow. She cried and cried, until she didn't have any tears left, and eventually, sleep took over. She fell asleep with one thought in the back of her mind. She needed to speak with Brittany first thing in the morning.

* * *

It was a normal day for Brittany. She had woken up in bed, next to Santana. The Latina was still sleeping. She couldn't help but smile. Santana always looked beautiful to her, sleeping, or awake. She loved her, so seeing her in any state was always something that made her smile. She had kissed her sleeping girlfriend on the cheek, before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. She made herself a nice healthy breakfast, and watched cartoons that she had recorded on the DVR while she ate. After doing her stretches, and going for a run, she retreated back home. She'd showered, and gotten her make up done. She'd gone to the mall, shopping for random skimpy outfits that she knew members would love seeing her in. Afterward, she'd planned to go home. However, on her way home, she'd passed by Smashed. Until she had met Jade Price, she hadn't noticed just how many times she had passed by that particular spot. Now that she knew where it was, and that she knew somebody that worked there, she paid much more attention to it. Instead of heading back to the Playground, like she normally would have, she decided to park, and visit with her new friend. It didn't look like it was open, but Jade was the manager so Brittany knew that she could be around.

Once her car was parked, she grabbed her things, and got out. She smiled at random people passing by her in the area as she made her way towards the building. She was happy since the meter she had parked in front of was broken, and she hadn't needed to put any money into it. Before she made it inside, her phone went off, and she looked at it.

Where R U? - R

_**The blond smiled, and answered Rachel's text.**_

_**Just got done shopping...stopping to see somebody...be back soon. Y? - B**_

As she approached the door, her phone went back into her hoodie pocket, and she peeked inside. Sure enough, there was her new friend, sitting on the stage. The blond smiled, and pulled the door open. Not even paying attention to the fact that it was unlocked during hours that the place was closed. She quietly walked inside, and peeked around a corner. It looked like Jade was messing around on her laptop, and she had an electric keyboard sitting in front of her. It seemed like she had just finished uploading something. Brittany was about to turn the corner, and speak up, only Jade had quickly pressed a button on her computer, and got to her feet as fast she could. Slow and peaceful piano music started to play over the sound system. Before Brittany could even blink, Jade had started to dance.

It looked like ballet. It completely caught the blond by surprise. Not only did Jade not look anything like a dancer, she was actually pretty good at it. Before she knew it, the piano music was being backed up by a rather quickly paced drum beat, and Jade's dance routine sped up a little. It seemed she had gone from ballet to jazz in seconds flat. She was jumping, twirling, and doing a lot of moves that Brittany recognized from dance classes past. She went on enjoying the intricacies of the dance with delight, until a few seconds later when Jade lost her balance during a jump, and fell to the ground. She cried out a little, as she hit the ground pretty hard.

"Oh no...", said Brittany, as she ran over, and reached down to help the girl up." Jade, are you alright?"

"I'm fine", she breathed, as she was pulled to her feet. "When did you get here?" She was clearly very confused.

"Just a few minutes ago. I wasn't spying on you or anything, I just didn't wanna' interrupt your dancing. I'm sorry", she rushed out.

"No, no you don't have to be sorry, it's alright. I'm happy to see you", Jade smiled. "You were watching me dance?" She seemed embarrassed.

"Yeah, I was. I liked it, you're really super good."

"I'm not, though", she said, sadly. She walked over to her computer, and stopped the music.

"I think you are. That music, is it your music?"

"Yeah. Well, not really. I mean, the piano part in that recording, that's me playing it. But, it's not mine. I just know how to play it. I used the background beat from the original song."

"Wow, Jade", giggled the blond." You're super talented, I like that."

"No, it's just a hobby really. I'm only a bartender."

Brittany frowned a little. "Do you think that because you fell?"

"It's not the first time I've fallen. I've been at this for an hour. I haven't tried that routine in a long time. I just got done mopping the floor, so all the tables and chairs were already pushed back, and I knew I'd have room to do some dancing. I just wanted to see if I could still do the routine", she defended, not making much eye contact."I guess...I can't."

"Was that ballet?"

"The routine is a mixture of Ballet, and Jazz."

"Mhm, I thought so", smiled Brittany, as she took her hoodie off, and tossed it aside. "Take your sneakers off, silly."

"What", asked Jade, looking down at her black Vans.

"That's why you messed up that jump. Come on, off", she clapped. She was being so sweet, and Jade couldn't help but smile. It didn't stop her from protested however.

"You don't have to, Britt", she laughed. "It's not that important, don't worry about it."

"You just said you've been at it for an hour."

"So...".

"So, you wouldn't have been if it wasn't important" to you," she smiled. "Come on, take your shoes off, start the music, and bring your adorable face over here."

Jade hesitated a few more moments, but she couldn't resist Brittany's bubbly attitude. She untied her sneakers, and kicked them off. "Yay", exclaimed Brittany, as she clapped her hands. Jade started the track over on her computer, and hurried over to the blond. She was surprised when Brittany grabbed her hands, lifted them up. "Just move with me, okay? I think I can remember everything up until the jump. Sometimes I'll lead you through it but it will be on you for all the stuff you have nailed down."

Jade just smiled nervously, and nodded a little.

"Okay...five, six...five six seven eight..."

It started out with the pair each standing on one leg with the other extending straight back. Right arms reached out slightly bent at the elbows before they were slowly raised above their heads with the left arms slowly sweeping their way across to their chests. Brittany eyed Jade as to encourage her to go into the next step. Jade bashfully followed the silent instruction and glided her left foot in a circular motion in front of her before turning it outward. Brittany had somewhat given over the reins for this part. It was what Jade had down, but she followed along just the same.

There were such beautifully executed movements within the ballet sections. Brittany was in awe as she watched Jade going into a perfect Pirouette, and at some point managed to turn it into a Plié. She needed a little help with pointing her feet but she still preformed quite well.

Now came the difficult part where the Jazz began to set in. As soon as Brittany saw the fan kick she knew it was time for her to go into teaching mode. The fan kick turned into a quick left and pivot before swiftly bringing the leg back to rest on the floor behind the right, both legs straightened. Things were going well though as the jump neared, the blond allowed Jade to dance on her own so she could talk her through it.

"Relax," the blue eyed beauty insisted. "I know you have to be on point but remember this is something you enjoy and love. It might be a little scary, but you're not being forced. You can do it. The dance police won't get you here," she giggled.

Jade tried not to giggle, as she swayed her hips and swirled her body in the other direction. It was time for the hitch kick and Jade went about kicking her right leg into the air once it was midair she jumped off the other eventually joining her feet at the landing. She wobbled a bit but didn't fall as she went into the next steps. Brittany simply watched the rest of the dance, as she was great at memorizing steps but hadn't actually viewed anything after the fall had taken place. They danced side by side doing two more run-throughs of the routine, which included one fall, before they decided to take a break and just hang out for a while. However, by the second run-through, though it lacked precision, Jade had pretty much stuck the landing. Brittany was proud.

"What if we had a soundtrack to our lives," Brittany said as she and her friend sat on the edge of the stage talking about random things.

"That would be awesome sauce," was the happy reply. "Mine would be pretty crazy sauce."

"Mine too," giggled Brittany. "What if it was just a soundtrack for our day so far?"

"Hmmm," Jade thought for a moment. "It would still be crazy. What about you?"

"Well I think maybe it would start with 'Halo' by Beyonce because I woke up next to San and even though she tries really hard to hide it from other people, She can totally rock her secret angel halo when it's just us." Jade could understand that. She kind of thought the same thing about the Latina. Her _and _Britt, because anyone that knew the blond had to feel similar. "Let's see," Britt went on. "Maybe...'Eye of the Tiger' for my run because, duh, it's like the go to song for exercising montages."

"It so is," Jade said with a laugh and Britt laughed as well.

"And well, have you ever heard that song by Frank Zappa? Um…," Britt looked a little embarrassed at what she was about to say.

"Come on," Jade encouraged. "No musical judgment here, beautiful."

"Okay well there is this song he did back in the eighties with his daughter Moon Zappa. It's called, 'Valley Girl'. For some reason it like, plays on loop in my head whenever I go to the mall." Britt covered her face with her hands in an attempted to cover the blush she knew she had. This was saying a lot because Britt was pretty unapologetic about the things she liked. It was something Jade loved about her.

"Britt," Jade said sweetly.

"Yeah," the tall dancer asked as she peaked through her middle and ring fingers. The bartender reached up and pulled her hand down.

"I bet you bought some bitchin clothes," she smiled wide and hugged her friend briefly, enjoying the softness of her teal hoodie in the process.

"I did get the leather teddy," Britt confirmed. "That song gives some good advice here and there."

"Like tubular to the max," Jade joked. Brittany couldn't help but smile, since it was so obvious that Jade knew the song, as well as the lyrics. "So is that where your soundtrack ends?"

"No. The song we were dancing to would be the end of that."

"It's called "Love Your Life". It's by this guy named Tom Day. I found the music on accident when I was on YouTube this one day. I've been in love with it ever since, and that one...it's one of my favorites."

"His stuff is pretty awesome," Brittany smiled.

"I know, right," Jade said with a huge smile."It's so crazy because...it could go in so many different directions. That's why I knew that routine would work with it. The song is a piano, drum mash up, and so is the dance, so I just...had a feeling that...it would work."

"All right, pretty lady. How about you?"

Jade looked down at her and Brittany's feet dangling off of the stage. She glanced at how her friend's white TOMS occasionally brushed the sides of her Vans as she thought about what songs would capture the emotions she felt during the day. "Um," she finally spoke, shifting her body a little bit. How could she tell Britt that her morning had been full of frustration until she had decided to dance? How could she admit that the song she blasted after waking up from a nightmare was "Last Resort" because she was hurting that much? She wouldn't, simple as that. She'd dial it down a little. She looked back up at Britt and put on a less than genuine smile. "Maybe 'Somewhere I Belong'...it's a Linkin Park song. One of my favorite bands. I um, had a bit of a frustrating morning," she admitted at her taller friend's look of concern. When Britt's face still hadn't changed she said, "...but it got better. I was all about rock for a couple of hours and then a little Martina McBride. Weird transition...I know. But...I'm all about music, so I don't discriminate against any genre."

"What song are you thinking about now," the other woman asked, bubbly once more.

Without really thinking before she blurted it out this time, Jade said, "Nobody Else Will."

"I don't think I know that. Who's it by?"

"The Clicks, a Canadian band."

"Oh, well I'll have to look it up," Britt smiled, noticing that Jade had seemingly found special interest in the rubber bracelets on her wrists.

"You don't have to do that," Jade said with a lightly purple blush.

"But I want to," was the quick reply.

"Can you help me with my stance when it comes to the hitch kick. I'm getting better but it still needs to be cleaner," the bartender said, scrambling to change the subject as guilt began to set in.

"Sure," the paler woman smiled brightly. "You know the drill," she laughed. "Off with the shoes." She herself took off the hoodie and tossed it to the side, revealing her black tank top and giving a full view of her jean shorts. She looked down at her tank top and then back up at Jade's. "Add a skull and we'd matching tops," she laughed. "I'd be jealous of the pink beanie but I think you look cuter than I ever could in it."

"You'd look cute in anything," Jade answered.

"San says the same thing," was the happy reply. Brittany didn't know it but that made Jade feel a little off.

"She's right. She'd look good in anything too."

"I think so too. Now get on this dance floor, you," the blond playfully ordered. Jade quickly sprung up and into position with a smile on her face. "Okay, you are really getting it down but it's super important that before you make the jump, your legs have to be straight. The blond bent down and lightly took hold of the other woman's right leg and straightening it in the correct stance. Jade did her best to ignore the shiver that ran up her spine. "Okay," Britt went on, "...now for the left. This one has to stay put until it's time to leave the ground or it will throw you off balance." Brittany soon stood back up, getting into the same position as her friend. "Okay, you ready to try it again?"

"Yeah." She smiled wide because she really was excited to do it. It was odd how Brittany's presence had turned a frustrating experience into a fun one.

"Alright. One, two, three and go…" Even though it looked as if Britt was going to do the jump too, she held back in order to keep Jade's movements in her sights. "There you go, sweetie," she beamed after Jade's feet had met just right on the stage floor. She quickly sped over to get another hug, this one lasting for a bit longer than the one earlier. Jade really loved it, but part of her felt terrible because she felt like she was somehow hurting Santana. It was almost as if, whenever she spent time with one of them, she always had moments when she felt like she was hurting the other. She had a vague idea why, but it wasn't something she was ready to deal with.

They worked on the dance for another hour before Brittany had to go and Jade had to get to work. It wasn't too long after Brittany had left smashed, when Jade received a text from her.

_**I looked up the song and OMG, it reminds me of a HUG. :-) - B**_

Shade giggled to herself, and texted back,

_**Whoa...I thought the same thing when I heard it the first time...- J**_

_**Then it's good we got to hug if that is what U were feeling when we were hanging out - B**_

Jade felt a little bit of a relief at Britt's response and replied.

_**Yeah...good thing...- J**_

* * *

Once Brittany was back at the Playground, and getting ready to start her duties for the evening, she felt at peace. It was such a good day for her, and she couldn't help but feel, at peace in a way. She had spent time with a great new friend, danced, and had a wonderful conversation. She'd gone back home, told Santana all about her day, and spent some quality time in the bedroom with her. Once she had showered for a second time, gotten her hair and make up done, and dressed for the night, she was exiting the elevator with a smile on her face. She was headed towards the Rainbow lounge to check on some things, when she noticed Rachel coming at her. She noticed that her friend looked upset, and she didn't like it.

"Rachel...what's wrong", she asked, as she approached.

"Can...we...please talk", asked the tiny woman, desperately.

"Yeah...of course we can talk. Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to be", was the response."I can't...do this. I can't do this...I can't."

"Can't do what", asked the blond, as she grabbed Rachel's hands, and held them."What's going on?"

"Can we...go to my room and talk, Britt? Please."

A few minutes later, the two women were in Rachel's room. They were seated on the bed, and Rachel was being held by the blond. She was crying her eyes out into her shoulder.

"Talk to me...please...", begged Brittany. Rachel's tears were breaking her heart.

"I have to tell her", cried Rachel."I have to tell Quinn what happened...but...I just...I don't really know how...".

"You mean...when that guy-"

"Yes", said Rachel, cutting Brittany off. She just couldn't care to hear her say it out loud. She lifted her head, and looked right at the soft blue eyes looking back at her."It's killing me...".

"I know", she answered."I can tell."

"I'm not trying to be this person", sobbed the brunette."I swear I'm not...but...it's like...I can't help it anymore. People I love, people that don't really understand...they're all suffering and having to deal with all this crazy, stupid behavior from me...and...it's all for no reason. It's nobody's fault, you know? I shouldn't be taking this shit out on everybody else...".

"It's not your fault either, Rach. You didn't ask to be hurt like that...and I'm actually really happy that you want to tell Quinn."

"You are?"

"Yeah...I mean...it's been really hard for me to keep that secret."

Rachel suddenly felt very guilty."I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-"

"No", the dancer cut in, with a shake of her head."It's alright that you told me, I'm not mad at you for that. I never would have told your secret, as much as I wanted to. I knew you were okay for a little while. At least okay as you could be, I mean...I wouldn't be as strong as you...not with this situation. Only...since this whole thing with Laine...I could tell that it reminded of you of what happened. That made me really, super sad, because you didn't deserve what happened to you...and...I just want you to be better. You deserve to be better."

Rachel smiled a little, and wiped some of her tears away."So...you think it's a good idea that I...tell Quinn?"

"I really do, and if you want me to be there when you do tell her...I'm so there."

"Thank you, Britt. I think I do need you there. I don't think I can do this alone...".

"You don't have to do it alone."

"So that's it then, right?"

"Yeah, that's it. You have to tell Quinn that...you what happened to you...".

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn was in her office. She didn't want to be there, but she knew that she had to be. At least for the time being. She wanted to be with Rachel. As annoyed as she was with her girlfriend, she still wanted to be with her. She wanted to be talking to her, and fixing things.

She was at her desk, lost in some editing work, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", she hollered. The door opened, and in walked her blond, wide eyed, eager little secretary."Kitty, hey. What's up?"

"Hey yourself", she said, as she closed the door and made her way over to the desk."I just thought I'd let you know, that the two people you'd picked for the internship are probably out of the question. They're both very sick, and I've been informed that they'll be out of commission for some time."

"Of course", breathed Quinn."Well that's just perfect."

Kitty took a seat in one of the chairs that sat in front of Quinn's desk."I'm sorry to have such bad news. Would you like me to call one of the people that was on your alternate list?"

"Yes...well...actually no. Shit...", breathed Quinn, as she leaned back in her chair."I don't fucking know."

Kitty tilted her hear, and wondered, out loud."What's got you so down, Boss? Man trouble?"

"Woman trouble", she answered, too quickly. It only took her a few moments to realize what she had said."Wait...I didn't mean that-"

"Are you gay", asked Kitty.

"No", said Quinn.

"Are you sure...because I've overheard you talking to somebody named Rachel a lot lately."

"Well...I...I'm not like...oh my God", she breathed. She was so annoyed with herself for not being more careful.

"It's alright, Ms. Fabray", comforted Kitty."If you are, I would never think any less of you."

Quinn studied the girl for a moment. Something told her that she was being sincere, so she decided to trust her. It was her secretary after all. There were things she was always going to overhear."Do not say a word to anybody."

Kitty smiled."You're secret is safe with me. It's not like your sexual preference defines you as a person. You're still a great person in my eyes. Somebody to admire. I've always believed that about you, and I always will."

Quinn smiled. She hadn't had full faith in the girl until that very moment. At least she was open minded."Tell you what, Kitty. I know how badly you want the internship, and you were right about what you said. You are basically a second level assistant. So, why don't I just bump you up to full on assistant...and I'll hire a new secretary."

"Oh my God, are you serious", she asked in shock.

"I am, but it will be a trial basis. You're salary will be higher, but more will be expected of you, and you will be in charge of finding me a new secretary. Is that understood?"

"Totally! Thank you so much, Ms. Fabray! You have no idea what this means to me!"

"You're welcome...and you may call me, Quinn."

Kitty smiled wide. She looked like she was about to cry tears of pure joy. She as about to say something when Quinn's cellphone started to ring.

"Oh...I should take this...".

"No problem, Quinn. I'll get out of your hair", said Kitty, as she stood up and headed for the door."You'll have a new secretary by morning."

"Thank you, Kitty."

Once her new assistant was gone, and the door was closed, Quinn answered her phone."Hi, baby."

"_Hey..._", said Rachel on the other line."_Listen...I really need you to come in tonight. There's something I need to tell you._"

* * *

**Thanks for hanging in with here, readers. You are all AMAZING. *High Fives* Reviews and Feedback are always welcome as long as you guys are polite about it. Love you ALL.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY, READ THIS. Not to be pushy here, but it seems like readers are opting to skip the notes. If you do that, there are things you will probably not understand. Listen, the Author Notes exist for a reason, so try not to just ignore them. YES, this is a Glee story, and it was labeled FABERRY. HOWEVER, I have stressed this more than once, there is other things in the story line that travel outside of Faberry. Not that far, but a little. If you don't like reading about other characters, then this story is not for you. If you feel that I don't concentrate enough on the Faberry, I'm sorry. I feel that I'm giving a nice balance. If you feel different, and don't like what's happening, please don't continues to read it. If you pay close enough attention, you'll see that everything going on around Faberry pretty much has something to do with the pairing. If you feel it doesn't, and you don't like it, I'm sorry, but read other stories. I like to concentrate on the pairing AS WELL as what goes on with the people around them. I've even gone so far as to change the character tagging. Now, it's Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. SO, now this story is considered FABERRY AND FABERITTANA. Also, this is an AU. Yes, most of the character traits will be there, but since it's an AU...anything goes. AU to me, means sometimes there may be added characters, and sometimes the original charters may be OOC. So there's that. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as bitchy, but I just feel like some readers aren't paying attention to the Author Notes, or the fact that this story is an AU. To those of you are loyal, and not being too judgy about things, thank you, I love you, I appreciate you, and your reviews mean the world to me.**

**Side Note- I can't get into too much about the loss of Cory...because I'll be a wreck about it. So, I'll say this. It's a shame that he's gone, he will be missed by me, and so many others. I feel for the Glee family, and will miss that man until I die. He changed me life, and I will always remember him, and cherish what he's done for me, and so many other people.**

_**R.I.P Cory, you'll forever have my love and respect.**_

* * *

She was so nervous, she wanted to cry. Her stomach wasn't helping much either, the way it was churning. As Quinn made her way from her office building, and to her car, her mind was racing. From the time she had gotten off the phone with Rachel, until she was actually getting into her car to drive to the playground, she had felt that way. Whatever news her girlfriend had, she knew it wasn't good. She could tell by the tone of her voice.

_Is she sick?_

_Has she been fired?_

_Are we breaking up?_

Millions of aggravating little thoughts were rushing through her mind at top speed. It was late. Almost ten o'clock. Rachel would be working when she got there, but it didn't matter. She would wait around until she was finished with all of her clients.

Going there that night had been the furthest thing from her mind since she had left her apartment that day. The bickering they had done was too much for her to deal with, and she had wanted a break. Just for one night, and she knew Rachel had wanted the same thing. However, if Rachel didn't think what she had to tell could wait, Quinn knew that it definitely couldn't. There wasn't one doubt in her mind about that.

When she finally did make it, she rushed into the bar, and looked around. Rachel was nowhere to be seen. She was about to leave, and check around some of the lounges when Alyson called her name from the behind the bar. She looked in her direction, only to be summoned over.

"She's with Kayla."

"What", asked Quinn, out of breath from all of her rushing.

"Rachel. She was with Cassie, now she's with Kayla, that country singer chick. You're looking for her, right?"

"Oh...yeah. Yes I am", she breathed."Sorry."

"No, don't be. Take a seat, alright? What's going on?" There was concern written all over her face.

"N-nothing...I just...nothing. Can I please have-"

"Vodka Cranberry, coming right up", Alyson said, sweetly."Don't worry, I'll take care of ya'...just relax, okay?"

"Thank you, Sage."

"Not a problem. I'll be right back."

Quinn settled in. As best as she could anyway. She set her purse down on the bar counter, and rummaged through it until she found her phone. She grabbed it, and quickly sent a text to Rachel.

_**In the bar...let me know when you can talk...-Q**_

Once Alyson had brought the drink back, she got to talking with the blond."So get this, you know how I found that baggie with the X pills in it?"

"Yeah...".

"I think I figured out why they were under the register."

"Really?"

"Turns out...there's this dude client. He likes to roll when while he's here. Spends some time in the Rainbow Lounge...then spends all night with the same guy."

"Wow. That's a pretty elaborate routine", said Quinn.

"Not really. You know what Ecstacy does to some people, don't you?"

"I've never rolled, but I hear it intensifies things, and makes you see things that aren't really there?"

"That's some of it. You're right, it intesifies things for sure. Which is a little dangerous for a place like this...", Sage hinted.

"Why?"

"Oh my god, Quinn...that shit makes some people like crazy horny."

"Does it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe", laughed Sage."That's why Lance Hansen has the routine."

"Lance Hansen...the douche bag who stars on that one soap...that's who does it?"

"Yup. Used to pay Puckerman a lot to keep a stash around for him."

"Good to know, Sage. Good job", smirked Quinn.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. Well, you know...one of the three jobs that I have here." She noticed a few members trying to get her attention."And on that note...I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Quinn had her third drink. It was helping to calm her nerves. Not as much as she would have liked, but enough that she could appreciate it. At least her heart wasn't racing anymore. As she took a sip, a sudden chill went down her spine. She felt eyes on her. She turned towards the E-Lounge, and sure enough, there she was. Santana, staring daggers at her from the lounge entrance. She wasn't in the mood, but she knew that there was no avoiding the Latina. Now that she knew the blond was in the building, she would most likely be following her around, no matter where she ended up. Quinn knew that, and wasn't about to try and fight it. If she was going to be dealing with drama at all, she figured the best place to do it was where she had access to alcohol. The bar was where she was staying, until Rachel was free to talk. She looked forward once again, chugging the rest of her drink. She didn't even have to turn around again to know that Santana was on the approach.

Quinn glanced down the bar, to where Alyson was standing. Oddly enough, she was already looking back at her. They came to a silent understanding that Quinn needed another Vodka and Cranberry, and she needed it fast.

"So...", said Santana, calmly, as she took a seat on the bar stool next to Quinn."You decided to show your face around here tonight...".

"Yeah", she answered, coldly. At that point she refused to make eye contact."I did."

"You've got balls."

"Big ones."

Santana just laughed a little."Wow."

Alyson hurried over, and placed Quinn's drink down in front of her, before turning to the Boss Lady."Anything for you, Miss Santana?"

"As a matter of fact, an explanation would be nice", she answered. Looking directly at the shorter woman behind the bar."

"Wait...an explanation for wh-"

"Is there a reason why you served this bitch her drink before you asked me what I wanted?"

Quinn just rolled her eyes, and grabbed her glass.

Alyson wasn't exactly sure how to respond, so she ended up stuttering, and it made her feel like an idiot."Well...I..I m-mean...she was already here...a-and I knew that she wanted another-"

"I don't give a fuck! Who runs the show, Sage", snapped the Latina."Who calls the shots around here? Tell me, just so I can be sure that you still know."

"You do, Miss Santana." Alyson was nervous. Sure, Santana and her had their little back and forth game, and messed around with each other all the time. Only this was different. It was the first time since she had started working there, that Alyson knew it was the wrong time to make any jokes, or to be a smart ass.

"Are you sure, because you seem confused."

"I'm sure."

"Good, I'm happy to hear it. Next time, maybe you'll think a little harder before you cater to anyone else's needs, before mine."

"Yes...I will. I promise."

"Fantastic. Now, I'll have a Vodka."

"On the rocks?"

"You know it, Street Rat."

"Right away, Miss Santana." With that Sage turned around, and got busy.

"So...Quinn...are you ready to apologize for your totally fucked behavior earlier?"

That did it. Quinn was done. She could have handled being called a bitch, and being made to feel like she was somehow less important at the moment. However, Santana asking for an apology, wasn't sitting well. The self righteous Boss Lady needed to put in her place.

"It's funny", the blond started, as she took a huge gulp from her glass."This whole day was pure crazy. I've felt like snapping somebody's neck since I woke up this morning. And, there are a lot of mornings where I wake up feeling like that, and a lot of days where that feeling never really goes away. Only now, this time...it's different."

"Oh really? And why is that", asked Santana.

"Because now, there happens to be a person sitting next to me, who's neck looks just right for the snapping", she answered, looking right at Santana, for the first time since she had sat down. She didn't even care that the Latina was staring back at her with such a glare. She knew she had pissed her off, but it didn't matter. She wasn't saying she was sorry, and she wasn't backing down."Yeah, I just said that. So, why don't you wipe that stupid fucking look from your face, and walk away."

Santana could not believe her ears. She had gone the rest of the day thinking that she had the upper hand on the Photographer. Never once thinking that she was wrong, she had approached her with her regular flare for being intimidating. Quinn's words had lit a fire in her, and as surprised as she was, she wasn't about to back down."Really", she asked.

"Yes, really", was the retort."Walk away."

Alyson, very cautiously walked over, and set Santana's drink down, before taking a few steps back, and watching the two of them. Santana grabbed the drink, chugged the entire thing, and slammed the glass back down on the bar. She stood from her seat, kicked her heels off, and got right in Quinn's face. If not for the fact that they were in such an intense stare down, that their noses might have been touching, Alyson wouldn't have done it. She grabbed her cell phone, and started texting away on it.

"Where do you get the nerve to speak to me like this", Santana growled."You don't come into my Playground, and talk to me like this. I will fucking kill you."

At that point, they had some attention from the surrounding employees and clients. The tension was strong, and everybody in the bar could feel it.

"Not if I kill you first", growled Quinn, as she finally stood up."Don't fuck with me right now."

"I will fuck with you when I want. You don't call shots around here. I own your ass."

Neither of them had made one move. They just stood, having the starting contest of a lifetime, as the bar got real quiet. Quinn was so angry, and everything was hitting her at once. The annoyance of the day, the physical pain Santana had caused her earlier, the nagging fear that Rachel had called to break up with her. It all proved to be too much when the tears started rolling down her cheeks."Santana...back off."

"Oh no, bitch. You back off. Obviously, you can't handle this. Why the fuck else would you be falling apart right now?"

"I'm not falling apart, now get the Hell out of my face", she growled.

"So these tears don't mean anything", asked Santana, before she made the mistake of reaching to wipe said tears from her challengers face. Before she had even gotten the chance to touch her face, Quinn had a tight grasp around her wrist with one hand, and was using the other to grab a hold of Santana's hair.

"Do not fucking touch me!"

Santana wiped her head back, effectively forcing Quinn to release her hair. Without even thinking about it, she punched Quinn as hard as she could in the stomach."Fuck you", she spat, with a follow up slap to the blond's cheek.

It hurt bad, but Quinn wasn't backing down. She pushed Santana as hard as she could, before lunging forward, and tackling her to the ground. Everybody backed off, and of course started yelling and cheering in favor of the violence. A few level headed people tried to get close enough to break up the fight, but had no choice but to back off, when the two women started rolling around the floor. Quinn had the upper hand at first, but somehow found herself on her back, being held down."You're not gonna' win this", spat Santana, delivering a slap to Quinn's cheek."Consider your membership and employment fucking gone!"

Quinn's face stung, and her stomach was sore, but there was no way she was giving up. She used all of her strength to push up, and roll the Latina on her back."Yeah just like that, you crazy bitch...you can't just deal with a problem! You just push people the fuck away, and throw your fucking authority and status on the table! You're a coward", she growled, as she reached down, and slapped Santana back. She never could have anticipated Santana reaching one hand up and wrapping with around her throat. To avoid being choked, she used her right hand, and dug her finger nails as hard as she could into Santana's forearm. She started dragging her nails down, she swore she felt her skin breaking off underneath her finger nails.

"Oh so you wanna' scratch like the dumb little bitch you are", breathed Santana, heavily, before pushing up, and rolling back on top of the blond with as much force as she could muster. While holding her down with one hand, she made a fist with the other, and held it in the air."News flash photo bitch barbie, I'm so over girl fighting with you!" She was about to deliver the blow of a lifetime to Quinn's face when she felt her body being lifted by two very strong arms.

"That's enough, Miss Santana", hollered Dave, as he carried her away from Quinn. After realizing who it was that had pulled her away, she looked back towards Quinn, who was being pulled from the ground by Lauren.

"Put me down, Karofsky! Put me the fuck down, now!"

"With all due respect, Miss Santana, I can't do that", was his response."I'm just trying to protect you."

With all the commotion in the bar at the moment, Santana hadn't even noticed Brittany come out from the E-Lounge. Because of the next few minutes, she would spend the rest of her life wishing that she had. It all happened so fast.

Too fast.

She was so concentrated on Quinn breaking away from Lauren, that she never even saw her girlfriend coming at her from the side. With all the strength she had, she managed to break away from Dave, get her feet on the ground, and take one step further. The last thing she saw, before closing her eyes, and moving her arm forward, was Quinn coming back at her with fire in her eyes. Blond hair fluttered in front of her face, as delivered the slap of all slaps to to Quinn's face.

At least, she thought it had been Quinn's face.

The loud smacking noise seemed to echo throughout the bar. Everybody went silent. Before she knew it, Santana was being pulled back by Dave, once again. The minute she opened her eyes, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. There she was. Standing in front of her, hands on her face, tears in her eyes. Santana wanted to die when she realized what she had just done. It wasn't Quinn standing in front of her.

It was Brittany.

"Oh my God...", she mumbled, as her body went limp. Dave knew, he just knew. He didn't have to hold her back anymore. He let her go, and took a step back."Baby...".

"San...", sobbed the dancer."You need to calm down."

Santana looked to the left, and noticed Lauren had gotten a hold of Quinn again. She didn't have to hold her back much, because she wasn't fighting anymore. She was looking back at the Boss Lady, guilt and disbelief in her expression. Santana looked back to her girlfriend."Britt...I didn't...I didn't mean it. I'm sorry...", she said, breaking into tears. She moved forward, and pulled the dancer close."God Damn it...please forgive me...please...I didn't meant that...I thought...I t-thought you were her...I swear to God...I...I...I thought you were Quinn...".

"It's okay, San. It's okay", the blond comforted."Relax."

"God", cried Santana. She wanted to throw up."I'm sorry...I'm so fucking sorry...oh my god...".

Brittany didn't even try to pull away, or prevent her girlfriend from holding her. She knew she hadn't slapped her on purpose, and wasn't about to make her feel bad about it. Before she had the chance to say anything else, she heard Rachel's voice.

"What the Hell is going on in here", she asked, as she pushed her way through the crowd, and tried to make sense of the scene before her."What just happened?"

"Rachel", breathed Quinn, as she effortlessly pulled away from Lauren, and hurried towards her girlfriend. Rachel studied her appearance, before glancing over and Santana.

"Where you guys fighting", she asked.

"Baby...", said Quinn, as he pulled her close."Don't worry about that right now." Quinn felt horrible about the fight. Mostly because Brittany had gotten a slap that was meant for her. She couldn't have anticipated the fight ending the way it did. Nobody could have. But her main priority at the moment, no matter what had gone on, was talking to Rachel."Come on...let's go talk...please?"

"But Quinn...what-"

"Please", she begged. She looked back to Santana, who was still holding the dancer in her arms. The two of them locked eyes. All the drama, and fighting aside, the two of them shared one thought, and one thought only at that moment. That their girlfriends were priority one, and they'd have to finish their little spat later. Quinn turned back towards Rachel, ignoring the things people were saying around them."Come on...let's go to your room."

About ten minutes later, the two of them were in Rachel's room. Quinn was seated on the bed, with her hand on her stomach."Oh my God...she got me good in the stomach, holy shit. That will be a bruise by tomorrow."

Rachel came out of the bathroom, with a warm wash cloth in her hands."What the Hell was that?"

"Do you really have to ask...it was Santana being herself, and getting in my face", the blond answered, as she let Rachel dab at her neck with the cloth."She wanted me to apologize for earlier, and I...I just...snapped."

"So..._you_ started the fight?"

"No. Well...kind of. I really don't know, it all happened so fast. Honestly...I never really planned on fighting her at all, but everything from before, and all the shit she was saying to me at the bar...it all came boiling to the service, and now I'm probably screwed."

Rachel stopped with the wash cloth, and put it in her lap."Fuck. What if she cancels your membership? Is she gonna' fire you?"

"That's exactly why I didn't go after her in her office _earlier_. Trust me...I wanted to but, she could ruin everything for me. Not _just_ this. She knows things about me...things that could really fuck with my career, and my life. I wasn't about to open that can of worms, but...I guess I just did."

"That can't happen, I won't let it. I'll talk to her", said Rachel."I promise, I will not let that happen, you hear me?"

Quinn looked at Rachel, and sighed."Maybe it's for the best."

"What?"

"Not her messing with things for me just...the part about me not working for her anymore. Maybe I shouldn't be a member either."

"No, why? Why are you saying that?"

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about, right? You're breaking up with me...". Tears filled her eyes, and it broke Rachel's heart.

"Oh my God...baby...no. No, I'm not breaking up with you. Is that really what you thought?" She wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her a few times on the cheek.

"I didn't know what to think. I was just freaked out, that's why I was waiting for you. Then Santana started with me, and everything just exploded", she cried."I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stressed you out like that. Maybe...this can wait. We can talk later. Right now, why don't you stay in here until I'm done with my next client, and then-"

"No...Rachel...I really wish you just talk to me now", she sobbed."Don't make me wait any longer, because honestly, I'm about to have a heart attack. Trust me when I say, the solution to calming my nerves is not making wait longer, so please...just tell me. I know it's something bad...".

The tiny brunette rested her forehead on Quinn's, and stroked her cheek with her thumb."How do you know?"

"I can just tell. You've been so... different lately...and I know I say stupid things sometimes, and that they come out _so_ wrong...but...when we were talking to my Mother earlier, and you kept getting so angry...it just seemed like-"

"You're right", breathed Rachel."I've been crazy...and I'm sorry. You don't deserve this from me...you really don't."

"What's wrong, Rach? Talk to me...".

Rachel leaned back, and sighed."It's just...this whole thing with Laine...it's been eating away at me, and at first...I wasn't sure why I was so invested in the situation. It's clear now. A little too clear." She broke into tears."I just really didn't wanna' have to think about it...and I really didn't ever want you to know."

"You didn't wanna' be thinking about Laine", asked Quinn, grabbing Rachel's hand, and holding it.

"No...about something else." She really didn't want to say it."Quinn...I need you to promise me that this won't change anything between us. It happened before I even met you...and nobody else knows except for Brittany...and that's only because I happened to run into her when I came back...and I...I broke down...I just lost it...and she was there for me...".

"What happened before I met you", asked Quinn, desperately. She didn't like how freaked out Rachel was. It was scaring her. She pulled the tiny woman close to her, and held her tight."Tell me, baby...".

Rachel was so beyond frustrated. She had planned on Brittany being there when she talked about it. She really wanted her to be there at that moment. However, she knew that there was no way out of it at that point. She had no choice but to tell Quinn, and she had to do it on her own.

"It was after I met up with Puck this one night. We went to see a movie...", she cried, as she remembered the night.

* * *

The two of them were leaving the theater, and headed outside.

"I dunno' what the deal is with Adam Sandler. I mean, he bounces back and forth between funny shit, and serious shit...it's messed up", Puck was saying.

"What are you talking about, I thought that was really funny", laughed Rachel.

"Yeah, it was...but after seeing him a serious movie, then going back to a funny one...it's hard to take the funny shit seriously."

"Wait a minute...what? Puck...".

"Yeah...yeah...I know, that made no damn sense", he laughed."You know what I mean. The whole transition is fucked. Like the last thing I watched with him, it was all serious. Now, it's hard to laugh at the funny shit. He should really just stick to one thing, I mean come on."

"It's called acting, Puckerman. It's what actors do. If they limit themselves to one genre, it messes with the balance. Limits are dangerous with that industry. They're dangerous with any industry."

"Even the sex industry", he asked, as they stopped outside of the building, and he lit a cigarette.

"Yes, even the sex industry. Take Sunshine, for example. She's got a few clients that like to see her dressed up as a baby. She gets tipped huge for the whole role play thing. If she didn't do that, she wouldn't be making as much money as she does now."

"Doesn't she hate doing that?"

"Yeah, she kinda' does...but she knows that she can do it. That's my point. Taking a skill that you have, and stretching it as far as you can, only opens you up to bigger and better things."

"Whatever", he laughed, breathing out a puff of smoke.

"Puckerman", they heard a voice yell. He looked across the street, smiled and waved.

"Hey what's up, man!"

"Nothin'...you gonna' hit the bars?"

"I dunno'...I might!"

"Alright, well if I don't see you...you'll be gettin' a call from me tomorrow, bro!"

"Yeah, didn't doubt it! See ya' later, dude!"

The guy made his way down the street, and around the corner.

"A friend of yours", asked Rachel.

"Yeah, he buys pot from me...that's probably why he'll be calling me."

"God, I still can't believe you started selling that stuff. It's trouble, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah...says you and everybody else who doesn't smoke the happy leaf", he laughed."You wanna' come hang at my place for bit, or are you going back?"

"Sweetie, I'd love to, but I'm so tired. I think I'll head back, take a bubble bath, get on my computer for a while, then sleep. My night off needs to end with some relaxation."

"You want some company in the tub", he asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh stop", she laughed."You're a perv, Noah Puckerman. Anyways, do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"No, it's cool. If you're not coming to hang out, I think I'll hit Smashed. Love that place."

"What is it", asked Rachel, as she dug into her purse for her keys.

"It's this bar, it's awesome there. I'll take you sometime. You can come with me now, if you want...".

"No...I'm going back. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay", he said, as he hugged her tight."Let me walk you to your car."

"No, I'm just down the street, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Love you, be safe tonight...".

"Yeah I will", he said, as he made his way in the opposite direction.

She started the short walk towards her car. She contemplated getting her pepper spray from her purse, but decided against it. She could see her car from where she was. As she approached the vehicle, she unlocked it, and grabbed the handle.

She never even saw him coming.

She opened the driver's side door, got in and closed it. She was just about to lock the doors, when the passenger side door opened, and in climbed a man with a ski mask on. He pointed a gun at her head, and calmly started talking.

"Don't scream, don't try to run...just drive."

"Oh my God...", she whimpered."Please...d-don't hurt me...".

"Start the car, and drive." He rested the tip of his gun on her temple.

She was instantly regretting not letting Puck walk her to her car.

"Okay...okay...", she sobbed, as she started the car."Where do you want me to drive?"

"Three streets up, then make a left", he demanded."Step on it, bitch."

She had never been so terrified in her life. She'd been held up before. Mugged, and robbed, some of those situations being held at gun point. Only, never once had somebody actually held a gun to her head. She wanted to be brave, but she was too scared. She sobbed and shook the entire time she was driving.

"Don't cry...we're gonna' have some fun. That's nothin' to be sad about now, is it...", he laughed.

She felt like vomiting. By those words, and those words alone, she knew what was about to happen to her.

"I'll take care of you real good, don't you worry about that."

She tried to listen to his voice, to see if she recognized him, but she didn't. To her, it seemed like he was trying to disguise it. Almost like he was forcing himself to sound different. She knew he had a mask on, but she still wished she could look at him. Maybe there would be some clue, or something she could remember him by. As much as she wanted to look she wouldn't. She refused to look anywhere other than the road. She didn't want to make him angry. She shivered a little, when she felt his hand, pushing her dress up, and rubbing her bare thighs.

"God...", he breathed."It's my lucky night."

Once he forced her to park the car, she glanced out the window. They were in some sort of multi-level parking structure. One that was obviously under construction. There didn't seem to be anybody around, and there was barely any light. She knew they were pretty far from the street, where anybody would see or hear them. The sounds from the city street was dim, and far away.

"Turn the car off, and give me the keys", he demanded.

She did as she was told. Her whole body was shaking.

"Good girl...now, get in the back seat. If you try to run from me, I'll shoot you. Understand?"

Rachel just nodded, and slowly pushed herself up. She climbed into the back seat, and watched as he did the same. Once he was sitting next to her, he put the gun to her head again. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Don't be shy...". He used the gun to move the hair from her face."You're pretty sexy...I wish you wouldn't hide from me."

It made her sick to think that he was using the gun in such a way. It was almost like he thought of it as a real part of him. He could have moved her hair with his hands, he was wearing gloves after all, but no. He chose to use his gun, as if it was a limb he couldn't live without.

"Please...", she sobbed."Don't d-do...this...please. Take my money, take the car, take anything you want...just...don't do this."

"I don't want any of that stuff...I just wanna' fuck a pretty girl."

"Oh God...", she whimpered."You...can...find one. A g-girl that's...w-willing...".

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

"Please? You...c-can't do this to me...I...I...don't even like men...I like women", she cried. She wanted to take it back. She knew it was a mistake for her to say it, and she wanted to kick herself for letting it slip.

"Well then", he laughed, a hint of surprise in his tone."...guess I'll have to change your mind about that. Don't worry...I'll cure that nasty little girl itch for you."

"No...no...please...", she cried.

"Lay down."

"Please...please...don't...".

"I said...lay down." He pushed the gun into her temple.

Her heart was beating so fast, and so hard, as she cried, and moved onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling of the car, and heard the sound of a zipper. After, she heard him rip something open, and then a smacking sound. She assumed he was putting a condom on. She wanted to die. Before she knew it, the gun was to her head again, and her arms were pinned back and above her head.

"Relax...you'll enjoy this better if you do."

She closed her eyes, and let out a loud whimper when she felt him force himself inside of her. It hurt. She wasn't a virgin, and she had been with men before, but that didn't matter. She felt a fire in between her legs that she had never felt before, and it was killing her on the inside. He pushed, and grunted, and kissed her neck, all the while holding his gun to her head. He ignored her crying, and pleading.

It only lasted for about ten minutes, but to her, it seemed like forever. She couldn't stop herself from gagging when he was done. She felt his body shake against hers, and the moan he let out was making her sick. He sat up, and laughed a little."If your body could talk, I think it would tell me that it needed a nice hard dick. You're a damn good lay. Better than some others."

She wanted to hurt him. Just the thought of other girls going through what she had just gone through made her want to kill him. Yet, there he sat. Laughing about it, as if he was proud of himself. She didn't move the entire time he was putting himself back together. She heard him zip his pants, and sigh.

"So normally, this would be the part where I warn you...that if you tell anybody I'll kill you, but what's the point? Tell who you want, you'll never know who it was that just gave you the best sex you'll ever have." He leaned down, and pressed his lips onto hers. He forced his tongue inside of her mouth, and she hated it. She almost wished she could vomit right into his mouth. When he stopped, he caressed the side of her face with his gun."Dream about me...".

That being said, he threw the car keys onto Rachel's stomach, got out of the car, and ran away. When she was sure that he was gone, she cried and cried. Loud and hard, and she couldn't breathe. She sat up, opened the door, and threw up. She wanted to scream and yell for help, but she knew it was a lost cause. What was done, was done. There wasn't much she could have done about it at that point. After she composed herself the best she could, she got back into the driver's seat, and took a few deep breathes. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She started the car, and started to drive very slowly. It took about fifteen minutes to get back to the road, and figure out where she was. Another thirty minutes, and she was parking in her spot in the Playground parking garage. She got out of her car, and made her way towards the elevator. All she wanted to do was take a shower. Maybe even a bath. She'd sit in there for hours, it didn't matter, she just wanted to scrub herself until she couldn't feel anything anymore. She had just about reached the elevator, when she heard a voice.

"Rach! Rachie!"

She knew it was Brittany before she even turned around. The blond jogged up to her, and smiled."Hey you! How was your night off?"

"I...I...um...", Rachel sobbed."I need to...go upstairs...".

"Oh my God...", said Brittany, as she moved closer."Why are you crying, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I..I j-just...I just need to g-go upstairs...and...". She couldn't finish. She broke into even more tears, and sunk to the ground. Brittany caught her little body in her arms, and went right down with her.

"Rachel...what happened?"

"I...I...need to wash him off of me Britt...I just need to get him off of me", she cried.

* * *

By the time Rachel was done telling Quinn what had happened, the both of them were in tears on Rachel's bed. Quinn was holding onto Rachel for dear life, and rocking her.

"After Brittany figured out what happened...she took me to the emergency room... I got checked out, and came back here. I made her promise not to tell, and she never did."

"The emergency room...but...wouldn't Sue have taken care of that?"

"No, I didn't want anybody else here to know. If I would have just composed myself a little better...Brittany wouldn't have even known. I wish she didn't."

"Why?"

"I'm just so...embarrassed. I shouldn't have let that happen to me...".

"It wasn't your fault...please don't blame yourself...".

"It feels like it was my fault. It always has. I should have done something, like...let Puck walk me to my car or...just...begged more. Fought the guy...something. Anything...".

Quinn wanted to kill somebody. She was angry, and scared, and wished more than anything that she could have been there to stop it from happening. To stop whoever it was that had hurt her girlfriend."Baby...", she sobbed."Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was before I even knew you, Quinn."

"I know...but...I..just wish...you would have told me."

"I'm so sorry...I'm sorry for how I've been, I know it's so fucking frustrating for you...".

"Stop, don't you dare say that you're sorry. It wasn't your fault."

Rachel cried harder, and buried her face into the blond's shoulder."Oh God...".

"Shhhhh", she comforted."It's alright. Everything is alright. I'm right here."

After a while, Rachel had no choice but to calm herself down, and go deal with her next client of the night. Quinn protested it, but Rachel refused to flake on the client. She fixed her make up, let the blond hold her for a few more minutes, before heading downstairs to the bar area. Quinn just laid down on Rachel's bed, and breathed deep. She was still a little shaken up from the fight, and the news of what had happened to Rachel was making her sick.

She heard her phone going off from her purse, but ignored it. She didn't care to deal with anybody or anything. She needed to clear her head. After her phone had gone off a few more times, she finally grabbed it from her purse and looked at the screen.

_**I kno UR still here...my office...now...- S**_

Quinn just shook her head in disbelief.

_**NOT doing this anymore 2nite Santana...enough is enough...-Q**_

_**I kno that...I just wanna talk I swear...shit got outta hand - S**_

_**Um yeah...ya think? - Q**_

_**I need U in my office...please...come on...I can even wave a white flag if U want...- S**_

Quinn sighed, before sitting up."God Damn it...".

A few minutes later, she was walking into the Boss Lady's office. She couldn't help but smirk a little when she saw Santana sitting at her desk, waving a tissue in the air."Okay, wow. You _actually_ did it."

"Told you."

Quinn walked over, and sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"No", said Santana."Couch it."

"What?"

"I've been told a few times that I'm more intimidating when people are sitting in those chairs. I guess people have started calling that spot _The Chair_...as if it's the electric chair or something stupid like that. So just...sit on the couch. Please?" She sounded exhausted, and Quinn actually appreciated the fact that she didn't want her in _The Chair._ She smiled a little, stood up, and moved to the couch. There was an awkward silence before either of them spoke. Quinn not really knowing what to say, and Santana not wanting to say what she knew she needed to. It was the Latina who spoke up first."We need to sort shit out."

"Yeah...", nodded Quinn."We really do."

"I can sit here and explain why you piss me off, but we've been down that road."

"Yeah, I know. You hate that you like me, and I threaten you. That's all been said, Santana. Only now, instead of talking, maybe it's time you actually do something about it."

"I get that."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, I really get it."

"So why are you still treating me like you do?"

"I thought you would have caught on by now. I lash out, I don't deal with shit."

"If you know that about yourself, why don't you try and change it?"

"It's the Latina in me. My Mother, and my sisters...they're all the same way. I just happened to be a tiny bit worse."

"God, there are more of you", asked Quinn, laughing a little.

"Oh yeah, I've got three sisters."

"I feel bad for them", smirked Quinn.

"Yeah...oddly enough...so do I."

The joking didn't last long. Santana's smile faded, and Quinn decided it was time to talk about how serious things had become.

"Santana, you hit Brittany."

"Stop", she snapped."I already feel so fucking horrible about that...", she trailed off. She sounded like she was about to cry."Jesus...". She leaned back in her desk chair, and buried her face into her hands.

"If I know her the way I think I've gotten to...I'm pretty sure she's already forgiven you."

"I will never forgive myself...and I told her that. She's not mad at me or anything, but she did kinda' lecture me on my temper. She went into how my _Boss Lady_ status has gone way passed just...going to my head, and she made some comment about how it's probably in space right now. I know she's right, I do...she always is. I really can't understand how she isn't pissed at me, I deserved so much more than a lecture", she explained, shakily.

"Look, everybody knows that slap was meant for me, it's not like it's happened before, right?"

"No, it hasn't", Santana sobbed. Quinn suddenly felt bad. She didn't know that Santana had started to cry.

"Okay, good, but I need you to tell me that...it was a wake up call for you. We both let our anger get out of control, I'm not gonna' sit here and blame it all on you. I know I'm at fault too. Because of us, Britt got hurt, and I'm sorry for that. I really am. I owe her an apology as well."

"I know, I'm sorry too. It's just...ever since my stupid little stress attack, I've felt like I'm loosing control of this place. With you here...it just made it worse."

"Okay...", said Quinn.

"Try not to be offended by that, I'm just being honest with you. I know that you know what you're doing, and I know hiring you was one of the best decisions I've ever made, but...that scares the shit outta' me, Quinn. What if you do things better than me, what if my Babies start to respect you more?"

"I would never steal your thunder...".

"That's the thing, you already kinda' have. I wanted to think it was on purpose, but I know it's not like that with you. The truth is, you're a little better at this than I am...and that sucks because I've put so much into this place, and if I ever lost it...I'd fucking die. What if someday...it's decided that you should take my place?"

"God, Santana...that's never gonna' happen, I would never take your job, I couldn't."

"Yeah, but even so, what if people would rather have it that way?"

Quinn understood Santana's fear. She hated that she had made her feel that way. She hadn't meant to, but she knew that she had.

"I see what you mean, but...you can prevent that. _We_ can prevent that."

"We?"

"Yeah..._We_. I know us helping you out was temporary while you were sick, but...what if it wasn't?"

Santana wiped some tears from her face, sat up, and rested her arms on her desk."Keep talking...".

"Well, you like some of my suggestions, right?"

"Yes...", mumbled Santana, as if she didn't want to be admitting it.

"Well, we've had our sit downs, and our meetings, and taken care of some of the minor things. Why don't we start putting some of the major things into play...".

"Okay. Like what?"

"More lounges, a bigger and better bar area. Live music, and performances for the E-Lounge...more theme nights. A better catalog...I mean, the possibilities are endless. You just have to be open to things."

"This all sounds very expensive", said Santana, as she once again, sat back in her chair."You're saying all this, but all I'm hearing is _money_... _money_..._money_...and oh hey, guess what? _Money_."

"Money that you have. If you expand this place, you'll be getting more money, trust me. I know about these things. I work out of a building right now, and use a separate studio when I take photos. In a few months, I'll have my own building, with studio space. I did that, because I know it's gonna' bring in more clients. More clients and changes, mean more money. Well, that same goes for this place."

Santana liked where Quinn was coming from, and she agreed with her, but she couldn't get passed a few things."Alright, I hear you. But, what if it doesn't work? Or worse, what if it does work, and I have to give you the credit?"

"Wow", laughed the blond."Just...wow."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a big bitch, and credit isn't something that I like to share. Just ask my sisters", she laughed."Seriously though, I'm all for some changes, but I need you to promise me that you're not gonna' take my position from me."

Quinn was confused. She wasn't sure why Santana was so Hell bent on the idea of her taking over. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind until Santana had stressed her feelings about it. Above all the other concerns she had, she wasn't sure why the Latina even thought that she had the capability of stealing her position.

"I already told you, I would never do that", she defended.

"You need to promise."

Quinn squinted at the Boss Lady for a moment. She didn't mind making promises, but if she was going to make one, she wanted a promise kept in return."I'll promise, if you do."

"Shit", giggled Santana."What am I promising?"

"Respect. If I get pissed at you, and call you out on things, there will be no hair pulling, punching or slapping me. If I piss you off, you will talk to me about it instead of trying to kick my ass, or kick me out of your office. You will acknowledge things like a big girl, and not push people away with the _Big Bad Boss Lady_ bullshit. You want me under you, that's fine, but I want respect, Santana. I've earned it...".

Santana rolled her eyes, and shook her head."Really?

"Yes, really."

Santana could tell that the woman was being sincere with her, and that she felt very strongly about what she was asking for. She knew it could risk certain things, but it didn't matter. She knew that she could deal with it for the time being.

"Fuck it. Fine, whatever, you got it. I promise not to treat you like the newbie bitch that you are", she laughed.

"Good, than I promise not to steal your thunder."

"Jesus...you know I just...really fucking-"

"Hate me. Yeah, I know. Trust me, you've said it enough."

After a little more talking, a few shots, and a little first aid, the two women were settled. Not happy, just settled. It was decided that the two of them were done fighting for the time being, and were just going to work together as much as they could. Quinn was perched on Santana's desk top, applying lipstick, and trying to fix her appearance."You know...it's kinda' funny that you have first aid stuff in your office. You get your ass kicked often?"

"Okay, stop right there, bitch", laughed Santana."You didn't kick my ass, I kicked yours."

"If you say so...".

"Oh, I do say so."

Quinn smiled. Sure, they had come to an agreement, but she couldn't deny it. Santana would always have the upper hand. She would always need to feel like she was top bitch. So, she let her have that."Fine, you win. You kicked my ass, now let's drop it."

"Yeah...you better recognize. You do have a pretty mean scratch though, I have to admit that. This is gonna' scar for sure."

"I'll see you those scars, for the bruise that's forming on my stomach. You punch like a preoffesional damn boxer", laughed Quinn.

"That happens when you grow up with sisters. Eventually, fighting like girls gets old, and it can only get even more intense from there."

"I have a sister too, but I haven't seen her in years. So, I'll have to take your word for it."

"Yeah, I guess you'll have to", giggled the woman, as she sat back in her chair. She started lightly picking at the bandages on her arm."God, I hate these."

"What the medical tape?"

"It makes me look like a weak bitch."

"No, I don't think so", said Quinn.

"You don't?"

"No, I think it makes it look like you had an epic smack down, and came out of it. Hell, at least you have the bandages. We did too much slapping. Me, I've got a bruise in a place on my body that nobody will ever see. At least you've got the medical tape."

Santana smiled, and nodded."Good point."

"I guess I'll be heading back to the bar. It's one of Rachel's busy nights, so I might as well do some work until she's done. I should talk to Sage, I think it might be in her best interest, and ours, if she got some sort of training for tending bar. I mean, she's gotten a little better, but I noticed that Sunshine isn't helping her out as much."

"Yeah, you do that, and maybe grab Shamrocks, I think he's in the Rainbow Lounge. If he's not busy, tell him to report for bar duty."

Quinn nodded."Alright."

"I'd like to go to the E-Lounge, and stare at my sexy perfection so hard, that she forgets what I did, but I can't. There's a new client in tonight, and I need to do my thing."

"Don't do that to yourself, San. She'll never forget that, and neither will you. Yeah, she'll forgive but not won't forget...and you'll need to put some serious effort into calming the Hell down. For her sake, and yours. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Fuck...I dunno'. Probably not."

"But you'll try, right?"

"Yeah, I'd try anything for my baby."

Quinn sighed, heavily."Yeah...so would I."

"Excuse you?"

"No, not _your_ baby..._mine_. Rachel is so stressed right now...I need to fix it." She put all of her make up back into her purse, and stood from the desk top.

"Yeah, okay so I never did find out. How did things go with Puck and Laine?"

Quinn wasn't really talking about that, and was about to point that out, when she remembered. She couldn't. Santana didn't know about Rachel's attack, and although she hadn't said anything directly about telling Santana, she knew that she probably didn't want her to.

"It was a weird afternoon. Rachel wasn't in a great mood, and my Mother kind of surprised us."

"Your Mother?"

"Yeah, she's been staying with Laine at my place, and now she likes her so much that she wants have her move in with her, so she can take care of her."

"Wow, you really hate that, don't you", laughed Santana, sensing an annoyance in her friend's tone.

"I don't exactly hate it, I just...need think about it. I mean, she knows nothing about this girl, and it freaks me out that she wants to just take her in like a lost puppy. Who the Hell knows what kind of drama she's getting herself into with this. Not to mention, she cannot stand Puck, and the fact that Laine wants to be able to spend time with him."

"With that ass hole's nonsense, I can't say I blame your Mother."

"I know, but Puck honestly cares about her, and wouldn't give up until my Mom gave in."

Santana sighed."I haven't seen that piece of shit in a while, and he still makes my blood boil. I don't even know why I bother having Bethany tail him anymore. He obviously enjoys his new life style for the strung out and famous...".

"Do you think that it might be time to cut the chord", asked Quinn, a little worry on her face.

Santana didn't say a word, she just shrugged.

"Well, if you don't want to, than you shouldn't. Who knows what might happen to him, even if he does know what he's doing."

"I wish I didn't give a fuck", she groaned."But I do."

"Just give a little more time."

"Yeah, I guess I will."

"Alright, lets get to the bar. I think we could both use some more alcohol", smiled Quinn."Who's the new client?"

"This crazy loud chick, she runs some modeling agency. I think her name is Roz something."

"Washington."

"You know her?"

"I met her once. We did some chatting, and she gave some...sound advice about my sex life", smiled the blond."She did mention something about having a meeting with you, she just didn't tell me when it was." She couldn't get into too much details about meeting the woman. Santana couldn't know that she'd given Roz some pointers about the Playground.

"She's nuts, right?"

"A little, but in a good way. Something tells me she will fit right in around here."

"Alright, well I'm already late to give her the tour, so let's get down there", said Santana, as she stood, and moved towards the door. Quinn was just a few steps behind her. When she had her hand on the door handle, she stopped.

"Are you alright", asked Quinn, as she stopped.

Santana turned around, and sighed."Thank you."

"For what?"

"Dealing with me...and all my crazy..."

Quinn smiled."Thank you for dealing with me and all of mine..."

Santana hesitated just a little, before leaning in, and hugging Quinn. The blond hugged back, and smiled. Not only was she not expecting it, but she needed it. As the hug broke, and Santana opened the door, Quinn remembered something.

"Oh...I have some information for you about those X pills that were found."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, your little spy is really doing her job. I'll tell you on the way down."

* * *

After Santana had given Roz the full tour, she strolled into the bar with her. She noticed that a lot of eyes were on her, and she knew it was because of the fight, but she ignored it. She had a job to do, and she was going to do it, no matter what. Quinn was seated at the very far end of the bar. Drink in front of her, tablet in hand. Some eyes were on her as well, but Santana couldn't help but admire how Quinn did her best to keep working. Regardless of the drama that the night had brought her way.

"Last stop on our little tour, is the bar", Santana was saying as they walked in."You pay for drinks, it's not part of the membership."

"Okay, whoa", laughed Roz."No disrespect, but if this place is secret, and I feel the need to start a tab...what the Hell shows up on my credit card statements?"

Santana smiled."Not a thing, if you follow the rules. The whole place is cash only, so I suggest that you show up here with a whole lot of cash if you plan on spending a lot."

"Well damn, you got this all figured out then, huh?"

"Roz, this place wouldn't be what it is if I didn't have it all figured out", she answered."Let's have a drink, shall we? Since it's your first night, the tab is on me."

"You mean...the tab is free?"

"Well...the way I said it sounded so much better...but fine...yeah, it's free", laughed the Latina.

"Either way, that sounds good to me, girl. Let's do it."

The two of wandered towards the counter, and found two empty stools next to Sue and Emma.

"Well well, if it isn't the Playground medical team", laughed Santana."Sue, Emma...I'd like you guys to meet Roz Washington. She's considering becoming a member tonight."

"Hello", greeted Emma, with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you", said Sue.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you ladies", said Roz.

"Roz, Dr. Sylvester and Dr. Pillsbury, are in charge of physical and mental health around here", explained Santana."They earn their keep by helping me take care of all my babies."

"I see, well good for you two. I'm sure it's a real trip working for this one", laughed Roz.

"What is that supposed to mean", asked Santana.

"Come on now...", the darker woman laughed."I can tell that you're a real hard ass, and I've only spent the last half hour with you. Don't play, girl...I know you know what you're doin' around here...".

"Of course I do."

"Mmmhmm...ain't even need to tell me", she laughed.

"As a perspective, I have to ask", smiled Sue."What do you think of this place so far?"

"I'm thinking, Hell yeah...this place is where I need to spend some of my...extra time and money", said Roz, looking at Santana."Where do I sign?"

Santana smiled."We'll get to that. First, let's have a drink."

After a few rounds, Roz was feeling pretty good about herself. She always did, but she couldn't deny it. Gin and Tonic had always pushed her in a very clear direction. An honest path, that she would never have a problem taking.

"This is wild", she was saying, as she took a sip of her drink."I mean, damn...this place is a dream come true. I'm almost ashamed that I didn't know about it before."

"That's how everybody feels around here", agreed Sue, before glancing over at Emma. The red head simply smiled at Sue, and sipped her drink."Well...most of us anyway."

"What can I say", laughed Santana."When it comes to secret sexual desire...I know my shit."

"What kind of girl are you looking for, Roz", asked Emma, shyly.

"Damn, that's a loaded question. See, I like my females in all forms, but now that I have my pick...my mind is spinning like you wouldn't believe", was the woman's answer.

Before she could say anything else, Sugar had come out of nowhere, and was standing in front of Emma. She was holding a RedBull can, and she didn't look happy."Is it true?"

"Hello Sugar", said Emma, nervously."Is what true?"

"Are you seriously involved with the newbie emo freak?"

"Sugar! No! Not now, get the fuck back to the Red Light Lounge", demanded the Boss Lady."You do not get to talk to her that way!"

"Sugar", said Emma, gently."Would you be alright with handing over the...um...extra energy?"

"Oh my God", breathed the tiny, hyper girl. She drank what was left in the can, and held it out for Emma to take."Here!"

"Well...alright, it's a bit pointless now, but I'll take it", said Emma, as she took the empty can, and set it on the counter.

"This is so screwed up! I've been trying for so long to get you, and the first time you meet that Sage bitch, you're all about her? What the Hell! No! That's not fair, she hasn't even been here that long! I deserve more respect than that...", Sugar ranted on. She then looked towards Sue."I deserved more than that from you too, but you decided it was better to laugh at me, and make me feel stupid! I don't deserve that from, anybody, and I really didn't deserve it from you! You gave me all the signs! I know you wanted me, but you're too much a bitch to actually follow through when you're giving the damn signs!"

Santana went to say something, but Sue beat her to the punch."You're confusing respect with money, Sugar. Don't flatter yourself. The only signs you look for are dollar sings, and you're just pissed that you're not getting them from me." The woman was surprisingly calm, given who she was talking to.

Sugar didn't like what was just said to her. Not at all, and it was written all over her face."Screw you! You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't know me!"

Once again, Santana was ready to say a few things to her baby, Sugar. However, she was once again cut off by somebody else.

"Oh my God...this one is a ball of fire", exclaimed Roz."Little girl, you're either straight up crazy shit from the get go, or you have energy drink running through those veins!"

"Actually...it's both", said Sue, sipping her drink. She hadn't even looked at Sugar, not even when she was talking to her. She just calmly sat, and enjoyed herself.

"Who the Hell are you", snapped Sugar, looking at Roz.

"Sugar, knock it off", ordered the Boss Lady. She was more than just a little tired of listening to the tiny woman's ranting and raving. The fact that she hadn't gotten a chance to speak wasn't sitting well with her either."You will show some respect towards these members, and you will show it _now_!"

"Oh my God...", snapped Sugar."Sage! Give me a Redbull!"

Alyson shook her head and laughed from her position behind the counter."Are you fucking kidding me...I'm not giving you a damn thing much less anymore liquid crazy!"

"Sugar", snapped the Boss Lady, as she stood up her seat. She took her place right in front of the girl, and glared down at her."You have two options right now! Either you can get back to work, or you can stay in your room the rest of the night! Be warned, if you're choosing the room option, it will be searched high and low, and I think we both know that you have a stash of that liquid poison hidden in there somewhere!" She was pissed, but she knew the girl must have been drinking a lot of RedBull that day, because her nerve at the moment was unbelievable."So what's it gonna' be? You shutting your mouth, and getting back to work, or me finding your stash, and dumping every last drop of it down the fucking drain? You have ten seconds to decide your fate! Starting now!"

"Back to work...", Sugar mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I will go back to work, Miss Santana."

"That's what the fuck I thought", said Santana."Now, before you do that...you have something to say to these members! Right now!"

Sugar rolled her eyes, and looked towards Sue, Emma and Roz."I apologize for my behavior." Sue and Emma nodded, while Roz just smirked, and looked Sugar up and down.

"Move your ass back to that lounge", demanded Santana."And I swear to God, you come at any member like that again, you're dead!" Sugar made her way out of the bar area, looking back over her shoulder. Roz was watching her, and she couldn't help but like it. She smiled at her, earning a wink from the woman.

As Santana sat back down, Quinn walked over, and leaned against the counter."What the Hell was that about?"

"Mixing RedBull with Sugar...it's a recipe for fucking crazy", sighed Santana."I cannot believe her right now."

"A recipe for crazy? Try a recipe for the fucking apocalypse", exclaimed Alyson."I'm thinking about pouring all the Redbull into different bottles or cans, and telling her that we don't have it anymore. If it wasn't' for the people at this place who love to mix their vodka with it, I'd be more than just a little happy to get rid of it all."

"I feel bad for the RedBull", said Sue, earning some laughter from the other women.

"They do make sugar free Redbull...", mentioned Emma."Maybe she'd be better off drinking that."

"I bet the RedBull wishes it was _Sugar_ free...", smirked Sue, earning more laughter.

"Oh, okay. Well, that whole things makes a little more sense now", said Quinn, shaking her head.

"Santana...", said Roz.

"Yeah?"

"I want that girl."

"What", asked Santana, Sue, Emma, Quinn, and Alyson, in unison.

"Oh _Hell_ yeah...she's a little flame...".

"Yeah, one that needs to be put the fuck out immediately", laughed Alyson."That being said, can I get you another drink, Roz?"

"Yeah Sage, another Gin and Tonic, please."

"Coming right up." Alyson got busy making the drink.

"Roz...Sugar is nuts", said Sue."I really wouldn't do that if I were you...".

"No joke, that girl is wound so damn tight", said Santana."Let's hit my office, you can look through the catalog."

"No need", said Roz."I want that girl."

"Wow", said Quinn.

"She's not stable...", warned Emma."That's my professional point of view anyway."

"Yeah, and she's all about the money too, so if you choose her, be prepared to pay more than just the membership fee", laughed Quinn.

The minute Alyson set Roz's drink in front of her, the woman snatched it up, and chugged the entire thing."Ms. Lopez...we should indeed hit your office, but only so I can make my membership official, and so you can hook me up with that sexy little ball of fire."

Santana's eyes went wide,and she looked at Quinn. The two of them spoke the same words, at the exact same time, and it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Holy shit."

"All I can say, is that you are in for one Hell of a sugar rush...", said Sue.

* * *

About an hour later, Santana and Quinn were alone in the office, once again. Roz was a member, and was planning being there the following night, to be with Sugar. The two women had tried their best to push her towards some other girls, but she didn't budge. Sugar was who she wanted, and she wasn't going to agree to be a member, until she was sure she was getting the girl she wanted.

"We tried", breathed Santana, after Roz had left."We tried, and failed, but if she wants the crazy, that's on her."

"You know, Mercedes did mention something about how Roz is kind of into crazy girls", said Quinn, from her seat on the couch. She sipped her drink, and laughed a little."So, I guess it makes sense."

"Wait, is that how you met her? Through Mercedes...".

"Yeah."

"You bitch", laughed Santana."Did you give her a Playground break down or something?"

Quinn smiled."Why do you ask?"

"She seemed a little to calm and collected. Almost like she already knew what she was getting herself into. Is that curtsey of you?"

"If it is, you'll never know", was the smart ass answer from Quinn.

"Wow", said Santana shaking her head."Barbie clearly has some sneaky moves."

"Barbie", asked Quinn, one eyebrow raised."Your girlfriend looks a lot more like Barbie, than I do."

"Fair enough", said Santana, as she leaned back in her chair."Speaking of girlfriends...yours should be off duty soon."

"Yeah, she's with her second to last client right now."

"What's up with her lately?"

"With Rach", asked Quinn.

"Yeah...I mean...she's been a feisty one for as long as I've known her, but lately...it's pretty intense. She seems so pissed off...like...all the time now. Being the way that I am...I can't help but see the stress now, ya' know? Something is off with her...".

Quinn knew why that was, and sure, she had just found herself the real reason behind Rachel's behavior. Only, it was different in that moment. Santana had no idea, and for some reason, she couldn't help but want to enlighten her. She wanted to keep her girlfriend's secret. More than anything she wanted to, but she could help but feel like Santana knowing, might help in some way or another.

"San...", she started, very carefully. She had no idea what she was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"She was...something happened...".

"Huh?"

"Rachel's been weird because of something that happened to her."

The Latina could sense how serious it was, just by the tone of Quinn's tone. She grabbed her drink from her desk, and sat back in her chair."Talk to me...".

* * *

The next afternoon, Rachel was exiting her room, to go find Brittany. Quinn was still asleep in her bed, and she had managed to get out of the room without waking her up. All she wanted was coffee, and to talk to Brittany. However, after only taking a few steps away from her closed door, she was stopped.

"Rach", said Santana.

The tiny woman turned around, and smiled as her Boss approached her."Hey San...".

"Hey...".

"Do you know where Brittany is? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah...um...she's not around. She went to meet Jade somewhere, but she should be back in a little while", answered the Latina, softly."Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"If it's about yesterday", started Rachel."I'm really sor-"

"No", she cut in."It's not that. I was somewhat out of line with that whole thing, but that's another conversation. Rachel...I know what happ-"

She wanted to continue, but she was cut off by the sound of her cellphone ringing. She looked at the screen, and saw that it was Detective Hayes calling."Hold on...", she said."Hello?"

_"Santana..."._

"Yeah, hey...Bethany...this isn't really a great time. Let me call you back in a while, alright?"

_"No. Santana, we need to talk now. I need you to come meet me."_

"I can't right now, there's some things going on right now. Can we meet up in a bit?"

_"This is super important, you need to meet me now."_

"Okay, I fucking can't right now", snapped Santana into her phone."Jesus, you have to wait!"

_"Santana! I am at the morgue right now!"_

"Wait...what?"

_"Yeah, do I have your attention now? I'm at the morgue, and I think one of your girls is here...I need you to come down, and identify her."_

* * *

**So, thanks for reading. Love the readers who inspire, not discourage. Love the feedback that's honest YET positive, and not insulting. Have a problem with my grammar, or a language mistake that I made, fine. Tell me, but don't be super insulting about it. Some readers have been polite about that sort of thing, and I really appreciate that. If you don't like the story or where it's going, fine. Stop reading,and move on. Just remember this is my story, and I get that everybody is entitled to their own opinion, but it's super negative and insulting...don't bother leaving a review or reading any further. Those of you who have been able to love the story for what it is, and give me feedback that doesn't frustrate me, thank you, and I love you. **


End file.
